Siapa Kau Ibu ?
by einselhyuri
Summary: Uchiha Itachi, Usia 13 tahun, putra tunggal Uchiha Sasuke. Berjuang mencari tahu siapa identitas ibu yang telah melahirkannya kedunia. Rasa ingin tahu menuntunnya kedalam bahaya yang selama ini telah dihindarkan darinya. Mampukah Itachi mengetahui siapa ibunya sebenarnya ? Chapter 12 is up please enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

**Siapa Kau Ibu ?**

Menerangkan : Manga NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Peringatan : TYPO, OOC, dll

Chapter 1 : Prolog

Tempat Yang Aman

Tap….Tap….Tap… dengan napas tersengal Uciha Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya yang mulai terasa limbung didalam pelukan udara dingin yang terasa menusuk kulit. Tubuhnya terasa semakin berat, pandangannya sesaat mulai mengabur, luka menganga diperutnya pun sudah terasa mati rasa. Ingin sekali ia berhenti saja berlari dan merebahkan tubuhnya yang sudah sangat lelah itu di lantai hutan yang dingin dan lembab di bawah kakinya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menyerah, ia tidak bisa, ia harus terus berjuang agar bisa sampai ketempat yang aman, tempat yang aman untuk Itachi kecilnya. Ia mengeratkan jubahnya menutupi kepala seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang meringkuk tertidur dipunggungnya.

" Sebentar lagi kita sampai Itachi, bertahanlah!." Ucap sasuke pelan sambil terus berlari dari satu dahan pohon ke dahan yang lain.

Lamat-lamat Sasuke sudah bisa melihat Gerbang konoha yang berdiri gagah seolah menyambut kedatangannya, seumur hidup sasuke tidak pernah merasa begitu lega ketika melihat gerbang itu. Dulu kenangan pahit dan kelam sajalah yang ia rasakan ketika melihat desa itu, tetapi saat ini tempat itulah satu-satunya yang bisa melindungi malaikat kecilnya atau setidaknya itulah yang dipercayai olehnya, oleh wanita itu. Namun semakin ia maju pandangannya semakin mengabur, semakin melangkah tubuhnya terasa semakin limbung, tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung namun Sasuke menolak untuk menyerah. Mati pun ia harus bisa sampai kedalam gerbang itu, perlahan gerakannya mulai melambat.

'sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi..' sasuke terus berkata dalam benaknya berusaha keras agar tetap menjaga kakinya selalu bergerak maju.

'Dia tidak perlu kuat, tidak perlu hebat, dan ia tidak perlu menjadi pahlawan, aku hanya berdoa agar dia bisa hidup bahagia dan aman sasuke ' didalam benaknya sasuke bisa melihat senyum lembut wanita berambut indigo itu saat mengatakannya.

' Bayi kecilku, aku harus memanggilmu siapa ?' suara lembut itu terus terdengar diingatannya. Seperti sebuah film yang terus diputar, dalam kepalanya ia bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana tangan kurus dan pucat itu membelai wajah kecil seorang bayi dengan lembut seolah takut menyakitinya, wanita itu tersenyum lembut ketika menatap sayang pada bayi di gedongannya.

' Itachi' didalam ingatannya sasuke bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri yang ragu-ragu saat ia menatap wajah pucat dihadapanya, ia bisa mengingat tubuhnya menegang menunggu tanggapan seorang ibu yang tengah mengendong putranya untuk pertama kalinya itu. Ibu muda itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah sasuke seolah terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar.

' Itachi ….. Uchiha' sasuke berkata pelan menatap lekat mata ametis dihadapanya. Mata ametis itu pun mulai berair dan senyum terlihat dibibirnya yang pucat.

' Terimakasih' ucap gadis itu lirih mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kepada bayi dipelukannya kelegaan dan kebahagian tergambar di wajahnya.

' Halo Itachi,.. Itachi Uchiha … aku adalah ibumu!' air mata kebahagiaan perlahan mengalir dipipinya yang tirus, kegelisahan dan ketakutanya telah hilang, ayah dari bayinya telah mengakui putranya. Sasuke terdiam melihat apa yang ada dihadapanya, ia merasakan suatu kehangatan yang menjalar didadanya. Dalam hidupnya Sasuke sudah mengalami banyak hal, rasa sakit, rasa marah, bahkan rasa kekosongan yang menyiksa, dan saat itu entah setelah berapa lama akhirnya ia kembali bisa merasakan kehangatan dari dalam dirinya.

Gerbang konoha semakin dekat namun langkahnya pun terus semakin melambat, namun ingatan tentang wanita berambut indigo itu terus berkelabat, wajahnya ketika tersenyum, wajahnya ketika khawatir, wajahnya ketika tertawa, wajahnya ketika menatap lembut kearahnya, suaranya ketika memanggil namanya, kenangan-kenangan yang telah ia jadikan harta berharga. Sekarang Sasuke sudah tidak lagi menyadari keadaan sekelilingnya, pandangannya terlalu kabur, yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah deru napasnya sendiri dan ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan anggota tubuhnya lagi, semuanya telah mati rasa. Kenangan tentang gadis itu, dia dan putra mereka semakin menguat, saat-saat mereka bersama terus berputar dibenaknya. Tubuhnya yang kelelahan dan telah kehilangan banyak darah itu akhirya menyerah, ia tersungkur tepat didepan gerbang konoha. Sebelum ia benar-benar hilang kesadaran samar-samar sasuke bisa mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat akrab ditelinganya, teriakan sibodoh itu memanggil namanya.

"kau akan aman Itachi…" bisik sasuke pelan kepada itachi kecil dipunggungnya sambil menutup matanya perlahan.

"Terimakasih … Sasuke" sasuke seolah mendengar suara lembut wanita itu mengiringnya ke kegelapan.


	2. Chapter 2

Menerangkan : Manga NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Peringatan : TYPO, OOC, dll

Chapter 2

Uchiha Itachi

Uchiha Sasuke terbaring tidak bergerak diatas tempat tidur tanpa ada tanda-tanda ia sadar akan dunia disekitarnya, wajah tampannya diam tanpa ekspresi, mata nya tertutup rapat, rambut hitamnya terlihat berantakan, nafasnya terhela dan terhembus teratur. Suasana kamar yang redup dan gelap perlahan mulai diterangi oleh cahaya matahari yang menembus dari jendela kamarnya yang tertutup tirai. Seketika mata onix Sasuke membuka seolah terbuka seketika oleh cahaya matahari yang masih muda itu. Sasuke menggeram kesal akan kebiasaanya sendiri, tubuhnya seolah memiliki alarm sendiri untuk menentukan kapan waktu ia harus bangun, tubuhnya tidak akan peduli meskipun ia baru saja kembali dari misi Anbu kelas S dan baru saja memejamkan matanya sekitar 3 jam yang lalu. Mendengus kesal Sasuke meletakkan pergelangan tangan diatas matanya berusaha menghalangi cahaya matahari, berharap tubuhnya mengijinkannya untuk kembali tidur.

Usahanya untuk kembali tidur gagal karena aroma masakan yang familiar singgah dihidungnya, tanpa dikomando bibirnya menyeringai tipis, karena ia tahu dari mana dan siapa yang menciptakan aroma itu. Sasuke beringsut turun dari tempat tidurnya, membersihkan diri di kamar mandi lalu pergi menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

" Selamat Pagi…." Ucap sasuke pelan sambil menuju meja makan yang sudah terhidang makanan yang masih megeluarkan uap diatasnya.

"Selamat Pagi Ayah, apa tidurmu nyenyak ?" seorang remaja lelaki berumur 13 tahun yang tengah tersenyum menyahut kearahnya.

" Kalau tidur 3 jam bisa disebut nyenyak!" ucap sasuke malas lalu duduk menghadap kearah punggung pemuda dihadapannya, tawa kecil terdengar dari arahnya membuat sasuke juga ikut tersenyum.

Bocah lelaki yang tengah mengenakan apron memasak, memegang wajan ditangan kanan dan spatula ditangan kirinya inilah dunianya. Satu-satunya harta berharganya yang tersisa di dunia ini. Rambut panjang berkuncir rendahnya bergerak-gerak mengikuti gerak tubuhnya, Itachi memanjangkan rambutnya lalu menguncirnya rendah mengikuti gaya rambut mendiang pamannya. Sasuke birani bertaruh kalau Itachi bertambah tinggi lagi beberapa inci sejak terakhir ia memperhatikannya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

" Kalau begitu makan dulu lalu tidur lagi!" Ucap Itachi duduk didepan ayahnya.

"Mungkin nanti setelah membuatkan laporan untuk 'Tuan Hokage'." Itachi tertawa lagi mendengar ayahnya menekankan kata 'Tuan Hokage' seolah mengucapkan sesuatu yang paling mengganggu dihidupnya. Itachi tahu meskipun ayahnya dan Hokage berambut kuning itu terlihat kurang akur tetapi sebenarnya mereka sangat dekat. Mereka bertiga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama disela-sela kesibukan sang Hokage, karenanya ketika di akademi oleh teman-temannya Itachi dijuluki 'kesayangan Hokage'.

Sasuke adalah Ketua Pasukan Anbu pelindung konoha, bertugas menjaga keamanan desa konoha dan Hokage sendiri, hanya jika benar-benar mendesak maka ia akan menjalankan misi diluar konoha. Dan misi terakhirnya kemarin adalah salah satu yang masuk dalam kategori 'benar-benar mendesak' sehingga menuntut sasuke harus bersedia meninggalkan konoha selama 3 minggu jauh dari rumah dan jauh dari putranya semata wayang. Meraka berdua mulai makan , menikmati kebersamaan setelah 3 minggu tidak bertemu.

" Bagaimana? Enak ? " ucap Itachi lagi berusaha memulai percakapan dengan ayahnya.

"Enak" ucap sasuke singkat seolah bisa menebak apa yang akan datang selanjutnya.

"Aku pasti mewarisinya dari ibu, karena kemampuan memasak ayah benar-benar payah !" ucap Itachi menyeringai kearah ayahnya.

"Apa masakan ibu seenak masakanku ayah?" Itachi menatap lekat ayahnya menunggu jawaban.

"Jauh lebih enak" ucap sasuke jujur, wanita itu adalah ahli dalam memasak, apapun yang disentuhnya selalu berubah menjadi hidangan lejat. Diujung matanya Sasuke bisa melihat Itachi tersenyum cerah kearahnya, Sasuke sangat jarang membahas tentang ibu dari putranya itu. Tanpa Itachi ketahui alasanya Sasuke seolah merahasiakan identitas ibunya darinya, bahkan nama sekalipun. Sehingga bagi Itachi, sekecil apapun informasi yang ia dapatkan dari ayahnya tentang ibunya adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga. Senyum senang Itachi untuk informasi kecil itu membuat dada Sasuke terasa sakit, ingin sekali ia mengatakan segalanya, menceritakan semuanya tentang ibunya kepada Itachi tapi itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan untuk kebaikan Itachi. Itachi selalu menyelipkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kecil tentang ibunya disela-sela obrolan mereka dan sasuke hanya akan menjawab sekenanya atau bahkan menolak untuk menjawab jika dia rasa pertanyaan itu tidak boleh dijawab.

Dulu ketika Itachi kecil sudah bisa mulai berpikir dan mencerna informasi disekitarnya, saat ia sudah bisa menyadari perbedaan antara dia dan anak lainnya di akademi, Itachi kecil pulang kerumah sambil menangis menanyakan pada Sasuke kenapa hanya ia yang tidak diantar dan dijemput oleh seseorang yang oleh anak lain panggil sebagai 'ibu'. Itachi menangis tersedu bertanya kepada Sasuke kenapa ia tidak punya ibu. Saat itulah pertama kalinya Itachi kecil belajar tentang konsep kematian dan saat itu juga Itachi kecil untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya melihat air mata ayahnya. Satu hal yang Itachi kecil tahu adalah air mata akan keluar kalau dia sedang menangis, Itachi biasanya menangis kalau sedih atau merasa sakit, begitulah ia memahami kalau menanyakan tentang ibunya akan membuat ayahnya sedih dan kesakitan, maka ia pun berhenti melakukannya karena tidak ingin ayahnya bersedih dan kesakitan. Seiring berajalanya waktu Itachi bertambah besar maka rasa penasaranya pun juga semakin besar, ia semakin mengerti tatapan sedih dari sorot mata ayahnya ketika menyinggung tentang ibunya. Ia semakin tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang ayahnya sembunyikan darinya, tapi ia tidak ingin memaksa, ia yakin ayahnya punya alasan untuk semua yang dirahasiakannya.

"Hari ini adalah pembagian Tim ayah, hari ini hari pertamaku sebagai seorang Genin!" Ucap Itachi riang kearah ayahnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat anaknya yang tersenyum lebar menunjukkan semangat dan rasa senangnya karena menjadi seorang Genin, meskipun dibesarkan oleh seorang Uchiha yang dingin tapi Itachi tumbuh menjadi anak yang hangat dan ramah. Berbeda dengan sasuke, Itachi membuat semua orang disekitarnya menyukainya karena kepribadianya yang baik dan tenang juga tentu saja wajahnya yang tampan. Secara fisik Itachi adalah duplikat ayahnya sangat mirip dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, seolah ingin berteriak pada dunia kalau dia adalah putra seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Itachi sering bergurau berkata kalau ayahnya terlalu tamak pada dirinya karena mewariskan seluruh tubuhnya kepadanya tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun bagian untuk ibunya, lalu sasuke akan tertawa pelan mendengarnya. Tapi ada satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh Itachi …

" Apa kau senang ?..." Sasuke menopang dagunya dengan punggung tangannya sambil menatap wajah Itachi yang berbinar.

" Tentu saja!" Itachi memutar bola matanya, merasa lucu akan pertanyaan ayahnya yang jawabanya sudah tentu paling jelas didunia. Mimpinya selama ini akhirnya menjadi kenyataan juga, sebentar lagi ia bisa dengan bangga menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang Ninja.

" Aku akan berusaha membuatmu bangga ayah," bisik Itachi pelan sambil tersenyum malu kepada ayahnya.

Senyum kecil menghiasi bibir Sasuke, ia hanya diam sambil terus menatap Itachi lekat-lekat. Satu yang Itachi tidak tahu adalah, senyumnya sangat mirip dengan senyum ibunya.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111 111111111111111111111111111111

Hick...Hick...

Terimakasih buat yang udah Review... ( nangis haru dipojokan )

Kalo berkenan monggo di Review lagi ... hehe ( nyengir-nyengir geje )

Hyou Hyouichiffer & aindri961 : mohon bimbingannya ya... kritik saran dinanti... terimakasih udah mau baca.


	3. Chapter 3

Menerangkan : Manga NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Peringatan : TYPO, OOC, dll

Chapter 3

Rookie 8

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Itachi menjadi seorang Genin, pagi ini seluruh Genin terpilih akan berkumpul di kantor Hokage untuk mendengarkan pembagian tim. Itachi menyenderkan punggungnya kedinding disebelah pintu masuk sambil menatap ruang pertemuan yang masih kosong didepannya. Itachi menghela napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan keras berusaha tidak terlalu memikirkan rasa malunya karena datang terlalu pagi. Kantor Hokage masih kosong, belum ada satu orangpun yang datang selain nona Shion sekertaris Hokage yang ditemuinya didepan ruangan hokage, lalu mengantarnya keruangan ini untuk menunggu yang lain.

"Aku terlalu bersemangat!." ucap Itachi pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum geli.

Setelah kurang lebih 30 menit, Itachi akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu dikoridor, dia mengangkat punggungnya dari dinding dan melangkah kearah pintu. Trak… sebelum Itachi sempat menyentuhnya, gagang pintu didepannya berputar lalu berderit berat bergerak membuka. Dibalik pintu seorang gadis Hyuga berambut coklat telihat terkejut menatap kearah Itachi.

" Itachi Uchiha?." Ucap gadis itu tanpa sadar menyuarakan isi kepalanya.

" Selamat pagi, Haruko-san !." sapa Itachi sambil memberi jalan masuk untuk gadis itu, mereka saling membungkuk kaku lalu berjalan melewati satu sama lain. Haruko Hyuga dan Itachi Uchiha adalah teman satu angkatan di akademi namun entah mengapa mereka selalu merasa canggung satu sama lain. Disatu sisi Itachi merasa kalau gadis itu tidak terlalu menyukainya, padahal sebenarnya meskipun Haruko adalah seorang pewaris clan Hyuga dia adalah gadis yang baik dan ramah pada siapa saja, atau mungkin saja teori Shikaku tentang 'Hyuga-Uchiha krisis' memang benar . Itachi tersenyum geli mengingat tentang teori-teori lucu 'Hyuga-Uchiha krisis' ala Chizo.

" Apa yang lucu ?." diujung koridor 2 orang sahabat Itachi berjalan mendekatinya.

"Tidak ada!." jawab Itachi pada Shikaku Nara yang tengah sibuk menggosok-gosok telinganya ." Chizo, Selamat Pagi!." Itachi menyapa sambil dengan bercanda meninju pelan perut gembul temannya , Chizo tertawa lalu membalas tinjuan dari Itachi. Mereka bertiga berjalan bersisian menuju ruang pertemuan, Itachi Uchiha, Chizo Akamichi, dan Shikaku Nara sudah berteman akrab sejak tahun pertama mereka di akademi.

" Kenapa telingamu Shikaku ?." Itachi bingung melihat Shikaku yang terus saja mengelus-elus cuping telinganya yang tampak memerah.

" Ibuku baru kembali dari misi tadi malam, dan selama dia pergi aku lupa merapikan kamarku, jadi .." Shikaku tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil memberi Itachi tatapan yang seolah berkata ' Yah..Kau tau lah apa yang terjadi selanjutya.'.

" Pagi ini Ino-san berubah menjadi 'Monster Kepiting Berpengeras Suara'!." Chizo tertawa terbahak mengingat apa yang didengarnya pagi ini di kediaman Nara saat menjemput Shikaku.

"Coba katakan itu didepan Ibuku!." balas Shikaku jengkel kearah Chizo yang tengah terpingkal sambil memegangi perutnya. Chizo langsung bergidik " Dia akan mengejarku sampai ke ujung dunia!." cicit Chizo sambil menatap Shikaku ngeri. Itachi tertawa kecil sambil membayangkan seperti apa seorang Ino Yamanaka ketika sedang marah, Shikaku pagi ini pasti mengalami hal yang berat.

" Aku tidak percaya kau masih saja berani melalaikan tugasmu, padahal kau sudah tau seperti apa ibumu kalau dia sedang marah." Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya heran.

" Aku juga tidak percaya kalau kau tidak mengerti apa definisi dari kata 'Lupa!' Itachi!." Shikaku menurunkan tanganya dari cuping telinga yang masih berwarna merah. Bukti kalau beberapa saat yang lalu ada jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang memelintirnya.

"Aku juga terkadang tidak percaya kalau kau adalah seorang Nara, kau tahu!..." sambung Chizo sambil mengangkat bahunya " Kau salalu saja 'lupa' !." lalu menggelengkan kepalanya juga.

"Coba saja kau punya otak sepertiku!." Shikaku menunjuk dahinya "Otak yang terus berpikir tentang hal-hal seperti kenapa langit berwarna biru, kenapa daun berwarna hijau, ketika kaki melangkah otot apa yang menggerakkanya atau otak bagian mana yang mengatur penglihatan," Shikaku mendengus lelah lalu melanjutkan kata-katanya" dan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya sampai mendapatkan jawabannya!."

" Maafkan aku Shikaku, aku lupa kalau kau punya otak yang terlalu aktif." Chizo mengelus punggung Shikaku seolah ikut perihatin.

"Yah…yah…yah…" Shikaku membuka pintu ruang pertemuan dengan wajah masam, Itachi dan Chizo masuk mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menahan tawa. Sudah bisa dipastikan kalau hari ini Shikaku akan uring-uringan seharian. Didalam ruangan Haruko duduk sendirian dikursi deretan paling depan diruangan itu.

"Selamat Pagi…!." Sapa Haruko kerah tiga sekawan yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

"Haruko-chan…. Selamat pagi!..." Chizo berlari mendekati Haruko sambil tersenyum lebar, tidak menyembunyikan rasa senangnya ketika melihat gadis yang disukainya tersenyum kearah mereka.

" Apa kau sudah lama disini Haruko-chan?." Chizo duduk disamping Haruko sementara Itachi dan Shikaku duduk tepat dibelakang mereka.

"Baru saja." balas Haruko tersenyum kerah Chizo

Sesaat setelah duduk Shikaku langsung menelungkupkan wajahnya diatas meja lalu mendengus pelan, membuat ketiga temannya yang lain berpaling menatapnya.

"Apa kau sakit Shikaku-kun?." Haruko bertanya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kurang tidur!." Shikaku menjawab pelan.

"Kenapa? Apa monster di bawah tempat tidur menakutimu Shikaku?." Chizo menggoda Shikaku, jengel karena perhatian Haruko teralihkan darinya. Itachi menggeleng kearah Chizo memberi isyarat agar Chizo tidak mengganggu Shikaku lagi.

"Monster di bawah tempat tidur?." Shikaku mengangkat kepalanya lalu mendelik kearah Chizo. " Ada hal yang 100X lebih manakutkan dari pada itu tau!, dan bukan berarti aku menganggap Monster dibawah tempat tidur itu menakutkan."

"Lalu kenapa kau kurang tidur? Apa karena Monster didalam lemari?." Chizo tertawa lagi mengabaikan tatapan peringatan Itachi padanya.

"Tiba-tiba terbangun ditengah malam dan tanpa sengaja bisa mendengar pikiran kedua orang tuamu!." Shikaku menjawab malas.

" Jadi kau sudah bisa membangunkan jutsu pembaca pikiranmu Shikaku?." Itachi bertanya bersemangat.

" Hebat!..." Itachi menepuk pundak Shikaku lalu mendengar 'Hmm' sebagai jawaban.

"Kalian curang!, aku bahkan belum bisa menguasai jutsu Bubun Baika dan Nikudan Sensha-ku dengan sempurna!." Chizo cemberut. Diantara ketiga temannya chizo lah yang paling lambat menguasai kekkai genkai keluarganya. Saat berumur 10 tahun Itachi sudah bisa menguasai Amaterasu dan Chidori, yang sudah tentu tiga tahun berlatih sejak saat itu membuat jutsu Itachi semakin sempurna. Dan Shikaku sudah bisa menguasai jutsu pengendalian bayangan milik clan ayahnya Shikamaru Nara sejak berumur 8 tahun di tambah otaknya yang terlampau genius dan belum lagi kemampuan yang diturunkan oleh ibuya Ino Yamanaka ( yang sepertinya baru saja terbangun ) semakin membuat Chizo merasa menjadi orang yang perkembangannya paling lambat diantara mereka bertiga.

"Hebat….Bagaimana rasanya memiliki kemampuan yang diturunkan dari 2 clan yang berbeda?" Haruko bertanya dengan wajah takjub kearah Shikaku.

" Merepotkan dan kadang-kadang membingungkan!"

"Kau bercanda ya?, itukan keren!" suara nyaring seorang gadis yang entah datang dari mana tiba-tiba terdengar di belakang Shikaku. Itachi mengernyit menjauhkan telinganya dari sumber suara sambil tersenyum lucu kearah si pemilik kebiasaan, sementara Shikaku menoleh sambil menutup telinganya dan sesuai dugannya Eri Yamanaka adalah sumber dari suara nyaring tadi.

"Pelankan suaramu Eri!, Kau mau membuatku tuli ya?" Shikaku medelik pada sepupunya itu, Eri cemberut kearah Shikaku lalu mengabaikannya.

"Pagi semuanya!" Eri menyapa dengan suara nyaring khas andalannya.

" Pagi Eri-chan!" Itachi membalas sapaanya dengan senyum ramah sementara yang lain mengernyit menjauh dari sumber suara. Bahkan Haruko yang adalah sahabat dekat Eri juga mengernyit mendengar suara nyaringnya, meskipun dia sudah terbiasa dengan gaya unik dan suara nyaring Eri tapi kadang-kadang Eri memang terlalu melebih-lebihkan suaranya.

" Kya….Seperti biasa, Itachi-kun selalu tampan ya!." Eri memeluk leher Itachi dari belakang. Itachi terkejut karena pelukan tiba-tiba dari Eri lalu tertawa canggung bingung harus berbuat apa. Meskipun mereka sudah lama saling mengenal tapi Itachi masih belum bisa terbiasa dengan kebiasaan unik Eri yang satu ini, yaitu kebiasaan memeluknya kapanpun ada kesempatan.

" Lepaskan tanganmu Eri!, kau mencekiknya!." Chizo dan Shikaku berusaha melepaskan tangan Eri yang melingkari leher Itachi. Haruko terkikik pelan melihat adengan dihadapannya, Haruko tahu kalau Eri Yamanaka sangat menyukai Itachi Uchiha sejak tahun pertama mereka di akademi. Eri dan Haruko berteman akrab jadi Haruko sudah sering mendengar ocehan panjang dari Eri tentang betapa sempurnanya Uchiha Itachi selama berjam-jam.

"Hah benarkah? Ma..ma'afkan aku Itachi-kun!" Eri melepaskan pelukannya, membuat Chizo dan Shikaku menghembuskan napas lega. Eri menatap Itachi dengan wajah tidak enaknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Eri-chan, tidak apa-apa! Chizo dan Shikaku terlalu melebih-lebihkan." Itachi berusaha menghibur Eri yang terlihat merasa tidak enak padanya. Menatap Itachi yang tersenyum ramah kearahnya membuat wajah Eri memerah. Kaku bagaikan robot Eri memalingkan wajahnya dari Itachi lalu menarik tangan Haruko menjauh dari tiga sekawan itu. Dia dan Haruko duduk disisi lain ruangan dan sepertinya sudah memulai kebiasaan para gadis-gadis kalau sedang berkumpul. Itachi tertawa pelan melihat tingkah lucu Eri.

"Jangan terlalu baik padanya, dia mungkin akan salah sangka." Shikaku menatap Eri yang tengah berbicara bersemangat kepada Haruko. Meskipun Eri adalah sepupu yang sangat mengganggu tapi dia menyayangi Eri seperti adiknya sendiri. Dia tahu kalau sepupunya itu benar-benar menyukai Itachi, dan Shikaku tahu kalau Itachi hanya menganggap Eri sebagai teman baik, tidak lebih. Itachi memang adalah orang yang selalu baik pada semua orang tapi Eri mungkin saja salah paham dengan sikap baik Itachi, dan pasti akan terluka karenanya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?." kini giliran Itachi yang merasa tidak enak pada Shikaku, Itachi mengerti dengan jelas maksud dari kata-kata Shikaku. Hanya saja dia tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa kepada Eri.

"Abaikan dia!." Jawab Shikaku singkat kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya keatas meja. Itachi selalu merasa bingung kalau membahas mengenai masalah ini, Eri adalah gadis yang baik dan selalu menyapanya dengan hangat bagaimana bisa dia mengabaikannya.

" Itachi!..." Seruan yang akrab ditelinga membuat Itachi menoleh kearah datangnya suara.

" Tangkap…..!." sebelum sempat Itachi mengenali pemilik suaranya sebuah kotak melayang tepat kearah wajahnya, beruntung dengan sigap dia berhasil menangkapnya.

"Itu dari paman Kiba untukmu!." seorang bocah Inuzuka berkata kemudian diikuti gonggongan anjing digendongannya.

" Terimakasih Toya!." ucap Itachi sambil menatap kotak coklat ditangannya lalu tersenyum kearah dua orang temanya yang baru datang, Toya Inuzuka dan Rio Aburame adalah keponakan Kiba Inujuka dan Shino Aburame rekan Anbu ayahnya.

"Paman Kiba dan Paman Shino masih belum kembali dari misi, jadi sepertinya minggu ini kita bertiga masih belum bisa meneruskan latihan kita kemarin!." Ucap Toya pada Itachi di ikuti anggukan kepala Rio.

"Baiklah, terimakasih Toya!."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?." bisik Chizo dileher Itachi dan membuatnya merinding.

"Oh itu, biasanya setiap satu minggu sekali aku,Toya, Rio, Paman Kiba dan Paman Shino akan berlatih bersama.."

"Bukan itu maksudku!." Chizo memotong perkataan Itachi sambil memutar bola matanya, Itachi kebingungan dengan maksud pertanyaan Chizo.

"Maksudku apa yang kau lakukan sehingga banyak sekali orang yang memperhatikanmu?." dengus Chizo sambil merebut kotak coklat dari tangan Itachi. Itachi hanya tertawa kecil melihat wajah cemburu Chizo.

"Kau tau?, Kau punya Paman Kiba-'mu' yang selalu membelikanmu cokat enak ini!." Chizo menekankan kata 'mu' sehingga seolah-olah Kiba adalah benda milik Itachi.

"Kau Punya Paman Hokage-'mu' yang selalu mentraktirmu makan ramen Spesial Kage di kedai Ichiraku!."

"Dan jangan lupa Paman Shino-'mu' yang memberikanmu kumbang raksasa untuk memenangkan taruhan kumbang ketika kau tidak bisa menangkap satu pun!." Ucap Chizo sambil melahap satu potong coklat besar milik Itachi.

"Hey Chizo, jangan marah. Waktu itukan aku sudah minta maaf dan mengaku kalah. Karena kumbang itu adalah pemberian dan bukan hasil tangkapanku sendiri!."

"Bukan itu poinnya!." Chizo geram, " Maksudku beritahu aku bagaimana agar punya banyak paman yang memperhatikanku?."

"Aku tidak tau!." Itachi benar-benar tidak tahu penyebabnya.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau hanya jadi anak biasa yang manis lalu akan ada paman-paman baik hati yang akan menyayangimu, begitu?." Chizo mengernyitkan keningnya pertanda ia tidak percaya. Itachi hanya tersenyum.

"Yah, mungkin kurang lebih begitu!." jawab Itachi ragu. Chizo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil terus melahap coklat Itachi.

"Kau juga punya Paman yang memperhatikanmu kok Chizo!."

"Siapa?." Chizo menatap Itachi penasaran

"Ayahku!, dia sering menanyakan bagaimana keadaaamu!." Itachi menyeringai kearah Chizo, mengetahui kalau Chizo akan senang mendengarnya. Dulu ketika masih kecil, Chizo pernah terjatuh kedalam sumur tua dan terjebak didalamnya, karena sumur itu terdapat ditempat yang jauh dari keramaian tidak ada yang bisa mendengar tangisan minta tolong Chizo, dan Sasuke-lah yang menemukan dan menyelamatkannya ketika dia berkeliling Konoha untuk berpatroli. Sejak saat itu Sasuke Uchiha adalah pahlawan bagi Chizo, dan karenanya ketika di akademi Chizo-lah anak pertama yang menjadi teman Itachi.

"Benarkah?." mata Chizo berkilat-kilat senang

"Tentu saja."

" Selamat Pagi…!." dari pintu terdengar suara lembut yang Itachi paling hapal siapa pemiliknya. Tiba-tiba Shikaku yang sejak tadi tertunduk memalingkan wajahnya kearah datangnya suara lembut itu. Itachi dan Shikaku tanpa sadar menatap gadis itu lekat. Chizo memotar bola matanya melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu.

"Fuyu-chan, sebelah sini!." Toya memanggil Fuyu Hatake sambil menunjuk kursi kosong disampingnya. Fuyu membungkukkan kepalanya pelan kearah Itachi dan Shikaku sebelum berjalan menghampiri Toya dan Rio.

"Kalian berdua, tutup mulut. Sebelum lalat bertelur didalam mulut kalian!." Wajah Itachi dan Shikaku memerah mendengar perkataan Chizo.

" Kalian harus bisa mengalahkan Kakashi Hatake kalau mau mendekati Fuyu-chan!." Chizo bergumam malas.

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?." sebelum sempat Shikaku dan Itachi membahas argument Chizo dari pintu terdengar nona Shion bertanya pada mereka.

"Entahlah?, apa semua yang anda maksud adalah kami berdelapan atau masih ada yang lain?." Toya menjawab sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Berdelapan ya?…Hmmm…. berarti sudah lengkap!." ucap Nona Shion sambil melihat catatan berkas ditangannya.

" Kalau begitu ayo… Naruto-sama telah menunggu kalian!." Nona Shion memberi isyarat dengan tanganya agar kedelapan anak itu mengikutinya. Mereka semua berajalan beriringan mengikuti nona Shion menuju ruangan Hokage, riuh rendah obrolan kedelapan anak itu mengiringi langkah mereka.

"Aku gugup!." Haruko berbisik kepada Eri

"Aku juga, akhirnya sekarang kita sudah menjadi Kunoichi Haruko-chan!. Aku senang sekali.." Eri mengatupkan kedua tangan didepan dadanya sambil memasang senyum lebar dibibirnya. Kedelapan Genin itu berjalan Sumringah menuju ruangan Hokage.

"Silahkan!." Shion membukakan pintu menuju ruangan Hokage dan mempersilahkan kedelapan anak itu untuk dalam ruangan, Naruto tengah duduk dimeja kebesarannya sambil tersenyum kerah mereka semua. Selain Hokage, disampingnya juga telah berdiri dua orang Sanin yang mereka kenal sebagai Kakashi Hatake dan Gai memegang pelindung kepala berlambang Konoha ditangan mereka. Itachi dan yang lainnya berdiri rapi berjejer menghadap kearah mereka, sejenak ruangan Hokage menjadi sunyi.

" Selamat pagi!..." Naruto menyapa mereka dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Selamat Pagi Hokage-sama!." serempak mereka menjawab dengan penuh semangat. Naruto mengamati satu-persatu generasi baru dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan berlama-lama ! Langsung saja. Aku mengucapkan selamat kepada klian semua karena telah berhasil melewati ujian kelulusan dengan nilai yang hampir sempurna. Dari seluruh Genin yang yang lulus, kalian berdelapan adalah genin-genin yang lulus dengan nilai terbaik , selain itu juga kalian memiliki kelebihan masing-masing yang luar biasa sehingga kami anggap kalian semua telah memenuhi standar untuk disebut sebagai 'Rookie 8', calon Shinobi-shinobi terkuat dari generasi kalian. Oleh karena itu kalian semua akan dibimbing oleh dua orang guru terbaik yang dimiliki oleh Konoha yaitu Kakashi Sensei dan Gai Sensei." Ucap Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari kedelapan anak itu kepada Sensei-sensei disampingnya.

" Yo..!." Kakashi mengangkat tangannya menyapa Rookie 8 sementara Gai mengangkat jempol dan menunjukkan senyum berkilau khasnya.

"Kalian akan dibagi menjadi dua tim beranggotakan 4 orang untuk setiap timnya. Anggota untuk tim Kakashi sensei adalah, Itachi Uchiha, Shikaku Nara,Haruko Hyuga dan Chizo Akamichi. Anggota untuk tim Gai sensei adalah Fuyu Hatake, Eri Yamanaka, Toya Inuzuka dan Rio Aburame." Naruto tersenyum dan mengedipkan matanya kepada Itachi setelah selesai menyebutkan pembagian tim. Itachi tertawa didalam hati melihat Naruto yang terlihat berusaha keras menujukkan wibawa seorang Hokage dihadapan mereka. Kakashi dan Gai segera menghampiri tim mereka masing-masing dan memberikan pelindung kepala ninja kepada mereka. Itachi menerima pelindung kepala itu dengan senyum lebar dan langsung mengenakannya didahinya. Perasaan senang dan bangga membuncah didadanya, akhirnya sekarang dia sudah menjadi seorang Shinobi. Teman-temannya yang lain pun telah melakukan hal yang sama, memakai pelindung kepala mereka dengan bangga.

"Sekarang kalian telah resmi bergabung menjadi Shinobi kebanggaan Konoha. Teruslah berjuang dan jangan pernah menyerah!, Mulai dari sini Kakashi Sensei dan Gai sensei akan memberi tahu misi pertama kalian sebagai seorang Genin. Selamat berjuang!." Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Kakashi dan Gai mengisyaratkan kalau dia sudah selesai berbasa-basi dengan Rookie 8.

"Nah anak-anak sekarang ikuti kami!." Gai mengisyaratkan kepada Rookie 8 untuk mengikutinya. Rookie 8 mulai berbisik-bisik pada satu dan yang lainnya tentang misi apa kira-kira yang akan diberikan oleh pembimbing mereka dihari pertama mereka menjadi Genin. Satu –persatu Rookie 8 mulai meninggalkan ruangan Hokage mengikuti Gai dan Kakashi. Chizo, Shikaku, dan Itachi adalah yang terakhir meninggalkan ruangan.

"Misi di hari pertama menjadi Genin?. Kupikir kita hari ini hanya akan mendengar pembagian tim." Chizo bergumam pada Shikaku disampingnya.

" Itachi,…." Naruto memanggil Itachi yang sudah berada di ambang pintu, "Kedai Ichiraku, jam 10 malam ini ! Ok..?."

"Ok!." Itachi mengangguk senang kearah Naruto sebelum menutup pintu, Itachi tersenyum mengingat janji Naruto padanya kalau dia akan mentraktirnya kalau dia bisa lulus ujian Genin.

"Misi apa kira-kira?." Itachi menjejalkan tubuhnya diantara kedua temannya.

"Yang pasti berhubungan dengan perpustakaan." Shikaku memberikan isyarat dengan mendongakkan dagunya kearah dihadapan mereka. Diujung lorong Gai telah membuka sebuah pintu besar menuju sebuah ruangan yang didalamnya terihat terdapat jejeran rak-rak buku.

"Jangan bilang misinya adalah membaca buku-buku itu ?." Chizo menatap Shikaku dengan tatapan 'jangan katakan aku benar'.

"Entahlah, kita lihat saja!." Shikaku menyeringai, ia justru terlihat bersemengat.

Didalam ruangan itu Itachi dibuat takjub oleh banyaknya rak-rak buku yang berjejer rapi dan menjulang tinggi kelangit-langit ruangan. Bau kertas yang khas menguar dari rak-rak buku besar itu, sementara Gai dan Kakashi menghilang entah kemana didalam ruangan itu, para Rookie 8 mulai berkeliaran menjelajahi deretan rak-rak mengikuti rasa penasaran mereka. Tidak terkecuali Itachi, ia telah menyusuri susunan buku sebuah rak besar dengan label 'Clan Konoha' hingga matanya berhenti disebuah buku dengan judul ' Clan Uchiha'. Itachi sudah tahu cukup banyak tentang Clan-nya itu, dari cerita yang ayahnya ceritakan padanya. Yang sebenarnya biasanya adalah untuk mengalihkan perhatian Itachi dari pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan ibunya yang entah apa sebabnya Sasuke menolak untuk menjawabnya . Mulai dari terbentuknya Clan sampai dengan pembantaian seluruh clan oleh Pamannya Itachi Uchiha yang belakangan diketahui alasannya adalah untuk melindungi Konoha. Itachi pernah merasa kalau itu sangat tidak adil dan kejam, namun seiring berjalannya waktu dia akhirnya bisa memerima dan mengerti hal-hal yang sudah berlalu itu dan memutuskan untuk terus melanjutkan masa depan Clan-nya dengan berjuang menjadi Shinobi Uchiha yang kuat dan berguna bagi Konoha. Serta rencana jangka panjangnya, yaitu membangkitkan kembali Clan-nya dengan membentuk keluarga besar dan melanjutkan garis darah kepada keturunannya. Tugas untuk meneruskan keturunan Uchiha saat ini sepertinya memang ada dipundaknya, karena ayahnya sepertinya tidak pernah berpikir untuk menikah lagi.

Naruto juga pernah menceritakan padanya seperti apa reaksi ayahnya tentang tagedi Itachi Uchiha itu, ia tahu ayahnya pernah menjadi 'Missing Nin' dan criminal sebelum akhirnya kembali memihak Konoha pada saat Perang Dunia Ninja Ke-4. Naruto juga menceritakan bagaimana pasang surut emosi ayahnya ketika pertama kali kembali ke desa seusai perang, hingga suatu hari ayahnya meminta pada Hokage terdahulu untuk mengijinkannya menjadi ninja lepas dan tidak terikat pada Konoha. Dan sejak saat itu Ayahnya pergi meninggalkan Konoha dan tidak pernah terdengar lagi kabarnya sampai 10 tahun yang lalu ketika ia tiba-tiba jatuh tersungkur di gerbang Konoha dengan tubuh dipenuhi luka menganga dan seorang anak laki-laki berumur 3 tahun di punggungnya.

"Huahaa…haa…haa…!." sebelum sempat Itachi meraih buku itu, tawa nyaring Eri terdengar dari ujung ruangan. Itachi ikut tersenyum mendengar tawa Eri yang seolah menular, ia penasaran apa yang sedang ditertawakan oleh Eri.

"Shh… berhenti tertawa!, Pelankan suaramu!, Demi tuhan Eri, ini adalah perpustakaan!." terdengar suara marah Shikaku berbisik geram.

"Haha..ha.., kau sangat mirip dengan paman Shikamaru ketika dia masih kecil. Lihat-lihat!, wajah malas situ sama persis." Itachi menghampiri Eri dan Shikaku, jari Eri tengah menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah foto besar yang menggantung didinding ruangan yang memang dipenuhi oleh foto-foto berbingkai dipermukaanya.

"Chizo juga sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, hanya saja jauh lebih kurus." Eri mengusap air mata tawa dari ujung matanya. Menunjuk sosok anak gembul yang berdiri bersisian dengan Shikamaru Nara di foto itu. Diatas foto itu ada label yang bertuliskan tulisan 'Rookie12', di foto itu terlihat Rookie 12 yang legendaris ketika masih kecil, mungkin saat itu mereka masih Genin. 12 anak berfoto dengan wajah riang dan 4 orang pembimbing di belakang mereka. Itachi langsung bisa menemukan wajah cemberut ayahnya difoto itu, ia tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi ogah-ogahan ayahnya ketika melihat kekamera. Sedangkan disamping ayahnya berdiri rekan setimnya, Sakura Haruno dan Naruto Uzumaki yang tersenyum lebar kearah kamera.

"Nee, Itachi-kun. Kau juga sangat mirip dengan ayahmu ya!." Eri ikut melihat kearah yang Itachi perhatikan. Sekarang sudah ada delapan kepala yang mengerubungi foto itu.

"Rio, itu tim 8!." Toya menunjuk kebagian lain di foto itu, Itachi juga ikut mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah itu.

"Kiba Inuzuka,Shino Aburame dan Hinata Hyuga!." Toya menunjuk satu persatu anggota tim delapan yang disebutkannya.

"Eh,…!." Chizo terlihat berwajah heran, " Aku tidak tahu kalau ada Hyuga lain selain Neji Hyuga didalam Rookie 12." Chizo menyuarakan kekagetannya yang juga diamini oleh Shikaku dan Itachi. Itachi pernah mendengar tentang Neji Hyuga yang meninggal sebagai pahlawan perang dunia ninja ke-4 namun Hyuga lain bernama Hinata Hyuga ini, dia sama sekali belum pernah mendengarnya.

"Dia adalah kakak perempuan ibuku, Hinata Hyuga, anggota Rookie 12 yang termuda!." Haruko tersenyum lembut menatap wajah bibinya di foto itu.

"Benarkah?, aku tidak tahu!. Apa dia juga meninggal ketika perang ninja?." Chizo berasumsi mengingat dia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya.

"Ibuku bilang, dia terbunuh ketika menjalankan misi!" wajah Haruko berubah menjadi sedih.

"Dia salah satu ninja berpengaruh ketika perang dunia ninja ke-4 dan berhasil melewatinya dengan selamat." Toya menambahkan, "Paman Shino dan Paman Kiba sangat menyayanginya, mereka sering menceritakan tentangnya kepada kami!" Rio mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan Toya, Itachi menjadi bingung.

"Teman-teman, sebelah sini!" Fuyu memanggil teman-temanya dari sebelah kiri mereka, teman-temannya pun langsung berlarian menghampirinya. Ternyata itu adalah foto lain Rookie 12, bedanya di foto itu mereka terlihat sudah dewasa.

"Mungkin ini diambil setelah perang" Haruko mengamati foto itu seksama lalu menunjuk Hinata yang tengah memegang foto Neji didadanya, seolah menjelaskan kalau Rookie 12 masih terus mengingatnya meskipun Neji telah tiada. Di foto ini Rookie 12 terlihat santai menggunakan Yukata dan Kimono, mereka semua tersenyum kearah kamera bahkan Sasuke Uchiha pun juga tersenyum kecil. Mereka tidak lagi seolah berkelompok-kelompok seperti pada foto ketika mereka masih Genin, mereka terlihat berbaur dan menyatu satu-sama lain. Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatian Itachi, didalam foto itu Naruto terlihat merangkul hangat seorang gadis Hyuga berambut panjang yang wajahnya sedikit memerah, gadis itu tidak lain adalah Hinata Hyuga dan mereka berdua sepertinya sangat dekat.

"Heh, sekarang aku tahu kenapa Paman kiba sangat menyukai coklat itu!" kiba menunjuk tangan lain Hinata yang menjinjing tas kecil tansparan yang didalamnya ada kotak coklat kecil dengan merk yang sama seperti yang diberikannya kepada Itachi tadi pagi.

"Sepertinya itu coklat kesukaan bibi Hinata!" Haruko ikut menebak-nebak.

"Yah, akhirnya aku tahu alasan kebiasaan aneh paman Kiba!... Pada tanggal dan bulan yang sama setiap tahunnya paman kiba akan memakan sekotak besar coklat itu diatap, sambil menangis seperti bayi!"

Itachi semakin kebingungan, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya dan membuatnya heran. Sejak kecil dia sudah sangat akrab dengan Kiba dan Shino namun tidak sekalipun ia pernah mendengar tentang seorang gadis bernama Hinata Hyuga pernah disinggung dihadapannya, hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk Naruto dan itu membuatnya penasaran. Siapa Hinata Hyuga sebenarnya?...

* * *

Fiyuuhhhhhh...( gosok jidat ngelap keringat )

Mohon maklumi kekurangan Autor Baru nyemplung ini ya...

Terimakasih banyak buat yang udah review...! ( sujud sukur )

Jangan kapok review lagi ...


	4. Chapter 4

Menerangkan : Manga NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Peringatan : TYPO, OOC, dll

Chapter 4

Hinata Hyuga

Derap langkah kaki yang teratur dan tenang menggema disepanjang lorong menuju ruangan Hokage, Hanabi Hyuga dengan segenap kemampuan yang dimilikinya mencoba untuk tetap mempertahankan ekspresi tenang dan dingin diwajahnya, meskipun didalam dadanya amarah sedang bergemuruh menunggu untuk dibebaskan. Dikepalanya Hanabi diam-diam terus mempertanyakan kewarasan Naruto, 'apakah Naruto sekarang sedang mengejeknya ?', 'apakah dia pikir ini semacam permainan?', atau 'apakah dia belum cukup jelas menunjukkan pada Naruto apa yang bisa dilakukannya kepada anak itu kalau mereka berani-berani melintasi dinding yang selama ini telah dibangunnya?'. Hanabi terus mempercepat langkahnya, tidak sabar ingin segera meminta penjelasan kepada Naruto.

"Hanabi-sama, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?." Shion kebingungan menatap pemimpin Clan Hyuga yang terlihat sedang terburu-buru melewati mejanya tanpa menyapa.

"Dimana Naruto?." Hanabi bertanya sambil terus melangkah menuju ruangan Hokage yang sudah terlihat di ujung koridor, Shion berdiri dari mejanya lalu berjalan menyusul Hanabi. Di dalam ruangan, Naruto sedang melakukan pertemuan dengan beberapa Anbu untuk membahas tentang sebuah misi penting yang sangat rahasia yang tentu saja Naruto tidak akan mentoleransi adanya gangguan.

"Hanabi-sama, tolong tunggu sebentar!." Shion bersusah payah menjejeri langkah Hanabi, sementara Hanabi tidak sedikitpun memperlambat langkahnya.

"Saat ini Naruto-sama sedang sibuk, tolong Hanabi-sama menunggu sebentar!." Namun Hanabi sepertinya tidak berniat mendengarkan permintaan sekertaris malang itu. Semakin mendekat jarak menuju pintu ruangan Hokage, Shion semakin panik berusaha menghalangi langkah Hanabi yang tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

"Hanabi-sama!." Shion berusaha menarik perhatian Hanabi, namun sudah terlambat. Pintu ruangan Hokage sudah melayang terbuka menimbulkan bunyi benturan yang keras menggema kepenjuru ruangan. Tiga pasang mata di dalam ruangan itu langsung berpaling kearah datangnya suara yang telah mengganggu diskusi mereka. Di ambang pintu Hanabi berdiri diam sambil menatap Naruto tepat dimatanya.

"Ada apa ini?." Naruto bertanya dengan suara yang terlalu keras dari yang sebenarnya diperlukan, dia terlihat benar-benar kesal dengan gangguan itu. Dia sudah berkata pada Shion kalau pertemuan ini sangat penting dan dia tidak ingin mereka diganggu terkecuali untuk hal yang berkaitan dengan keadaan darurat menyangkut hidup atau mati.

"Ma…maaf Hokage-sama,.. Hanabi-sama…tidak…" Shion tergagap dan belum sempat dia menjelaskan kepada Naruto, Hanabi kembali melangkah maju mendekati meja Naruto.

"Kita perlu bicara Naruto!." Hanabi berkata lantang masih dengan wajah tenang dan dingin tanpa ekspresi, tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun tanda kalau dia merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan marah Naruto. Dia berhenti tepat didepan meja Naruto membuat dua orang Anbu menyingkir dari posisi mereka untuk memberikan ruang padanya. Hanabi dan Naruto saling menatap satu sama lain dalam diam berusaha menyelidik apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh orang yang ada dihadapan mereka. Kemudian disanalah Naruto melihat kemarahan di mata Hanabi, kemarahan yang disertai dengan kepedihan.

"Hanabi-sama, lebih baik…" Shion kembali mencoba menarik perhatian Hanabi.

"Aku perlu bicara denganmu!. Sekarang!." ucap Hanabi memotong perkataan Shion sambil terus menatap mata biru di hadapannya lekat-lekat. Setelah diam sesaat akhirnya Naruto memberikan aba-aba kepada Shion dan kedua Anbu itu untuk meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan Hanabi.

"Apa masalahmu Hanabi?." Naruto berujar keras tidak berusaha menyembunyikan kekesalannya. Hanabi memejamkan matanya dan menarik napas dalam berusaha mengendalikan rasa marah yang semakin bergemuruh didadanya. Apa masalahnya?, berani sekali Naruto bertanya seperti itu. Seharusnya dia lah yang bertanya begitu pada Naruto, Apa masalah Naruto sehingga berani-beraninya melanggar syarat yang dia sendiri sudah bersumpah untuk menepati. Hanabi perlahan mengeluarkan gulungan dari dalam lengan kimononya lalu meletakkanya perlahan dimeja Naruto tanpa pernah memutuskan kontak mata dengan Naruto.

"Aku ingin kau mengeluarkan Itachi Uchiha dari tim putriku!." Hanabi mengucapkan hal yang sangat ingin dikatakanya sejak tadi. Suaranya terdengar lantang dan tenang menghianati emosi yang sesungguhnya ia rasakan. Naruto akhirnya mengerti apa yang menyebabkan ini terjadi, dia memang menduga kalau Hanabi cepat atau lambat pasti akan menggedor pintunya untuk meminta penjelasan tentang ini. Hanya saja dia tidak menduga akan secepat ini, demi tuhan dia baru saja membacakan pembagian tim pagi ini dan sekarang matahari bahkan belum sepenuhnya tenggelam.

"Dengar Hanabi, pengaturan tim ini bukan hal yang kuputuskan sendiri secara acak. Pengaturan ini berdasarkan keputusan dan pertimbangan para sensei dan penasihat setelah berunding untuk menghasilkan yang terbaik. Haruko dan Itachi sama-sama memiliki kemampuan kekkai gengkai teknik mata sehingga yang terbaik untuk mereka adalah memiliki seorang pembimbing yang tau betul bagaimana cara membantu mereka menguasainya dengan baik, yaitu seorang guru seperti Kakashi sensei."

"Aku tidak perduli Naruto, Itachi Uchiha tidak boleh berada di tim yang sama dengan putriku!." Hanabi tetap pada pendiriannya. Naruto masih tidak bisa mengerti mengapa Hanabi masih belum bisa melupakan kebenciannya pada Itachi dan Sasuke meskipun setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya, apakah hati Hanabi sedingin itu?. Dia masih bisa mengerti kebencian Hanabi pada Sasuke tapi pada Itachi? …Naruto tidak bisa mengerti….

"Dia hanyalah anak kecil Hanabi, dia tidak akan menimbulkan kerusakan apapun!." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau telah melanggar syarat yang sudah kutentukan Naruto, kau telah melanggar sumpahmu sendiri!. Kau mungkin sudah lupa, jadi aku akan mengingatkanmu kembali, digulungan itu kau telah menyutujui seluruh syarat yang ku ajukan untuk menjauhkan segala apapun yang berkaitan dengan Itachi dan Sasuke Uchiha dari Clan Hyuga dan dari hidupku termasuk dari putriku. Tetesan darahmu bahkan masih merah diatasnya. " Hanabi masih bisa mempertahankan ketenangannya meskipun semakin lama kesabarannya semakin menipis. Naruto menatap gulungan yang sesaat lalu diletakkan Hanabi diatas mejanya. Naruto memang telah menyetujuinya, saat itu dia melakukanya tanpa berpikir panjang, mengingat rumitnya situasi ketika itu. Saat itu yang terpenting adalah keamanan dan keselamatan Itachi dan Sasuke, Naruto tidak punya waktu memikirkan hal-hal lainnya. Naruto memijat pelipis kepalanya yang mulai berdenyut-denyut.

"Hinata pasti akan sedih kalau mengetahui kau memperlakukan Itachi seperti ini. Demi tuhan Hanabi! Dia adalah kepo…."

"Dia atau putriku!. Salah satu dari mereka harus ada yang keluar dari tim!. Atau kau tidak akan menyukai apa yang akan ku lakukan Naruto!." Hanabi tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata yang ingin diucapkan oleh Naruto, berani sekali dia membawa-bawa nama Hinata, membawa-bawa nama kakaknya, Naruto tidak berhak, dia tidak pernah berhak. Merasa pesan yang disampaikannya sudah cukup jelas, Hanabi membalikkan badannya untuk beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata bukanlah kesalahan Itachi. Dia tidak tahu apapun tentang semua ini Hanabi."

Kurang ajar!, berani-beraninya dia. Naruto sudah benar-benar mengikis kesabaran Hanabi, seketika ia berbalik menghadap Naruto kembali. Wajahnya memerah dengan mata yang berkilat-kilat marah.

"Itu adalah kesalahannya, kesalahan mereka!." Hanabi berteriak marah kearah Naruto sikap tenangnya sudah lenyap yang ada hanyalah kemarahan yang meradang didalam dadanya.

"Itachi dan Sasuke Uchiha, mereka berdualah yang telah mengacaukan hidup Hinata!." Hanabi semakin meninggikan suaranya.

"Itachi hanyalah seorang anak, dan Sasuke, dia sudah menerima hukumannya. Tanganmu sendiri lah yang telah menghukumnya!." Naruto semakin prustasi, dia berdiri dari kursinya.

"Tapi itu tidak membawa Hinata kembali, Hinata tetap mati, sedangkan Sasuke Uchiha masih hidup dan bernapas!." Mata Hanabi digenangi air mata yang siap mengalir kapan saja.

"Mereka telah merenggut Hinata dariku, dan darimu juga!, Kalau hal itu tidak pernah terjadi, dia pasti masih ada disini dan memimpin Hyuga, Hinata pasti masih ada disini Naruto. Disisimu!." Hanabi melancarkan pukulan terakhir tepat kejantung Naruto, kemudian segera meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dengan luka lama yang kembali terbuka.

Naruto mengerang dan menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali kekursi kebesarannya, seketika tubuhnya merasa sangat lelah. Kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu,..

"Keluarlah… Sasuke!." setelah diam beberapa saat merenungkan, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk memanggil Sasuke keluar dari persembuyiannya. Sesosok Shinobi bertopeng masuk dari jendela besar dibelakangnya, tubuh besar dan mengintimidasi yang dimilikinya terlihat kuyu dan tidak bersemangat. Sosok itu melepas topengnya, menampakkan semburat wajah tanpa ekspresi dibaliknya, mata onix menatap punggung Naruto yang tengah bersender dikursinya.

"Sejak kapan kau ada di situ?." Naruto memang baru menyadari keberadaan Sasuke sesaat setelah Hanabi pergi meninggalkan ruangannya, namun bisa saja dia sudah berada disana sepanjang waktu dan mendengar semuanya.

"Beberapa menit!" Sasuke membalikkan badannya menghadap jendela besar yang mengarah kepusat Konoha yang mulai diselimuti oleh malam. Naruto memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut semakin keras berharap bisa meringankan sedikit rasa sakit dikepalanya. Naruto dan Sasuke terdiam, tidak ada satu pun dari meraka yang bergerak dari posisinya masing-masing.

"Katakan padaku Naruto!." Setelah berdiam diri cukup lama akhirnya Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menutupinya.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk membunuhku?." Naruto terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke, saat ini kalau Naruto menjawab 'ya', dengan senang hati Sasuke akan membiarkan Naruto menghajarnya sampai mati. Naruto tersenyum miris, kesulitan dan kerumitan yang telah meraka lalui untuk sampai disini sekarang berkelabat dibenaknya. Hanabi sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang jahat, dia hanyalah seorang gadis yang patah hati dan berduka. Dia telah melewati hal-hal menyedihkan sejak usia yang masih sangat muda, dia hanyalah gadis yang dipaksa untuk terlalu cepat belajar dan menjadi dewasa oleh keadaan. Lebih dari pada itu dia hanyalah seorang adik yang menagisi kepergian kakak yang selalu menyayangi serta melindunginya, dan dia menghadapinya dengan cara yang menurutnya benar.

"Awalnya semuanya baik-baik saja, Sejak kejadian itu sebenarnya tidak banyak yang berubah." Naruto memutar kursi yag didudukinya menghadap kearah yang tengah ditatap oleh Sasuke. Kedua lelaki itu menatap jauh menerawang.

"Justru sebaliknya, senyum tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya. Dia… bahagia Sasuke." saat mengatakannya Naruto teringat sosok Hinata yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya sambil mengelus sayang perutnya yang membuncit.

"Namun tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi kacau. Wajahnya menjadi semakin pucat, tubuhnya semakin kurus, saat itu dia bisa berhenti bernapas kapan saja. Council mulai terbagi menjadi dua, mereka berdebat dan berdebat sepanjang hari. Dari 60 turun menjadi 50 lalu menjadi 10 sampai akhirnya tidak ada lagi harapan yang tersisa. Di saat itu lah, aku ingin pergi mencari dan menghajarmu sampai mati!." Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Sasuke menutup mata dan mengerutkan keningnya seolah merasa kesakitan.

"Fakta kalau kau mungkin bahkan tidak mengetahui kekacauan apa yang telah kau sebabkan membuatku sangat marah!" Naruto menghembuskan napasnya keras, berharap hal itu bisa mengurangi rasa sakit didadanya.

"Aku tidak tahu!..., Aku tidak pernah tahu,…!" Sasuke mengusap rambut dari wajahnya dengan kedua belah telapak tangannya yang gemetar.

"Seandainya aku tahu semua itu akan terjadi Naruto, saat itu aku akan lebih memilih…."

"Saat ini Itachi membutuhkanmu Sasuke, masih banyak yang harus kau pikirkan selain kematian!" Naruto memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Lagi pula pada awalnya semuanya adalah kesalahanku, kalau seandainya kesalahpahaman itu tidak pernah terjadi maka Hinata tidak akan pergi untuk misi itu. Dan…" Naruto tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Mereka berdua pun kembali terdiam, mata menerawang jauh, berkutat dengan pikiran dikepala mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Didepan sebuah cermin besar, sepasang mata ametis tengah menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri. Rambut coklat panjangnya telah terikat rapi membentuk kunciran ekor kuda, kimono sederhana berwarna biru muda sudah terpasang rapi membalut tubuhnya , sekarang dia sudah siap untuk pergi. Meskipun dia belum yakin apakah ibunya akan mengijinkannya untuk pergi malam ini, tapi Haruko tidak bisa menahan keinginannya untuk pergi memenuhi undangan Itachi untuk datang ke kedai Ichiraku malam ini. Dia tahu kalau segera setelah nama Itachi disebut, ibunya pasti langsung akan mengirimnya kembali kedalam kamar, tapi kalau dia mengatakan yang mengundang adalah Hokage-sama ceritanya pasti berbeda. Haruko bersenandung pelan sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya didepan cermin, memastikan semuanya telah terpasang dengan rapi dan tanpa cacat. Dia sangat bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan sosok yang sangat dikaguminya, yaitu sang Hokage berambut kuning.

Tadi siang ketika Itachi mengundangnya untuk datang ke kedai Ichiraku, Haruko sempat kebingungan untuk menjawab apa, dia mengerti kalau Itachi mungkin hanya berbasa-basi mengajaknya kerana dia juga adalah bagian dari tim mereka. Shikaku dan Chizo mencoba meyakinkannya untuk ikut tapi dia masih ragu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh ibunya tentang itu. Sejak kecil Haruko telah diberi tahu kalau dia tidak boleh terlalu dekat atau berbicara dengan Itachi Uchiha, dan meskipun dia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya dia menaatinya tanpa bertanya. Mengira hal seperti itu adalah hal yang wajar untuk dilakukan, sama seperti ketika kau dilarang untuk memasuki ruangan kerja ibumu, aturan sederhana seperti ketika kau dilarang berlarian dikoridor, atau konsep dasar seperti ketika kau dilarang untuk membungkukkan badan kepada pengurus rumah tangga keluargamu, sesuatu yang Haruko kira sebagai bagian dari tradisi hubungan antar clan Hyuga-Uchiha, yang mungkin sudah sejak jaman dahulu memperlakukan satu sama lain seperti itu. Tapi segera setelah disebutkan kalau Naruto Uzumaki sang Hokage lah yang akan mentraktir mereka, tanpa Haruko sadari kepalanya sudah mengangguk cepat mengiyakan ajakan itu dan tanpa berpikir bibirnya langsung mengatakan akan datang. Setelah puas mematut diri dicermin Haruko beranjak dari kamarnya menuju ruang keluarga dimana jam-jam seperti ini biasanya Hanabi akan berada untuk menikmati waktu minum tehnya. Dia membuka pintu geser menuju ruangan itu namun tidak menemukan ibunya didalamnya. Haruko merasa heran lalu mulai khawatir, ibunya adalah orang yang suka keteraturan dan ketepatan waktu sehingga kalau dia tidak berada disini seperti kebiasaannya, berarti dia sedang ada hal yang sedang dikerjakannya, dan kalau itu terjadi biasanya ibunya akan selalu memberitahunya.

"Ada apa Haruko ?." Hanabi menegur putrinya yang tengah berdiri mematung dengan wajah khawatir di depan pintu. Haruko kaget lalu memutar wajahnya ke arah ibunya, dan menghembuskan napas lega. Di belakang Hanabi, Haruko bisa melihat para pengurus rumah tangga membawa perlengkapan minum teh, itu membuat Haruko mentertawakan dirinya sendiri, kekhawatirannya terlalu berlebihan, rupanya ibunya tidak setepat waktu seperti yang selalu dia pikir kadang-kadang dia juga pernah terlambat. Haruko tesenyum kapada ibunya lalu menyingkir dari pintu untuk memberi jalan pada ibu dan para pelayannya, dia mengikuti ibunya masuk dan duduk disisinya sementara para pelayan sedang mempersiapkan perlengkapan minum teh. Dua orang pelayan membuka pintu geser didepan mereka dan menampakkan taman kecil yang indah dibaliknya. Ruangan itu terbuka menghadap teras yang memiliki sebuah taman yang terawat rapi, wangi bunga-bunga segera menyeruak masuk menyapa hidung seketika setelah pintu terbuka, gemericik air kolam terdengar sayup-sayup menciptakan suasana tenang sekaligus menghibur, Hanabi sangat menyukai ruangan itu. Menurut cerita yang Haruko dengar dari pengurus rumah tangga mereka, taman itu adalah taman pribadi mendiang bibinya, Hinata Hyuga. Dulu ketika dia masih hidup, taman ini diurus dan dirawat olehnya sendiri, bunga-bunga, kolam, serta pohon-pohon ditaman itu tidak pernah di rubah dari tatanan awal ketika Hinata masih mengurusnya dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Ibu!, Aku ingin minta ijin untuk keluar malam ini?!." Haruko akhirnya memberanikan diri mengutarakan keinginannya sebelum acara minum teh dimulai.

"Mau kemana?." Hanabi memperhatikan putrinya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki membuat Haruko merasa gugup.

"Hokage-sama mengundang tim kami untuk makan malam bersama di Kedai Ichiraku!." Mendengar kata 'tim kami' Hanabi segera mendelik kearah Haruko yang sekarang terlihat semakin gelisah ditempat duduknya. Tim berarti, Itachi Uciha juga akan ada disana, maka jangan harap Haruko akan dia ijinkan untuk datang.

"Kau tidak ku ijinkan untuk pergi!." Hanabi berujar lantang kepada Haruko, yang hanya bisa menggigit bibir menatap ke arahya.

"Tapi bu, bukankah itu tidak sopan jika menolak undangan seorang Hokage?." Haruko berusaha keras meyakinkan agar dia di ijinkan pergi, meskipun harus berbohong sekalipun.

"Aku yakin dia akan mengerti!." Hanabi berkata tegas, menunjukan kalau dia tidak ingin dibangkang, Haruko hanya diam mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, dia mengerti betul nada bicara itu, dan dia tidak ingin melangkahi garis yang sudah jelas ditunjukkan oleh ibunya.

"Kau boleh kembali ke kamarmu." Hanabi mengalihkan pandangannya ke taman dihadapannya. Ditelinga Haruko kalimat itu sama saja artinya dengan, 'masuk ke kamarmu!, sekarang!'. Haruko bisa merasakan kalau ibunya tidak seperti biasanya, seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya kesal dan hal terakhir yang Haruko inginkan adalah membuatnya bertambah kesal. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun Haruko akhirnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan ibunya, pupus sudah harapannya bisa bertemu dengan Naruto-sama. Haruko segera memerintahkan salah seorang pelayannya pergi untuk mengabarkan kepada Itachi dan yang lainnya kalau dia tidak bisa datang memenuhi undangan Itachi karena ada keperluan yang mendesak, dia tidak ingin membuat meraka menghabiskan waktu menunggu lama dirinya yang tidak akan pernah datang.

Berniat ingin kembali ke kamarnya tanpa disadari oleh Haruko langkah kakinya justru membawanya ke ruangan yang selalu didatanginya ketika dia sedang bersedih dan ingin menyendiri. Perlahan Haruko masuk kedalam ruangan itu dan menutup pintu dibelakangnya dengan bunyi 'klik' yang menggema diruangan sunyi itu. Itu adalah kamar mendiang bibinya, kamar ini jauh lebih sempit jika dibandingkan kamar yang ditempati Haruko saat ini. Didalamnya barang-barang masih tertata rapi, persis tidak berubah sejak terakhir kali Hinata menempatinya, kamar ini selalu dijaga tetap bersih dan nyaman seolah masih ada orang yang menempati. Haruko berjalan masuk dan menelungkupkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur Hinata, membenamkan kepalanya kedalam bantal empuk dan menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam, wangi vanilla dan mawar yang sangat lembut dan samar memenuhi indra penciumannya. Hanabi bersikeras untuk menjaga apapun diruangan itu agar tidak berubah sedikitpun termasuk pewangi yang digunakan untuk mencucinya, meskipun Haruko tidak pernah yakin apakah aroma Hinata benar seperti ini atau tidak, hanya saja menghirup aroma itu dan berada dikamar ini selalu bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman. Memalingkan wajahnya kesisi tempat tidur, dia bisa melihat foto tim 8 Rookie 12 terpajang diatas meja, di foto itu Hinata telihat tersenyum cerah diantara kedua rekan setimnya. Meskipun Haruko tidak pernah bertemu dengannya tapi entah mengapa dia selalu merasa mengenal dan dekat dengan bibinya itu, ia mengenal Hinata hanya dari cerita-cerita yang di dengarnya dari orang disekelilingnya, dari para pelayan, dari para pengurus kebun, dari para penjaga, dari para anggota keluarga lainnya, dari ibunya dan dari buku harian yang ditemukannya dikamar ini ketika dia berumur 5 tahun. Dia mengingat bagaimana dia belajar dengan amat sangat giat agar bisa membaca apa yang ditulis oleh bibinya di buku itu. Menelantangkan tubuhnya, didinding tepat di depan tempat tidur itu tergantung sebuah bingkai yang cukup besar berisi foto yang menurut catatan harian Hinata diambil ketika Hinata merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-20. Ada banyak sekali orang didalam foto itu dan Haruko hanya bisa mengenali sebagian saja, para Rookie 12, ibunya, dan beberapa orang kenalan yang tanpa sengaja ikut terpotret ketika itu, sedangkan fokus utamanya adalah tentu saja bibinya tercinta dan cinta dalam hidupnya, Naruto Uzumaki. Difoto itu bibinya terlihat tertunduk merona dihadapan Naruto yang juga terlihat malu-malu sambil meletakkan tangan kanan dibelakang lehernya tersenyum canggung, sementara orang-orang disekeliling mereka terlihat berusaha mendorong kedua muda-mudi itu untuk mendekat satu sama lain. Semua orang terlihat bergembira, difoto itu Kiba bahkan terlihat membuka mulutnya lebar seolah menyorakkan sesuatu kearah bibinya dan Naruto.

Setelah membaca buku-buku harian itu, Haruko bisa menyimpulkan beberapa hal di hidup Hinata, yaitu menjadi kuat, menjadi pemimpin clan, membuat bangga ayah, berguna untuk teman-teman, menjaga sepupu dan adiknya tersayang, serta mencintai Naruto Uzumaki. Haruko seolah bisa merasakan sendiri ketulusan hati bibinya dalam mencintai orang lain, mungkin pepatah yang mengatakan kalau orang baik akan lebih cepat mati itu memang benar adanya. Menurut Haruko kisah cinta bibinya lebih indah dari novel romansa manapun yang pernah dibacanya, meskipun berakhir pahit namun rasa manis itu selalu ada didalamnya. Di lembar-lembar terakhir halaman buku harian Hinata yang diasumsikan Haruko ditulis sebelum dia pergi menjalani misi maut itu, tertulis sebuah akhir pahit yang datang tiba-tiba, membuat Haruko terperangah ketika membacanya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa melihat kalau hal seperti itu akan terjadi. Kisah cinta yang berakhir saat bahkan belum benar-benar dimulai. Dan yang lebih tidak dimengertinya lagi adalah Hinata memakluminya, merestuinya dan berniat mengatakannya langsung kepada Naruto dan gadis yang dicintainya setelah dia kembali dari misinya kali ini. Namun sayang, sepertinya dia tidak pernah pulang untuk mengatakannya.

* * *

Itachi mengintip wajah ayahnya dari balik bulu matanya yang lebat, Uchiha Sasuke sedang menyantap sarapan pagi buatan anaknya dalam diam. Sejak tadi Itachi terus saja menimbang-nimbang didalam kepalanya, apakah ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal itu, hal yang sejak kemarin sudah mulai mengganggu pikirannya. Hanya saja melihat situasi saat ini Itachi setengah ingin mengurungkan niatnya, sejak tadi malam ayahnya terlihat begitu suram dan menakutkan, dia takut menanyakan hal ini hanya akan membuat ayahnya marah atau mungkin lebih buruk lagi. Sejak tadi malam di Kedai Ichiraku, Itachi bisa merasakan kalau sepertinya terjadi sesuatu di antara Ayahnya dan Naruto, meskipun mereka terlihat datang bersama-sama dan terlihat akur namun Itachi masih bisa melihat kekakuan yang tidak akan bisa diketahui oleh orang yang tidak mengenal mereka. Apa mereka berdua sedang bertengkar?, Itachi tidak yakin, hanya saja tadi malam meraka berdua terlalu sopan satu sama lain. Sepengetahuan Itachi, Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki adalah tipe orang yang akan saling mengatakan kata-kata kasar satu sama lain, seperti bodoh, idiot atau otak udang, bukan karena mereka saling membenci tapi justru menunjukkan kedakatan mereka. Sehingga, ketika mereka berada disebuah ruangan yang sama selama berjam-jam tanpa terdengar kata-kata seperti itu, meraka justru membuat Itachi khawatir. Selain itu mereka juga dengan sopan saling menumpahkan sake kedalam cawan sake secara bergantian, seolah mereka sedang menghadiri sebuah seremoni sakral dan membawa kekhawatiran Itachi ketingkat yang lebih tinggi lagi.

Tapi bagaimana kalau perkiraannya benar?, dia bisa gila kalau tidak menanyakannya, tapi bagaimana kalau dia salah menduga?, semakin dipikirkan dia semakin pusing. Tadi malam Itachi hampir tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya, dia mungkin tidak sepintar Shikaku tapi dia juga tidak bodoh. Jika kau adalah seorang anak yang tidak memiliki ibu, ayahmu entah apa sebabnya merahasiakan siapa ibumu darimu, kemudian suatu hari kau menemukan ada seorang wanita yang keberadaannya didunia ini seolah disembunyikan dari pandangan matamu, kemudian ada 2 orang paman yang sangat dekat dengan wanita ini juga sangat menyayangimu meskipun hubungan kedua paman ini dengan ayahmu terlihat sangat canggung satu sama lain. Apa kira-kira yang akan muncul dalam pikiranmu?. Sejak kemarin otak Itachi terus saja memikirkan segala kemungkinan dan ketidak mungkinan hal ini. Dia senang, takut, dan juga bingung. Dan sekarang dia harus memastikannya sebelum dia gila dibuatnya.

"Ayah, apa aku boleh menanyakan sesuatu?." Itachi akhirnya memberanikan diri.

"Apa?." Sasuke menjawab ringan, otaknya langsung berputar hebat menebak apa yang akan ditanyakan oleh Itachi.

"Tapi kau harus berjanji akan menjawabnya!." Itachi tidak ingin mendengar ayahnya berkata 'aku tidak bisa menjawabnya' sebagai jawaban terlebih untuk pertanyaan ini.

"Kenapa aku harus berjanji?." Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan tatapan menyelidik, didalam dadanya jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang.

"Untuk hadiah kelulusanku, tentu saja!." Itachi tergelak, berusaha mencairkan udara yang terasa padat disekitar mereka. Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan seksama sebelum menyunggingkan senyum lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah!, 1 pertanyaan!." Sasuke tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilakukannya, dikepalanya dia merutuki keputusannya dan berpikir mungkin dia sudah gila. Sasuke memaksa dirinya untuk santai dan melanjutkan makannya, disisi lain meja Itachi justru gemetaran, dadanya bergemuruh, dia menelan air liur dengan susah payah.

'Apa Ibuku adalah Hinata Hyuga?.' kata-kata itu bergema di dalam kepala Itachi.

"Apa Ibuku ….." tenggorokan Sasuke hampir tercekat,

"Cantik?." Itachi tidak sanggup, mendengar Itachi menyelesaikan pertanyaannya Sasuke merasa jantungnya hampir berhenti.

"Apa Ibuku cantik ayah?." Itachi tidak sanggup bertanya langsung kepada ayahnya, dia takut, dia juga bingung, bagaimana kalau lebih baik dia tidak tahu kebenarannya?. Itachi belum siap. Sasuke hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, dia sudah memperkirakan yang terburuk. Setelah menatap sesaat wajah tersenyum Itachi dihadapannya, ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Itachi.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?." Sasuke menopang dagu dengan telapak tangannya, mencoba untuk terlihat santai.

"Menurutku?...Hmm…...Dia pastinya sangat cantik, ia kan ayah!?." Sasuke hanya tersenyum. 'Yah, kau benar, dia memang cantik'.

"Tantu saja dia haruslah sangat cantik agar bisa membuat ayah jatuh cinta setengah mati!." Itachi melanjutkan makannya, menikmati suasana yang kembali santai.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku 'jatuh cinta setengah mati' padanya?." Sasuke tertawa ringan merasa lucu dengan perkataan Itachi.

"Hmm…., aku bisa melihat kalau ayah 'jatuh cinta setengah mati' padaku, jadi pastinya kau juga 'jatuh cinta setengah mati' pada ibuku , iya kan?." Itachi juga ikut tertawa. Sasuke kembali melanjutkan makannya, sambil tersenyum menatap Itachi. Sasuke bergumam didalam hati,

'Itachi…..,di dunia ini ada seorang ibu yang akan 'jatuh cinta setengah mati' padamu meskipun dia tidak 'jatuh cinta setengah mati' kepada ayahmu.'.

"Mmm…Ayah..?." Itachi masih ingin mencoba mencari sedikit petunjuk dari ayahnya,

"Hm?." sasuke menyahut singkat

"Apa ayah tau siapa Hinata Hyuga?." kalau saja Itachi menanyakan pertanyaan ini tadi, Sasuke yakin kalau dia akan tergagap dan linglung menjawabnya, tapi sekarang Uchiha Sasuke sudah dalam status siaga sehingga dia bisa mempertahankan ekspresinya lalu menjawab santai,

"Tau…, kenapa?."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak tahu kalau dia juga adalah salah satu dari Rookie 12." ekspresi ayahnya tidak sesuai dugaannya, Itachi berpikir 'apa mungkin aku salah menduga?'.

"Paman Shino dan Paman Kiba tidak pernah bercerita tentangnya, padahal mereka adalah rekan satu tim!" Itachi mencoba lagi.

"Memangnya kenapa mereka harus cerita padamu?.", 'apa kau sudah tahu Itachi?', Sasuke diam-diam ketakutan.

'Benar juga!' Itachi merasa ingin mentertawakan dirinya sendiri, memangnya kenapa mereka harus menceritakan tentang Hinata Hyuga padanya, hanya karena mereka tidak cerita bukan berarti mereka menyembunyikannya kan?, wajah santai ayahnya seolah mengkonfirmasi kekeliruannya, rasa keingintahuan tentang siapa ibunya membuat Itachi berpikir kalau dia terlalu cepat menyimpulkan sesuatu.

"Hanya saja….," Itachi memulai namun mengurungkan niatnya, Sasuke hanya diam menatap santai menunggu Itachi menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ku pikir Rookie 12 itu hanya ada 12 orang, ternyata ada 13 ya?. Aku tidak tau!." Itachi mengangkat bahu kearah ayahnya, kemudian tersenyum dan meneruskan makannya. Selama ini yang diketahui oleh Itachi Rookie 12 beranggotakan 12 orang yang hampir semua sudah pernah ditemuinya terkecuali Neji Hyuga yang telah meninggal, yaitu ayahnya, Naruto Uzumaki , Haruno Sakura, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Chizo Akamichi, Tenten, Rock Lee, Sai, Kiba Inuzuka, dan Shino Aburame.

"Setidaknya sekarang kau sudah tahu kan ?!." Sasuke dengan santai melanjutkan makannya.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Itachi, Sasuke diam-diam menghembuskan napas lega. Dihati kecilnya dia ingin sekali memberi tahu Itachi siapa ibunya, hanya saja dia harus melindungi Itachi, dia tidak boleh tahu, atau nyawanya akan berada dalam bahaya. Sasuke bertanya-tanya di dalam hati apa yang akan Itachi katakan padanya kalau dia tahu yang sebenarnya?, apa dia akan membencinya?, hatinya seolah tercabik hanya dengan membayangkannya.

"Ne…Ayah!, Apa hubungan 'Hinata Hyuga' ini dengan Paman Hokage ?." Itachi masih penasaran.

"Kemarin di perpustakaan kami melihat foto Rookie 12, dan Paman Naruto tengah merangkul pundaknya, sepertinya mereka sengat dekat. Aku penasaran kenapa dia juga tidak pernah menyinggung tentangnya. Maksudku … dia sangat sering bersama kita, tapi aku belum pernah mendengar dia menyebutnya, terlebih lagi kalau mereka dekat pasti paman …"

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja sendiri pada Naruto ?." Sasuke memotong racauan Itachi pelan tanpa menatap kearahnya.

"Apa …. kalian bertengkar?" Itachi bertanya, Sasuke mengerutkan kening bingung lalu menatap Itachi.

"Tidak, memangnya kenapa ?"

"Tidak, hehe….hanya…"

"Itachi…..Itachi…!" Suara nyaring Chizo terdengar dari pintu depan, memotong perkataan Itachi..

"Ayah, aku sudah selesai. Aku berangkat dulu, Chizo dan Shikaku sudah menungguku!." Itachi merapikan perlengkapan makannya, Sasuke mengangguk lalu menggumamkan 'hati-hati' kepada Itachi yang sudah menghambur berlari keluar rumah. Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan mendekati jendela yang menghadap kejalan, mengamati punggung Itachi dan 2 orang temannya yang berjalan menjauh dari rumah,

"Dia sudah Genin." Sasuke bergumam pada dirinya sendiri seolah tidak percaya, seakan baru kemarin Itachi belajar berjalan dan sekarang dia sudah menjadi Genin.

"Hinata….." Diingatan Sasuke dia bisa mgelihat senyum Hinata yang tengah menggendong Itachi yang sedang mencelotehkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas,

'Sasuke, apa kau dengar? Dia memanggilmu ayah!...' Hinata tersenyum cerah ke arah Sasuke, 'Ne..Itachi-kun sekarang coba katakan I…bu… I…bu….' Hinata mencontohkan pada Itachi lalu dibalas dengan celotehan kata yang tidak jelas dari Itachi. 'Itachi-kun..itu tidak adil!' Hinata berpura-pura cemberut kemudian tertawa riang sambil memeluk Itachi kecil yang juga terkikik.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ditelinganya terngiang suara tawa renyah Hinata ketika Itachi sampai kepelukannya dengan langkah kaki pertama Itachi tanpa bantuan orang lain.

'Itachi-kun ku memang hebat!.' Hinata memeluk erat Itachi lalu menatap wajahnya dan mencium sayang kedua belah pipi cabi Itachi sambil tertawa riang.

"Kalau kau ada disini, apa yang akan kau katakan padanya Hinata?. Dia sekarang sudah Genin." Sasuke bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, mengamati punggung Itachi yang semakin menjauh. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya menahan rasa pedih didadanya, rasa sakit dan penyesalan menggerogoti hatinya.

"Kalau dulu aku tidak terlalu egois, dan mengikuti permintaanmu sejak awal. Mungkin kau sekarang masih ada disini!" seluruh permukaan wajahnya terasa sakit karena menahan emosi yang mengancam akan pecah. Dipelupuk matanya sosok seorang wanita muda berambut panjang indigo muncul di pintu pagar rumah, wanita itu melambai pada punggung Itachi yang semakin menjauh.

"Maafkan aku Hinata…!" bayangan wanita itu menghilang bersamaan dengan mengalirnya sebutir air mata dari mata Sasuke. "Maafkan aku….".

* * *

Author : * mata berkaca-kaca sambil baca Reviews bolak-balik* and Huhuhu….*Burst into tears*

Terimakasih buat : aindri961,Thania D'lavender girl,flowers lavender,Yukori Kazaqi, Mitsuka Sakurai, Arum Junnie, Bee Hachi, Mufylin, Malfoy1409, Jojo, Kaoru mouri, dan Syura yang udah mau baca & Review cerita ini.

Ada beberapa pertanyaan yang Author ga bisa jawab soalnya noh pertanyaan bakalan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita nanti, jadi sabar ya… Masih banyak kejutan didepan nanti!...

Tapi tolong jangan timpuk author ya…. Soalnya di cerita ini dari awal Hinata nya emang udah meninggal!...Hua…. ( nangis kejer )

Dan pastinya kritik dan saran sangat author nantikan ya….

Terimakasih…..


	5. Chapter 5

Menerangkan : Manga NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Peringatan : TYPO, OOC, dll

Chapter 5

Latihan Tanding

"Selamat Pagi!." Itachi merangkul kedua temannya yang berjalan didepannya, sedikit terengah karena berlari mengejar kedua temannya itu.

"Kau mencekikku!." Chizo terkejut lalu mengeluh berusaha melepaskan lehernya dari lengan Itachi, Itachi hanya terkikik lalu meminta maaf sambil melepaskan rangkulannya. Sambil terus melangkah maju, Chizo mendelik kearah Itachi lalu bercanda melayangkan tinju tepat menuju wajah Itachi . Itachi pun segera menghindar lalu membalas perlakuan Chizo meninjunya perlahan ditempat-tempat yang bisa mengelitiknya. Begitulah cara mereka bercanda, meninju satu sama lain disepanjang jalan sambil tertawa-tawa sedangkan Shikaku dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya berjalan malas disisi mereka, santai tidak terpengaruh oleh kelakuan kedua temannya yang kekanak-kanakan. Lelah bercanda akhirnya Itachi dan Chizo berjalan santai disisi Shikaku, mereka berjalan bersisian menuju tempat latihan yang diberitahu Kakashi kemarin, Itachi menghirup napas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengisi sebanyak-banyaknya udara segar pagi itu kedalam paru-parunya, hari ini cuaca sangat cerah angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi menyapu lembut wajahnya. Kakashi mengatakan mereka akan berkumpul hari ini untuk memulai latihan mereka ketingkat yang lebih tinggi, dan itu membuat Itachi sangat bersemangat. Sudah 1 bulan berlalu sejak latihan perdana mereka, Kakashi sensei sudah mengajari mereka tentang banyak hal, seperti pengendalian cakra, pertahanan dasar, penyerangan dasar serta teknik-teknik dasar lainnya dan sekarang adalah saatnya bagi mereka untuk berlatih bertarung secara langsung.

"Nee, hari ini kita akan latihan tanding kan?." Chizo menyetukan kedua telapak tangan dibelakang kepalanya sambil menatap lurus kedepan dengan tatapan khawatir. Hari ini akan diadakan latihan tanding antara tim Kakashi dan Tim Gai untuk menilai perkembangan latihan mereka selama 1 bulan ini, dan sepertinya hal ini sangat mengganggu Chizo.

"Iya. Tapi jangan khawatir Chizo!, Kau pasti bisa mengalahkan semua lawanmu nanti!." Itachi menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Chizo berusaha menenangkan wajah kalut temannya itu.

"Bukan itu masalahnya!." Chizo cemberut "Bagaimana kalau lawanku nanti adalah Haruko-chan?." Chizo menunjukkan wajah ngeri, "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyerang Haruko-chan ku?." Chizo berujar lirih mendramatisir keadaan, " Ini semua tidak perlu terjadi kalau seandainya Haruko-chan tidak pindah dari tim kita!." Chizo mendongakkan wajah kelangit seolah berkata pada tuhan.

Shikaku mendengus malas, sedangkan Itachi tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Chizo. Dia teringat wajah sedih dan tidak percaya Chizo ketika Kakashi-sensei di hari pertama mereka latihan mengumumkan bahwa Haruko dan Fuyu akan bertukar tempat. Sampai saat ini mereka semua tidak tahu penyebab pertukaran itu, Chizo mungkin berduka tapi Itachi dan Shikaku jelas bergembira dengan pertukaran itu, bukan berarti mereka tidak menyukai Haruko hanya saja dengan adanya Fuyu di tim mereka membuat mereka semakin bersemangat.

"Jangan berlebihan!, ini hanya latihan. Lagi pula, mungkin kau bahkan tidak akan bisa menyakitinya meskipun kau ingin." Shikaku berkata santai membuat Chizo mendelik jengkel kearahnya merasa direndahkan.

Chizo tidak bisa menyangkal, Haruko memang kuat dan hebat kemampuannya memang diatas rata-rata ditambah dengan Byakugannya Chizo memang tidak ada apa-apanya. Namun tetap saja Chizo tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya harus menyerang Haruko-chan tersayangnya secara langsung dan sebenarnya yang lebih tidak dia inginkan lagi adalah jika dia harus menahan malu dikalahkan oleh gadis pujaannya sendiri. Hal itu lah juga yang selama ini membuat Chizo berlatih sangat tekun agar bisa menjadi kuat dan menandingi Haruko-chan serta bisa menunjukkan padanya kalau dia adalah orang yang bisa di andalkan. Chizo memasang tampang cemberut kearah Shikaku yang hanya mengabaikannya, didalam hati sebenarnya Shikaku juga merasa tidak enak pada Chizo hanya saja dia harus berkata jujur pada Chizo agar dia tidak terluka kelak. Chizo dan mimpinya itu tidak bisa diterima oleh akalnya, Haruko adalah seorang calon pewaris clan Hyuga, dia dan Chizo sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan, semakin di pikirkan Shikaku semakin khawatir kepada Chizo. Sama halnya dengan sepupunya Eri, Eri dan mimpinya tentang Itachi Uchiha yang tidak kalah mengkhawatirkan, Eri bahkan telah mempersiapkan nama untuk anak-anaknya dengan Itachi Kelak, tidak hanya nama, warna rambut,warna mata dan jenis kelamin mereka pun sudah dikhayalkan oleh Eri. Tidak peduli sekeras apapun Shikaku memperingatkan Eri, dia sama sekali tidak digubrisnya dia justru mendapatkan uluran lidah mengejek dari Eri, dia berkata sekeras-kerasnya pada sepupunya itu kalau Itachi tidak menyukainya seterang-terangnya dan sekasar-kasarnya agar sepupu tersayangnya itu tidak bermimpi terlalu jauh dan berakhir menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Shikaku menyadari kalau mereka memang masih kecil dan terlalu dini untuk mikirkan hal yang terlalu jauh didepan, hanya saja dua orang ini membuatnya khawatir. Dia teringat percakapannya dengan Eri,

'Kenapa kau menyukai Itachi?.'

'Apa kau harus bertanya Shikaku?.' Eri memutar bola matanya, seolah Shikaku mengetahui jawabannya sejelas dia mengetahui warna daun.

'Dia tidak menyukaimu, dia menyukai Fuyu-chan.'

'Aku tau.' Eri berujar santai.

'Kenapa kau masih menyukainya?.' Shikaku mengernyitkan kening tidak mengerti.

'Aku tidak tau!.' Eri mengangkat bahu dan menggelengkan kepala, Shikaku menghembus napas lelah.

"Kalian enak!." kata-kata Chizo menyadarkan kembali Shikaku dari pikirannya. Chizo menyikut kedua sahabatnya disisi kanan dan kirinya sambil memberi isyarat dengan bibirnya kearah seorang gadis berambut perak panjang yang sedang mendekat kearah mereka.

"Kalian tidak usah khawatir akan melawan gadis pujaan kalian!." Chizo melanjutkan cemberutnya. Fuyu Hatake berlari kecil mendekat pada rekan-rekan satu timnya.

Rambut panjang peraknya yang seperti salju terurai melayang-layang di terpa angin, kulit putih mulusnya terlihat bercahaya dibawah terpaan matahari pagi, senyum dari bibirnya yang manis menghiasi setiap langkahnya, dengan kata lain Fuyu Hatake adalah gadis yang cantik dan menawan. Tidak hanya cantik, dia juga adalah gadis yang sangat ramah, baik, pandai memasak, dan masih banyak kelebihan-kelebihannya yang lain, tidak heran banyak anak laki-laki di akademi menyukainya termasuk Shikaku dan Itachi. Shikaku pada kasus ini juga mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri, dia memperhatikan gadis itu mendekat dan mengucapkan salam pagi kepada mereka semua sebelum semua perhatiannya terarah pada Itachi Uchiha. Mata Fuyu terlihat begitu tertarik dengan obrolan mereka, meskipun yang mereka bahas hanyalah cuaca pagi ini, pada akhirnya dia sama saja dengan Chizo dan Eri hanya saja bedanya dia bisa membedakan yang mana mimpi dan realita, yah setidaknya dengan kemampuannya menalar perasaannya dia tidak akan tersesat terlalu jauh.

"Oh ya…ini untuk kalian!." Fuyu merogoh keranjang kecil yang dibawanya kemudian mengeluarkan Cup cake coklat lalu menyodorkannya kearah teman-temannya.

"Untuk Itachi…,untuk Shikaku….,dan untuk Chizo…!." Fuyu memberikan satu persatu kue itu kepada teman-temannya.

"Terimakasih Fuyu-chan." Itachi tersenyum sambil menerimanya, meskipun dia sudah sarapan dengan ayahnya, dia akan memastikan kalau Cup Cake buatan Fuyu-chan pasti habis dia lahap.

"Terimakasih." Shikaku menerimanya dengan anggukan pelan dan senyum kecil kearah Fuyu.

"Huaah….Fuyu-chan…terimakasih!." Chizo benar-benar terlihat senang, bukan sesuatu yang dibuat-buat dia memang sangat menyukai makanan manis.

"Kita memang beruntung!, setidaknya Haruko-chan tidak bertukar tempat dengan Eri." Dengan senyum jahil Chizo melahap segera kue yang diberikan padanya.

"Chizo!, kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu." Itachi menegur Chizo, dia tahu kalau Chizo hanya bercanda tapi kalau sampai Eri mendengarnya dia pasti akan sedih. Fuyu mengiyakan kata-kata Itachi, dia merasa tidak enak pada Eri, meskipun orang yang sedang dibicarakan sedang tidak ada didekat meraka tapi tetap saja dia merasa kalau mereka melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padanya.

"Hey…hey… jangan marah begitu!, aku kan hanya bercanda!." Chizo tergelak kearah dua temannya yang tengah menatapnya serius. Shikaku hanya mengabaikannya, dia tahu betul Chizo dan Eri sebenarnya sangat dekat, meraka sangat mirip satu sama lain, mereka sama-sama tidak bisa diam, selalu saja aktif dan bersemangat sehingga mungkin itulah yang membuat mereka berdua justru sering kurang akur. Meraka berdua bahkan pernah tidak saling bicara selama berhari-hari hanya karena meributkan tentang yang mana yang lebih dahulu diciptakan didunia ini, telur ayam atau ayam, benar-benar konyol.

"Lagi pula,…Sepertinya Eri benar-benar cocok dengan timnya." Chizo melanjutkan memakan kuenya sambil memandang sesuatu didepannya. Itachi dan Fuyu mengukuti arah pandangan Chizo, lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka sekarang Eri terlihat berjalan bersisian dengan Rio Aburame. Eri berjalan menyamping menghadap Rio sambil berbicara, terlihat menggerak-gerakkan tangannya bersemangat ketika dia bicara, Eri adalah termasuk orang yang menggunakan bahasa tubuhnya untuk menyampaikan informasi kepada orang lain. Itachi tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Eri yang tidak bisa diam disatu sisi Rio saja, dia berjalan berputar-putar mengitari si bocah serangga itu sambil terus bicara tanpa henti dan sepertinya Rio juga tidak keberatan akan tingkah Eri, sesekali anak pendiam itu mengangguk dan tertawa kerah Eri. Eri berjalan mundur sambil menghadap Rio, lalu tanpa sengaja matanya melihat kebalik bahu Rio dan bertemu pandang dengan Itachi. Itachi tersenyum kearahnya sambil melambai, Eri disisi lain mulai melompat-lompat riang membalas lambaian tangan Itachi.

"Selamat Pagi…!." Eri berteriak nyaring membuat Rio membalikkan badan dan menatap kearah belakangnya, menyadari Tim Kakashi sedang berjalan dibelakang mereka Rio membungkukkan pelan kepalanya, bagaimana pun juga suaranya tidak akan terdengar dari jarak sejauh itu, tentu saja berbeda dengan suara Eri.

"Eri-chan selalu bersemangat ya." Fuyu berkata sambil tertawa pelan, diantara seluruh Rookie 8 Eri adalah gadis yang paling riang dan selalu bersemangat serta mudah dekat dengan siapa saja. Itachi mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan sambil terus menatap Eri yang tersenyum sumringah kearahnya. Diam-diam Itachi mempersiapkan diri dengan apa yang sepertinya akan segera datang, sebentar lagi seperti biasanya Eri pasti akan berlari menghampirinya untuk memeluknya. Tapi yang selanjutnya terjadi tidak hanya mengejutkan Itachi tapi juga Chizo dan Shikaku, Eri berbalik kembali kearah Rio ketika Rio menyentuh pelan tangannya, dan dengan santai kembali berjalan disisinya sambil sepertinya melanjutkan perbincangan mereka yang entah apa. Itachi sedikit terkejut namun hanya menyunggingkan senyum lucu dibibirnya.

"Wah….wah…wah…, sepertinya kau kehilangan seorang Fans Itachi!." Chizo membelalak takjub sambil tertawa, Itachi dan Shikaku mengerti yang dimaksud Chizo adalah tingkah Eri yang tidak seperti biasanya itu.

"Apa kau kecewa?, ha..ha..ha..!, Jangan khawatir kau masih punya banyak!." Chizo menggoda, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa pelan dari Itachi.

'Yah, setidaknya Eri sudah mulai sembuh dari mimpinya!, sepertinya..' Shikaku bergumam didalam hati.

"Yah,…sedikit…" Itachi menjawab pelan pada dirinya sendiri ketika mendengar tawa nyaring Eri yang selalu menular. Eri terlihat tertawa terbahak menatap Rio dengan mata membulat, entah lelucon apa yang di ceritakan Rio padanya, Itachi tersenyum lagi melihat tingkah Eri, gadis itu selalu bisa membuat orang tertawa jika berada didekatnya, tingkah polahnya selalu bisa menghibur Itachi.

Setelah berjalan beberapa menit mereka akhirnya sampai ketempat latihan di garis terluar hutan Konoha, dibawah sebuah pohon besar ditepi lapangan tanding Haruko dan Toya terlihat juga sedang asik berbincang sebelum akhirnya menyadari kehadiran mereka lalu melambai kearah teman-temannya yang baru datang.

"Haruko-chan!." Eri segera menghambur kesisi Haruko didekat Toya, mengaitkan tangannya ketangan Haruko seolah meraka telah terpisah selama berabad-abad.

"Selamat pagi…!." Haruko menyapa semua orang sambil terkikik pada Eri, Chizo menatap Eri sengit, Eri membalas tatapan Chizo dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'Kenapa?... Iri?...'.

"Apa kalian sudah lama ?." Shikaku bertanya pada Toya Aburame yang terlihat tengah menyapa Rio, Itachi dan Fuyu.

"Yah,…lumayan., sepertinya para sensei akan terlambat!." Toya menjawab sambil mengelus kepala Sura, anjing kesayangannya.

"Hampir di setiap halaman di Jurnalku aku sudah menulis 'Lelah sebelum latihan karena menunggu Sensei yang terlambat datang' sebagai tulisan pembukanya!." Chizo berujar lucu mengingat jurnal yang diberikan oleh Kakashi diperpustakaan ketika hari petama mereka menjadi Genin. Misi pertama mereka adalah mengisi Jurnal perkembangan latihan dan menyerahkannya kepada sensei mereka masing-masing setiap minggunya selama 3 bulan pertama latihan mereka, sebelum nanti mereka akan melangkah ketahap berikutnya yakni melaksanakan misi untuk Konoha, dari jurnal-jurnal inilah sensei mereka akan melihat bagaimana perkembangan dan seperti apa kesulitan yang mereka hadapi selama latihan.

"Dan sepertinya hari ini tidak akan berbeda!." Chizo menatap Fuyu yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum malu karena kelakuan ayahnya yang selalu terlambat datang latihan. Itachi dan Shikaku hanya tertawa pelan mendegar perkataan Chizo, mereka sudah hafal betul tabiat sensei mereka itu.

Rookie 8 duduk bersama-sama di bawah pohon besar itu, berbincang santai sambil menunggu kedatangan kedua sensei mereka. Udara pagi itu terasa sangat sejuk dan nyaman membuat para Rookie 8 sangat menikmati waktu menunggu mereka, Fuyu membagikan kue yang dibuatnya kepada semua Rookie 8 dan menerima pujian karena kelejatan kue-kuenya, Chizo dan Eri mulai beradu argumen lagi sedangkan Haruko terlihat kerepotan menengahi mereka, Toya dan Rio disisi lain lapangan terlihat bermain lempar tongkat dengan sora, sementara Itachi dan Shikaku orang-orang yang memang pendiam hanya berdiam diri mengamati tingkah polah yang lainnya. Lelah berargumen Eri berjalan meninggalkan Chizo dan Haruko, mendekat pada Shikaku dan Itachi, mengetahui itulah yang Chizo inginkan sejak tadi.

"Sensei lama sekali!." Eri mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Shikaku, yang membuat Shikaku mengeryitkan kening lalu memalingkan wajahnya kearah Eri, ia menatap heran.

"Apa?..." Eri yang menerima tatapan itu bertanya ketus kearah Shikaku, Shikaku meletakkan tangannya didahi sepupunya itu untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya,'apa dia sakit?' Shikaku bergumam pada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa sih?." Eri menjauhkan tangan Shikaku dari dahinya, menatap sengit Shikaku. Sejak pagi ini Eri sudah bertingkah aneh, pertama melewatkan pelukan pagi untuk Itachi dan sekarang mengabaikan kesempatan untuk duduk disisi Itachi lalu malah duduk disisinya yang jauh dari Itachi, Eri yang biasanya tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk bergelayutan manja pada Itachi.

'Yah, dia tidak sakit!, berarti aku sudah berhasil membuatnya berpikir!.' Shikaku mengangguk-angguk lalu melepaskan tatapannya dari Eri, disisi lain Itachi bingung dengan tingkah kedua sepupu ini. Mereka duduk diam sambil menonton Sora yang berlarian dilapangan tanding sambil mengigit tongkat yang dilempar Rio padanya. Itachi mencuri pandang kepada Eri disisi Shikaku, heran, apa yang menyebabkan gadis itu diam tidak seperti biasanya, Eri terlihat memeluk lutut rapat kedada dan meletakan dagunya diatas lututnya, rambut pirang lurus sebahunya tergerai membingkai wajahnya, dengan mata biru kehijauan bergerak-gerak mengiringi tingkah sora yang berlarian.

"Eri kenapa?." Itachi berbisik pelan pada Shikaku, shikaku hanya mengangkat pelan bahunya sambil menggeleng kearah Itachi, dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa gadis ribut ini tiba-tiba jadi pendiam. Dari belakang Fuyu datang mendekat berusaha menjauh dari Chizo yang sedang melucu untuk Haruko dibelakang mereka, dia berjalan pelan lalu duduk disamping Itachi membuat Itachi menengok kearahnya sambil tersenyum. Mereka berdua mulai berbincang santai membuat Eri melirik diam dari tempat duduknya, melihat Fuyu dan Itachi tengah saling tertawa-tawa dia menghembuskan napas keras-keras lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya di antara dada dan lututnya, melihat tingkah Eri Shikaku menepuk-bepuk pelan punggung Eri. Seketika wajah Eri mendongak untuk menatapnya, Eri menyipitkan matanya kearah Shikaku namun Shikaku hanya tersenyum, bukan senyum mengasihani atau senyum mengejek, senyum itu adalah senyum pengertian seolah berkata 'aku mengerti perasaanmu'. Melihat itu, Eri jadi tersenyum geli lalu juga ikut menepuk-nepuk punggung Shikaku perlahan ia mulai terkikik lucu, Shikaku pun juga mulai ikut larut dalam tawa Eri, kedua sepupu itu saling mengasihani satu sama lain sambil tertawa, hal ini membuat Itachi dan Fuyu berpaling menatap mereka heran.

"Apa yang lucu?." Haruko dan Chizo tiba-tiba datang dan duduk disisi Eri, mereka berenam sekarang duduk berjejer menghadap lapangan tanding. Masih sambil terkikik Eri mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya kearah Haruko.

"Bukan apa-apa." Shikaku yang mulai reda dari tawanya menjawab sambil menggeleng menatap Eri yang mengusap air mata dari ujung matanya, Shikaku tidak bisa tahu itu air mata tawa ataukah Eri memang sedang menangis.

"Kalian berdua terkadang membuatku takut!." Itachi menatap heran Eri dan Shikaku sambil mengerutkan kening.

"Ne…apa kalian berdua sedang menceritakan lelucon satu sama lain lewat pikiran?." Fuyu berusaha menebak-nebak, mungkin saja dua orang Yamanaka ini tengah berlatih membaca pikiran masing-masing, iya kan?.

"Yeah, bisa dibilang begitu." Shikaku menatap Eri penuh arti, Eri mengerutkan hidungnya kearah Shikaku lalu tersenyum.

"Maaf kami terlambat!." Tiba-tiba dihadapan mereka mendarat dua sosok sensei yang sudah mereka tunggu sejak tadi, Kakashi dan Gai terlihat berdiri santai setelah melompat dari langit kehadapan mereka. Rookie 8 segera berdiri diatas kaki mereka lalu memisahkan diri sesuai tim mereka menghadap sensei masing-masing.

"Tidak berlama-lama, sebaiknya segera kita mulai….. latihan tanding Rookie 8. Apa kalian sudah siap?" Gai menatap Rookie 8 satu persatu.

"Siap…" Mereka semua menjawab serempak.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan perarutannya. Latihan tanding kali ini adalah latihan satu lawan satu, masing-masing petarung akan diberikan sebuah lonceng yang boleh diletakkan dimanapun kalian mau asal bukan ditempat yang terlalu tersembunyi, seseorang dianggap menang kalau dia bisa merebut lonceng milik lawannya. Setiap pertandingan diberi waktu 30 menit, jika seandainya dalam waktu yang sudah ditentukan kalian belum bisa merebut lonceng lawan masing-masing maka kedua petarung dinyatakan kalah. Apakah ini bisa dimengerti?." Kakashi menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Kalian boleh menggunakan cara apapun untuk merebut lonceng ini, 'apapun'!." cara Gai mengatakan kata 'apapun' membuat kedelapan anak itu meneguk air liur mereka dengan susah payah.

"Kita punya medic nin hebat yang siap sedia dirumah sakit, jadi jangan khawatir!." perkataan Kakashi yang niatnya bercanda justru membuat mereka semakin gugup dan khawatir. Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain dan mengira-ngira siapa yang akan menjadi lawan mereka.

"Yang pertama bertanding adalah Itachi Uchiha dan Haruko Hyuga."

Itachi membelalak kaget, bagaimana dia bisa melawan Haruko?. Tentu saja dia tahu kalau Haruko bukanlah lawan yang lemah namun tetap saja dia adalah seorang gadis, Itachi mengernyit ngeri membayangkan dia harus melayangkan pukulan kepada Haruko. Perlahan Itachi melirik kearah Haruko dan mendapati kalau Haruko juga sedang menatapnya, kekhawatiran juga nampak diwajahnya. Melihat kekhawatiran kedua anak ini Kakashi akhirnya membuka mulut,

"Sebagai seorang Shinobi tentu saja kalian akan bertemu dengan banyak tipe lawan, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Kalian harus belajar untuk menghadapinya dengan bijaksana dan tidak meremehkan kekuatan lawan."

Itachi dan Haruko mengangguk pelan, Kakashi dan Gai diam-diam bersemangat mengantisipasi pertarungan ini, Uchiha melawan Hyuga pastinya akan menjadi pertarungan yang menarik. Itachi dan Haruko sepakat untuk sama-sama mengalungkan lonceng di leher mereka. Kakashi menggiring Itachi menuju bagian lain lapangan, disisi lain Gai juga melakukan hal yang sama. Itachi telah siap berdiri diposisinya menatap jauh kedepan kepada Haruko, dia masih sedikit khawatir, Kakashi mengucapkan kata 'bersedia' membuat Haruko sekarang berdiri dengan postur siap bertarung, Itachi pun mengikuti memasang kuda-kuda andalannya.

"Mulai!..." Kakashi dan Gai berseru bersamaan

"Byakugan!." Haruko segera mengaktifkan kekkai genkai nya, kemudian berlari maju menuju Itachi, siap melancarkan serangan.

Itachi mempersiapkan dirinya sambil menatap Haruko yang berlari mendekat , Haruko sepertinya tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu dan langsung menyerang Itachi dengan pukulan-pukulan taijutsu tanpa melibatkan cakranya. Satu pukulan, dua pukulan, tiga pukulan, semua pukulan yang diarahkan Haruko kepada Itachi bisa di tangkisnya dengan mudah, Haruko terus melancarkan serangan-serangan pukulan dan tendangan tanpa henti, Haruko mengarahkan pukulan telapak tangannya kebahu kiri, Itachi dengan sigap menghindar kearah kanan, Haruko menendang dari arah kanan Itachi dengan mudah menghindarinya keudara, hal ini membuat Haruko prustasi, dia terus saja menyerang meskipun hingga hampir tidak sempat bernapas, hingga pada satu titik dia bisa melihat celah kecil dipertahanan kokoh Itachi dan bermaksud memanfaatkannya langsung meraih lonceng dileher Itachi, namun belum sempat Haruko meraihnya dia merasakan pukulan diperutnya yang langsung membuat tubuhnya terpental jauh kebelakang, susah payah Haruko berusaha mendarat dikakinya.

'Apa?...' Haruko terkejut mendapati dirinya terpental jauh dari Itachi hanya dengan satu pukulan.

Haruko kembali berdiri mantap dikakinya menatap Itachi lekat-lekat dengan Byakugan nya, Itachi berdiri tegap dikakinya dengan aliran cakra yang sangat tenang dan teratur, serangan yang dilancarkannya tadi seolah tidak berpengaruh padanya. Haruko geram karena menyadari dirinya saat ini justru tengah terengah-engah berusaha mengatur napasnya yang berat, merutuki ketidak mampuannya menyerang Itachi, serangan-serangan yang dia lancarkan tidak satupun yang mengenai Itachi namun si Uchiha ini hanya dengan satu pukulan sudah bisa membuatnya terbang kesisi lain lapangan, dan dia bahkan belum mengaktifkan Sharinggan nya!, demi tuhan apa-apan?. Wajah Itachi terlihat takut-takut, khawatir dia telah memukul Haruko terlalu keras, padahal dia sudah menahan dirinya. Merasa diremehkan dan marah pada dirinya sendiri, Haruko kini ingin bertarung serius. Haruko kembali berlari mendekat, dia mengarahkan konsentrasi cakra ketelapak tangannya.

"Jyuken!." Haruko kembali menghujani Itachi dengan pukulan telapak tangannya, namun sama saja.

Itachi menghindar dengan mudah, dia bahkan tidak sekalipun melancarkan serangannya pada Haruko, membuat Haruko semakin gencar menyerangnya.

'Jangan meremehkanku, Itachi!' Haruko menggeram dalam hati, dia kesal.

"Hakke Sanjuni Sho!." Haruko mengerahkan kemampuannya, dua pukulan, empat pukulan, delapan pukulan, enam belas pukulan, tiga puluh dua pukulan. Itachi terhuyung kebelakang setelah menerima pukulan beruntun dari Haruko, namun dia hanya mundur beberapa langkah dan masih berdiri tegak diatas kakinya. Haruko bisa melihat cakra Itachi yang bergejolak tidak teratur setelah menerima pukulan-pukulannya namun dia kembali kecewa dengan betapa cepatnya cakra itu kembali normal. Disisi lain Itachi justru memiliki puluhan kesempatan untuk menembus pertahanan Haruko yang justru melemah ketika dia mulai menyerang, puluhan kali dia bisa saja langsung merebut lonceng itu dari leher Haruko.

"Hakke Kusho!." tidak memberi jeda, Haruko bermaksud menutup aliran cakra dikedua tangan Itachi, pukulan pertamanya mengenai bahu kiri Itachi, namun bukannya menutup aliran cakra tapi tangannya justru terasa terbakar dan tertusuk-tusuk, seolah ada Cakra Hakke Kusho dari dalam tubuh Itachi yang menghalanginya. Merasakan rasa sakit dibahu kirinya, Itachi reflek menyerang Haruko untuk menjauhkan tangannya dari bahunya, Haruko kembali terpental jauh menghantam pohon disisi lain lapangan. Semua orang disisi lapangan terkesiap melihat dahsyatnya pukulan Itachi, Kakashi dan Gai bertukar lirikan mata, Shikaku tanpa sadar tengah menahan napas, Eri bergelayut khawatir dibahu Chizo yang tengah memucat. Itachi mengerang merasakan panas dibahunya, wajah tertunduknya terangkat mencari-cari Haruko, tanpa disadarinya matanya telah berubah menjadi mata Sharinggan. Haruko kembali berdiri diatas kakinya, menatap heran kearah Itachi yang tengah menatapnya khawatir.

"Bagaimana mungkin?." Haruko berujar kerkejut melihat Itachi yang masih dengan leluasa bisa menggerakkan tangan kirinya meskipun dia seharusnya sudah berhasil menutup titik cakranya.

Merasa benar-benar mengalami kemunduran Haruko menggigit bibirnya geram, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh ibunya jika mengetahui kalau dia telah gagal membuat seorang Uchiha meneteskan keringat meskipun dia telah mengerahkan hampir seluruh kemampuan jutsu yang dimilikinya. Ibunya akan kecewa tentu saja, dia mengabaikan rasa nyeri dipunggungnya, baginya nyeri itu tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan cidera yang dialaminya ketika berlatih dengan ibunya.

Kedua tangan Haruko dialiri cakra dalam jumlah besar membentuk kepala singa, semua orang terkejut melihatnya. Kakashi dan Gai kini saling bertukar anggukan kepala menandakan kalau Haruko tidak mengalami cidera serius.

"Sudah lama sekali tidak melihat seorang Hyuga bisa menguasai jurus ini!." Kakashi berujar rendah kearah Gai.

"Dia hanya mempelajarinya dari catatan yang Hinata tinggalkan. Hebatkan?!." Gai bangga pada muridnya.

Haruko kembali berlari kearah Itachi, cakra di tangannya semakin membesar. Pada titik ini Gai dan Kakashi mulai khawatir, kalau cakra itu bisa mengenai Itachi maka habislah sudah.

"Juho Soshiken!." Belum sempat Kakashi dan Gai bereaksi Haruko sudah melontarkan kedua cakranya itu kearah Itachi, kedua cakra itu bergabung menjadi satu diudara, semakin besar dan melaju kencang menuju Itachi.

"Chidori!." Sebuah kilatan cahaya petir biru berbentuk bola melaju tidak kalah kencang dari arah Itachi, Chidori Itachi dan Juho Soshiken Haruko bertemu diudara menimbulkan bunyi benturan yang sangat nyaring seperti guntur dahsyat dengan kilatan cahaya yang membutakan penglihatan sesaat. Juho Soshiken Haruko tidak mampu menandingi Chidori Itachi hingga akhirnya lenyap, namun Chidori Itachi masih melesat hebat kearah Haruko. Tubuh Haruko kaku, keringat dinginnya mengucur ketika Chidori Itachi berkelabat lewat disisinya hingga bunyi ledakan hebat terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Semua orang diam terpana, Kakashi dan Gai membelalak ternganga , sementara sisa Rookie 8 memucat mematung. Hati Itachi mencelos, bibirnya mengering ketika menyadari apa yang dilakukannya, hampir saja, sedikit saja bergeser maka Haruko akan terkena Chidorinya dan dia bahkan tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Haruko kalau hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk mencelakai Haruko tapi dia tidak sempat mengatur kekuatan serangannya karena harus cepat menghindari serangan dari gadis Hyuga itu.

Haruko yang masih syok melirik kearah jam pasir yang diletakkan Kakashi dan Gai diatas batu disisi lapangan sebagai penanda waktu bertarung mereka. Sedikit lagi, tinggal sedikit lagi waktu yang tersisa untuk memenangkan pertandingan ini, dia tidak boleh kalah, terlebih dari Itachi, apa yang akan dikatakan oleh ibunya?. Dia harus bisa menang.

"Jarum cakra!." tindakan Haruko membuat yang lain terkejut, dia baru saja hampir celaka dan sekarang langsung menyerang lagi. Jarum-jarum cakra yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya mengancam menghujani Itachi dengan kecepatan penuh, Haruko bermaksud mengenai titik-titik penting cakra Itachi untuk mengendalikannya. Itachi yang tidak sempat berikir panjang langsung melancarkan jurus untuk melindungi dirinya.

"Amaterasu!." Itachi menyemburkan api hitam dari mulutnya, api itu terlihat besar dan berwarna biru kehitaman menunjukkan betapa panasnya dia. Api itu segera melahap jarum-jarum cakra Haruko dan memusnahkannya, namun api itu tidak berhenti disitu, dia terus menjalar membesar menuju Haruko. Menyadari itu Itachi berusaha menghentikan jurusnya namun pecuma, api itu terlalu besar untuk bisa ditarik begitu saja.

"Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho!." Haruko terdengar menciptakan jurus sebelum dia terkurung lenyap dalam api hitam Itachi.

"Haruko!." Itachi berteriak ketakutan berlari kearah Haruko, mengutuk dirinya sendiri, Gai dan Kakashi pun segera berlari mendekat.

Api masih berkobar ganas mengurung Haruko, namun dengan sangat cepat mulai mereda lalu menampakkan Haruko yang tengah berada didalam cakra biru berputar yang melindunginya dari api itu. Setelah beberapa saat putaran Haruko mulai melambat hingga berhenti dan menunjukkan Haruko yang tengah menatap kedua belah telapak tangannya yang gemetar dan memerah terbakar. Telapak tangan Haruko terbakar parah dan berwarna merah, wajah Haruko mengernyit nyeri menunjukkan betapa perihnya luka itu, membuat Itachi mengernyit menyesal menghampiri Haruko. Rookie 8 masih berdiri mematung disisi lapangan seolah tidak percaya dengan hal yang baru saja mereka lihat, setelah ini pasti tidak akan ada yang mau lagi jadi lawan tanding Itachi.

"Haruko-san maafkan aku! Maaf!, Maaf!." Itachi menghambur kesisi Haruko lalu memegang pergelangan tangan Haruko yang tidak terbakar dan langsung meniup-niup luka bakar Haruko berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Wajah Itachi yang terlihat begitu menderita dan merasa bersalah membuat Haruko merasa bersalah juga, dibelakang Itachi Kakashi dan Gai berlari menghampiri mereka. Mata Haruko kembali melirik jam pasir dan menyadari masih ada waktu yang tersisa, maka tanpa pikir panjang dia mengulurkan tangannya yang terbakar itu untuk meraih lonceng Itachi yang menggantung dilehernya. Gai sensei bilang 'Apapun kan?'.

"Dapat!." Haruko tersenyum riang kearah Itachi yang terlihat terkejut dan bingung, Haruko tersenyum sambil menenteng lonceng Itachi di sisi wajahnya menunjukkannya pada Itachi dan sensei mereka.

"Nee…Itachi-san… kau lupa peraturan Shinobi No.10." Haruko menyeringai kearah Itachi, berusaha membuat suasana yang terlalu tegang saat itu sedikit mencair.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan musuhmu tanpa adanya pertahanan diri." Haruko tersenyum sambil menggoyang-goyangkan loncengnya kearah Itachi yang masih ternganga bingung. Itachi sedang sangat khawatir saat ini sampai-sampai dia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kakashi dan Gai menghembuskan napas lega mereka saat melihat senyum Haruko, Gai segera menghambur kesisi muridnya. Gai mengulurkan tangannya kewajah Haruko, Haruko menyerahkan loceng yang dipegangnya ketangan Gai. Gai cemberut kearah Haruko, dia benar-benar ketakutan kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya, dia benar-benar menyesal telah terlalu memotifasi anak yang memang anti kalah ini.

"Itachi kalah gara-gara lupa peraturan!." Toya berusaha memecah keheningan sambil tertawa canggung, yang perlahan-lahan diikuti oleh Rookie 8 lainnya masih dalam kecanggungan yang kentara. Mendengar itu Haruko juga ikut tertawa pelan kearah Itachi, berusaha menunjukkan bahwa dia memang baik-baik saja. Gai mengambil perlahan pergelangan tangan Haruko yang masih digenggaman Itachi lalu menggenggam perlahan tangan yang tadi dipakai Haruko memegang lonceng, jari-jarinya yang terbakar terlihat berdarah karena menarik tali lonceng itu, Gai mengamati luka Haruko, 'dasar Hyuga, kau benar-benar mirip dengan ibumu' Gai mendelik pada Haruko.

"Maafkan aku sensei!." Itachi tertunduk merasa bersalah, kalau saja Haruko bukan seorang Hyuga bisa saja dia akan terpanggang habis saat ini dan Itachi menyadari itu, dia menyesal karena masih belum sepenuhnya mampu mengendalikan kekuatannya sehingga menyebabkan kekacauan.

"Ini bukan salah Itachi-san, kita kan sedang bertarung. Jadi wajar saja kan?" Haruko menyadari ini juga adalah salahnya sehingga memaksa Itachi menggunakan jurusnya.

"Dasar!. Kau ini benar-benar!, kau terlalu gencar menyerang tahu!." Gai menatap Haruko memperingatkan, Haruko menggumamkan 'maaf' kerah gurunya yang terlihat khawatir.

"Haruko benar, ini bukan salahmu Itachi. Kau terdesak dan berusaha melindungi dirimu. Kau hanya belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu itu saja!." Kakashi menepuk perlahan pundak Itachi yang tertunduk.

"Dan berarti mulai sekarang kau harus lebih giat berlatih untuk menguasai kekuatanmu, mengerti?." Kakashi berusaha menghibur Itachi yang terlihat sangat merasa bersalah, Itachi mengangguk perlahan.

Kakashi dan Gai bertukar pandang kemudian saling mengangguk satu sama lain, sepertinya mereka telah salah menduga kekuatan Itachi, Itachi benar-benar bukan tandingan Haruko. Kakashi memang menyadari kalau Itachi memiliki cakra Uchiha yang sangat kuat namun dia tidak pernah menduga akan sekuat itu. Selain itu Kakashi juga bisa melihat cakra yang selama ini belum pernah dilihatnya ada didalam diri Itachi, meskipun terlihat lemah tapi cakra itu ada disana dan melengkapi Itachi, cakra Hyuga yang melawan jurus Hanabi ketika dia bermaksud memutus aliran cakra dibahu kiri Itachi dan ketika jarum cakra Haruko mengancam menghujaninya Kakashi bisa melihat gejolak cakra itu, tanpa disadari oleh Itachi dialam bawah sadarnya cakra itu juga telah membuat benang-benang cakra yang menjalin menciptakan perisai kasat mata disekelilingnya untuk melindunginya dari serangan dan tanpa mengetahui kalau dia sudah terlindungi Itachi menggunakan Amaterasu untuk melindungi dirinya. Mungkin hanya dia dan Gai yang menyadari itu.

"Baiklah, pemenangnya adalah Haruko Hyuga!." Kakashi berujar lantang sambil menunjuk kearah Haruko, Rookie 8 terlihat masih terdiam. Mereka menciut melihat pertandingan tadi.

"Tidak ada yang terluka parah, Haruko hanya mengalami luka bakar ringan. Sedikit perawatan dirumah sakit, maka dia akan baik-baik saja" Kakashi berujar menjelaskan berusaha menenangkan Rookie 8. Mereka mulai lega mengetahui tidak ada yang terluka serius.

"Dan kau nona muda!, sekarang ikut denganku ke rumah sakit!." Gai berkata kearah Haruko yang tersenyum, merasa tidak enak pada Gai.

"Biar saya yang mengantarnya sensei!." Itachi menyela, masih dengan wajah bersalahnya.

"Biar Itachi yang mengantarnya Gai!, kita masih punya 3 pertandingan yang menunggu!." Kakashi berkata pada Gai, setelah diam sejenak Gai mengangguk mengiyakan.

Tanpa menunggu lama Itachi yang sudah gelisah sedari tadi segera menggendong Haruko didepan tubuhnya, Haruko memekik terkejut atas perlakuan Itachi, sekarang pipinya tengah bersender didada bidang Itachi membuat wajahnya merona hebat, Itachi segera melompat berlari menuju rumah sakit tanpa melirik sedikitpun kebelakang lagi. Haruko ingin berontak dan ingin meminta diturunkan, dia kan masih bisa berjalan sendiri, apa-apan Itachi ini?. Namun ketika mendongak menatap wajah Itachi diatasnya Haruko terpana, matanya bertemu dengan rahang kokoh Itachi lalu menjalar menjelajah wajah Itachi yang terlihat mengerutkan kening karena khawatir, kemudian padangannya menyusuri rambut panjang Itachi, ikatan rambutnya yang longgar karena pertarungan tadi membuat rambut bagian depannya terlepas dan melayang-layang tertiup membingkai wajahnya disemilir angin. Itachi terlihat sangat tampan, dan sikapnya yang sangat mencemaskan keadaanya membuat Haruko merona lebih merah lagi. Menyadari kalau dia sedang terperangah memandangi Itachi terang-terangan membuat Haruko meringis lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya, itu sama sekali bukan sikap seorang gadis terhormat, sangat lancang dan tidak sopan, Haruko merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Kau baik-baik saja?. Dimana yang sakit?." mendengar suara khawatir Itachi, Haruko mendongakan wajahnya kearah datangnya suara, sekarang Haruko bisa melihat sorot mata onix Itachi yang khawatir menatap lekat kearahnya, telapak tangannya memang terasa perih dan panas namun saat memandangi mata itu Haruko hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku Haruko-san!, Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu!." Itachi bersungguh-sungguh minta maaf.

"Itachi-san aku lah yang seharusnya minta maaf karena terus mendesakmu!. Tolong berhentilah minta maaf. Lagi pula kita kan sedang latihan, jadi wajar saja kalau ada yang terluka. Iya kan?." Haruko berusaha menenangkan Itachi sambil tersenyum. Itachi menghembuskan napas lega dan membalas senyum Haruko. Sebuah senyuman lembut yang membuat jantung Haruko berdegub dengan kencang.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai!." Itachi terus berlari secepat mungkin menuju rumah sakit.

Sesaat kemudian Itachi sudah berlari dilorong rumah sakit sambil menggendong Haruko, Haruko berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya karena malu, sejak sampai di depan pintu rumah sakit Haruko sudah meminta Itachi untuk menurunkannya namun sama sekali tidak didengar. Rumah sakit Konoha terlihat sepi dan lengang sejak berakhirnya perang jumlah pasien dirumah sakit memang berangsur-angsur berkurang, tidak ada lagi penduduk yang datang karena terluka parah akibat serangan dari musuh hanya ada mereka yang sakit ringan atau mereka yang memang terserang penyakit parah, sangat jarang sekali ada shinobi yang kembali dari misi dalam keadaan sekarat atau terluka parah. Mata Itachi mencari-cari Medic Nin yang bisa dimintai tolong, sampai matanya menangkap sosok familiar yang berjalan memunggunginya. Itachi tersenyum lebar lalu berlari kearah seorang wanita berambur merah muda yang berjalan membelakanginya.

"Bibi Sakura!." Itachi berseru memanggil untuk mendapatkan perhatian si empunya nama, oh betapa ia lega melihat bibi kesayangannya itu ada di saat yang benar-benar tepat. Sakura segera berbalik mengetahui dengan jelas siapa yang memanggil namanya.

"Itachi!." Sakura tersenyum cerah kerah bocah berambut Raven itu. Saat melihat senyum Sakura, semua beban dan rasa takut didada Itachi terasa langsung terangkat, Sakura adalah satu-satunya wanita yang mendampingi Itachi bertumbuh besar, Sakura sebagai teman dekat ayahnya dan Naruto selalu menyayangi Itachi. Sejak kecil dibenak Itachi selama ada bibi Sakura semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja, rasa sakit karena terluka akan segera hilang, rasa panas karena demam pasti akan segera mendingin, rasa sedih karena ayah dan paman Naruto tidak bisa menemani datang ke festival pasti akan segera hilang karena bibi Sakura pasti akan menyeret mereka datang, suka atau tidak. Namun senyum Sakura segera pudar saat melihat Itachi tengah mengendong seorang gadis yang terlihat memerah.

"Ada apa?" Sakura segera menghampiri mereka.

"Kami sedang berlatih tanding dan aku melukainya bibi Sakura!. Tolong obati lukanya!." Itachi berbicara cepat menjelaskan pada Sakura. Mengangguk paham, Sakura segera menggiring kedua remaja itu kedalam ruangannya, dia menyuruh Itachi untuk mendudukkan Haruko di ranjang periksa miliknya. Itachi mendudukkan hati-hati Haruko yang memerah karena malu diatas ranjang putih itu, lalu menyingkir kesisi lain ruangan membiarkan Sakura bekerja. Sakura sedikit kaget ketika menyadari gadis itu adalah Haruko Hyuga putri Hanabi, ia menatap Itachi lalu menatap Haruko lagi seolah ingin memastikan kebenaran apa yang dilihatnya, namun dia segera kembali fokus saat melihat luka terbakar diseluruh telapak tangan Haruko.

"Nah..Haruko-chan, kemarikan tanganmu!." Sakura berkata lembut sambil mengulurkan kedua telapak tangannya kedepan Haruko. Haruko tersenyum lucu ketika mendengar nada bicara Sakura yang seolah tengah membujuk seorang anak kecil yang tengah merajuk, 'Sakura-san aku sudah 11 tahun' Haruko bergumam didalam hati, merasa dirinya sudah terlalu besar untuk mendapat nada bicara seperti itu. Perlahan Haruko meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas telapak tangan Sakura, mengernyit perih ketika kulitnya yang terluka bersentuhan dengan kulit telapak tangan Sakura.

"Tahan sebentar ya." Haruko mengangguk perlahan, sesaat kemudian tangan Sakura dialiri cakra berwarna hijau yang membesar perlahan-lahan menutupi seluruh permukaan tangan mereka. Itachi yang berdiri disisi ruangan akhirnya menghembuskan napas lega, semuanya akan baik-baik saja sekarang.

Haruko merasakan udara hangat dan lembut yang terasa mengelus lukanya perlahan, pelan tapi pasti rasa sakit, rasa perih dan panas yang sejak tadi dirasakannya mulai memudar. Haruko menatap wajah Sakura yang tengah menatap lembut kearah tangan mereka yang dialiri cakra. Haruko mengagumi kecantikan wanita didepannya, mata berwarna emeraldnya memantulkan cahaya cakra sehingga terlihat seperti berkelip-kelip, rambut merah mudanya terbando rapi dengan pelindung kepala ninja terlihat begitu lembut selembut gula kapas dan wajah tersenyumnya terlihat sangat menawan.

'Sakura-san sangat cantik, tidak heran Naruto-sama mencintainya.' Haruko bergumam didalam hati, dan dia tersenyum miris. Wanita ini dulu adalah wanita yang sangat dibencinya ketika dia masih kecil, disaat dia baru bisa mencerna setengahnya dari maksud tulisan dibuku harian bibinya, ketika dia masih menganggap wanita ini sebagai orang ketiga dikisah cinta bibinya dan Naruto. Namun sekarang Haruko bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, bagaimana bisa dia membenci wanita ini?, wanita yang baik hati dan penyayang ini?. Kenapa mungkin dia membenci wanita ini hanya karena dia dan bibinya mencintai orang yang sama?, bagaimana dia akan mampu membencinya ketika dia bisa melihat penyesalan dan luka terpancar di mata wanita ini ketika dia menerima sikap dingin dari ibunya setiap kali mereka bertemu?, wanita ini tidak seharusnya menerimanya, dia sama sekali tidak bersalah. Kerucut kecil disudut mata Sakura ketika dia tersenyum membuat Haruko terus berpikir, apa yang menyebabkan gadis secantik Sakura terus melajang hingga sekarang?, dia hampir mencapai puncak usia kejayaannya. Apakah dia masih terus menunggu Naruto?, apakah mereka tidak bisa bersama sampai sekarang karena bibinya?, apakah mereka tidak bisa bersama karena perasaan bersalah kepada bibi Hinata nya?, akankah mereka bisa bersama seandainya mereka tahu kalau bibinya merestui mereka?, akankah Sakura dan Naruto bisa bahagia seandainya bibinya bisa kembali dari misi itu dan menyampaikan restunya?, pertanyan-pertanyaan itu berputar-putar dikepala Haruko. Hatinya terus saja berdebat, dan bukankah sekarang hanya dia yang bisa menyampaikan restu itu?, karena memang hanya dia yang tahu, haruskah dia memberi tahu mereka? apakah itu yang diinginkan mendiang bibinya?.

"Selesai!." Seruan pelan Sakura membuyarkan pikiran Haruko, cakra hijau telah menghilang dari tangan mereka. Haruko mengangkat tangannya yang sudah sembuh total kembali seperti sebelum terluka, bahkan seperti tidak pernah terluka sama sekali.

"Terimakasih!." Haruko tersenyum manis kearah Sakura dan dibalas anggukan pelan Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Bibi Sakura!." Itachi berucap setelah melihat tangan Haruko yang telah sembuh tanpa bekas.

"Sama-sama Haruko-chan, Itachi-kun!." Sakura mengacak lembut rambut kedua bocah yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya. Itachi melirik Haruko yang sedang tersenyum kearah Sakura, dia masih sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau gadis itu masih memiliki cidera lain selain luka bakar ditangannya, bagaimanapun juga sepertinya tadi gadis itu menerima pukulan yang cukup keras darinya.

"Ehm…Bibi Sakura?. Apa bibi bisa memeriksa Haruko-san lagi?. Aku takut mungkin aku memukulnya terlalu keras tadi." Itachi berujar membuat Haruko terkejut dan menggeleng-geleng tidak setuju, wajah Haruko memerah karena malu akan sikap Itachi yang terlalu khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh Itachi-san!." Haruko menggeleng cepat kearah Itachi kemudian menatap Sakura dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'Dia terlalu melebih-lebihkan'. Sakura tertawa melihat tingkah mereka berdua, kemudian mengangguk-angguk mengerti kearah Haruko. Itachi meskipun merasa sedikit ragu akhirnya mengiyakan juga.

"Bibi Sakura kapan kembali ke Konoha?" Itachi bertanya kearah bibi berambut merah mudanya itu, sepengetahuan Itachi sejak 3 bulan yang lalu Sakura berada di Suna untuk membantu mengajar medic nin disana, itulah mengapa dia sangat terkejut sekaligus senang ketika melihat Sakura ada disini.

"Tadi malam Itachi, bagaimana kabarmu?" Sakura menanyakan hal yang sejak tadi sangat ingin dia tanyakan.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jadi tugas bibi disana sudah selesai?" Itachi bertanya bersemangat, namun pertanyaan itu dijawab Sakura dengan gelengan kepala. Wajah Itachi berubah cemberut, Sakura menatapnya dengan wajah menyesal.

"Lusa bibi harus kembali lagi ke Suna, tugas bibi disana masih belum selesai. Bibi pulang ke Konoha hanya untuk mengambil beberapa perlengkapan yang bibi perlukan selama disana." Sakura menjawab sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk menatap wajah cemberut Itachi, Haruko yang melihat itu tertawa dalam hati dia tidak menyangka kalau seorang Uchiha Itachi juga bisa bermanja-manja dan merajuk.

"Lusa?, cepat sekali?" kening Itachi mulai mengerut, mengingatkan Sakura pada ekspresi Itachi di gerbang Konoha ketika mengantar kepergiannya ke Suna 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Ya, begitulah. Kau bertambah tinggi ya Itachi?." Sakura menepuk pelan puncak kepala Itachi.

"Kapan bibi akan pulang ke Konoha lagi?" Itachi mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Bibi belum tahu," Sakura menghembuskan napas lelah, dia sendiri juga kecewa kerana harus jauh dari rumah.

"Malam ini bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama?, kau, bibi, Paman Naruto dan ayahmu, bagaimana?" Sakura menyarankan, tahu kalau Itachi akan menyukainya.

"Baiklah,…" Itachi bergumam pelan, dengan senyum pengertiannya. Merasa mengganggu reuni mereka dengan canggung Haruko bergerak perlahan turun dari tempat tidur.

"Hmm…Sakura-san, terimakasih atas bantuannya." Haruko membungkuk sopan namun canggung pada Sakura, berniat segera undur diri untuk kembali ke tempat latihan, dia ingin meninggalkan mereka berdua saja dan pergi untuk menyemangati teman-temannya yang saat ini mungkin sedang bertanding.

"Ne.. bibi Sakura kalau begitu kami akan kembali ke tempat latihan, sensei mungkin menghawatirkan kami." Itachi menatap Haruko yang tengah berdiri canggung menatap mereka.

"Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja Haruko-chan?, tidak ada yang sakit?" Sakura bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Iya Sakura-san. Tidak ada yang sakit, saya baik-baik saja, terimakasih." Haruko menjawab yakin.

"Bagaimana dengan mu, Itachi?. Kau tidak apa-apa?, tidak ada yang sakit?." Sakura berpaling menatap Itachi.

"Tidak ada yang sakit, aku baik-baik saja." Itachi berujar mantap.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian boleh pergi!" Sakura tersenyum menatap kedua anak itu.

* * *

Itachi menendang-nendang sebuah batu kecil di sepanjang jalan Konoha dalam perjalanan kembali ke lapangan tanding dari rumah sakit, berusaha mengikis rasa canggung saat berjalan bersisian dengan Haruko. Mereka berjalan bersisian dalam diam, tak ada satu pun yang berusaha memecah keheningan, Itachi dan Haruko baru menyadari kalau mereka sebenarnya belum pernah benar-benar berbicara langsung satu sama lain selama ini, biasanya mereka hanya akan ikut dalam pembicaraan berkelompok dengan teman-teman mereka, itulah mengapa saat ini benar-benar terasa sangat canggung. Itachi melirik Haruko diujung matanya, Haruko berjalan sambil terus menatap kedepan dengan kecanggungan yang kentara ketika dia meremas-remas tangannya seolah cemas, didalam hati Haruko berusaha keras mencari bahan pembicaraan untuk dibicarakan dengan Itachi. Cuaca? jangan terlalu kaku, pertandingan tadi? Jangan terlalu mengganggu untuk saat ini, tentang Eri? tapi apa?, berterimakasih? sudah sangat sering Itachi sudah bosan, jadi apa?. Haruko menghembuskan napas kebingungan.

"Ne…Haruko-san?." Itachi memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan.

"Hmm…?." Haruko berpaling untuk menatap Itachi dan seketika itu juga dia menyesalinya, Itachi tengah menatap kerahnya sangat lekat membuat jantung Haruko berdetak sangat cepat didalam dadanya.

"Apa kau …. hmm…. membenciku?." Itachi bertanya ragu-ragu, entah kenapa Itachi selalu merasa kalau Haruko menjauhinya dan dia berpikir hal itu mungkin dikarenakan Haruko tidak menyukainya. Jadi saat ini dia memutuskan untuk menanyakannya langsung dan berhenti menebak-nebak.

"Eh…?." Haruko kaget, "Ti…tidak…, aku tidak membencimu Itachi-san. Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?." Haruko mungkin dilarang berbicara dengan Itachi oleh ibunya tapi dia sama sekali tidak membencinya justru entah kenapa Haruko selalu merasa bersalah padanya karena hal itu. Terlebih lagi setelah kejadian tadi, mana mungkin Haruko membenci Itachi, dia begitu baik hati dan….. tampan, wajah Haruko langsung memerah memikirkan hal itu.

"Tidak… hanya saja….kupikir kau tidak menyukaiku. Syukurlah kalau itu tidak benar!. " Itachi tersenyum lega kearah Haruko. Senyum yang sangat manis membuat Haruko kembali merona, selama ini dia tidak pernah terlalu memerhatikan Itachi tapi sekarang matanya seolah baru terbuka oleh kebaikan dan keramahan Itachi.

"Kita kan teman Itachi-san, bagaimana mungkin aku membencimu?." Haruko membalas senyum Itachi, Itachi mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Itachi saja, tidak perlu Itachi-san, bagaimana?, selama ini menurutku kita terlalu canggung satu sama lain." Itachi tertawa pelan, akhirnya dia bisa juga mengucapkannya dengan lugas, Haruko sedikit terpana dengan kelugasan Itachi yang mengakui kecanggungan mereka, biasanya saat canggung orang tidak akan mengatakan kalau mereka canggung kan?, iya kan?. Haruko mengangguk dan ikut tertawa pelan, dia tentu saja juga menyadari kecanggungan diantara mereka, dan mulai saat ini dia sudah memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perintah ibunya untuk tidak berteman terlalu akrab dengan Itachi, mulai saat ini dia akan memperlakukan Itachi seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

"Benar!." Haruko terkikik pelan " Baiklah Itachi-kun, mulai sekarang panggil aku Haruko saja ya…"

"Sepakat, Haruko-chan!." Itachi tersenyum menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya yang berjejer rapi, Haruko kembali terpana.

"Haruko-chaaan, Itachi…!." terdengar teriakan nyaring Eri dan Chizo dari pinggir lapangan, Haruko dan Itachi tidak menyadari kalau mereka sudah hampir sampai ketempat tujuan mereka. Merekapun segera mempercepat langkah menghampiri Rookie 8 dan sensei mereka yang terlihat sedang duduk melingkar di tepi lapangan.

"Haruko-chan…, Itachi-kun sensei mentraktir kita makan siang!." Eri melambai-lambaikan tangannya mengisyaratkan tempat kosong disisinya dan Chizo.

"Bagaimana lukamu Haruko?." Gai segera bertanya saat Haruko menghampirinya.

"Sudah sembuh sensei!." Haruko merentangkan telapak tangannya didepan semua orang, Gai, Kakashi dan Rookie 8 selain Chizo mengangguk paham dan melanjutkan makan mereka.

"Sakura-san yang merawatnya." Haruko berkata sambil tersenyum dan duduk disisi Eri sedangkan Itachi duduk disisi Chizo, membuat mereka berdua duduk bersisian.

"Apa kubilang, itu bukan luka serius!." Eri berkata pada Chizo yang tengah memberikan bento pada Itachi dan Haruko, berusaha membela Itachi.

"Iya kan Haruko-chan?." Eri menatap Haruko meminta pembenaran, Haruko mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ini bukan luka serius." Haruko membalik-balik tangannya yang sudah sembuh total itu didepan Chizo.

"Tetap saja, Itachi kau seharusnya tidak terlalu keras padanya!." Wajah Chizo cemberut pada sahabat disampingnya.

"Maaf Chizo!." Itachi merasa bersalah lagi, membuat Haruko dan Eri panik.

"Itu bukan salah Itachi-kun, Chizo-kun. Kita kan sedang latihan tanding, jadi wajar saja." Kata-kata 'kun' dibelakang nama Itachi yang di ucapkan Haruko membuat Chizo dan Eri terperangah.

"Sejak kapan Itachi-san berubah jadi Itachi-kun?" Chizo membelalak kaget menatap Haruko, Chizo takut kalau-kalau dia akan punya saingan, dan kalau sampai saingannya adalah Itachi maka pupus sudah harapannya. Disisi lain Haruko memerah tanpa alasan yang jelas, entah kenapa pertanyaan Chizo membuat wajahnya terasa panas. Eri terdiam melihat reaksi Haruko, 'ada apa Haruko-chan?'. Itachi geli melihat wajah cemburu Chizo dan dia bermaksud menggodanya.

"Sejak tadi, iya kan Haruko-'chan'?" Itachi tersenyum kearah Haruko membuat wajah Haruko bertambah panas. Melihat hal itu Chizo langsung beranjak dan menjejalkan tubuhnya diantara Haruko dan Itachi berusaha duduk diantara mereka. Itachi dan yang lainnya tertawa melihat aksi Chizo yang cemburu, tidak menyadari kalau Haruko sekarang benar-benar berdebar.

'Kami-sama, ada apa denganku?' Haruko berkata dalam hati, Eri menatapnya diam kemudian ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Haruko-chan….. kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta pada Itachi, mengerti!" Chizo berkata seolah memerintah sebelum bergelayut manja dilengan Haruko. Membuat yang lain semakin mentertawakannya.

"Chizo-kun…" Haruko berusaha melonggarkan pelukan Chizo dilengannya namun gagal.

"Kalian berdua mengingatkanku pada Naruto dan Sakura ketika mereka masih Genin." Kakashi tertawa kearah Chizo yang bergelayutan menolak melepaskan Haruko.

"Hanya akulah laki-laki yang paling cocok untukmu Haruko-chan!" Chizo bergumam sambil cemberut.

"Iya benar…ha…ha..ha.." Gai ikut tertawa menimpali perkataan Kakashi.

Mendengar itu Haruko jadi terdiam sambil menatap Chizo, membayangkan Naruto yang tengah bergelayut pada Sakura. 'Benarkah?', 'apa dulu Naruto-sama lebih dulu menyukai Sakura-san?', 'sejak kecil?'. Haruko teringat sepenggal tulisan dibuku harian bibinya,

**'Seharusnya sejak dulu aku sudah tahu, kalau mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.'**

**'Seharusnya aku tidak boleh menjadi penengah diantara mereka'**

**'Seharusnya Naruto-kun memang bersama Sakura-chan'**

**'Memang sudah seharusnya kalian bahagia bersama'**

**'Kau pantas bahagia Naruto-kun'**

* * *

*Bersimpuh dikaki reader* Author mohon ampun atas segala kekurangan yang telah author perbuat *nunjuk2 chapter diatas* terutama bagian jutsu-jutsunya hehe…..semoga masih dalam batas toleransi ya…

-Mufylin : *membungkuk 90 derajad* terus ikuti ceritanya ya… dan semoga makin penasaran! Hehe…

-Bee Hachi : Bee…..semoga chapter ini udah lumayan panjang ya…..author udah berusaha keras buat bikin chapter sepanjang-panjangnya nich… tapi apa daya kata tak sampai…. Semoga Bee masih mau baca lanjutannya ….

-Kaoru Mouri : Baiklah akan saya jelaskan ….hehe…tapi di chapter-chapter berikutnya….. kaoru-san terimakasih udah mau baca….

-Kensuchan : penasaran? ikuti terus ya ceritanya ….. maaf karena author telah membuat Hinata meninggal hick…hick… ( gantung diri dipojokan )

-aindri961 : aindri-san ceritanya nanti emang bakalan banyak flashbacknya ( author udah ga sabar buat nulis bagian itu….). Dan ceritanya tetap masih sasuhina kok, yakin deh author sumpah! Hehe…( tersenyum penuh arti ). Kalo masalah Sakura-chan emang ga banyak author bahas di cerita ini (gomen). And kenapa shion-chan yang jadi asisten?, author pengen aja! Ha…ha..ha… Ikuti terus ceritanya ya….

-Yukori Kazaki : Yukori-san udah dibenerin tuh chapter 4 nya, hehe… di tunggu koreksi selanjutnya….

-Ageha haruna : siap….lanjut…..

-Mitsuka sakurai : hmmm…hmm….( angguk-angguk sambil angkat2 kening penuh arti ) ha…ha..ha… di tunggu aja ya bagian yang *** nya….. temenin author terus ya….

-alyazarqa : terimakasih atas pujiannya ( berasa melayang ke awan ) author janji bakalan menuntaskan cerita ini!... terus di support ya…biar semangat author ga kendor… hehe..

-rajabmaulan : rajab-san mohon ampun seribu ampun …. Author ga bisa bikin Hinatanya hidup lagi….ntar jadi ga konsisten dong ceritanya….. gomen….. tolong ikuti terus petualangan Itachi ya….

-Aisanoyuri : salam kenal juga… terimakasih udah mau ngikuti cerita ini…..

-lavenderaven: maaf ya…udah bikin sasu-kun menderita….tapi coba aja sasu mau ngingat sedikit ke masa lalunya pasti ga bakalan terlalu menderita deh dia….. percaya deh sama author, : ) ….tolong supportnya …. Hehe..

-pitalica : gomen… jangan bunuh author ya… Sakura-chan bakalan rada sedih juga dicerita ini….

Terimakasih semuanya…..

Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya….. ( melambai-lambai girang ) *reader pada mencibir* : )


	6. Chapter 6

Menerangkan : Manga NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Peringatan : TYPO, OOC, dll

Keterangan : **'kalimat' ( Bold +'….')** adalah catatan dibuku harian Hinata _& Kalimat ( miring ) adalah Flashback (kusus buat reader, karakter dalam cerita yang tidak mengalami langsung tidak tahu menahu ya… )_

Chapter 6

Kisah Cinta Bibi Hinata

Buku harian Hinata Hyuga,

** 'Siapa yang sebenarnya berusaha ku bohongi ?.'**

_Gemerasak dedaunan pohon terdengar diseluruh penjuru hutan lebat diperbatasan terluar Konoha, dalam keheningan ini Hinata mengigit bibirnya keras, berkonsentrasi lebih lagi pada Byakugan nya berusaha semakin gencar mencari musuh yang bersembunyi dengan sangat rapi. Mengedarkan pandangan keseluruh penjuru hutan untuk mencari keberadaan para pemberontak yang begitu meresahkan itu, beberapa Missing Nin yang berhasil lolos dari penjara desa tetangga. Dari tempatnya bersembunyi Hinata bisa melihat Sakura yang bersembunyi disemak-semak diam tidak bergerak, di arah tenggara Naruto berdiri siaga dibalik sebuah pohon besar, di arah belakangnya dia bisa melihat Kiba berusaha mengendus sambil terus bersembunyi, disetiap inci penglihatannya dia bisa melihat adanya serangga pengintai milik Shino bertebaran dan berterbangan sementara sang empunya berdiam protektif disisinya, dan jauh didepan diatas sebuah pohon dia bisa merasakan cakra Sasuke menguar tanpa berusaha ditutupi oleh si pemilik. Dia bisa melihat semua orang dengan sangat jelas, tetapi dia tidak bisa menemukan satu pun dari ketiga missing nin yang mereka cari. Para missing nin ini dikatakan memiliki kemampuan yang sangat hebat dalam bersembunyi dan menyatu dengan lingkungan sekelilingnya, sehingga menjadi sangat sulit untuk ditemukan. _

_ "Disana!." Sakura berteriak dari arah berlawanan dengan arah pandangan Hinata, dalam sekejap puluhan kunai berdesing membelah udara, suara itu terdengar mengarah ke tempat dimana Sakura berada. Begitu cepat sampai-sampai Hinata belum sempat mengedipkan mata, sebuah teriakan pilu memecah kesunyian._

_ "Naruto…" Sakura terdengar beteriak ketakutan._

_ "Disana, cepat kejar…" Sasuke berteriak dari kejauhan, berkat kunai yang mereka lemparkan kearah Sakura akhirnya para missing nin itu berhasil diketahui tempat persembunyiannya. Shino, Kiba, dan Sasuke segera beranjak tidak membiarkan mereka lolos. Hinata segera berlari menuju arah suara Sakura, dadanya bergemuruh khawatir. Napasnya tercekat ketika melihat Naruto terbaring dilantai hutan dengan puluhan kunai menancap diseluruh tubuhnya._

_ "Dasar bodoh!,…Kau bodoh ….!" Sakura berkata terisak sambil terus memompakan cakranya keluka berdarah Naruto._

_ "Itu cepat sekali, aku bahkan belum sempat berkedip." terdengar tawa Naruto. Hinata berjalan perlahan mendekat dengan wajah khawatir._

_ "Dasar bodoh!,kunai ini hampir mengenai jantungmu tahu!." Sakura geram sambil terus menekan luka berdarah didada Naruto._

_ "Jangan Khawatir Sakura-chan, aku tidak akan mati hanya kerena kunai-kunai kecil ini!, cepat sembuhkan lukaku agar aku bisa segera menghajar pemberontak sialan itu." Naruto menatap lembut wajah Sakura yang memerah karena menahan tangis, Sakura kaget dan khawatir karena Naruto melompat menjadi tameng untuknya._

_ "Dasar bodoh!." Sakura berujar lembut menatap mata Naruto dalam-dalam sambil tersenyum kecil, Naruto membalas senyum dan tatapan itu tak kalah lembutnya, mata mereka tidak bisa berbohong._

_ Hinata seketika langsung berbalik beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu, segera berlari sekuat tenaga berusaha menyusul kawan-kawannya yang mengejar para missing nin didepannya._

**'Ketika semuanya terlihat jelas dimata mereka.'**

** 'Apa yang sebenarnya terus saja ku sangkal?'**

_"Sasuke, tunggu!" bibir Naruto terlihat bergerak mengucapkan, Hinata sedang duduk dikamarnya dengan Byakugan aktif menatap ke arah gerbang Konoha, mengikuti gerak-gerik Naruto yang tengah mengejar Sasuke, Hinata tidak bisa mendengar suaranya tapi dia bisa membaca gerak bibir Naruto. Sasuke yang di panggil berhenti berjalan namun tidak berbalik sehingga Hinata tidak bisa membaca apa yang dikatakannya._

_ "Kenapa kau ingin pergi?" Naruto terlihat kembali berujar sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan disisi tubuhnya._

_ Jeda sejenak_

_ "Tapi bagamana dengan Sakura?, tidak bisakah kau bertahan untuknya?" _

_ Jeda_

_ "Dia mencintaimu Sasuke…, tidak bisakah kau melihatnya?, dia akan terluka kalau kau pergi." Ada jeda sedikit lebih lama dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan sebelumnya, sebelum akhirnya bibir Naruto kembali bergerak._

_ "Itu tidak mungkin, aku memang mencintainya tapi dia mencintaimu."_

_ Seketika Hinata langsung menutup matanya rapat-rapat, beringsut menghilang kedalam selimut hangat ditempat tidurnya._

**'Ketika aku tahu dengan jelas kebenarannya.'**

** 'Tapi… aku bisa….'**

_"Sakura, kau harus mengatakannya pada Naruto." Suara Ino bergema dikepala Hinata, dia semakin menempelkan punggungnya berusaha bersembunyi dari pandangan kedua sahabat yang tengah berbincang dibalik dinding._

_ "Bagaimana dengan Hinata?, mereka sudah sangat dekat, aku tidak ingin mengganggunya." Suara Sakura terdengar mencicit lemah._

_ "Kau akan menyesal!, Cintamu harusnya kau ungkapkan Sakura, tidak perduli apa yang akan dikatakan Naruto dan Hinata. Kalau kau tidak mengatakannya, kau tidak akan pernah bisa tidur nyenyak seumur hidupmu."_

**'Aku bisa terus menutup mata dan telinga, selama….'**

_Hinata dan Shino tertawa kecil mendengar lelucon kiba, mereka berjalan bersisian menuju festival kembang api ditepi sungai Konoha._

_ "Hinata…." Hinata berbalik kearah datangnya suara sang pujaan hati, dia tersenyum sambil melambai kepada Naruto dan Sakura yang tengah berlari mendekat._

_ "Kalian cepat sekali!." Naruto berkata setelah sampai kehadapan Hinata._

_ "Tentu saja, kita sudah hampir terlambat tahu, acara kembang apinya hampir dimulai." Kiba kembali berbalik berjalan. Hinata tersenyum kecil, ia juga berbalik berusaha menjejeri Kiba dan Shino yang sudah mulai berjalan._

_ Namun langkahnya terhenti, ketika sebuah tangan yang hangat menggenggam tangannya erat. Hinata berbalik kaget dan menatap Naruto yang tengah menatapnya lekat, Naruto mengeratkan genggaman tangannya lebih erat lagi._

_ "Tunggu aku Hinata" Naruto tersenyum kearahnya._

**'Selama tangan itu masih berada di genggaman'**

_ Naruto berjalan menjejerinya sambil terus menggenggam tangan Hinata. Hinata menatap genggaman tangan mereka lekat-lekat, kemudian mendongak menatap Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kearahnya, senyuman yang dulu membuat Hinata jatuh cinta padanya._

**'Selama senyuman itu masih berada di pandangan'**

_Hinata mengalihkan pandangan pada Sakura yang berjalan disisi Naruto, menyadari Hinata menatapnya, gadis itu berpaling dan menyuguhkan senyum manis seorang sahabat yang tengah menggoda pada Hinata. _

**'Maka aku juga…'**

_ Hinata memantapkan hati, dia membalas senyum Sakura dengan senyum tertulus yang bisa dia ulaskan dibibir mungilnya, kemudian menatap Naruto hangat sambil meremas tangan tan yang berada digenggamannya._

**'Aku juga akan terus berlakon dalam sandiwara yang mereka ciptakan'**

* * *

**'Apa aku jahat?.'**

** 'Apa ini salah?, berdiam diri dan berpura-pura tidak tahu?.'**

** 'Terkadang aku berpikir kalau aku ini benar-benar egois.'**

** 'Bolehkah aku hanya diam dan hanyut dalam ilusi ini?.'**

** 'Dan ini terasa begitu menyakitkan, apakah mereka juga kesakitan?.'**

** 'Mereka begitu kokoh dan tangguh, sementara aku sudah hampir sampai ketitik lebur.'**

** 'Ini sangat menyakitkan, demi tuhan.'**

** 'Aku bertanya-tanya bagaimana reaksi Naruto kalau dia tahu Sakura membalas cintanya?.'**

** 'Bagaimana reaksi Sakura jika dia tahu kalau Naruto masih mencintainya?.'**

** 'Aku tidak tahu kalau begitu menakutkan untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu.'**

** 'Ketakutan akan terbongkar, ketakutan akan ketahuan.'**

** 'Ketakutan akan kehilangan.'**

** 'Ini menyiksa dan melelahkan.'**

** 'Terkadang juga merasa begitu berdosa, karena semua ini.'**

** 'Aku takut akan sisi gelap di hatiku yang mulai mengancam untuk mengambil alih.'**

** 'Kebencian dan rasa marah ini, terasa begitu menakutkan namun juga terasa menenangkan.'**

** 'Aku semakin terlarut dalam permainan menyalahkan.'**

** 'Ini karena kalian yang saling diam dan berpura-pura.'**

** 'Ini karena kalian berdua berbohong.'**

** 'Kepada ku dan kepada diri kalian sendiri.'**

** 'Tolong ijinkan aku lepas dari lingkaran ini.'**

** 'Sebelum benci mengganti cintaku'**

** 'Sebelum marah merusak hormatku'**

** 'Sebelum keegoisan menutup mata hatiku.'**

** 'Sebelum dengkiku benar-benar merenggut cinta kalian.'**

** 'Tidak bisakah kalian mengijinkan diri kalian sendiri bahagia?.'**

* * *

_Hinata berdiri diam mematung diambang pintu kamar rumah sakit tempat Naruto dirawat, setengah dari dirinya ingin lari dan bersembunyi, setengahnya lagi ingin segera mengakhiri semuanya. Setengah dari hatinya terasa pilu karena mengetahui sebentar lagi semuanya akan berakhir, namun setengahnya lagi merasa begitu lega dan ringan. _

_ "Sakura-chan?." terdengar suara terkejut Naruto._

_ "Aku bersungguh-sungguh Naruto, aku mencintaimu." Suara Sakura bergetar namun lantang._

_ Hinata tahu hanya masalah waktu hal ini akan terjadi, namun hal itu tetap tidak membuatnya bisa menghadapinya dengan kepala terangkat. _

_ "Sakura-chan aku….aku mencintai Hinata." Naruto berujar lemah._

_ 'Bohong!.' Hati Hinata berteriak, air matanya berurai tapi bibirnya tersenyum, ini terasa begitu manis namun juga pahit._

_ "Bisakah kau menatap mataku dan mengatakannya dengan lantang?" Sakura mencicit pada Naruto._

_ 'Dia tidak akan bisa Sakura-chan, karena dia berbohong!.' Hinata ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya._

_ "Aku….." cup_

_ Hinata mengintip melalui jendela kaca dipintu ruangan itu, ingin mengetahui kenapa Naruto tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, dia membelalak kaget melihat Sakura mencium Naruto tepat dibibirnya. Hinata hampir berpikir dia akan gila, ketika sekali lagi hatinya seolah terbagi dua, satu sisi menangis namun satu sisi lagi berseru riang. Matanya, menyaksikan bagaimana awalnya Naruto berusaha menolak Sakura namun akhirnya hanyut dalam pelukan gadis itu. Ada rasa sakit didadanya, mungkin itu karena bagaimanapun juga dia adalah manusia yang memiliki hati, meskipun sudah lama dia tahu tapi tetap saja ini masih terasa menyakitkan, kemudian pikiran itu muncul, keinginan menghukum mereka karena telah membuatnya melalui semua ini, karena telah menyeretnya kedalam semua rasa sakit ini._

_ "Trak…" Hinata membuka pintu itu dan menampakkan dirinya. Seketika dua insan didalam ruangan itu menatap kearahnya, dia pun menatap mereka dengan tatapan seolah terkejut. Hinata menikmati ekspresi yang mereka tunjukkan, wajah memucat, bingung, takut, dan rasa bersalah berkelabat dimata mereka. Hati Hinata merasa sedikit senang melihatnya, tapi tanpa disadarinya mata yang susah payah tadi dia buat kering, sekarang basah dengan aliran air mata tak tertahan. Semua diluar kendalinya, semua diluar rencananya, dia tidak bermaksud menangis, dia tidak bermaksud membuat mereka merasa bersalah lebih lama dari 5 detik, dia ingin mengatakan pada mereka kalau dia tahu dan sudah lama tahu, dia ingin berkata,… _

_ "Maaf!" tapi bukan begini….., dia ingin mengatakannya sambil tersenyum bukan sambil menangis._

_ "Hinata…!" Naruto memanggilnya sambil bergerak mendekat, mendorong Sakura dari sisinya._

_ Bukan begini, ini salah, seharusnya dia berkata,_

_ 'Maaf karena selama ini telah berada diantara kalian, seharusnya kalian bahagia bersama. Akhirnya kalian bisa jujur pada hati kalian masing-masing, aku berharap Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan bahagia bersama.'_

_ Seharusnya itu diucapkan sambil tersenyum, kata-kata yang sudah dia hafal dan persiapkan ketika saat seperti ini tiba. Melihat Naruto semakin mendekat, seketika Hinata langsung menjadi takut dan panik, takut kalau Naruto akan bisa meraihnya. Maka Hinata melakukan satu-satunya jalan keluar yang diajukan oleh otaknya, lari, dengan dada bergemuruh dan telinga berdenging hebat, ia berlari cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu, berlari sekencang-kencangnya, seolah itu menyangkut hidup dan matinya. Dia harus bersembunyi, dia tidak ingin Naruto bisa meraihnya, kalau hal itu terjadi mungkin dia akan tersesat lagi, dan demi tuhan, kalau kali ini itu terjadi mungkin dia tidak akan pernah bisa keluar lagi. Hinata berlari kecang mengabaikan tatapan heran orang-orang disekelilingnya, dia terus saja berlari sampai kakinya terasa sakit dan berontak memohon untuk diijinkan beristirahat. Hinata bersandar dibawah sebuah pohon besar didekat sungai Konoha, sambil terisak Hinata mengusap pipinya yang berair dengan lengan bajunya, berusaha dengan sangat keras untuk mengatur napasnya. Beberapa anak yang tengah bermain dipadang rumput di tepi sungai menghentikan permainan mereka untuk menatap bingung kearah Hinata yang sedang menangis tidak terkendali. Hinata menyenderkan kepalanya dibatang pohon itu sambil membiarkan tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke tanah ketika kaki lelahnya sudah tidak mampu lagi menopang beratnya, ia membiarkan isakan lirih lolos dari mulutnya yang sedikit membuka untuk mengatur napas. Kumpulan rasa pilu didadanya seolah menemukan pintu untuk mendobrak keluar._

_ "Maaf… maaf….", 'Maaf Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, aku tidak bermaksud begini.' Apa yang akan dikatakan oleh kedua orang itu, mereka saat ini pasti merasa sangat bersalah pada Hinata, padahal itu tidak perlu, karena Hinata sudah tahu dan diam saja. Diam saja ketika kedua orang itu berjuang untuk menyembunyikan perasaan mereka masing-masing demi dirinya, demi Hinata. Rasa bersalah yang harusnya sekarang sudah bisa dia tanggalkan dari dadanya saat ini justru dia buat semakin besar._

_ "Tolong…., nona apa kau bisa mendengarku?." Hinata terkesiap ketika mendengar bisikan lemah dari arah belakang pohon yang disenderinya. Dalam kekalutan, tubuh Hinata seolah bergerak tanpa diperintah menuju arah datangnya suara lirih minta tolong itu._

_ Hinata mengeraut perlahan mendekat kesisi lain pohon, dibalik pohon itu sosok seorang pemuda mengenakan pakaian Shinobi yang siap bertugas juga sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya, Hinata segera menghapus air matanya ketika menyadari pemuda itu sedang meringis kesakitan._

_ "Apa anda baik-baik saja?." _

_ "Perutku….perutku… sangat sakit…" Pemuda itu berujar lirih dan sangat pelan, Hinata hampir tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Pemuda itu memegang perutnya sambil mengaduh membuat Hinata Khawatir._

_ "Apa anda perlu kerumah sakit?." Hinata menggigit bibir, rumah sakit adalah tempat yang paling tidak ingin dia datangi saat ini._

_ "Tidak….tolong….bawa aku ke kantor Hokage." Pemuda itu memohon dengan wajah memelas, kemanapun selain rumah sakit Hinata pasti mengantarkan. Hinata tidak tahu dari mana datangnya kekuatan ketika dia mulai memapah pemuda itu dengan gampangnya, mungkin itu karena adrenalin yang masih bekerja ditubuhnya yang sedikit gemetar itu. Hinata berjuang memapah pemuda itu menuju kantor Hokage, dengan tertatih-tatih Hinata berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuh pemuda itu, dia menggunakan cakranya untuk berjalan cepat menuju kantor Hokage. _

_ "Langsung saja, panjat gedung ini. Kita harus cepat." Pemuda Shinobi itu berujar pelan sambil mendongak keatas bangunan kantor Hokage ketika Hinata ingin memasuki pintu depan gedung itu. Menggigit bibir Hinata kebingungan, bagaimana kalau Naruto mencarinya?, saat ini Hinata benar-benar belum bisa untuk menghadapinya. Memanjat gedung ini sama saja artinya dengan menunjukkan keberadaanya._

_ "Tolonglah, kita harus cepat." Mendengar cicitan lirih dari pemuda disampingnya, Hinata akhirnya mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat memanjat gedung itu. Dia harus cepat sebelum terlihat. _

_ "Tok-tok-tok-tok.", Pemuda itu mengetuk tidak sabar dikaca jendela ruangan Hokage sesaat setelah kaca jendela itu terlihat._

_ "Hokage-sama….buka jendelanya." Pemuda itu berujar sedikit keras kearah punggung wanita pirang didalam ruangan._

_ 'Kumohon cepat buka!.' Hinata memohon dalam hati._

_ Wanita berambut pirang didalam ruangan itu berbalik mendelik kearah datangnya ketukan, kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi mengerikan saat melihat Hinata dan Shinobi itu di jendelanya._

_ "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini Kobuki?." sesaat setelah membuka jendela kaca itu, Hokage berambut pirang mendelik menatap pemuda yang bernama Kobuki yang sedang dipapah oleh Hinata. Tanpa menunggu di ijinkan, Hinata segera membawa masuk pemuda itu kedalam ruangan Tsunade._

_ "Hokage-sama, maafkan saya. Saya sepertinya keracunan makanan, saya tidak bisa menyelesaikan misi ini." Kobuki berkata cepat dengan sekali sentakan napas, pemuda malang itu terlihat begitu ketakutan menatap Tsunade._

_ "Apa?, yang benar saja ?, Kobuki kapal itu akan segera berangkat!." Tsunade menggeram gemas, Hinata hanya terdiam mendengarkan, tidak tahu kedua orang ini meributkan tentang apa._

_ "Maafkan saya Hokage-sama!." Kobuki berujar pelan sambil menunduk, tidak berani menatap langsung kearah sang Hokage. Melihat pemuda itu begitu kesakitan Shizune yang sejak tadi berdiri disamping Tsunade berjalan mendekat kesisi pemuda itu lalu menggiring Hinata mendudukkan Kobuki di bangku didepan meja Hokage._

_ "Ada apa dengannya Hinata?." Shizune bertanya pada Hinata, gadis bermata sembab itu hanya menggeleng._

_ "Saya menemukannya kesakitan di tepi sungai." Hinata menerangkan dengan suara sengau, Shizune sedikit heran tapi perhatiannya segera teralihkan ketika mendengar teriakan nyaring dari Tsunade. _

_ "Kapal itu akan berangkat 15 menit lagi, sekarang aku harus mencari ulang lagi shinobi yang bisa ditugaskan untuk misi ini?, kalau melewatkan kapal ini maka kapal selanjutnya menuju kesana hanya akan ada 7 hari lagi!." Tsunade berteriak prustasi._

_ "Sialan kau Kobuki, gulungan ini harus sampai kepada Lord Fujin dalam 3 hari, kalau sampai tertunda mereka tidak akan mengirim pasokan bahan bakar untuk Konoha, dan menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi kalau itu tejadi?." Tsunade murka._

_ "Dengan jalur yang hampir membeku, mereka akan menunda pengiriman ini ke periode pengiriman berikutnya, enam bulan lagi. Kalau sampai itu terjadi semua adalah tanggung jawabmu kalau Konoha membeku selama musim dingin tahun ini karena tidak ada listrik."_

_ Mata Hinata membulat ngeri mendengar itu, dia menatap kasihan pada pemuda yang terlihat hampir menangis disisinya itu. Diantara geraman dan erangan marah Tsunade, Hinata tersadar kalau misi ini sangat cocok untuknya, saat ini dia ingin berada jauh dari Konoha untuk menenangkan diri serta menjernihkan pikiran, dan itu juga harus dilakukan dengan cepat sebelum Naruto bisa menemukannya._

_ "Saya saja yang menggantikannya!." tanpa berpikir dua kali kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Hinata, Tsunade merasa ingin menepuk kepalanya sendiri, kenapa itu tidak terpikirkan olehnya, padahal ada shinobi didepan matanya saat ini, dia malah sibuk mencari-cari berkas Shinobi yang tengah siap bertugas sambil berteriak-teriak. Namun Tsunade segera tersadar ketika melihat baju ninja lusuh yang dikenakan Hinata, alasanya adalah kerana dia tahu kalau Hinata baru saja kembali dari misi bersama Shino dan Kiba beberapa saat yang lalu._

_ "Kau baru saja…." Tsunade mengibaskan tangannya kearah Hinata, tapi sebelum sempat dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya gadis itu menyela._

_ "Saya akan berkemas dan segera siap dalam 15 menit." Hinata berujar saat menyadari penolakan Tsunade, Hokage itu terlihat ragu._

_ "Tidak, 10 menit. Saya akan siap dalam 10 menit." Hinata berusaha keras meyakinkan Tsunade, hal ini membuat Hokage pirang itu memicingkan mata curiga kearah Hinata, ada yang tidak beres dengan gadis ini, tapi pikirannya itu segera ditepisnya karena dia tidak punya waktu._

_ "Baiklah, bawa ini dan segera berkemas." Tsunade menyerahkan 2 gulungan yang diambilnya dari tas pinggang Kobuki. Kobuki yang terlihat mulai lega dipapah pergi ke rumah sakit oleh anbu yang diperintah Shizune._

_ "Gulungan berwarna hitam berisi rincian lengkap misi ini, kemana kau harus pergi dan siapa yang harus kau temui. Dan gulungan berwarna emas adalah gulungan yang harus kau serahkan pada Lord Fujin."_

_ "Segera bergegas rincian misi nanti saja kau baca, dalam waktu 15 menit kau sudah harus berada di dalam kapal itu." Tsunade menunjuk ke arah dermaga Konoha, peluit terdengar berat mendengung, yang menandakan kapal itu akan segera berlayar._

_ "Gunakanlah pakaian hangat, disana musim dingin datang lebih cepat dari pada di Konoha."_

_ "Baik saya mengerti." Dengan mengucapkan itu, Hinata segera melompat dari jendela, berlari kencang menuju kediamannya. _

_ "Apa dia akan baik-baik saja?." Shizune menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin mengecil dengan wajah khawatir._

_ " Dia baru saja kembali dari misi." Shizune mengernyit, gadis itu bahkan belum sempat menghapus corengan hitam debu dipipinya._

_ "Dia seorang Konoichi Shizune, jangan khawatir. Lagi pula ini hanya misi sederhana, hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi paling-paling adalah dia kelelahan selama perjalanan. Dan jangan lupakan kalau dia adalah Hinata Hyuga, dia bisa menyembuhkan dirinya sendiri sekarang." Tsunade menepuk-nepuk pundak Shizune, mengingatkan Shizune kalau Hinata sekarang sudah punya bekal sedikit keterampilan medic nin bersamanya._

_ Sesungguhnya tidak hanya itu yang mengganggu pikiran Shizune, mata sembab, suara sengau , jejak air mata yang disapu terlihat jelas diwajah berdebu Hinata, dan belum lagi fakta kalau Hinata beberapa saat yang lalu terlihat sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Naruto yang tengah terluka sepulang dari misi menghadapi pemberontak di Suna, dia bahkan bersikeras untuk segera kerumah sakit dan menemui Naruto sedetik setelah Shizune memberitahunya berita itu tanpa memperdulikan tampilan dirinya sendiri yang compang-camping. Dan sekarang gadis itu justru tengah berlari seperti orang kesetanan untuk meninggalkan Konoha, benar-benar tidak masuk akal. _

_ Satu menit, 5 menit, 10 menit, 12 menit, Shizune terus saja menerawang menatap kepulan asap kapal yang semakin tebal, disisinya Tsunade yang tengah kembali berkutat dengan gulungan-gulungan tugasnya mengangkat kepala dan menatap Shizune. _

_ "Jangan khawatir, dia pasti sampai dikapal itu tepat waktu." Tsunade berujar lebih untuk dirinya sendiri dari pada untuk menenangkan Shizune._

_ "Brak….." pintu ruangan Hokage terbuka lebar menampakkan Naruto Uzumaki yang dipenuhi keringat._

_ " Hinata!?...," teriakan Naruto terdengar bergetar._

_ "Apa-apan kau Naruto?" Tsunade mendelik mengerikan._

_ "Dimana dia?, dimana Hinata?. Shikamaru bilang Hinata ada disini?." mata biru itu menyapu seluruh penjuru ruangan dengan napas tersengal berusaha mencari sosok gadis dengan rambut indigonya._

_ "Naruto apa yang kau lakukan disini?. Kau harusnya ada dirumah sakit, kau sedang terluka, kan?" Shizune berjalan mendekati Naruto, sudah dia duga ada yang tidak beres disini._

_ "Dimana Hinata?." Naruto berteriak tidak sabar, hatinya sedang tidak karuan, yang benar-benar ingin dia dengar sekarang hanyalah suara Hinata._

_ Bunyi peluit panjang terdengar lamat-lamat dari arah dermaga, menandakan kalau kapal sudah berangkat berlayar meninggalkan semuanya dibelakangnya. Tsunade yang menyadari ekspresi Shizune dan Naruto mulai menata puzzle dipikirannya, wajah kalut Naruto, wajah khawatir Shizune, dan tekat kuat Hinata untuk segera pergi dari Konoha akhirnya menemukan tempat yang pas. Tsunade berdiri dari mejanya dan berbalik menatap kepulan asap kapal yang berlayar menjauh dari Konoha._

_ "Kalau semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana, saat ini gadis itu sedang berada di kapal itu, Naruto." Tsunade menunjuk kepulan asap yang membumbung kelangit diatas laut Konoha. Mata Naruto membelalak seketika, giginya bergemelatuk didalam rahangnya karena dikatupkan terlalu erat._

_ "Sial…Sial…Sial…." Naruto merutuk, nada suaranya semakin tinggi disetiap kata, kalau saja dia tidak sedang terluka dia pasti bisa berlari dengan lebih cepat untuk mengejar Hinata._

_ 'Sialan.' Naruto tertunduk mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika wajah berurai air mata Hinata kembali memenuhi ingatannya._

_ "Jangan bertingkah seperti orang depresi Naruto, dia akan kembali dalam waktu 7 hari, jangan khawatir." _

_ '7 hari?' Naruto meringis membayangkan harus menunggu Hinata selama itu untuk bisa menjelaskan semuanya._

_ 'Mereka pasti sedang bertengkar.' Tsunade bergumam didalam hati, meskipun dia kaget pasangan paling akur se Konohagakure ini ternyata bisa juga bertengkar. Tsunade ingin tertawa melihat wajah tidak berdaya Naruto saat ini, dasar anak muda suka melebih-lebihkan masalah kecil._

_ "Hinata,.." sosok murid kesayangan Tsunade berambut pink menghambur masuk kedalam ruangan, matanya juga menyapu seluruh penjuru ruangan, mencari Hinata. Menyadari orang yang dia cari tidak ada disana gadis itu menatap Naruto yang tertunduk kemudian dengan mata yang kembali mulai berair dia beralih menatap wajah Tsunade dengan tatapan seolah bertanya._

_ "Dia sudah pergi." Shizune menjawab pelan._

_ "Naruto…maafkan aku….aku….aku tidak bermaksud…" Sakura terisak._

_ Dan sekarang Tsunade menyadari kalau masalah ini sepertinya bukan masalah kecil yang dibesar-besarkan._

_ Dikapal besar yang berderu berat membelah samudra, Hinata duduk termenung di buritan kapal, rambutnya bergerak liar disisi wajahnya, terombang-ambing oleh angin yang berderu deras. Pikirannya melayang entah kemana meningalkan tubuhnya teronggok diam, saat ini dia hanya ingin melupakan sejenak Konoha, melupakan sejenak Naruto dan Sakura, setidaknya sampai dia kembali nanti, 7 hari lagi. Dia berdoa dengan sunggung-sungguh semoga ketika saat itu tiba dia sudah siap dan mantap untuk menatap mata kedua sejoli itu, dan berkata sambil tersenyum pada mereka apa yang sudah selama hampir 1 tahun ini sangat ingin di katakannya. Pikirannya melayang pada buku ungu muda yang ditinggalkannya terbuka diatas meja, berisi tulisan singkat terburu-buru, tepat di halaman akhir buku itu, sebuah janji yang dia tulis pada dirinya sendiri sebagai patokan dan pengingat ketika dia kembali nanti._

Guratan terburu-buru yang berbunyi,

**'Aku tidak lari, hanya sedang menata diri.'**

** 'Hanya sebentar, sebentar saja.'**

** 'Saat aku kembali, akan aku katakan semuanya.'**

**'Seharusnya sejak dulu aku sudah tahu, kalau mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama.'**

** 'Seharusnya aku tidak boleh menjadi penengah diantara mereka'**

** 'Seharusnya Naruto-kun memang bersama Sakura-chan'**

** 'Memang sudah seharusnya kalian bahagia bersama'**

** 'Kau pantas bahagia Naruto-kun'**

* * *

" Kau pantas bahagia Naruto-kun" bibir Haruko bergerak ringan membaca tulisan yang tidak rapi dibuku harian bibinya, entah sudah berapa ratus kali tulisan itu dibacanya hingga akhirnya dia hapal diluar kepala apa isinya. Jari halusnya membelai tulisan itu perlahan, matanya berkilat karena genangan air mata haru.

"Apa itu yang kau inginkan bi?, Apa benar begitu?." Haruko menutup buku itu lalu meletakkannya diatas dadanya. Karena kemalangan yang dialami bibinya sekarang ada dua orang umat manusia yang saling mencinta namun tidak bisa bersama. Mereka mungkin masih terkurung dalam kepura-puraan yang terlanjur menjadi nyata, tertutup dan terkunci bersama kematian Hinata Hyuga. Beberapa tahun yang lalu Haruko tersenyum dan mensyukuri fakta kalau Naruto dan Sakura tidak bersama sampai sekarang, namun sekarang dia sudah semakin mengerti makna dari tulisan bibinya, kalau dia merasa menderita karena merahasiakannya, merasa berdosa karena menutupinya dan sangat ingin mengatakan restunya pada Naruto dan Sakura.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membantumu mengatakannya." Haruko tersenyum manis seolah berkata langsung pada Hinata.

"Sekarang kau bisa tenang kan?." Haruko bangga pada dirinya sendiri, didalam kepalanya dia bisa membayangkan senyum Hinata yang ditujukan padanya.

"Serahkan saja padaku, bibi Hinata"

* * *

'Itachi Uchiha' hanya satu nama itu yang terlintas dibenak Haruko ketika dia memikirkan tentang bagaimana cara agar dia bisa bertemu dengan Naruto Uzumaki sang Hokage. Hari sudah menjelang senja, Haruko berjalan pelan menyusuri hutan lebat Konoha, berjalan semakin kedalam ketempat matanya mengarahkannya. Sayup-sayup dikejauhan dia bisa mendengar suara seseorang sedang berlatih, Byakugannya bisa menangkap sesosok cakra Uchiha Itachi yang tengah memburu namun teratur. Dia merasa seperti seorang penguntit saat ini, mengendap-endap dan sembunyi-sembunyi untuk menemui Uchiha Itachi ketika dia tengah sendirian ditengah hutan. Dia benar-benar merasa malu, tapi ini harus dilakukannya demi memenuhi keinginan bibinya tersayang. Haruko tidak ingin mengambil resiko menarik perhatian teman-temannya yang lain karena meminta Itachi untuk berdiskusi berdua saja dengannya. Haruko tidak ingin teman-temannya tahu tentang tujuannya yang sebenarnya, karena hal ini memang bukan untuk konsumsi orang banyak. Disamping itu Haruko juga tidak ingin Eri dan Chizo semakin salah paham padanya, insiden 'gendongan' kemarin sudah cukup untuk membuat kedua orang itu memandang curiga kearahnya. Chizo terus saja bergelayutan manja padanya setiap Itachi ada didekatnya sedangkan Eri bertingkah semakin aneh saja sejak kejadian itu, dia mulai menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti,

'Apa kau menyukai Itachi-kun, Haruko-chan?, tidak apa-apa jujur saja padaku.'

'Dia keren kan, bagaimana menurutmu?.'

'Kau tahu?, kalau kau menyukainya aku akan rela kalau dia bersamamu, kalian sangat serasi.'

'Menurutku hanya kau orang yang bisa menandingi Fuyu-chan.'

Eri mulai meracau tentang melupakan dan mengikhlaskan, Haruko tahu temannya itu sebenarnya tidak senang dengan kedua hal itu, tapi Eri adalah tipe orang yang lebih mementingkan sahabat dibanding hatinya sendiri. Haruko memang terpesona dengan kebaikan Itachi tapi tetap saja dia tidak mungkin menyukai orang yang disukai oleh sahabatnya sendiri, Haruko hanya berharap Itachi bisa menjadi perantaranya untuk bertemu dengan Naruto Uzumaki agar dia bisa melaksanakan tugas yang kini diembannya, seperti yang diketahui semua orang kalau Itachi adalah 'kesayangan Hokage' maka pastinya hal itu bukanlah perkara sulit untuk berbicara santai dengan Hokage ketika Itachi yang mengantarkannya.

"Siapa disana?" terdengar suara waspada Itachi.

"Aku. Haruko, Itachi-kun." Haruko berteriak sambil mempercepat langkahnya agar bisa cepat menampakkan dirinya didepan Itachi, setelah latihan tanding kemarin, menurut Haruko, membuat seorang Uchiha Itachi mengira kau adalah musuh pasti akan berakhir mengerikan. Itachi kebingungan mendapati Haruko berada ditengah hutan begini, sepengetahuan Itachi gadis itu punya lapangan berlatih pribadi dirumahnya yang besar itu, jadi sedang apa dia disini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Haruko-chan?" Itachi tidak sabar menyuarakan keingintahuannya.

"Aku disini karena ingin menemuimu, Itachi-kun." Haruko kini berada didepan Itachi.

"Menemuiku?, ada apa?." Seingat Itachi mereka Rookie 8 baru beberapa jam yang lalu mengucapkan selamat tinggal satu sama lain termasuk dia dan Haruko, jadi Itachi sedikit tidak mengerti kenapa Haruko ingin menemuinya sekarang.

"Hmm….. aku ingin meminta bantuan padamu." Haruko berujar ragu-ragu.

"Bantuan apa?" Itachi kini makin penasaran.

"Bantu aku agar bisa bertemu dan bicara dengan Naruto-sama secara pribadi." Haruko berujar pelan-pelan agar jelas. Itachi terdiam, dia menebak-nebak apa yang ingin dibicarakan Haruko dengan Naruto, tapi tetap saja tidak ada satu jawaban pun yang bisa dia temukan diotaknya. Sebenarnya Itachi agak sedikit terganggu dengan permintaan Haruko yang menurutnya terkesan memerintah itu. Meskipun dia adalah 'Kesayangan Hokage' selama ini Itachi tidak pernah pergi menemui Naruto seenaknya dan mengganggunya tanpa adanya alasan yang jelas dan penting.

"Kalau boleh aku tahu, ini tentang apa?." Itachi memperdekat jarak diantara dia dan Haruko.

"Aku ingin menyampaikan pesan, pesan dari bibiku untuk Naruto-sama."

"Bibimu?" Itachi mengernyit

"Ya, bibiku. Hinata Hyuga." Mendengar nama itu disebut daun teling Itachi langsung terbuka lebar, sampai hari ini nama itu terus menghantui tidurnya, hati Itachi seolah memutuskan lebih dulu kalau wanita itu memang adalah ibunya tanpa perlu adanya bukti apapun juga, meskipun otaknya terus saja menyangkal hal itu karena memang terlalu tidak mungkin, 'kalau memang Hinata adalah ibunya kenapa semua orang merahasiakannya dari Itachi?' pertanyaan itulah yang tidak bisa dia temukan jawabannya yang masuk akal sampai sekarang, tapi itu tidak membuatnya bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

"Pesan apa?" Itachi berkata pelan, mencoba mengorek informasi.

"Pesan yang ingin disampaikannya sebelum dia meninggal."

Itachi berpikir sejenak, menurut dugaannya Naruto dan Hinata memang sepertinya sangat dekat dan dia sangat amat ingin mengetahui hubungan seperti apa yang mereka miliki, Itachi sangat penasaran kenapa Naruto tidak pernah menyinggung tetangnya selama ini. Meskipun itu berarti mematahkan teorinya tentang Hinata adalah ibunya, karena sangat tidak mungkin kan ayahnya merebut kekasih sahabatnya sendiri, iya kan?. Melihat Itachi hanya terdiam menatapnya, Haruko menarik kesimpulan kalau Itachi menunggunya untuk menjelaskan semuanya padanya.

"Ne…Itachi kun, apa kau tahu seperti apa hubungan Sakura-san dan Naruto-sama?."

"Tentu saja, mereka adalah sahabat baik sudah seperti saudara. Memangnya kenapa?" Itachi terheran-heran dengan pertanyaan Haruko, memangnya apa hubungannya itu dengan permintaan nya tadi?. Haruko mengedarkan pandangan kesekelilingnya, mencari tempat yang enak untuk duduk dan bicara, karena sepertinya ini akan lama. Haruko berjalan melewati Itachi menuju sebuah pohon yang sepertinya baru saja di tumbangkan oleh Itachi, dia duduk diatasnya menjuntaikan kaki, melihat Itachi hanya terdiam memperhatikan gerak-geriknya Haruko sedikit memerah lalu menepuk-nepuk tidak sabar batang pohon yang didudukinya mengisyaratkan Itachi untuk duduk disampingnya. Tersenyum kecil, Itachi mentertawakan kebiasaan Haruko yang suka memerintah orang lain tanpa disadarinya. Itachi menuruti kemauan Haruko, duduk disampingnya lalu menatap, menunggu. Haruko mengeluarkan sebuah amplop ungu dari saku bajunya, dengan sangat pelahan-lahan Haruko membukanya lalu mengeluarkan sobekan kertas dari dalamnya.

'Apa itu surat?' Itachi bergumam dalam hati sambil memperhatikan Haruko membuka perlahan lipatan kertas-kertas itu, dia sangat hati-hati seolah sedang memegang benda pusaka. Dia akhirnya menyodorkan 3 lembar kertas kearah Itachi, Itachi menjulurkan tangan bermaksud menerima kertas-kertas itu. Sebelum sempat Itachi menerimanya Haruko kembali menarik kertas itu sambil menatap ngeri tangan Itachi. Itachi bingung dengan reaksi Haruko, sampai ia akhirnya sadar kalau tangannya sangat kotor dipenuhi debu, sambil tertawa Itachi menyapukan tangan kotornya kebajunya sendiri berusaha membersihkan.

"Maaf,…" Haruko terlihat menyesal dengan reaksinya sendiri.

"Ini adalah tulisan tangan bibi Hinata sendiri, aku merobeknya dari buku hariannya." Haruko berusaha menjelaskan penyebab kehati-hatiannya. Buku itu sangat berarti baginya, jadi dia berusaha untuk menjaga kenangan milik bibinya itu. Itachi mengangguk paham kemudian menjulurkan tangannya yang sudah bersih kearah Haruko, dia menerima kertas-kertas itu dengan hati-hati juga, menyadari betapa pentingnya benda itu untuk gadis disampingnya. Itachi perlahan mulai membaca lembaran pertama kertas itu, tulisan tangan yang sangat rapi dan indah, wangi mawar yang samar menguar dari kertas itu.

'Sandiwara apa?, siapa yang bersandiwara?.' Itachi bingung dengan maksud dari tulisan ditangannya itu. Menyadari kebingungan Itachi, Haruko segera mengambil kertas yang baru saja dibaca oleh Itachi sehingga menampakkan kertas lain dibawahnya, Itachi pun langsung membaca tulisan di kertas kedua itu. Kening Itachi semakin mengkerut, dia semakin bingung. Haruko sedikit senang menyadari Itachi tidak mampu mengerti makna tulisan itu sama seperti dirinya ketika pertama kali membacanya. Itachi menatap Haruko seolah meminta penjelasan. Satu-satunya yang ditangkap Itachi adalah Naruto mencintai Sakura dan Sakura juga mencintai Naruto tapi mereka membohongi diri mereka sendiri dan si penulis yaitu Hinata Hyuga, selebihnya Itachi bingung.

"Ne..apa kau paham?." Itachi menggeleng, Haruko berpura-pura membuang napas lelah. Padahal sesungguhnya dia sedang merasa senang dan bangga pada dirinya sendiri akan kemampuannya menganalisis keadaaan, melupakan fakta kalau dia perlu bertahun-tahun dan membaca keseluruhan buku harian bibinya berpuluh-puluh kali untuk bisa mengerti.

"Ne..Itachi-kun biar ku jelaskan. Dari mana memulainya ya?." Haruko bingung sendiri, Itachi hanya diam sambil tersenyum lucu pada Haruko.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama apa kau tahu kalau ada cinta segi tiga di dalam tim ayahmu?." Itachi membelalak kaget, dia sama sekali belum pernah mendengarnya. Sepengetahuannya Tim 7 memang memiliki hubungan yang sangat dekat sudah seperti saudara kandung satu sama lain, tapi cinta segi tiga?, apa-apaan?.

"Tidak." Itachi menjawab singkat, tidak sabar menanti penjelasan Haruko.

"Ok, begini. Jadi Naruto-sama jatuh cinta pada Sakura-san, sedangkan Sakura-san justru menyukai ayahmu padahal ayahmu tidak menyukai Sakura-san." Haruko menerangkan sambil menggambar denah dibatang pohon dengan menggunakan kunai milik Itachi yang tadi tertancap disana. Dia menggambar 3 titik kecil yang disebutkannya sebagai titik Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke, kemudian menggambar panah lurus sesuai perasaan mereka, Naruto panah Sakura panah Sasuke.

'lalu apa hubungannya dengan Hinata Hyuga kalau begitu?' Itachi memicingkan mata, bergumam dalam hati.

"Lalu ada bibiku, Hinata Hyuga, yang mencintai Naruto-sama, sehingga terciptalah sebuah cinta segi empat." Haruko kembali menggambar titik dan panah didenahnya, kemudian dia terdiam memandang denah yang digambarnya sendiri.

"Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya cinta garis lurus." Haruko mengoreksi dirinya sendiri ketika menyadari yang di gambarnya bukan sebuah segi empat tapi rangka segi empat yang tidak bertemu di titik Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Karena ayahmu tidak menyukai bibiku." Haruko berujar pada dirinya sendiri sambil menggambar ulang denahnya membentuk garis lurus bukan titik empat sudut.

"Sampai disini apa kau paham?." Haruko bak seorang guru yang mengajari muridnya, Itachi hanya mengangguk tidak sabar, kata-kata pelan Haruko 'ayahmu tidak menyukai bibiku' justru yang paling menangkap perhatiannya, itu semakin mengikis teorinya tentang Hinata.

"Bibi Hinata sangat mencintai Naruto-sama, dia sudah melakukan banyak hal untuknya, sehingga mungkin itulah yang membuat Naruto-sama ingin membalas perasaannya dan berusaha melupakan cintanya pada Sakura-san. Tapi di sisi lain Sakura-san juga sudah membalas perasaan Naruto-sama. Kedua orang ini sepertinya saling memendam perasaan masing-masing tanpa mengungkapkannya, Naruto-sama berpikir kalau Sakura-san masih mencintai ayahmu sedangkan Sakura-san diam saja karena tidak ingin mengganggu hubungan Naruto-sama dan bibi Hinata. Dan bibiku, entah bagaimana caranya mengetahui itu, tapi dia diam saja karena dia menginginkan Naruto-sama bersamanya, jadi dia juga berpura-pura tidak tahu. " Haruko menjelaskan perlahan-lahan sambil menggambar lebih banyak lagi garis di denahnya yang sekarang terlihat tidak karuan, Itachi melongo mendengarkan, berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru saja didengarnya, sekarang dia sudah mengerti maksud dari sandiwara yang membuatnya bingung tadi.

"Tapi pelan-pelan bibi Hinata justru malah merasa sedih dan sakit hati, dia merasa bersalah dan berdosa karena diam saja. Dia tidak penah yakin kalau Naruto-sama mencintainya dengan tulus dan tidak dibuat-buat, dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya, dia ingin mengatakan semua kebenaran yang diketahuinya." Haruko meraih kertas kedua yang dipegang Itachi menyisakan lembar terakhir dihadapan Itachi. Tulisan dikertas itu terlihat ditulis oleh orang yang sama, hanya saja terlihat tidak rapi, seperti ditulis dalam keadaan terburu-buru namun masih tetap bisa dibaca.

"Ibuku bilang bibi Hinata pergi menjalankan sebuah misi dalam keadaan terburu-buru setelah menulis lembar terakhir itu. Dan sepertinya dia tidak penah kembali untuk bisa mengatakan apa yang ingin disampaikannya pada Sakura-san dan Naruto-sama." Haruko menjelaskan ketika Itachi membaca lembar terakhir itu.

"Sepertinya?." Itachi mengernyit, 'kenapa gadis ini tidak yakin?'.

"Ya, aku tidak tahu dengan pasti. Ibuku selalu mengatakan kalau bibi Hinata terbunuh ketika menjalankan sebuah misi, jadi ku asumsikan kalau dia meninggaal ketika melaksanakan misi itu, memangnya apa lagi yang bisa menghalanginya untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnnya pada Naruto-sama dan Sakura-chan, ketika dia sudah benar-benar yakin akan memberi tahu mereka ketika dia pulang dari menjalankan misi. Apa lagi sampai sekarang Naruto-sama dan Sakura-san masih melajang, jadi ku pikir mereka tidak pernah tahu fakta itu sampai sekarang, dan meskipun mereka tahu mungkin mereka tidak ingin bersama karena mereka akan merasa bersalah pada bibiku kalau itu terjadi. Seandainya mereka tahu bibiku mengharapkan mereka bahagia bersama mungkin saat ini situasinya akan berbeda." Haruko berwajah sedih.

"Bibi Hinata adalah orang yang tulus dan baik, dia tidak pernah mengingikan orang lain menderita karena dia. Jadi sekarang ini aku ingin membantu bibi Hinata untuk mengatakan kepada Naruto-sama, kalau bibi Hinata ingin dia bahagia, meskipun tidak bersamanya, dia ingin Naruto-sama bahagia." Haruko menyelesaikan ceritanya lalu berpaling menatap Itachi.

"Jadi Itachi-kun, apa kau mau membantuku?."

Itachi menatap lekat Haruko, Itachi sedikit kecewa ketika dia berpikir, jelas sudah kalau Hinata memang bukan ibunya karena Hinata jelas-jelas mencintai Naruto dan belum lagi mungkin wanita itu sudah meninggal bahkan sebelum Itachi dilahirkan. Tapi bagaimana pun juga Itachi masih terus saja penasaran tentang kisah wanita ini.

"Baiklah." Itachi tersenyum kearah Haruko yang tengah menatapnya penuh harap.

.

.

.

Naruto terdiam menatap bosan gulungan-gulungan tugas yang harus diselesaikannya, setelah bekerja hampir seharian tanpa istirahat akhirnya gulungan-gulungan yang belum selesai tinggal sedikit lagi, ada 5 gulungan yang masih tergeletak menunggu tindakan di atas mejanya. Memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya esok hari Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dia meregangkan tubuhnya yang kaku karena terlalu lama duduk sambil menatap hangat kearah Desa Konoha nya tercinta yang sekarang sedang dihiasi warna lembayung senja. Tidak terasa sudah hampir 11 tahun dia memimpin desa ini, pahit dan manisnya posisi Hokage sudah dikecapnya, pandangan-pandangan tidak yakin dari para tetua pernah diterimanya ketika dia menjabat diusia yang masih sangat muda. Dia sudah banyak menumpahkan darah, air mata dan keringat untuk desa ini, tempat tinggalnya, rumahnya, dia sudah memutuskan untuk mendedikasikan seluruh hidupnya untuk Konoha.

"Tok…tok..tok…", suara ketukan dipintu membuyarkan lamunan Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, Itachi dan Haruko-sama ingin menemui anda, apa anda punya waktu?." Shion menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Naruto terdiam sejenak, bertanya-tanya didalam hati apa yang diinginkan kedua anak ini, dan kenapa mereka bisa berdua saja, kalau sampai Hanabi tahu maka akan gawat.

"Ijikan mereka masuk." Naruto berseru , sebelum otaknya membuatnya berspekulasi macam-macam.

Naruto diam berdiri di depan mejanya menunggu kedua anak itu sampai di ruangannya, pikirannya tidak henti-hentinya memperkirakan kemungkinan apa saja yang membuat mereka ingin menemuinya.

'Apa Haruko tahu sesuatu tentang rahasia mereka?,

'Apa Hanabi memberitahu Haruko?',

'Apa Haruko memberi tahu Itachi sesuatu?',

'Apa dia sudah tahu tentang Ibunya?'.

Pikiran-pikiran itu membuatnya tidak bisa berdiri tenang dan menunggu, bayangan tentang apa yang akan dilakukan Hanabi kalau dia mengetahuinya membuat Naruto semakin gelisah. Beberapa saat setelah Shion menghilang, sekarang dua kepala sedang mengintip dari balik pintu, seandainya sekarang Naruto tidak sedang tegang mungkin dia akan menjahili kedua anak yang terlihat takut-takut mengintip kedalam ruangannya.

"Itachi, Haruko, masuklah." Naruto berucap nyaring agar kedua anak itu bisa mendengarnya.

Perlahan-lahan Itachi mulai menunjukkan wajahnya pada Naruto diikuti oleh Haruko di belakangnya. Itachi terlihat tidak enak karena mengganggunya sedangkan Haruko terlihat canggung, Naruto mengamati gerak-gerik mereka, Itachi dan Haruko bertukar pandang.

"Selamat sore paman Naruto!." Itachi menyapanya sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya, sedangkan Haruko membungkuk sopan kearahnya.

"Sore Itachi, Haruko-chan." Naruto tersenyum manis kearah Itachi lalu mengedipkan mata pada Haruko, membuat Haruko tersenyum geli. Naruto berjalan dan duduk di sofa tamu di ruangannya, kemudian mengisyaratkan kedua anak itu untuk duduk di sampingnya, Itachi langsung berjalan dan duduk di sisi Naruto tanpa canggung, Naruto mengacak-acak sayang rambut Itachi sambil tertawa, sudah hampir seminggu sejak terakhir kali dia bertemu dengan putra sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa?." Naruto bertanya pada Itachi. Itachi menatap Haruko yang masih berdiri canggung di depan pintu.

"Haruko ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada paman." Itachi berkata sambil memberi isyarat pada Haruko untuk duduk di sofa bersamanya dan Naruto.

"Ne… apa yang bisa ku bantu Haruko-chan?." Naruto menatap Haruko yang tengah berjalan mendekat kearahnya, Itachi memberikan ruang untuknya agar bisa duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Hmm… apa kami mengganggumu Naruto-sama?." Haruko berkata sopan pada Naruto.

"Tidak,… tugasku sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu." Naruto menerangkan, meskipun belum benar-benar selesai tapi dia sudah menganggapnya selesai untuk hari ini.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, hmm?." Naruto berujar penasaran, kegelisahan masih menggelayuti hatinya.

"Sebenarnya saya datang untuk bertanya." Haruko memulai.

"Bertanya tentang apa?." Naruto memandang Haruko dan Itachi bergantian.

"Tantang bibiku Naruto-sama, tentang Hinata Hyuga." Haruko berkata sambil menatap lekat mata Naruto, dadanya berdegub kencang sekali mendenggar ucapan Haruko, dia langsung menatap wajah Itachi. Namun Itachi tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia tegang ataupun gugup yang mana pasti akan dialaminya jika ini memang tentang hal yang ditakutkan oleh Naruto, Naruto terus mencoba bersikap tenang karena sejauh ini Itachi tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda mencurigakan. Sementara itu Haruko terus memperhatikan wajah terkejut Naruto dalam diam, dan Itachi juga diam memperhatikan dua orang di sisinya, tidak menyadari keterkejutan Naruto.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan tentang Hinata?." Setelah berdiam diri cukup lama Naruto akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menjawab.

"Ne.. Naruto-sama menurutmu bibiku orang yang seperti apa?." Mendengar nada bicara Haruko dan wajah tersenyum Itachi yang seolah menggodanya, akhirnya Naruto menyadari kalau ini mungkin bukanlah tentang hal yang ditakutkannya. Perlahan senyum mulai terbentuk di bibirnya, dia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa membuat dirinya santai, dengan mata yang seolah menerawang dia memulai kalimatnya,

"Dia adalah seorang gadis yang memiliki senyum yang indah…." Naruto mengingat senyum hangat Hinata yang ditujukan padanya.

"Seorang gadis kuat yang berhati lembut, baik hati dan menyayangi semua orang, dia adalah seorang gadis yang luar biasa." Kemudian dia terdiam, terhanyut dalam kenangan-kenangan masa lalu bersama Hinata, sebelum kemudian wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih, Haruko yang menyadari hal itu buru-buru menyelanya.

"Saya tahu kalau dia adalah seorang wanita yang luar biasa. Lalu?." Mendengar itu Naruto tersenyum lebar, mengetahui tebakannya mengenai kemana maksud percakapan ini ternyata benar. Ini semua memang benar bukan tentang rahasia besar yang disembunyikan dari Itachi.

"Kalau ku katakan wanita luar biasa ini jatuh cinta padaku apa kau percaya?." Naruto berkata sambil tertawa, dia bercanda seolah berbangga diri pada Haruko, kemudian melirik Itachi yang hanya tersenyum diam mendengarkan.

"Aku percaya," Haruko mengangguk yakin, kemudian tersenyum pada Naruto. Sekarang Naruto benar-benar paham kalau ini semua adalah tentang seorang keponakan yang penasaran pada kisah cinta bibi yang disayanginya. Dia mengangguk perlahan, kemudian kembali masuk kedalam kenangannya.

"Hinata melakukan sangat banyak hal untukku, dia selalu tersenyum dan memberi semangat. Kata-kata penyemangat yang diucapkannya selalu bisa membuatku kembali berdiri mantap di atas kakiku lalu melangkah maju. Dan dia bahkan tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mengorbankan nyawanya demi hidupku." Naruto berkata sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan seolah kilas balik masa lalunya sedang diputar di sana.

"Tapi aku adalah seorang laki-laki bodoh dan tidak peka," Naruto tertawa miris ke arah Itachi dan Haruko, setelah diam sejenak Naruto kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Hubunganku dan Hinata berjalan sangat perlahan, setelah perang berakhir kami jarang bertemu karena kami semua sibuk, terkadang kami bahkan hanya bisa tersenyum satu sama lain dari seberang jalan ketika kami berpapasan. Seiring berjalannya waktu hubungan kami mulai mendekat sebagai seorang sahabat, kami berusaha mengenal satu sama lain lebih dalam lagi dengan perlahan-lahan. Hinata adalah gadis berhati hangat, bersamanya pasti bisa membuat siapa saja merasa nyaman dan diterima apa adanya, tidak peduli kau hitam atau putih, tinggi atau pendek, tampan atau jelek, dia tidak perduli kau itu apa, dia membuatmu merasa diterima dengan hanya siapa dirimu."

"Sikapnya itu lah yang membuat dia sangat disukai, meskipun dia adalah seorang calon pemimpin Hyuga tapi dia selalu bersikap ramah pada siapa saja. Hinata adalah seorang gadis yang kuat, namun sikapnya yang lembut dan terkesan rapuh membuat banyak laki-laki berlomba untuk ingin menjadi pelindungnya. Kalian tahu, itu membuatku kesal…" Naruto tertawa pelan, Itachi dan Haruko diam mendengarkan. Mendengar penuturan itu Itachi ragu kalau Naruto tidak mencintai Hinata, saat ini dia seakan mendengar seorang kekasih yang sedang bercerita tentang kekasih yang sangat dicintainya. Disisi lain Haruko sedang menggigit bibir, tapi bibi Hinatanya tidak mungkin salah kan?.

"Banyak sekali Shinobi laki-laki yang berusaha mendekatinya, dan hal itu membuatku tersadar kalau aku tidak ingin dia diambil orang lain. Senyumnya yang hangat itu, kasih sayangnya, keramahannya, aku ingin memiliki semuanya hanya untuku." Naruto mencurahkan isi hatinya lupa kalau saat ini dia sedang bercerita pada anak berumur 11 dan 13 tahun.

"Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya, kami begitu bahagia bersama." Naruto tersenyum lebar sebelum wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah muram.

"Sampai, ketika dia …", Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya di dalam hati 'melihat semua itu'. Naruto terdiam dengan kening berkerut seolah menahan rasa sakit.

"Ketika bibi Hinata pergi terburu-buru untuk menjalankan sebuah misi? Dan… tidak pernah kembali?, sampai ketika bibi Hinata …. meninggal dalam misi itu?." Haruko bertanya namun justru terdengar seperti dia menyatakannya pada Naruto.

'Jadi itu yang dikatakan Hanabi pada Haruko tentang kematian Hinata.' Naruto bergumam di dalam hati sambil menatap Haruko dan Itachi, Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan tidak ingin merusak cerita Hanabi.

"Ketika dia pergi dan tidak pernah kembali." Naruto berkata sambil memandang menerawang melewati jendela kaca besar kearah dermaga Konoha, dia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong, meskipun Hinata kembali ke Konoha dengan selamat dari misi itu, namun dia memang tidak pernah kembali ke sisinya. Melihat wajah sedih Naruto, Itachi juga jadi ikut merasa sedih, sekarang dia paham kenapa Naruto tidak pernah menyinggung tentang Hinata selama ini, karena sepertinya mengingat tentang ini membuatnya merasa sedih.

"Apa anda mencintai bibi Hinata?." Haruko sekarang tidak yakin dengan apa yang dipercayainya selama ini.

"Ya…aku mencintainya." Naruto berkata yakin, sambil tersenyum sedih kearah Haruko.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura-san?, Anda mencintanya kan Naruto-sama!." Haruko sekarang kebingungan sendiri. Naruto terdiam kaget mendengar kata-kata Haruko, dari mana dia tahu tentang itu, Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Haruko dengan wajah kebingungannya mengeluarkan amplop ungu berisi catatan harian Hinata lalu menyerahkannya pada Naruto yang masih terdiam kaget.

"Itu adalah catatan dari buku harian bibi Hinta, saya ingin anda membacanya." Setelah Naruto menyambut amplop itu Haruko segera berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Kalau begitu saya undur diri Naruto-sama." kemudian beranjak kearah pintu. Itachi pun juga segera undur diri pada Naruto untuk menyusul Haruko, dia ingin memberi waktu sendiri untuk Paman kesayangannya itu. Tapi sebelum Haruko membuka pintu dia berhenti lalu berbalik menatap Naruto lagi.

"Bibi Hinata ingin anda bahagia Naruto-sama." Setelah mengucapkan itu Haruko segera pergi diikuti oleh Itachi.

Didalam ruangan Naruto masih terdiam sendirian, dia menatap lekat amplop di dalam genggamannya. Terdiam sambil perlahan membuka amplop dan membaca isinya. Setiap untaian kata yang tertulis disana seolah menggali lagi luka lama yang selama ini berusaha ditimbunnya, rasa bersalah, penyeselan, dan rasa sakit karena kehilangan kembali menyeruak kepermukaan. Meskipun dia sudah mendengar sendiri kata maaf dari bibir Hinata ketika itu, tidak membuat hatinya terasa nyaman ketika membaca tulisan itu, dia tidak menyadari kalau dulu Hinata ternyata begitu terluka.

_'Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan tolong berhentilah meminta maaf, aku sudah tahu semuanya jauh sebelum ini semua terjadi. Percayalah padaku, seharusnya aku lah yang meminta maaf karena telah berpura-pura tidak tahu. Seharusnya kalian memang bersama, tolong jangan merasa tidak enak padaku, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku akan ikut bahagia untuk kalian, percayalah.' Hinata mengatakannya sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Sakura dan Naruto yang hanya terdiam menatap wajah manis gadis itu._

Segala kekacauan yang terjadi dihidup Hinata setelah itu membuat Naruto dan Sakura tidak bisa lagi menatap wajah masing-masing, rasa bersalah menggelayuti mereka berdua. Sedangkan Hinata terus saja menghindar dan menjauh dari Naruto, tidak ingin ikut menyeret calon Hokage itu dalam kekacauan dihidupnya. Jika seseorang bertanya pada Naruto apakah dia mencintai Sakura, maka dia kan menjawab dengan lantang dan tegas kalau dia memang mencintai Sakura dengan segenap serat ditubuhnya. Tapi dia juga sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Hinata, cintanya untuk Sakura berbeda dengan cintanya untuk Hinata, cintanya pada Sakura sangat dalam dan teguh, dia rela melepaskan Sakura untuk orang lain jika itu bisa membuatnya bahagia, dia akan ikut bahagia asal Sakura bahagia. Sedangkan perasaannya pada Hinata begitu mentah dan lugas, dia ingin memilikinya untuk dirinya sendiri, senyum itu, wajah itu, suara itu, kasih sayang itu, kilatan dimatanya, segala sesuatunya dia tidak akan bisa merelakan untuk orang lain. Tapi jika dia diminta untuk memilih salah satunya, yang mana yang lebih dia cintai maka dia akan lebih senang untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Haruko dan Itachi berjalan bersisian diperjalanan pulang dari Kantor Hokage, suara air mengalir berderu lembut dari arah sungai disisi kiri jalan yang mereka lintasi. Setelah berjalan dalam diam untuk beberapa saat, Itachi melirik Haruko yang berjalan tertunduk di sisinya, Haruko yang sedari tadi tertunduk memalingkan wajahnya sehingga pandangan mereka bertemu, Itachi tersenyum kearah Haruko yang wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Itachi-kun?. Apa selama ini bibi Hinata ternyata salah menduga?." Dia terlihat benar-benar perlu dukungan saat ini, keyakinannya akan keyakinan Hinata selama ini seolah terpatahkan ketika dia menemui Naruto tadi. Naruto tidak nampak seperti seseorang yang tengah bersandiwara ketika dia bercerita tentang Hinata, keyakinannya ketika mengatakan dia mencintai Hinata juga tidak kalah pasti.

"Bagaimana kalau selama ini bibi Hinata hanya salah menduga?, bagaimana kalau semua ini ternyata adalah sebuah kesalahpahaman besar?"

"Berarti bibi Hinata bersedih untuk hal yang tidak benar. Padahal Naruto-sama memang mencintainya." Haruko berujar lirih hampir menangis. Hal itu membuat Itachi panik.

"Apa kau mau mendengar pendapatku Haruko-chan?." Itachi berucap pelan pada Haruko, Haruko mendongak kemudian mengangguk. Saat ini dia memerlukan pikiran logis apapun yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Menurutku Hinata-san tidak salah menduga, dan kau tidak salah menganalisis."

"Paman Naruto mungkin telah jatuh cinta pada 2 orang gadis, 2 orang gadis yang sangat berarti dihidupnya. Menurutku kenapa sampai saat ini Paman Naruto masih tidak bersama dengan bibi Sakura adalalah karena sampai saat ini dia masih belum bisa memilih salah satunya."

"Tapi bibi Hinata kan sudah meninggal?."

"Dia memang sudah meninggal tapi belum tentu cinta Paman Naruto untuknya juga mati kan?."

"Menurutku itu hanyalah rasa bersalah bukan cinta." Haruko bersikeras, meskipun dihatinya dia ingin diyakinkan.

"Mungkin itu memang keduanya, cinta dan rasa bersalah. Jadi menurutku kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar." Itachi tersenyum meyakinkan Haruko, gadis itu terpana lagi melihat senyum itu, dia memalingkan wajahnya yang pelan-pelan memerah dari wajah Itachi.

"Terimakasih Itachi-kun." Cicitnya pelan.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku senang bisa mengetahui semua ini. Sejujurnya aku sangat penasaran dengan bibi Hinata mu ini." Itachi berucap jujur, dia senang bisa mengetahui kisah tentang hidup wanita ini, entah mengapa dia merasa dekat dengannya.

"Kenapa?." Haruko memicingkan mata.

"Entahlah, mungkin sekarang aku adalah penggemarnya!." Itachi terkekeh dengan kata-katanya sendiri, Haruko jadi ikut tersenyum juga.

"Heh, padahal kau hanya membaca 3 lembar buku hariannya saja. Seandainya kau membaca semua buku hariannya, aku yakin kau akan benar-benar menjadi penggemar beratnya Itachi-kun." Haruko juga ikut tertawa pelan.

"Bibimu juga Rookie 12 kan?." Itachi memulai, dijawab oleh anggukan oleh Haruko.

"Jadi…. dia juga kenal dengan ayahku kan?. Apa dia pernah menulis… hmm…. sesuatu tentangnya?." Itachi bertanya ragu-ragu, semuanya memang mungkin sudah jelas kalau dugaannya salah, tapi tetap saja dia penasaran.

"Hmmmm…..iya…pernah," Haruko mengingat-ingat.

"Tapi tidak terlalu sering, tidak seperti Rookie 12 lainnya. Kupikir mereka tidak terlalu dekat Itachi-kun." Haruko berujar dengan tatapan seolah tidak enak, Itachi yang mendengar itu hanya mengangguk-angguk entah kenapa dia sedikit kecewa mendengarnya.

"Mereka sepertinya hanya sebatas menyapa dan berbasa-basi satu sama lain, terlebih lagi setelah mereka menjalankan misi bersama waktu itu." Haruko menggigit bibir seolah menyesal mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya, Itachi yang melihat itu jadi penasaran.

"Kenapa?, memangnya apa yang terjadi ketika misi itu?." Itachi mencecar Haruko dengan pertanyaan, Haruko tersenyum tidak enak.

"Bibi Hinata tidak menulis detail kejadian dimisi itu, tapi dia menulis Uchiha-san membuatnya merasa tertekan dan terintimidasi sepanjang misi. Setelah misi itu bibi Hinata merasa kalau Uchiha-san membencinya , bibi Hinata merasa kalau dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat ayahmu marah padanya, jadi bibi Hinata sangat ingin minta maaf , tapi… tidak berani."

"Kenapa tidak berani?." Itachi berucap kecewa dengan senyum pahit, hal ini membuatnya benar-benar mengubur dalam-dalam teorinya tentang Hinata adalah ibunya.

"Karena Uchiha-san selalu mendelik pada bibi Hinata tiap kali bibi Hinata melihat kearahnya." Haruko benar-benar merasa tidak enak mengatakan ini pada Itachi, dia seperti sedang mengadukan kelakuan buruk seorang ayah pada anaknya. Kening Itachi mengernyit, sesaat kemudian dia malah tertawa, dia merasa lucu setelah mendengar kalau Hinata takut pada ayahnya karena ayahnya terus saja mendelik pada wanita malang itu. Mendengar tawa Itachi, Haruko juga jadi bisa melihat kelucuan dari hal itu.

"Ne.. Haruko-chan sepertinya aku harus minta maaf pada bibimu karena perbuatan ayahku." Itachi masih terkekeh, dia tahu betul sifat ayahnya yang dingin pada semua orang.

"Dia memang seperti itu…" Itachi menambahkan.

"Bibi Hinata tidak marah padanya." Haruko menggeleng.

"Hmm….. apa kau tahu kalau ayahmu pernah meninggalkan Konoha?." Haruko bertanya takut-takut.

"Tahu…" Itachi mengangguk, bukan hanya sekali, dia bahkan meninggalkan Konoha sebanyak dua kali, Itachi tahu itu. Tapi sepertinya yang dimaksud oleh Haruko saat ini adalah kepergiannya yang kedua mengingat tidak ada kata Missing nin dan criminal mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Di buku hariannya bibi Hinata menulis kalau dia menyayangkan hal itu, menurutnya dibalik sikap ayahmu yang dingin pada semua orang dia sebenarnya adalah seseorang yang kesepian. Semua rasa sakit yang dilewatinya membuatnya tidak bisa lagi mempercayai Konoha, membuatnya tidak ingin lagi mempercayai dan membuat ikatan dengan orang lain." Haruko berkata lancar tanpa memperdulikan wajah Itachi yang terkejut mendengar penuturannya.

"Ikatan yang dimilikinya dengan Naruto-sama dan Sakura-san kuat dan rapuh di saat yang bersamaan, mereka ingin menerima Uchiha-san seperti sedia kala namun dinding yang seolah dibuat ayahmu di sekitarnya membuat mereka sedikit ragu. Bibi Hinata berpikir seandainya saja Uchiha-san mau mencoba untuk memaafkan Konoha dan membuat ikatan dengan orang lain, serta mencoba memberikan kebahagiaan kepada dirinya sendiri, bukan malah mendorong pergi semua orang yang mencoba meruntuhkan dinding yang dia buat dan memilih untuk memendam kesedihan dan perasaannya sendirian. Menurutnya meninggalkan Konoha justru membuat Uchiha-san kehilangan ikatan terakhir yang dimilikinya. Bibi Hinata mencoba mengatakan itu pada ayahmu tapi dia justru menerima kemarahan darinya, Uchiha-san terus saja mendelik padanya setiap kali ada kesem….." Haruko tiba-tiba terdiam seolah baru sadar dengan apa yang telah dikatakannya, dia menggigit bibirnya sambil merutuk didalam hati, dia menyesali semua yang dikatakannya pada Itachi, dia benar-benar sudah lancang dan tidak sopan, tanpa sadar mungkin dia sudah menyinggung Itachi, bagaimana ini?, perlahan Haruko memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat reaksi Itachi, betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat Itachi justru tengah tersenyum kecil kearahnya, sepertinya menunggu Haruko menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Tapi seandainya bibi Hinata sekarang ada disini, dia pasti terkejut ketika mengetahui ayahmu sekarang sudah kembali ke Konoha. Dia bahkan memiliki ikatan yang sangat baik dan kuat dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, terlebih lagi menurutku ayahmu sudah memiliki kebahagiaan, karena dia sudah memilikimu di sisinya, sekarang dia tidak lagi sendirian. Iya kan Itachi-kun?." Haruko menawarkan senyum manisnya kepada Itachi. Itachi mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Haruko, hatinya terasa hangat saat mendengarnya, Hinata Hyuga adalah seorang wanita yang bisa membaca perasaan orang lain dengan sangat baik, benar-benar tipe orang yang diinginkan Itachi sebagai ibunya.

Dikejauhan seorang gadis Yamanaka berambut pirang memperhatikan dengan seksama Itachi dan Haruko yang tengah berjalan sambil berbicara antusias satu sama lain.

'Mereka serasi…' dia berujar dalam hati.

"Eri…" Shikamaru Nara menegur keponakan istrinya yang tengah tertegun disisinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?." Shikamaru bertanya khawatir.

"Iya…aku baik-baik saja paman." Eri mendongak menatap pamannya itu dengan senyum lebar, Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Karena malam ini aku menginap dirumah paman, maka aku akan mengganggu Shikaku terus, dia tidak akan kubiarkan tenang." Eri tertawa, tapi Shikamaru tahu kalau gadis ini tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Shikamaru baru saja menerima kabar terbaru tentang kedua orang tua Eri yang menghilang tanpa jejak ketika menjalankan misi mereka. Sampai sekarang setelah 3 minggu, pencarian masih belum menunjukkan hasil dan beberapa saat yang lalu Shikamaru memutuskan untuk tidak menutup-nutupinya lagi dari Eri, gadis 11 tahun itu dia paksa untuk menerima kenyataan terburuk kalau orang tuanya mungkin sudah tidak bisa lagi diharapkan akan ditemukan dalam keadaan selamat. Diluar dugaannya Eri tidak menangis, dia hanya diam dan mengangguk. Saat Shikamaru meminta Eri mengemasi barang-barangnya untuk tinggal bersama denganya , Eri menggeleng hebat, kemudian bekata,

_ 'Aku akan menunggu mereka paman, meskipun paman bilang sudah hampir tidak ada lagi harapan, tapi itu kan masih hampir, berarti masih ada sedikit lagi harapan yang tersisa iya kan?, selama pencarian masih dilakukan aku akan terus menunggu mereka.' Haruko berujar mantap._

_ 'Lagi pula ibu akan marah kalau saat dia kembali nanti rumah berdebu dan tidak terurus. Aku tidak mau dimarahi ibu.' Haruko bergidik ngeri sambil tersenyum tapi air matanya mengalir perlahan._

_ 'Aku tidak mau… paman.'_

* * *

_Seorang gadis bermata amethyst duduk diam bersandar istirahat dibawah sebatang pohon rindang, beristirahat sejenak setelah berjam-jam berlari melintasi hutan lebat di perbatasan antara Negara Api dan Negara Air, tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk seorang pemuda juga tengah bersandar disebatang pohon, pemuda itu menutup matanya seakan tidur sambil memeluk Katana dihadapannya, meskipun tampilannya sangat tenang dan santai tapi sebenarnya dia siap bertarung kapan saja, seseorang yang berani mengagetkannya saat in pasti akan kehilangan kepala. Hinata Hyuga dan Sasuke Uchiha saat ini sedang menjalankan sebuah misi untuk menangkap perampok berbahaya yang beroperasi diperbatasan kedua negara besar, Negara Api dan Negara Air. Mizukage Negara Air meminta bantuan Konoha untuk ikut mengatasi masalah ini, menurut apa yang dituturkan sang Mizukage disuratnya perampok-perampok ini adalah missing nin pengguna genjutsu, beberapa korban mereka yang berhasil lolos kembali dalam keadaan sekarat dan gila, Mizukage belum bisa mengetahui jenis genjutsu apa yang mereka gunakan karena sampai saat ini mereka belum bisa mendeteksi keberadaan para penjahat ini yang nampaknya bersembunyi dan mengamati dengan sangat lihai. Itulah mengapa seorang Hyuga dari Konoha sangat diperlukan untuk melacak keberadaan para missing nin ini, dan tentunya siapa lagi yang lebih cocok untuk menghadapi misi ini selain seorang pengguna genjutsu seperti Sasuke Uchiha, mereka berdua dinilai menjadi yang paling cocok untuk menuntaskan misi ini._

_ Hinata meregangkan kakinya yang lelah sambil terus siaga mengamati hutan disekelilingnya, perjalanannya selama hampir 8 jam berlari dilewati dalam diam, tenggorokannya terasa kering kerana tidak digunakan sejak meninggalkan Konoha. Satu-satunya pembicaraan mereka selama 8 jam ini adalah ketika Sasuke mengatakan agar mereka beristirahat sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan dan satu-satunya yang Hinata lakukan adalah mengangguk mengiyakan, itu bahkan tidak bisa disebut sebagai pembicaraan. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang akan membuka pembicaran dan begitu juga dengan Hinata. Sasuke sama sekali tidak keberatan akan kediaman yang menyelimuti mereka, dia bahkan senang tidak perlu mendengar ocehan membosankan dari rekannya, disisi lain, kediaman ini justru membuat Hinata merasa ingin memulai pembicaraan dengan sang Uchiha. Hinata melirik kearah Sasuke, memperhatikan wajah diam pemuda itu, mata rembulannya memendam kekhawatiran, pembicaraan Sasuke dan Tsunade yang tidak sengaja didengarnya tadi pagi terus saja mengganggu pikirannya. Tanpa sengaja dia telah mendengar permintaan Sasuke untuk pergi meninggalkan Konoha,_

_Flashback on Flashback_

_'Aku ingin pergi dari Konoha.' Langkah Hinata menuju ruang Hokage terhenti ketika mendengar suara khas sang Uchiha._

_'Rupanya kau masih belum bosan dengan pembicaraan ini bocah.' Tsunade terdengar berujar bosan, seolah dia sudah lelah membahas masalah ini dengan Sasuke._

_'Aku sudah menuruti semua kemauan kalian.', Sasuke terdengar menghela napas berat._

_'Aku mengijinkan kalian mengurungku seperti binatang, aku juga sudah mengijinkan kalian menyegel keningku agar kalian merasa aman, aku juga sudah menjalankan semua misi yang kalian berikan padaku. Tidak bisakah kalian membebaskanku?. Aku muak berada disini.' Kata-kata itu terdengar diucapkan dengan tenang namun penuh kebencian._

_'Segel dikeningmu sudah dilepaskan, apa kau sadar apa artinya itu?. Itu artinya kau sudah memperoleh kembali kepercayaan, apa kau tahu?.' Suara Tsunade terdengar tenang dan yakin._

_'Persetan dengan kepercayaan. Yang ku inginkan hanyalah kebebasan.' Sasuke terdengar mendengus kesal._

_'Sasuke,…. Berpikirlah sekali lagi apa benar ini yang kau inginkan. Aku memohon padamu demi Naruto dan Sakura, pikirkan lagi matang-matang permintaanmu ini.' _

_Tidak ada jawaban hanya kesunyian yang menegangkan._

_'Setelah kau sudah benar-benar berpikir, baru kau datang lagi padaku. Aku akan memikirkannya setelah itu.'_

End Flashback on Flashback

_Hinata memutuskan mengetuk pintu sesaat setelah tidak lagi terdengar suara perbincangan di ruangan itu. Dia berusaha besikap seolah dia tidak pernah mendengar hal itu. Namun hal itu terus saja mengganggu pikirannya, bagaimana reaksi Naruto dan Sakura kalau mengetahui Sasuke ingin pergi lagi dari Konoha?. Sakura pasti sedih, sedangkan Naruto, Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa kekecewaan yang akan dirasakan oleh Naruto kalau itu benar-benar terjadi. Selama ini Naruto adalah orang yang paling senang dengan kembalinya Sasuke ke desa, senyum bodoh tidak pernah meninggalkan wajahnya, dia merasa lengkap dan bahagia saat Sasuke kembali dan bersama lagi dengannya, dia berusaha keras membangun kembali ikatan dengan sahabat tersayangnya itu meskipun kerap berakhir dengan luka lebam disana-sini, dia bahkan rela menjadikan kepalanya sendiri sebagai jaminan atas prilaku Sasuke, Hinata tidak habis pikir apa lagi yang diinginkan oleh Uchiha ini. Tidak bisa kah dia melihat pengorbanan teman-temannya selama ini untuknya?._

_ Hinata terkejut hebat ketika mata Onix itu membuka seketika menatap tepat ke matanya, dia tertangkap basah. Mata itu menatapnya dengat tatapan tajam seolah menantangnya, jantung Hinata berdegup kencang, takut dan malu adalah sedikit dari perasaan yang saat ini dia rasakan._

_ "Kenapa?." Tanpa dia inginkan sebelumnya, tiba-tiba kata-kata itulah yang meluncur dari bibir Hinata saat menatap wajah dingin dihadapannya. Wajah tampan lawan bicaranya terlihat menampakkan kebingungan yang samar. _

_ "Kenapa kau ingin meninggalkan Konoha?." Hinata tidak tahu dari mana datangnya keberanian itu, ini sama sekali tidak seperti Hinata yang biasanya. Mendengar itu tatapan Sasuke semakin tajam kepada Hinata._

_ "Bukan urusanmu." Sasuke berucap kasar sambil membuang muka, tapi Hinata tidak mau tinggal diam, dia kembali meracau._

_ "Sasuke-san, harusnya kau menghargai semua pengorbanan yang sudah dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang menyayangimu, harusnya kau bersyukur karena telah diberikan kesempatan kedua, Konoha sudah memberikanmu kesepatan untuk menata kembali hidu…."_

_ "Hentikan omong kosongmu sebelum aku mematahkan lehermu Hyuga,…." Sasuke menggeram marah kearah Hinata, mata onixnya kini berkilat merah memandang marah pada Hinata, Hinata menggigit bibir ketakutan._

_ "Aku sudah muak mendengar kesempatan kedua sialan itu….. Aku tidak ingin mendengar hal itu terlebih lagi dari orang sepertimu." Mulut Hinata terbuka dengan mata membelalak seolah kehabisan napas ketika mendengar nada bicara marah Sasuke. Dia sudah benar-benar melintasi batas, itu lah yang dipikirkan Hinata saat ini, dia menyesal kerana telah menyinggung sang Uchiha, dia ingin menarik kembali kata-katanya namun apa daya cacat sudah terbentuk, Hinata hampir saja menangis, namun indranya mendeteksi adanya pergerakan. Seketika Hinata mengaktifkan Byakugan nya, memandang sekeliling sampai akhirnya dia menemukan sumber pergerakan, melihat itu Sasuke juga ikut waspada, mengesampingkan rasa marah dan geramnya pada gadis itu._

_ "Dua orang, cakra mereka stabil dan cukup besar, di arah jam dua, mereka berpencar." Hinata berbisik pada Sasuke yang hanya mengangguk ringan, tidak menatap Hinata sedikitpun, kini perhatiannya tertuju kearah yang juga ditatap Hinata, setelah memfokuskan diri akhirnya dia juga bisa merasakan cakra yang dimaksud oleh Hinata._

_ "Kita juga berpencar, aku kearah kanan dan kau yang kiri." Tidak memberikan kesempatan Hinata untuk bereaksi, Sasuke sudah lenyap menghilang menyongsong lawannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Hinata juga langsung bergerak menuju arah lawannya, setelah dia perhatikan cakra lawan yang dia kejar itu jauh lebih kecil dari cakra yang dikejar Sasuke, kini Hinata benar-benar merasa bersalah pada pemuda itu, sejak kapan dia berubah menjadi gadis yang suka menghakimi orang lain?, Hinata menyesal._

_ Tanpa dia sadari, seseorang tengah menatap Hinata sambil menyeringai mengerikan dari balik pohon yang baru saja Hinata lewati._

_ "Kena kau anak manis." Sosok itu tertawa pelan._

_ Hinata terus berlari kearah cakra yang menguar jauh didepannya, tapi tiba-tiba cakra itu lenyap tanpa jejak. Hinata kaget dan diam terpukau, berdiri diatas sebuah dahan pohon, dengan waspada mengamati sekeliling._

_ "Kemana dia pergi?." Hinata berkonsentrasi penuh pada byakugan nya._

_ "Hinata…." Suara yang sangat akrab , menyapa telinganya._

_ "Hanabi?." Mata Hinata langsung bergerak menuju arah datangnya suara itu, hingga matanya tertuju pada sosok adik tercintanya yang sedang berdiri di bawah pohon yang sedang dia jadikan pijakan itu, Hanabi mendongak kearahnya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya menyuruh Hinata untuk turun mendekat padanya._

_ "Sedang apa kau disini?." Hinata bergegas melompat turun menghampiri sosok Hanabi._

_ "Ada yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu,.." Hanabi yang tadi dilihatnya sekarang menggandeng tangannya lalu membimbingnye berjalan kearah semak, Hinata merasa aneh dan bingung, tapi dia tidak bisa berpikir rasional, semakin melangkah Hanabi yang menggandeng tangan di depannya semakin mengecil menjadi sosok Hanabi yang lebih muda hingga tanpa Hinata sadari saat ini dia sedang menggendong Hanabi yang masih bayi dan menangis ditangannya._

_ "Hinata…" belum sempat Hinata berpikir, panggilan lain menyapanya, suara yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan._

_ "Ibu…." Hinata kaget melihat sosok ibunda tercintanya tergeletak di atas lantai hutan, Hinata yang linglung langsung menghambur kearahnya._

_ "Ibu…." Hinata beringsut mendekat kearah wanita yang paling dirindukannya itu._

_ "Tolong ibu Hinata!." Wanita itu berkata perlahan, kemudian dari perutnya darah mengalir keluar, semakin banyak tiap detiknya, Hinata langsung berusaha menutupi luka menganga yang ada diperut ibunya dengan tangannya._

_ "Apa yang terjadi?." Hinata yang linglung mulai menangis._

_ "Ini semua karena kau, kau lah penyebab semua ini,…" Hinata kaget mendengar kata-kata itu, ia kembali menatap wajah ibunya yang kini berurai air mata._

_ "Kalau kau terlahir kuat aku tidak perlu menderita lagi,…aku tidak perlu… mati …." Air mata yang mengalir dipipi mulus ibunya berubah menjadi darah. _

_ "Seharusnya aku tidak pernah melahirkanmu, seharusnya hanya Hanabi saja yang ku lahirkan. Kau adalah kekeliruan…" wanita yang disebut Hinata ibu itu memekik pilu, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Hati Hinata terasa begitu sakit, dia melepaskan tangannya dari wanita itu, terduduk, ia mengeraut berusaha menjauh, dia merasa begitu tidak berdaya, isak tangis terus keluar dari bibirnya._

_ "Hinata….." Hinata langsung berbalik ketika mendengar suara yang tidak kalah akrabnya._

_ "Ayah?..." Mata Hinata membulat ketika melihat sosok tubuh tinggi ayahnya berdiri dibelakangnya._

_ "Kau adalah kekeliruan, seharusnya kau tidak pernah lahir…, mati saja kau…" sebuah pedang menghunus deras kearahnya, Hinata dengan sigap menghindarinya, dia berdiri terpana, kemudian berlari berusaha menghilangkan bayangan kedua orang yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kecewa itu. Ketika ia berlari banyak wajah muncul disekitarnya menatap dengan tatapan kecewa dan mengejek, suara-suara itu terdengar ribut mengatakan segala kelemahannya. Dia cengeng, dia lemah, dia tidak hebat, dia kecil, dia tidak pantas menjadi Hyuga. Wajah-wajah council Hyuga berkelabatan di hadapannya, menatapnya tajam, merendahkan dengan kata-kata. Hinata terisak hebat, luka-luka lama kini kembali menyeruak._

_ "Hinata…." _

_ "Neji…." Hinata tanpa berpikir kembali, langsung berlari kepelukan pemuda yang tengah merentangkan tangan padanya. Menangis terisak dipelukan itu sambil memeluknya erat, sampai akhirnya sosok Neji itu mendorong pundak Hinata perlahan menjauhkannya, Hinata mendongak menatap Neji, Neji terlihat mengangkat tangannya menunjuk kearah kanannya, Hinata mengikuti arah tangan Neji, kemudian ternganga ketika melihat sesosok tubuh tergantung bergoyang disebatang pohon , wajah itu….segel itu,…_

_ "Paman Hizashi…." _

_ "Dia mati karena mu Hinata, ayahku mati karenamu….," Hinata terkesiap kembali menatap Neji yang masih dipeluknya, Hinata yang bingung menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Neji. Perlahan mulut Neji mengeluarkan darah._

_ "Begitu juga denganku,…aku juga mati karenamu…" Hinata memekik nyaring ketika melihat sebuah lubang pelan-pelan terbentuk diperut Neji, darah mengalir deras dari dalamnya._

_ "Aku mati karena kau lemah ….." Wajah Neji terlihat kecewa, Hinata menutup mulutnya yang terbuka mengeluarkan isakan pilu, dadanya terasa sesak, kepalanya sakit, kesedihan menguasai dirinya, kemudian dia berbalik lari menjauh dari Neji, tidak ingin melihat pemandangan menyakitkan itu. Tangisnya pecah, tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya kembali berada di dalam pelukan, dia mendongak untuk melihat orang yang telah memeluknya._

_ "Naruto…" wajah itu menatapnya hangat, jari-jari berwarna coklat menghapus lembut air mata yag mengalir dari matanya. Tapi itu justru membuat Hinata semakin menangis._

_ "Hinata…., kau begitu lemah….. begitu merepotkan,…..begitu tidak berguna…lebih baik kau mati saja…" kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya begitu bertentangan dengan ekspresi yang dibuatnya._

_ "Hinata kumohon, matilah saja ….. " sosok Naruto menyerahkan kunai kearahnya, _

_ "Hujamkan tepat kejantungmu….. maka kau akan berhenti menderita…."_

_ "Kau akan berhenti membuatku menderita…." wajah itu terlihat memelas._

_ Hinata menatap lekat mata Naruto, perlahan dia mulai meraih kunai dari tangan tan itu. Isakan kembali terdengar dari mulutnya yang terbuka, dia menggenggam kunai itu erat-erat mengarahkan kejantungnya._

_ "Hinata….Hinata….Hinata….Hinata…" wajah-wajah riang Naruto yang menyapanya berkelabatan diingatannya, kemudian Hinata tersadar. Dia menatap Naruto yang ada didepannya, kemudian dengan yakin menusukkan kunai yang tadi digenggamnya ke jantung sosok Naruto itu. Teriakan kesakitan terdengar menggelegar di telinga Hinata, dia menutup telinganya kesakitan. Didepan matanya sosok Naruto rubuh dengan berlinangan darah, tapi dia bukan Naruto, dia sosok pria paruh baya yang sedang mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada Hinata dipenghujung hembusan napasnya. Pria itu menatap benci pada Hinata sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya._

_ Hinata tersengal, dia kebingungan, dia mengedarkan pandangan kesekeliling hutan, akhirnya dia menyadarinya. Dia telah masuk kedalam genjutsu pria itu, pria itu telah memanfaatkan ketakutan terdalam di dalam hati Hinata, kenangan-kenangan terburuk. Dengan tangan gemetar Hinata mengusap air mata dipipinya, mengatur napasnya kembali, sambil terus menatap tubuh tidak bernyawa di hadapannya. _

_ "Aaaaaarrrrhhhhh…" teriakan kesakitan membuat Hinata tersentak._

_ "Sasuke-san." Tanpa berpikir panjang Hinata berlari kearah datangnya suara teriakan Sasuke._

_ Langkah kaki Hinata terhenti ketika melihat sosok Sasuke yang bertumpu dilututnya sambil menghujamkan katana berulang-ulang ke tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa didepannya. Mata Sharinggan nya terbakar amarah, aura membunuh dan liar menguar disekelilingnya, tubuhnya gemetar hebat, sosoknya nampak begitu beringas, percikan darah segar terciprat ke seluruh tubuhnya._

_ "Mati kau bangsat…." Sasuke menggeram bagai kesetanan._

_ "Sasuke…" Hinata memberanikan diri menarik perhatiannya, tidak sanggup melihat tubuh yang sudah hancur itu dicabik-cabik oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya, mendelik kearah Hinata, Hinata menelan ludah, Sasuke berdiri dengan bertumpu pada katana yang bemandikan darah, dia maju mendekat pada Hinata sambil menyeret katana yang dipegangnya seolah dia tidak mampu lagi mengangkat benda itu dari tanah. _

_ Hinata mundur menjauh dari Sasuke, dia ketakutan menatap wajah mengerikan itu. Sasuke melangkah gontai kearah Hinata, tubuhnya terhuyung-huyung, hingga akhirnya jatuh tersungkur dengan wajah menabrak tanah yang tergenang darah. Melihat itu Hinata langsung lari menghampiri, menggulingkan Sasuke, kemudian meletakkan kepala Sasuke diatas pangkuannya, wajah sasuke dipenuhi darah dan lumpur, matanya terpejam, keningnya berkerut tajam._

_ "Kalian tidak mengerti….." Sasuke berujar lirih , dengan panik Hinata membersihkan darah dan lumpur dari wajah Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya, dia mengusap kotoran yang menempel dengan tangannya yang gemetar._

_ "Kalian tidak tahu…." Sasuke berkata pedih…. Hinata mulai menangis menatap wajah menderita Sasuke sambil terus mengusap pipi Sasuke perlahan-lahan. Hatinya terasa teriris saat menyadari kalau Sasuke mungkin saja juga sama sepertinya, dipaksa mengalami lagi luka, dipaksa memutar kembali kenangan sakit yang berusaha dikuburnya, bahkan dengan kilasan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dan jauh lebih terang-terangan dari kejadian sebenarnya. Kemudian dirinya sendiri terisak lebih keras lagi ketika menyadari isakan pilu lolos dari bibir Sasuke, mata pemuda itu tertutup rapat tidak membuka._

_ "Kau tidak tahu…seperti apa sakitnya…" Sasuke berbisik pelan._

_ "Maaf…..maaf….maaf….." air mata Hinata tertitik jatuh dikelopak mata Sasuke yang tertutup, mata Sasuke terbuka seketika menatap mata berair Hinata, Hinata tertunduk menatap Sasuke sambil menangis, jari-jari kecilnya terus-terusan mengusap air mata yang meleleh dari ujung mata Sasuke._

_ "Aku tidak tahu…..aku memang tidak tahu….maafkan aku…..aku salah….Sasuke….." _

_ "Aku tidak mengerti…tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti rasa sakitmu….maafkan aku….aku lancang….aku salah…." Hinata berucap disela-sela tangisnya, kedua belah telapak tangannya menangkup wajah Sasuke, mengelusnya perlahan seolah berusaha mengurangi rasa sakit yang dirasakan Sasuke. Sasuke meringis, dia membenamkan wajahnya diperut Hinata, memeluk pinggang Hinata erat-erat seolah hanya itulah pegangannya agar tidak jatuh lebih dalam lagi kedalam kegelapan. Hinata juga memeluk kepala Sasuke, dia mengelus lembut rambut ravennya yang basah oleh darah, menyesali setiap kata yang sudah diucapkannya pada Sasuke saat beristirahat tadi, menyesali setiap pikiran buruknya tentang Sasuke._

_ "Kami-sama…., rasa sakit seperti apa yang sebenarnya telah kau lalui?." Hinata berujar sedih, tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang dialami oleh pemuda yang tengah gemetar dipelukannya itu._

_ Suara tangisan Sasuke terbungkam oleh pelukannya pada Hinata, dia runtuh dihadapan gadis ini, menumpahkan semua kesedihannya dipelukan Hinata, membiarkan wanita bodoh ini melihatnya begitu hancur dan menyedihkan. Dia tidak suka begini, tapi emosinya seakan tidak bisa lagi dia bendung, luka dan kepedihan menguasainya, mahkluk nista yang membuatnya mengalami itu sudah dia hancurkan, tapi tetap saja dia tidak merasa puas, dia sudah membuatnya mati perlahan-lahan dan menyakitkan tapi tetap tidak membawa ketenangan dihatinya. Saat ini dia hanya ingin membiarkan dirinya merintih sakit dipelukan gadis ini, ingin berbagi duka dengannya, bersama gadis yang ikut menangisi dirinya._

_._

_._

_._

_ Udara dingin membelai wajah Hinata, membuat sang gadis bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman, matanya tertutup dalam tidur. Suara letupan-letupan api dari api unggun memaksa Hinata membuka mata. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit malam yang bermandikan cahaya bulan , kepalanya terasa berat, tenggorokannya terasa sakit, mungkin karena terlalu banyak menangis. Dia tidak ingat bagaimana dia tertidur, hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah memeluk Sasuke sampai tangisnya reda dan tertidur dipangkuannya, kemudian Hinata langsung terduduk tegak mencari-cari Sasuke yang baru disadarinya tidak berada di pangkuannya. Matanya berhenti mencari ketika menangkap sosok pemuda itu duduk didepan api unggun tidak jauh dari tempatnya tidur, Hinata mengamati wajah pemuda yang tadi menangis dipelukannya itu._

_ 'Dia sudah kembali.' Hinata bergumam di dalam hati, menyadari Sasuke sudah kembali memasang wajah dingin dan tenang. Sekarang dia terlihat begitu kuat dan mengintimidasi sama seperti sebelumnya, sangat berbeda dengan sosok yang dipeluknya tadi. Selama ini Hinata tidak pernah tahu kalau Sasuke ternyata begitu menderita dan terluka dibalik wajah dingin dan sosok kasar itu. Selama ini yang dia pikirkan hanya perasaan Naruto dan Sakura, tidak pernah sekalipun memikirkan perasaan Sasuke, tanpa disadarinya dia sebenarnya hanya menganggap Sasuke sebagai pelengkap kebahagiaan Naruto semata. Tidak tahu kalau dibalik sosok menyebalkan itu ada seorang pemuda kesepian yang berjuang melawan rasa sakitnya, tidak pernah menduga kalau Konoha mungkin saja menambah rasa menyiksa di dalam dadanya. Harus melindungi sebuah desa yang membunuh habis orang-orang yang dia sayangi, Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dirasakannya kalau itu adalah dia. Perlahan dia beranjak mendekat dan duduk didepan api unggun diseberang Sasuke, pemuda Uchiha itu terus saja menatap api dihadapannya tidak menghiraukan kedatangan Hinata. Kesunyian menyelimuti mereka berdua, _

_ "Maafkan aku…" Hinata ingin sekali lagi memastikan Sasuke mendengar permintaan maafnya, namun Sasuke hanya mendengus._

_ "Sekarang giliranmu berjaga, aku ingin tidur." Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduknya, berjalan melewati bahu Hinata._

_ "Jangan pergi dari Konoha!." Hinata menggigit bibirnya, takut akan reaksi Sasuke, tapi dia juga tidak ingin diam saja. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, namun tidak berbalik begitu juga Hinata, dia terus saja menatap api yang berkobar didepannya._

_ "Jangan pergi,…. berikanlah kesempatan kedua pada Konoha…., kepada kami…, pada dirimu sendiri…."_

_ "Mustahil….." Sasuke tertawa sinis._

_ "Kenapa?..." Sekarang Hinata berbalik menatap punggung Sasuke, Sasuke menghembuskan napas lelah dengan keras._

_ "Bagaimana kalau aku memintamu berhenti mencintai Naruto?." Pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Hinata terdiam sambil terus menatap punggung Sasuke bingung._

_ "Kenapa kau diam?." Sasuke berbalik menatap Hinata._

_ "Apakah itu mustahil untuk kau lakukan?." Sasuke tersenyum sinis seolah mengejek._

_ "Aku tetap bertahan di Konoha. Kau berhenti mencintai Naruto. Kedua hal itu sama mustahilnya."_

* * *

Kya…akhirnya selesai juga….

Terimakasih sedalam-dalamnya kembali author sampaikan buat temen-temen yang udah Review cerita ini.

Author enjoy banget nulis chapter ini, semoga reader juga enjoy bacanya ya….

Jika berkenan mohon tinggal kan sidik jari….hehe… maksud author Review….

Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter depan…


	7. Chapter 7

Menerangkan : Manga NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Peringatan : TYPO, OOC, dll

Keterangan : _Kalimat miring adalah Flashback _

Chapter 7

Sepupu

Sunyi senyap, suara gemericik air kolam terdengar menenangkan, semilir angin berhembus lembut seolah bersenandung, wangi mawar yang pekat mencair saat terbang dibawa angin memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan dikediaman Uchiha. Sesosok lelaki berbadan besar duduk bersila diruang keluarga yang ditata sederhana, secangkir teh hijau mengepul menemaninya. Sasuke duduk termenung memandang bunga-bunga mawar yang bergoyang-goyang pelan di taman kecil miliknya, senja sudah semakin tua, langit lembayung telah berubah menjadi langit malam, sebentar lagi bintang mungkin akan terlihat tapi putra kesayangannya belum juga pulang.

_ 'Tidak perlu cemas,…panasnya pasti akan segera turun.' Seorang wanita berkata lembut sambil mengelus wajah bocah kecil kesayangan digendongannya._

_ 'Oh…Sasuke…' Setelah mengatakannya wanita itu justru menangis, kekhawatiran tertulis jelas diwajahnya._

"Dia tidak apa-apa Hinata, Itachi itu anak yang kuat." Sasuke berbisik pada angin yang berhembus, berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri yang dilanda cemas. Itachi bukan tipe anak yang tidak ijin sebelum pergi kemanapun juga, bahkan sekedar meninggalkan Sasuke untuk kekamar mandi pun dia akan meminta ijin.

"Aku pulang….." Suara seruan pelan dipintu depan membuat Sasuke meraih teh hijaunya, menghembuskan napas lega lalu menyesapnya perlahan sebelum menggumamkan "Selamat datang".

"Maaf ayah, aku terlambat pulang." Itachi menghempaskan tubuh, ikut bersila disamping ayahnya.

"Darimana saja kau, Itachi?." Tanpa menatapnya Sasuke tahu kalau Itachi sedang meliriknya takut-takut.

"Tadi aku pergi menemui Paman Naruto." Itachi meraih cangkir teh hijau yang baru saja diletakkan ayahnya, meniupnya pelan lalu meneguknya hingga tandas.

"Hehe… biar kubuatkan lagi…." Itachi tersenyum tidak enak pada ayahnya sebelum beranjak menuju dapur untuk membuatkan lagi teh yang di habiskan oleh nya, Itachi kehausan setelah latihan tadi, dia tidak sempat minum air setetes pun, dan Haruko sepertinya bukan orang yang perhatian, Itachi tersenyum mengingat sikap Haruko yang memang kadang terlalu seperti seorang Hyuga yang cuek dan tidak perduli.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan mengganggunya untuk hal yang tidak penting." Sasuke berbicara agak keras agar Itachi mendengarnya.

"Untuk hal penting ko ayah!." Itachi berseru nyaring dari dapur, Sasuke mengernyitkan kening.

"Hal apa?." Sasuke bertanya tenang saat Itachi meletakkan nampan dengan dua cangkir teh yang masih mengepul.

"Hinata Hyuga" Itachi berujar santai sambil duduk menjuntaikan kaki di teras di samping ayahnya. Sasuke yang terkejut bukan main menoleh cepat ke arah Itachi. Menyadari ayahnya melotot padanya Itachi tersenyum.

"Bukankah ayah yang menyuruhku menanyakan langsung pada Paman Naruto tentang hubungannya dengan Hinata Hyuga?. Jadi jangan marah …" Itachi menggoda ayahnya.

"Menurut ayah mungkin itu hal yan tidak penting, tapi itu penting untuk rasa penasaranku…" Itachi mengira ayahnya melotot padanya karena marah oleh kelakuannya yang mengganggu Naruto untuk hal-hal yang tidak perlu, tidak mengetahui kalau ayahnya hampir saja terkena serangan jantung karena kaget. Sasuke masih dengan dada berlomba kembali menyesap teh hijaunya.

"Jadi… apa kau sudah tahu?." Sasuke bertanya tenang, berpikir dia mungkin akan benar-benar terkena serangan jantung suatu hari nanti.

"Ya….emm….sebenarnya ayah, aku pergi menemui paman Naruto untuk menemani Haruko-chan." Itachi memang paling tidak bisa berbohong pada ayahnya.

'Haruko?, Haruko Hyuga?, Putri Hanabi?, Ini tidak boleh, berbahaya Itachi!.' Sasuke gelisah dalam hati.

"Ternyata Hinata Hyuga memang adalah kekasih Paman Naruto, tapi hubungan mereka penuh kerumitan, aku tidak pernah berfikir ternyata yang namanya cinta itu begitu membingungkan ya ayah. Aku mengira kalau sudah mencintai satu orang maka selesai sudah, menikah, kemudian punya anak, hidup bahagia sampai kakek nenek. Tapi ternyata begitu rumit dan membingungkan." Itachi bicara sendiri, sementara Sasuke, pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu nama yang harus dihindari.

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan Haruko Hyuga." Sasuke berujar keras membuat Itachi terkejut dan menatap ayahnya.

"Kenapa?." Itachi menatap heran, wajahnya menunjukkan keberatannya atas perkataan ayahnya. Sasuke diam tidak bisa menjawab, tentu saja Itachi tidak boleh tahu alasannya. Selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah perlu memperingatkan Itachi untuk menjaga jarak dengan Hyuga, karena mereka memang menghindari Itachi dan dirinya. Dan anak itu juga tidak pernah terlalu dekat dengan Itachi, dia tahu kalau Hanabi pasti melarangnya, tapi sekarang gadis itu sepertinya sudah mengabaikan perintah ibunya.

"Apa karena dia Hyuga?." Itachi berkata pada ayahnya sambil mengernyit, tidak percaya ayahnya benar-benar melarangnya karena alasan klise 'Hyuga-Uchiha' yang dia pikir selama ini hanya lelucon pintar dari Shikaku.

"Ya…karena dia Hyuga." Sasuke berkata jujur kemudian kembali terdiam.

"Astaga ayah, hanya karena dia Hyuga aku tidak boleh berteman dengannya?. Itu lucu, maksudku.. memangnya kenapa?. Haruko-chan itu teman yang baik ayah."

"Ada kutukan Itachi…" Sasuke berkata ragu-ragu, dia kehabisan alasan, atau lebih tepatnya tidak punya alasan untuk dikatakan pada Itachi. Itachi tersenyum lucu pada ayahnya, menganggapnya tidak serius, tapi melihat kening berkerut ayahnya saat menatap serius padanya, senyumnya pelan-pelan memudar.

"Kutukan apa?." Itachi masih merasa aneh, 'Kutukan?, yang benar saja?.' Itachi bergumam dalam hati. Sasuke kebingungan lagi, dia berpikir keras mencari alasan.

"Sebuah kutukan yang melarang Uchiha dan Hyuga terlalu dekat, Uchiha akan dihukum kalau melanggarnya."

"Haa…ha…. Yang benar saja ayah?, kau percaya akan hal itu?." Itachi tertawa terpingkal, sementara Sasuke mulai geram dengan tingkah putranya.

"Itachi….dengarkan aku…" Sasuke berkata tegas memegangi kedua sisi pundak Itachi untuk membuat putranya itu mengerti kalau ini tidak main-main.

"Kau memiliki sebuah segel yang akan aktif jika terlalu dekat dengan Hyuga. Segel ini bisa saja membuat otakmu meleleh dalam hitugan detik, Itachi." Sasuke menatap mata putranya lekat-lekat, sedikit diketahui Itachi kalau ayahnya ketakutan setengah mati saat ini. Itachi menelan ludah memandang keseriusan ayahnya ketika mengatakannya.

"Segel apa ayah?, aku tidak pernah membacanya di buku clan Uchi…" Itachi masih mengelak tidak ingin percaya, itu benar-benar menakutkan.

"Kau berbeda, kau spesial Itachi." Sasuke tidak ingin mengatakan lebih banyak lagi pada putranya, Itachi sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya kalau berani membuat Hanabi marah, bahkan melelehkan otaknya dalam hitungan detik merupakan kebaikan dibandingkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Hanabi memutuskan melepaskan segel itu, entah kekacauan apa yang akan terjadi.

"Apa karena ini juga ayah selalu mendelik pada Hinata Hyuga?, agar dia tidak dekat-dekat dengan ayah?." Mendengar kata-kata Itachi, cengkraman kuat Sasuke pada pundak Itachi terlepas, membuat sang anak menghembuskan napas lega, kemudian melirik wajah terkejut ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan?.", 'dari mana dia tahu?.' Dada Sasuke bergemuruh, Itachi cemberut.

"Ayah…., sayang sekali. Kau membuat bibi Hinata takut padamu, padahal dia hanya ingin berteman dan dekat denganmu. Untuk membuat ikatan yang bisa membuat ayah mencoba bahagia di Konoha dengan orang-orang yang perduli dengan ayah. Waktu itu dia hanya tidak ingin ayah pergi meninggalkan Konoha, sayang sekali ayah malah membuatnya takut." Itachi mengingat cerita Haruko, Sasuke terdiam terpana mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh anaknya.

"Dari mana kau tahu semua itu, Itachi?." Sasuke bertanya-tanya.

"Haruko-chan memberitahuku tentang buku harian yang ditulis oleh bibi Hinata nya ayah."

_ 'Ikatan yang bisa membuat ayah mencoba bahagia di Konoha.'_

_'Dia hanya tidak ingin ayah pergi meninggalkan Konoha.'_

Kata-kata Itachi itu seolah berdentuman ditelinga Sasuke, menyadarkannya …

_ 'Pergilah sasuke….pergi ke Konoha, Konoha satu-satunya tempat yang aman…' ditengah hutan lebat dan dibawah guyuran hujan, Hinata terkulai lemah dilengan Sasuke, menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan lembut._

Kilasan kata-kata terakhir Hinata kembali merasuki dadanya.

Membuat memori Sasuke menyegarkan dirinya kembali.

_ "Kenapa kau melahirkannya?." Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata yang pucat, wanita itu tengah duduk bersender di sebuah tempat tidur sempit disebuah gubuk sambil memeluk putranya untuk pertama kalinya. Wajahnya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan terluka. Sasuke menyadari jika dia ingin, wanita ini bisa saja melenyapkan bayi dipelukannya itu dengan satu sentuhan sederhana saat dia masih berada dalam buaian rahimnya._

_ "Karena aku jatuh cinta Sasuke…, aku jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya." Hinata mengelus pipi lembut bayinya, menatapnya dengan mata memerah._

_ "Bayi kecilku, aku harus memaggilmu siapa?." Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri._

_ "Itachi…..Itachi Uchiha…" Sasuke berujar pelan, membuat wanita itu terkejut, mata amethyst nya mulai berair, tapi bibirnya menyuguhkan senyum kecil._

_ "Terimakasih." Suara itu terdengar ringan dan lega._

_ "Halo…Itachi….Itachi…Uchiha…., aku adalah ibumu." Air mata mengalir dipipinya yang tirus, terlihat begitu lega dan bahagia, kata Uchiha ducapkannya dengan bangga pada putranya._

Kilatan kesadaran yang menghantam membuat tubuh Sasuke berguncang hebat…

_Guyuran hujan yang semakin deras membuat lumpur dipijakan mereka memercik kekimono yang sangat sederhana yang dikenakan Hinata, bibirnya membiru, darah terus mengucur, membuat wanita itu tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi, dia sekarat._

_ "Bawa Itachi pulang ke Konoha Sasuke, selamatkan dia, harta kita yang paling berharga. Hiduplah bahagia bersamanya, kumohon…" Hinata memelas dengan napas berat, menyapu darah dan air mata dari pipi Sasuke._

Tangan Sasuke gemetar, meraih wajah Itachi yang menatapnya keheranan, mengelus pipi putranya yang kini sudah berumur 13 tahun itu dengan sayang. Mata onix nya yang biasa mendelik dan memandang rendah orang lain kini digenangi air mata, membuat Itachi kebingungan.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka, Itachi…." Air mata tunggal mengalir jatuh, Itachi yang melihat itu jadi ketakutan, apakah dia sudah keterlaluan membangkang ayahnya?. Itachi segera memeluk tubuh ayah nya yang gemetar erat-erat.

"Maafkan aku ayah, aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Aku akan menjauh dari Haruko-chan dan semua Hyuga." Itachi berkata keras didada ayahnya.

"Jangan terluka Itachi…., jangan…. kau adalah satu-satunya harta berhargaku." Sasuke memeluk Itachi tak kalah eratnya, seolah-olah dia akan kehilangan putranya itu seandainya dia melonggarkannya sedikit saja.

'Kau adalah harta berharga kami, harta berharga yang diberikannya padaku, agar aku bisa bahagia.'

Senyum hangat Hinata membayang dipelupuk mata Sasuke, 'Hinata….Terimakasih…..', Sasuke mengelus lembut rambut panjang putranya yang kini juga mulai menangis dipelukannya.

* * *

_ Hinata mengatupkan kedua telapak tangan didepan wajahnya, menutup mata, khusyuk berdoa dimakam Ibunya. Rambut indigonya melayang diterpa angin pagi yang menyejukkan, mata amethystnya terbuka perlahan, bibir mungilnya tersenyum manis menatap foto mendiang ibunya dinisan._

_ "Selamat ulang tahun, Ibu…." _

_ "Hanabi dan ayah tidak bisa datang hari ini, mereka sedang menjalani misi penting ke Suna. Tidak apa-apakan?, karena ada aku disini." Hinata berkata lembut, seolah berbicara langsung pada mendiang ibunya itu._

_ "Ibu kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya…., aku ingin menjenguk makam ka Neji dulu." Hinata berdiri dan membungkuk dalam pada makam ibunya, dia meraih keranjang bunga yang masih menyisakan seikat bunga untuk diletakkan dimakam kaka sepupu tersayangnya itu. Berjalan perlahan menyusuri pemakaman menuju tempat peristirahatan terakhir pahlawannya. Dari kejauhan Hinata bisa melihat seorang pemuda berambut raven berdiri memunggunginya, berdiri diam tidak bergerak sedikitpun, seandainya dia tidak memiliki cakra Hinata mungkin akan mengira kalau dia patung._

_ "Uchiha…Sasuke…" Hinata bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, suara sangat pelan, namun tidak membuat telinga tajam Sasuke melewatkannya, wajah tampannya langsung menoleh kearah Hinata berada, seperti biasanya Sasuke memandang sinis kearah gadis itu kemudian membuang muka lalu beranjak pergi, dalam hitungan detik dia sudah menghilang dari pandangan Hinata._

_ Hinata membuang napas lelah, sejak misi itu Sasuke sepertinya begitu membencinya. Setiap kali mata mereka bertemu Sasuke selalu mendelik seolah marah padanya, sesekali Hinata memergoki Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan jijik. Yah setidaknya itulah yang ditangkap oleh Hinata, senyum yang coba ditawarkan Hinata pada Uchiha terakhir itu pasti selalu dibalas dengan geraman sebelum sang Uchiha membuang muka. Hinata tidak habis pikir apa yang membuat Sasuke begitu membencinya, beberapa kali gadis berambut indigo itu berusaha bertanya langsung pada Sasuke tapi dia hanya akan mendengus kesal kemudian pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja, tidak menghiraukan permintaan maaf dari Hinata yang bahkan Hinata sendiri tidak tahu untuk kesalahan apa maaf itu diutarakannya._

_ Hinata yang penasaran berjalan mendekat kemakam yang sebelumnya ditatap oleh Sasuke, dia tersenyum lembut ketika menyadari dugaannya benar, itu adalah makam kedua orang tua Sasuke. Hinata berdiri didepan makam yang terlihat bersih dengan rumput teratur rapi pertanda kalau baru saja dibersihkan, namun ada yang kurang menurut Hinata, bunga, tentu saja sang Uchiha yang dingin itu tidak akan mau pergi membeli bunga, dan memetik dari alam juga bukan hal yang akan dilakukannya. _

_ "Kurasa kak Neji tidak akan keberatan untuk membagi bunganya, iyakan kak Neji." Hinata berbicara sendiri, membuat seseorang yang mengamati gerak-geriknya dibalik sebuah pohon memicingkan mata._

_ Hinata melepas ikatan bunga yang sebelumnya diperuntukkan kepada makam Neji, membagi bunga-bunga kecil berwarna-warni itu menjadi 3 bagian, kemudian meletakkannya di depan makam Fugaku dan Makoto Uchiha. Dia bersimpuh dengan bertumpu pada lututnya, tepat diantara dua makam itu Hinata kembali menutup mata dan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya lagi untuk mendoakan kedua orang itu. Setelah diam sejenak, Hinata membuka matanya kemudian membuka mulutnya ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun menutupnya lagi karena dia tidak tahu ingin menngatakan apa. Hinata punya kebiasaan akan bicara pada makam Neji dan Ibunya setelah dia mendoakannya, sehingga sekarang dia merasa canggung sendiri ketika menatap kedua makam asing dihadapannya itu._

_ "Uchiha-san, apa kalian tahu apa yang membuat Sasuke-san sangat membenciku?." Gadis itu akhirnya berujar pelan, membuat seorang pengintip menggumamkan 'Gadis Bodoh' kearahnya. _

_ "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Hinata menggeleng sambil terus menatap bergantian kedua foto dibatu nisan, gelengan perlahan seolah tidak berdaya._

_ "Apa karena perkataanku ketika misi itu?. Sudah lama sekali kan…hampir 2 bulan yang lalu. Dan dia masih marah padaku?."_

_ " Padahal aku sudah minta maaf." Hinata cemberut seolah mengadu, membuat ujung bibir pengintip itu naik sedikit._

_ "Uchiha-san kalau dia mengunjungi kalian lagi, tolong katakan padanya kalau aku bersungguh-sungguh minta maaf dan menyesal karena telah mengatakannya. Tolong suruh dia untuk memaafkanku. Ya…?" Hinata seolah memohon._

_ "Sebagai gantinya aku akan membawakan kalian bunga setiap kali aku datang berkunjung, bagaimana?" Hinata tertawa pelan oleh perkataannya sendiri._

_ "Baiklah, kalau begitu kita sepakat." Hinata tersenyum manis sambil berdiri menatap kedua makam itu._

_ Sosok pengintip bermata onix itu mengulum senyum,kemudian bergumam pelan._

_ "Kau benar-benar gadis bodoh."_

* * *

_ Tawa riang Hinata bergemerincing bak lonceng-lonceng kecil yang digoyang keras-keras ditelinga Sasuke, begitu mengganggu membuat wajah Uchiha terakhir itu tertekuk risih. Siapa pun di dunia ini tidak akan berani menanyakan sebabnya, tidak akan ada orang yang berani bertanya 'lalu kenapa kau duduk di atas pohon yang memang berada di area latihan tim 8?', kalau memang ada yang berani berarti dia memang sudah bosan hidup. Dengan wajah yang masih tertekuk, Sasuke memicingkan mata melihat gerak-gerik Hinata bersama Kiba dan Shino, mereka telah selesai latihan beberapa menit yang lalu dan kini 2 pemuda rekan tim Hinata itu tengah menyantap bento buatan Hinata, kiba terus-terusan memekik keenakan, mendengar puji-pujian dari dua rekannya wajah Hinata terlihat tersenyum cerah dengan pipinya yang bersemu merah, Sasuke menggeram, entah kenapa setiap kali melihat Hinata tersenyum seperti itu perutnya seolah diremas dan diputar-putar membuatnya mual ingin muntah, alhasil wajahnya kini tengah menatap sinis dengan jijik pada Hinata. Sejak misi itu, atau lebih tepatnya kejadian yang Sasuke kategorikan sebagai 'berbahaya' itu, sosok Hinata terus saja mengganggu dan mengusiknya. Tawanya membuat Sasuke jengkel, senyumnya membuat Sasuke mual, lambaian tangannya seolah pertanda agar menjauh untuk Sasuke, namun itu semua tidak membuat mata Sasuke berhenti mengiringi segala gerak-gerik gadis itu. Si pemuda raven sendiri pun tidak mengerti penyebabnya, mungkin hanya tuhan lah yang tahu._

_ "Hinata, kenapa kau tidak makan?." Kiba menatap Hinata yang kini terlihat malu-malu menenteng bento miliknya._

_ "Ehmm…itu…" gadis itu kelihatan memerah, Sasuke berdengus kesal, tapi demi tuhan entah siapa yang berani mengatakan padanya 'kalau tidak suka jangan dilihat.'_

_ "Jangan bertanya kalau kau sudah tahu, Kiba." Shino memperingatkan Kiba yang tengah menggoda Hinata._

_ "Ha…ha…ha.., iya..iya… jangan jadi kakek-kakek pemarah dong Shino." Kiba menyikut Shino yang tengah asik menyantap bento buatan Hinata._

_ "Hinata, kalau kau memang ada janji makan siang dengan kekasihmu kau tidak perlu menemani kami makan. Pergi saja, sebelum rambut kuning itu memakan kunainya sendiri." Kiba terkekeh, Hinata semakin merona karena kata-kata 'kekasih' yang diucapkan Kiba._

_ "Kami bukan 'kekasih' Kiba-kun, hanya teman.' Hinata mengelus-elus perut Akamaru, salah tingkah, Kiba dan Shino tersenyum kecil, didalam hati merutuki Naruto yang masih belum juga meminta Hinata untuk jadi kekasihnya._

_ "Anak itu…., apa perlu kuberitahu dia kalau tidak cepat kau mungkin akan diambil orang. Cih, dasar Naruto…" Kiba berdecih membuat Hinata menggeleng cepat, dia benar-benar malu sekarang._

_ "Pergilah Hinata, sebelum mulut Kiba tidak bisa berhenti bicara." Shino berkata pelan pada Hinata yang wajahnya sudah semerah tomat mendengar Kiba melapalkan nama-nama teman Shinobinya yang mengagumi Hinata._

_ Menuruti Shino, Hinata akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan teman-temannya untuk menemui Naruto ditempat mereka berjanji akan makan siang bersama. Sasuke melompat menjauh dari pohon tempatnya duduk, dia tidak ingin memperhatikan interaksi Naruto dan Hinata hal itu selalu membuat kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Kakinya mendarat disebuah batu besar yang lebar dan rata di tebing tinggi menghadap Konoha, Sasuke duduk bersila kemudian memejamkan mata. _

_ 'Aku tidak tahu…..aku memang tidak tahu….maafkan aku…..aku salah….Sasuke…..'_

_ 'Aku tidak mengerti…tidak akan pernah bisa mengerti rasa sakitmu….maafkan aku….aku lancang….aku salah….'_

_ 'Kami-sama…., rasa sakit seperti apa yang sebenarnya telah kau lalui?.'_

_ kata-kata itu terngiang berulang-ulang, wajah Hinata yang berurai air mata terus memenuhi ingatannya, usapan lembut jari-jarinya seakan masih membayang dikulit Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa melupakannya, dan itu membuat Sasuke merasa geram dan kesal pada Hinata. Meskipun begitu dia tidak memungkiri perasaan puas didadanya, berbeda dengan orang-orang yang terus mengoceh tentang mengerti dan paham akan perasaannya, gadis itu justru mengakui ketidak tahuannya dan meminta maaf padanya karena itu. Ketika orang-orang menyuruhnya berterima kasih karena telah diberikan kesempatan kedua, gadis ini justru memintanya memberikan kesempatan kedua, sedikit, hanya sedikit Sasuke merasa menghargainya. Saat ini dia masih sangat ingin untuk meninggalkan Konoha, tapi meski hanya sedikit sekarang dia merasa ragu, sekali, hanya sekali terlintas dipikirannya untuk tetap tinggal di Konoha dan memberikan kesempatan untuk Konoha, untuk teman-temannya, dan untuk dirinya sendiri seperti yang dikatakan gadis itu padanya._

_ "Sasuke-san.." seruan lembut dari belakangnya membuat Sasuke terhenyak, suara itu adalah suara gadis itu, seketika Sasuke berbalik dan mendelik padanya. Hinata sedikit terkejut karena Sasuke berbalik tiba-tiba, namun dia mempertemukan mata mereka dengan ringan, kali ini Hinata tidak ingin mundur hanya karena Sasuke melotot seram padanya._

_ "Apa maumu?." Sasuke berucap kasar ketika menyadari gadis itu tidak berniat pergi meskipun terang-terangan dia menunjukkan ketidak sukaannya._

_ "Hmm….e….maukah Sasuke-san makan siang bersamaku?." Wajah Hinata merona, kening Sasuke berkerut memandang heran gadis dihadapannya. 'Bukannya dia tadi ingin makan siang dengan Naruto?.' Sasuke bertanya-tanya didalam hati. Seolah menyadari apa yang ada dipikiran Sasuke, Hinata berbisik pelan,_

_ "Naruto-kun sudah makan siang dengan bento buatan Sakura-chan." Hinata sedikit tertunduk ketika mengingat beberapa saat yang lalu, dengan byakugan yang awalnya bermaksud mengecek keberadaan Naruto, malah justu melihat Sakura menyodorkan Bento buatannya untuk Naruto, yang diterima dengan riang dan senyum lebar dari sang calon Hokage. Naruto dan Sakura makan bersama di lapangan latihan tim 7, saling bercanda dan tertawa, membuat Hinata tidak ingin mengganggu mereka, dan saat itu juga dia melihat Sasuke tidak jauh dari tempatnya mengamati. Sasuke melihat sekelumit kekecewaan dimata yang tertunduk menatap tanah._

_ "Sepertinya Sasuke-san belum makan siang, jadi kupikir dari pada terbuang lebih baik bento ini untuk Sasuke-san….eh, anu maksudku… itu…. karena Sasuke-san…" Hinata kebingungan memilih kata untuk diucapkan pada Sasuke agar dia tidak berakhir menyinggung si lidah tajam._

_ "Berikan padaku." dengan membuang muka Sasuke berkata cepat, jengkel melihat Hinata yang tergagap, Sasuke memotong perkataan tidak jelas itu. Di dalam hatinya dia juga penasaran dengan rasa masakan Hinata yang membuat kiba seperti ikan yang dikeluarkan dari dalam air, klepek-klepek._

_ "Eh…?." Hinata kaget, tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mengatakan itu._

_ "Kubilang,… berikan padaku!." Sasuke menjulurkan tangannya kearah Hinata, sambil masih membuang muka._

_ Wajah Hinata yang tadi meredup kini kembali cerah memandang kearah Sasuke, mengabaikan tangan Sasuke yang terjulur, Hinata segera naik memanjat batu yang diduduki Sasuke, kemudian duduk bersimpuh disisinya, membuat Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan tatapan 'apa yang kau lakukan?'._

_ "Makan sendirian itu terlalu sepi, Sasuke-san ayo makan siang bersama." Mengabaikan aura membunuh yang dipancarkan Sasuke Hinata segera membuka bento buatannya kemudian menyerahkannya satu untuk Sasuke. Sasuke tidak menerimanya, dia cemberut melotot pada Hinata, matanya seolah berkata 'aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu'. Hinata juga tidak mau kalah, dia terus saja menyodorkannya pada Sasuke, hingga akhirnya Sasuke kalah dengan hidungnya sendiri, wangi masakan itu memaksa Sasuke untuk segera menerimanya. Dia merebut bento itu dengan kasar dari Hinata, membuat sang gadis tertawa dalam hati. Mereka berdua makan dalam diam, Sasuke menikmati santapannya, mengabaikan Hinata yang tersenyum kecil meliriknya. _

_ 'Jangan merasa menang.' Sasuke merutuk dalam hati._

_ 'Apa dia masih berpikir untuk meninggalkan Konoha?.' Hinata membatin. Ada hal yang tidak ingin di akui Hinata jauh didalam hatinya, bahwa keberadaan Sasuke di Konoha membuatnya merasa aman, aman akan kemungkinan Sakura dan Naruto akan bersama. Fakta kalau Naruto ingin Sasuke dan Sakura bahagia bersama membuat Hinata merasa terlindungi dari perasaan takut akan kehilangan pujaan hatinya, terlebih lagi setelah melihat sorot mata Sakura ketika memandang Naruto, Hinata semakin ketakutan, dan ketika dia mengetahui Sasuke ingin pergi dari Konoha yang dengan sukses menambah kengerian, hingga keegoisannya menguasai dirinya saat dimisi itu, tanpa mengindahkan perasaan Sasuke, rasa takut membuat dirinya buta akan perasaan orang lain. Tapi sekarang Hinata menyesalinya, setelah melihat betapa terlukanya Sasuke membuat Hinata ingin berteman dan dekat dengannya, ingin Sasuke menjadi seperti Rookie 12 yang lain, ingin Sasuke berada di Konoha bukan untuk orang lain, tapi untuk kebahagiaan Sasuke sendiri. _

_ "Kenapa kau membenciku Sasuke-san?." Hinata bertanya pelan, Sasuke diam saja._

_ 'Tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri, kenapa kau begitu mengusikku.' Sasuke menjawab dalam hati, terus memakan bento yang tidak ingin diakuinya memang enak itu._

_ "Aku minta maaf, kalau aku membuatmu marah." Hinata mencicit kecil dengan wajah kecewa._

_ "Apa yang membuatmu marah padaku?." Hinata yang masih tidak mengerti akan sikap Sasuke padanya terus mencecarnya dengan pertanyaan._

_ "Semuanya." , 'Tawamu, senyummu, matamu,air matamu, wajahmu, jarimu, suaramu, semuanya.'_

_ "Kau sangat mengganggu.", 'bisakah kau tidak masuk kepikiranku semenit saja?.'_

_ Sasuke menyelesaikan makannya, berdiri, dan melangkah pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hinata yang ternganga oleh jawaban yang diberikannya._

_ "Kau benar-benar membuatku muak, jangan datang kehadapanku lagi.",'pergi kau dari kepalaku.'_

_ "Dan…jangan pernah lagi membuatku untuk memakan masakan mu yang mengerikan itu.",'Terimakasih.'_

_ Mata Hinata membulat memandang punggung sasuke yang berjalan menjauh, telinganya bergemuruh, dadanya berdegup kencang wajahnya memerah, bukan karena malu tapi karena marah._

_ "Apa sebenarnya yang kulakukan padamu Uchiha?.."_

_ "Kenapa kau jahat sekali?,….." Hinata geram, kepalanya terasa membesar dan mengecil disaat yang bersamaan._

_ "Muak katamu?..., sangat mengganggu?" kata-kata yang Sasuke ucapkan membuat telinganya panas._

_ "Masakan mengerikan?..." tidak pernah seumur hidup Hinata merasa semarah ini, dia mencengkram erat kotak bento sampai ujung jari-jarinya memutih._

_ "Uchiha…. Kau __**Kucing**__… dasar Sasuke… __**Kelinci**__….__**dasar kau Uchiha Sasuke kupu-kupu**__…..!" Hinata berteriak sekencang-kencangnya pada Konoha dibawah tebing, berusaha menumpahkan kekesalannya. Dengan napas turun naik tidak teratur, dia terdiam, tersadar akan kelakuannya yang berteriak-teriak di tempat umum._

_ 'Sasuke Uchiha….' Hinata menggeram kesal menyalahkan Sasuke, dia segera mengemasi kotak bentonya lalu berlari pergi dari tempat itu. Beberapa meter dari sana Uchiha Sasuke melongo seperti orang bodoh, matanya membulat, mulutnya ternganga menyadari seorang Hinata Hyuga baru saja berteriak-teriak seperti menyumpahinya._

_ 'Apa?...Apa katanya tadi?...' Sasuke kembali berbalik berjalan kearah Hinata, namun gadis itu sudah buru-buru berlari cepat kejalan ramai menuju pusat Konoha._

_ Dengan langkah panjang-panjang Hinata berjalan cepat menyusuri jalan, ingin segera sampai kekediamannya dan mendinginkan kepala, sesekali membalas senyum beberapa penduduk desa yang berpapasan dengannya. Dia berupaya terus terlihat tenang meskipun kemarahan sedang melandanya, Hinata bukan orang yang mudah marah, dia adalah gadis pemaaf dan pengertian namun entah kenapa mendengar Sasuke menghina masakannya membuat gadis itu merah keubun-ubun. Kemampuannya memasak adalah kebanggaan Hinata sejak kecil, ketika semua orang meremehkannya karena lemah, masakannya lah satu-satunya hal yang bisa membuat Hinata bangga pada dirinya sendiri, karena ayahnya selalu menyantap habis semua hidangan yang dimasaknya. Diam-diam Hinata terus coba mengingat kesalahan apa yang dilakukannya sampai Sasuke begitu membenci bahkan muak padanya, apa yang telah diperbuatnya sampai sasuke menganggapnya begitu mengganggu. Hinata benar-benar jengkel pada Sasuke, dia telah melukai harga dirinya ketika mengatakan masakannya mengerikan. Tidak memungkiri kalau suasana hatinya yang memang sudah tidak enak sejak melihat Naruto dan Sakura tadi mungkin juga salah satu penyebab dia meledak didepan umum. Sejak kecil Hinata sudah diajari untuk bersikap seperti seorang wanita terhormat dan tentu saja berteriak-teriak apalagi menyumpahi seseorang adalah bukan hal yang pernah diajarkan padanya, mengucapkan kata-kata kasar adalah dosa bagi seorang wanita Hyuga. Itulah kenapa ketika sekarang Hinata merasa benar-benar ingin menyumpahi Sasuke, saat ini di dalam hati Hinata sedang menyandingkan nama Sasuke dengan segala jenis hewan lucu yang bisa diingatnya. Belalang, ulat, kodok, panda, anak panda, kucing, kelinci, anak ayam…. _

_ Mata Sasuke fokus memandang punggung Hinata yang bergerak cepat menjauh didepannya, dia mendorong beberapa pejalan kaki yang menghalangi pandangannya, membuat orang-orang itu segera menjauh pergi ketakutan melihat seringaian mengerikan diwajah tampan sang Uchiha. Tanpa dikomando oleh otaknya yang memang saat ini seperti sedang tidak berfungsi, Sasuke berlari kecil sampai dia sudah bisa menyusul dan berjalan beberapa meter dibelakang Hinata, mengamati dengan wajah menyeringai seolah lucu. _

_ 'Apa?...Uchiha..apa?...Kucing?.'_

_ Seringaiannya semakin lebar, kakinya terus melangkah mengiringi Hinata._

_ 'Sasuke….Kelinci?...'_

_ Dia mulai terkekeh, orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya mengernyit takut, Uchiha? Terkekeh?, oh…bersiaplah anak-anak, dunia hampir kiamat._

_ 'Uchiha Sasuke apa?...kupu-kupu?.' Ujung bibir Sasuke berkedut-kedut hingga akhirnya dia sudah tidak tahan lagi, dan…._

_ "Huaaaahahahahahahaha…." Sasuke tertawa keras tepat ditengah jalan ramai di Konoha. Membuat pejalan kaki disekitarnya berhenti dan memperhatikannya dengan tatapan heran, beberapa bergumam 'Gila' padanya. Tidak terkecuali Hinata yang berjalan beberapa meter di depannya yang juga berbalik untuk menatap heran pada Sasuke yang tertawa tidak terkendali._

_ 'Ada apa dengannya?. Dasar kecebong…' Hinata terpana menatap Sasuke yang terbahak._

_ Perlahan-lahan Sasuke mulai bisa menguasai tawanya, kemudian menatap lurus pada Hinata yang berdiri terpaku memandangnya dengan kening berkerut. Tidak menghiraukan tatapan aneh orang-orang disekelilingnya, Sasuke berjalan perlahan sambil masih sedikit terkekeh._

_ "Ku beri tahu kau Hyuga…..," ia melangkah semakin dekat pada Hinata,_

_ "Orang tidak menggunakan Kupu-kupu untuk menyumpahi orang lain." Sasuke berkata sambil tersenyum simpul ketika berjalan melewati pundak Hinata tanpa memandangnya. Hinata menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat sampai yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menjauh dibawah tatapan heran para pejalan kaki disekelilingnya. Menyadari maksud perkataan Sasuke, Hinata pelan-pelan juga ikut tersenyum lucu memandang Sasuke._

_ 'Dasar Uchiha kupu-kupu….' Hinata terkikik geli._

_ "Gadis Bodoh." Sasuke berbisik._

_ 'Setelah melihatku menangis seperti perempuan,'_

_ 'Sekarang kau membuatku tertawa seperti orang gila didepan umum.'_

_ 'Hinata Hyuga…'_

_ 'kau…benar-benar berbahaya.'_

_._

_._

_ Mereka berdua tidak menyadari sepasang mata biru safir mengamati mereka lekat-lekat dari atas sebuah bangunan tinggi. Wajahnya terlihat tegang dan tidak tenang, mata safirnya memancarkan kegelisahan._

_ "Uchiha Sasuke…ada apa denganmu?." Dia berbisik bingung._

_ 'Hinata…', hati Naruto memberinya peringatan._

* * *

Haruko mengendap-endap melewati pintu ruangan minum teh ibunya, berusaha menjaga langkahnya seringan mungkin agar tidak menimbulkan bunyi ber'kriet' di lantai kayu itu. Haruko sudah pergi tanpa ijin dari ibunya, alasan latihan pun pasti tidak akan diterima karena dia memang tidak terlihat seperti setelah berlatih, jadi sekarang dia sedang berusaha untuk sampai kekamarnya tanpa menarik perhatian.

"Haruko…." Haruko menegang saat suara ibunya terdengar dari balik pintu geser.

"Iya…Ibu.." Haruko berdiri rapi membungkuk dalam kearah pintu geser yang tertutup.

"Kemari..,masuk lah." Suara Hanabi terdengar tenang namun berat, Haruko meringis kecil, dia paham betul nada suara itu, pertanda kalau dia dalam masalah. Haruko menghembuskan napas lelah sebelum menggeser pintu geser dihadapannya, ibunya sedang duduk membelakangi Haruko menghadap taman kesayangannya, Haruko duduk rapi dibelakang Hanabi, memberikan pandangan bertanya pada pengurus rumah tangga mereka yang menggeleng sambil menatapnya seolah ikut prihatin. Ibunya sepertinya sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak enak saat ini.

"Kalian boleh pergi…" Hanabi memberikan isyarat pada pelayan-pelayannya untuk meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan putrinya. Haruko meneguk ludah, menatap memelas pada pelayan tua kesayangan ibunya dengan tatapan 'Jangan tinggalkan aku, ku mohon nenek maki…'. Pengurus rumah tangga itu hanya memandang Haruko dengan tatapan tidak berdaya. Bunyi pintu geser yang ditutup pelan seolah membuat dentuman jantungnya semakin keras. Ibunya terlihat tenang, dia menyesap tehnya dalam diam, yang justru membuat Haruko semakin takut, Ibunya adalah tipe orang yang 'diam pertanda badai'.

"Darimana kau Haruko?." Hanabi bertanya.

"Dari kantor Hokage, menemui Naruto-sama."

"Untuk apa kau menemuinya?." Hanabi bertanya tanpa menatap Haruko.

"Untuk…..ehm…" Haruko ragu-ragu.

"Untuk?." Hanabi melirik dari balik bahunya.

"Untuk menyampaikan pesan terakhir dibuku harian bibi Hinata padanya." tahu pesan apa yang dimaksud oleh Haruko, Hanabi berbalik menatap putrinya, dia memang marah akan hal itu, tapi saat ini ada hal yang membuatnya jauh lebih marah lagi.

"Bersama siapa kau menemuinya?." Hanabi menatap Haruko tajam. Telinganya seolah memutar ulang laporan seorang bunke tentang Haruko yang terlihat berjalan berdua dengan Itachi Uchiha. Haruko menatap ibunya takut, dia sudah melanggar larangan keras dari sang ibu. Meskipun dulu dia tidak pernah bertanya-tanya, tapi sekarang Haruko benar-benar sudah lelah dengan aturan yang tidak berdasar itu.

"Dengan Itachi?." Hanabi mendelik geram pada Haruko.

"Sudah kukatakan jangan bicara dan berteman dengannya. Apa kau lupa?."

"Kenapa?." Karena terlalu takut, sekarang tikus kecil yang terjepit mulai menggigit. Haruko terlihat menatap ibunya seolah menantangnya agar memberikan alasan yang jelas.

"Karena aku melarangmu." Suara Hanabi mulai meninggi.

"Aku tidak mau menaatinya, kalau ibu tidak memberikan alasan yang masuk akal." Hanabi kaget akan ulah putrinya yang biasanya penurut itu.

"Apa ini?." Hanabi melemparkan sobekan kertas kehadapan Haruko. Hanabi mengencangkan rahang saat mengingat isi tulisan di kertas itu, kalau saja sekarang Hanabi tidak sedang sangat marah dia pasti bisa menyadari kalau tulisan itu bukan tulisan tangan putrinya. Haruko yang kebingungan meraih sobekan kertas itu, kemudian terbelalak ketika membacanya, itu tulisan dari buku harian Eri yang disobek Chizo tadi siang, Chizo mengancam Eri akan memberikannya pada Itachi untuk menggoda Eri yang tengah muram. Haruko berhasil merebutnya dan menyembunyikannya didalam kantong kunai, tapi lupa mengembalikannya pada Eri. Entah bagaimana ibunya bisa menemukannya. Seandainya tulisan itu tidak berkaitan dengan Itachi mungkin Hanabi akan terkikik geli saat membaca curahan hati seorang anak perempuan berumur 11 tahun yang tengah mengagumi cinta pertamanya.

"Ini… ibu…, ini bukan…" Haruko berusaha menjelaskan pada ibunya, namun kalimatnya terpotong oleh geraman Hanabi.

"Kau tidak boleh menyukainya…Haruko…" Hanabi kalut, Haruko yang dilarang jadi sedikit berontak didalam dadanya, dia tahu Itachi adalah anak yang baik, dia tidak ingin ibunya membenci Itachi, ketika dia bahkan tidak mengenalnya dengan baik.

"Memangnya kenapa?." Hatinya berbisik pelan tapi bibirnya berkata lantang. Jauh didalam hatinya Haruko memang telah menyukai sang Uchiha. Hanabi mendelik lebih seram lagi ketika menyadari Haruko semakin membangkangnya.

"Memangnya kenapa aku tidak boleh menyukainya ibu?." Tanggapan ibunya menggelitik rasa penasaran Haruko, apa yang membuat Hanabi begitu geram seakan dia telah melakukan dosa besar hanya dengan menyukai sang Uchiha.

"Bagaimana kalau aku memang menyukainya?.", Haruko ingin tahu kenapa ibunya selalu bereaksi berlebihan setiap kali menyangkut Uchiha.

"Kau…" Hanabi berusaha meraih putrinya, ketakutan lama yang sangat dia kenali sedang merayapi hatinya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?." Haruko menjauh dari jangkauan tangan Hanabi yang seolah takut kehilangan dirinya, berusaha mendapatkan jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang selalu membuatnya tidak mengerti.

"Karena kalian sepupu Haruko…, kau tidak boleh mencintai sepupumu sendiri." Hanabi mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Haruko sambil menatap mata putrinya itu lekat-lekat. Haruko terdiam, tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya sendiri,' sepupu?, bagaimana mungkin?'.

"Tidak mungkin…" Haruko yang terkejut bukan main, tanpa sadar menggumamkan isi kepalanya.

"Itachi Uchiha adalah putra bibimu, dia putra Hinata Hyuga."

'Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih mereka seperti Hinata, kau tidak boleh.' Ketakutan Hanabi membuatnya tidak lagi bisa menyadari apa yang sudah dikatakannya untuk meyakinkan putrinya. Hanabi selama ini terus saja hidup dalam penyangkalan, hidup dalam cerita yang dia karang sendiri untuk melindungi dirinya dan hatinya. Menyangkal keberadaan Sasuke dan Itachi di dalam hidup Hinata, untuk menghalau rasa sakit karena ditinggalkan oleh Hinata.

"Itachi dan Sasuke menghancurkan hidup Hinata, Itachi membuat Hinata menderita, mereka membuatnya mati." Suara Hanabi lemah dan pilu, tubuhnya gemetar, Haruko tercengang mendengar perkataan ibunya.

* * *

_ "Tunggulah di luar Hanabi,…" Hiashi mendorong tubuh Hanabi menuju pintu kamar Hinata._

_ "Ada apa dengan Hinata?, ada apa dengannya?." Hanabi berontak tidak ingin diusir, matanya berair melihat tubuh Hinata yang menggelepar kesakitan diatas tempat tidur , tidak ada rintihan, tidak ada suara keluhan, hanya bibir berdarah karena digigit terlalu keras lah yang membuat Hanabi bisa mengira penderitaan Hinata, Shizune terlihat kewalahan._

_ "Dia akan baik-baik saja, Hanabi… tenanglah.." Hiashi berusaha menenangkan putri bungsunya._

_ "Segera panggil Tsunade…" Suara seruan Shizune terdengar dari balik punggung ayahnya._

_ "Pergi…" Hiashi berujar pada Ko yang berdiri siaga dibelakang Hanabi, Ko segera lenyap dalam sekejap._

_ "Apa karena bayi itu?. Ayah…?, Apa karena bayi itu?." pertanyaan Hanabi dijawab dengan pintu yang ditutup didepan wajahnya._

_ "Keluarkan dia ….. keluarkan monster itu dari Hinata…. Ayah…. Dia akan membunuhnya…..Hinata…..!." Hanabi menggedor-gedor pintu didepannya sambil berteriak-teriak dan terisak. Seorang wanita paruh baya mendekat dan memeluknya, berusaha menenangkan Hanabi didalam pelukannya._

_ "Hinata akan mati Maki… , Hinata …. ..huuhuhu.."_

* * *

Halo….minna…..

Hehe….(nyengir-nyengir gaje)

Chapter kemarin panjang ya…..(belaga bego…)

Chapter ini lumayan kan ya?... lumayan pendek maksudnya…hua..ha..ha..ha..

Reader sekalian chapter kemarin sepanjang itu soalnya tuch chapter sebenernya 2 chapter yang author gabung jadi satu.

Chapter 'Buku Harian Hinata Hyuga' sama Chapter 'Kisah Cinta Bibi Hinata'.

Kenapa author gabung?, soalnya chapter 6 nya (Buku Harian Hinata Hyuga) itu isinya Naruhina doang, Author takut di lakhnat sama reader kalo di fic SasuHina ga ada SasuHina nya, kan gawat itu…. mending author gabung aja dech sama chapter yang sebenarnya maksudnya buat chapter 7.

Jadi kayaknya depan-depannya ga bakalan sepajang itu lagi dech chapter2nya…..

hehe...(apaan lagi cengengesan nich si author).

Ehmmm kan udah 7 chapter nich… jadi …gimana kalo readers panggil author pake **Hyuri** aja, kalo engga **Ein** aja, ga pake thor-thor lagi ….( senyum malu-malu…)

Readers#nich author banyak maunya dech….dilemparin kunai baru tahu rasa….

-Syura: Kya….Syura…..baca review kamu sukses bikin author seneng jejingkrakan n semangat buat lanjut … semoga syura masih terus setia ngikuti cerita ini ya….

-Yuuaja : Yuuaja, di chapter ini udah ada flashback sasuhinanya nich, semoga suka ….

: masa keren? Beneran?..( jiah… author labil, senyum hampir nyampe ketelinga aja belaga nanya-nanya lagi, masih untung ada yang mau muji ) hehe… terimakasih udah mau baca cerita ini …

-andri961 : (celingukan nyari-nyari komen dari andri961) komenmu yang selalu ku nanti… hehe… terus ikuti ya….

-Bluerose : pelan-pelan cerita sasuhina bakalan terungkap dech….pasti…..ikuti terus ya….

-Guest : guest-san namanya siapa ya?...author masa manggilnya guest-guest aja sich?... tapi terimakasih udah mau baca n review…..

-Kin Hyuuchi : gomen chapter depan kayanya ga ada yang bakalan sepanjang chapter 6 dech….tapi jangan kapok baca ya…

-Malfoy1409 : sip….dilanjut…..semoga dengan chapter ini Malfoy makin penasaran…

: di chapter ini udah author kasih petunjuk tuch kenapa di rahasiain,….. terus ikuti ya biar tahu…hehe..

-Sana Uchiga : jangan nangis ya….cup…cup..cup… rate T ya?. Ok dech author ganti…, hehe…. Maklum author baru, ga ngerti gimana milih rate yang sesuai sama cerita….terimakasih Sana …ikuti terus ceritanya ya…

-Readers : baik dilanjutkan…hehe…

-Yukori Kazaqi : haha…reviewnya Yuko banget dech….,( komat-kamit doa biar Yuko ga liat Typo di chapter ini )

-Arum Junnie: siap….bos….lanjut lagiii…

-Mufylin : bentar lagi ko, Itachi bakalan tau siapa ibunya ….temenin author terus ya…

-Kertas Biru : Author baru denger istilah SHDL dari kamu,… abis nyari-nyari info di om gugel baru dech ngarti… chapter ini bisa ga kalo author dedikasikan buat SHDL?... hehe boleh ya?... Ok…Happy SasuHina Day Love buat semua SasuHina fans di Indonesia….( Author ini fans yang masih bayi banget ….)

-Kirei-neko : semoga chapter ini menjawab sedikit pertanyan Kirei ya… semoga makin jelas dech alur ceritanya….. eh ngomong-ngomong kamu bisa baca pikiran ku ya?... hehe bcanda….. terus dampingi author ya… ok?...

-Salwakimura : Arigatou…..terus ikuti ceritanya ya….

Kalo ada readers yang komennya ga kebales gomenne….author matanya emang rada jereng kadang-kadang….

Jyaaa….Minna…..Arigatou….

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya…

(perasaan author kebanyakan bilang ' ya….' Dech ya…?)


	8. Chapter 8

Menerangkan : Manga NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Peringatan : TYPO, OOC, dll

Chapter 8

Mustahil

_ "Masuklah!" Tsunade menyahut kearah pintu ruangannya yang diketuk lembut._

_ "Selamat Pagi Tsunade-sama!" Hinata muncul dari balik pintu dan menyapa dengan sopan._

_ "Selamat pagi Hinata!" Tsunade menganggukkan kepalanya, mempersilahkan Hinata untuk mendekat masuk._

_ "Tsunade-sama, saya datang untuk menyerahkan laporan misi tim 8 di desa awan kemarin!" tanpa basa-basi Hinata langsung menyerahkan gulungan yang dipegangnya pada sang Hokage. Dia tahu Tsunade sepertinya sedang repot mengurusi segala macam gulungan yang terlihat menggunung di mejanya. Setelah perang berakhir, kelima negara besar memang menjadi lebih sibuk, banyak acara diselenggarakan untuk mempererat tali perdamaian, banyak pertukaran dan kerjasama yang dijalin. Dari mulai segi ekonomi, segi kesehatan, hingga segi pertahanan, kelima negara besar ini dengan gencar mengakrabkan diri. Tidak ayal sekarang ini Tsunade tengah kerepotan untuk membagi ninja-ninjanya agar bisa memenuhi semua undangan maupun permintaan tolong dari desa lain tanpa membuat Konoha kekurangan pasukan pengaman di dalam desa. _

_ "Baiklah Hinata, tunggulah sebentar biar kubaca dulu laporanmu!" Tsunade membuka dan segera membaca laporan Hinata, dia tidak ingin menambah lagi gulungan dengan label 'Menunggu Tindakan' yang sudah menggunung di atas mejanya. Setidaknya yang satu ini mungkin sudah tidak perlu di koreksi lagi sehingga bisa langsung melemparkannya ketumpukan yang berlabel 'Misi Selesai' ke dalam lemari di pojok ruangan. Kalau sang pembuat laporan masih ada di sini dia bisa langsung memintanya memperbaikinya jika ada kesalahan, tanpa menumpuk lagi laporan-laporan yang berlabel 'Perlu Perbaikan' di sisi lain mejanya yang tidak kalah menggunung, akibat ulah para Shinobi yang menulis laporan dengan malas-malasan, ditulis sembarangan dan acak-acakan sehingga tidak layak dijadikan catatan data._

_ "Baik Tsunade-sama!" Hinata menyahut lembut, dia berdiri diam di depan meja Hokage menunggu Tsunade yang tengah memeriksa laporannya._

_ "Tok..tok..tok.." ketukan pelan terdengar di pintu._

_ "Masuk!" Tsunade berseru tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari laporan Hinata, segera setelah itu, bunyi kriet pintu dibuka membuat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu, ingin tahu siapa yang datang. Mata amethyst bertemu dengan mata onix, Sasuke menatap mata Hinata lekat, mereka beradu pandang beberapa saat sampai Hinata memalingkan wajahnya salah tingkah. Sasuke masuk mendekat, dia berdiri tidak jauh dari Hinata di depan Tsunade, menunggu sang Hokage mengangkat wajahnya._

_ "Ada apa Sasuke?" Tsunade berkata masih tidak mengangkat wajahnya dari laporan Hinata. _

_ "Laporan misi!" Sasuke meletakkan laporannya begitu saja di depan Tsunade, kemudian berbalik ingin pergi._

_ "Tunggu dulu!, jangan pergi sampai aku mengijinkanmu!" Tsunade menatap garang punggung Sasuke, geram dengan sikap tidak sopan si Uchiha. Sasuke berbalik menatap Tsunade dengan tatapan jengkel, kemudian mendengus kesal setelah melihat wajah sang Hokage, kalau Sasuke tidak ingin telinganya panas setelah ini, lebih baik dia menurut saja. Tsunade mengisyaratkan Sasuke untuk berdiri di samping Hinata, dia tidak berhenti menatapnya sangar sampai Sasuke berdiri diam di tempat yang diinginkannya._

_ "Kalian berdua tunggulah sebentar!" Tsunade berucap tegas, kemudian kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya._

_ Hinata melirik Sasuke di ujung matanya, pemuda itu terlihat memasang tampang kesal, wajahnya berpaling ke sisi lain ruangan, sepertinya tidak ingin melihat ke arah Hinata. Hinata menghela napas panjang lalu menunduk memperhatikan jari-jarinya yan saling diremaskan satu sama lain._

_ 'Apa berada di ruangan yang sama denganku saja bisa membuatnya begitu kesal?' Hinata membatin._

_ Mendengar Hinata menghela napas panjang Sasuke berpaling menatapnya, rambut panjang gadis itu bergerai membingkai wajahnya yang menunduk, dia terlihat menggigit bibir sambil meremas-remas tangannya, gadis itu gugup entah kenapa. Disaat yang bersamaan Hinata melirik kearah Sasuke hingga mata mereka bertemu sekali lagi, kedua anak manusia itu segera saling membuang muka, mereka merasa malu sendiri. Tanpa mereka sadari saat ini Tsunade tengah memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka penuh curiga, bibirnya menahan senyum, matanya memicing geli, dagunya ditopangkan di atas tautan jemarinya yang panjang. Wajah Hinata yang tertunduk terlihat mulai memerah, gadis itu berdiri tidak nyaman sementara Sasuke dengan tangan bersidekap di depan dadanya membuang muka kearah berlawanan. _

_ "Kalian.." Tsunade berucap pelan sambil tersenyum, membuat kedua muda-mudi salah tingkah itu menatap kearahnya. Tsunade hanya diam tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya,dia terus menatap Sasuke dan Hinata bergantian._

_ "Apa?" Sasuke bertanya ketus, tidak suka dengan tatapan yang diberikan oleh Tsunade._

_ "Kalau diperhatikan, ternyata…. kalian serasi juga!" Tsunade tergelak oleh kata-katanya sendiri._

_ "Cih…..!" Sasuke membuang muka sekali lagi, wajahnya terasa memanas, di sisi lain Hinata sekarang ini terlihat seperti orang yang sedang demam, dia memerah bagaikan tomat matang, membuat Tsunade semakin geli saja._

_ "Hahaha….,baiklah. Laporan kalian sudah kuterima, tidak ada yang kurang. Tapi aku ingin minta bantuan pada kalian!" Tsunade berujar sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke dan Hinata tidak menyahut, mereka hanya memandang Tsunade, menunggu, bantuan apa yang diminta oleh sang Hokage._

_ "Ini bukan misi, hanya kegiatan suka rela jika kalian bersedia membantu. Di selatan Konoha di dekat kuil Uzumaki ada sebuah rumah yang dihuni oleh 3 orang tua yang memerlukan bantuan. Biasanya Genma yang datang setiap 2 minggu sekali untuk membantu mereka, tapi berhubung Genma sedang bertugas sekarang jadi dia terpaksa memintaku untuk mencarikan orang yang bersedia meluangkan waktu," Tsunade menerangkan._

_ "Baiklah saya bersedia!" Hinata segera menyahut, Tsunade tersenyum mengangguk, kemudian memberikan tatapan bertanya pada Sasuke._

_ "Hn.." setelah menggumamkan kata itu, dia segera berbalik beranjak dari sana. Baik Hinata maupun Tsunade, tidak ada yang mengerti apakah bocah itu bersedia atau tidak untuk membantu. Tsunade hanya menghela napas menanggapinya._

_ "Baiklah Tsunade-sama, saya permisi dulu!" Hinata undur diri dengan sopan, segera beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu._

_ Hinata melangkah mengiringi Sasuke beberapa langkah di belakangnya, dia sempat mengira Sasuke tidak ingin ikut membantu tapi ternyata pemuda itu juga berjalan kearah yang Hinata tuju. Dalam diam Hinata berjalan sambil memandang punggung Sasuke, tubuhnya besar dan tinggi, berjalan tegap dengan dagu terangkat, dia melangkah penuh percaya diri dan arogan, sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah bisa Hinata lakukan. Meski terlihat begitu kuat, sekarang Hinata bisa melihat sisi rapuh didiri Sasuke, Hinata merasa kalau Sasuke saat ini hanya bergantung disehelai benang tipis yang bisa putus kapan saja, dia takut kalau sewaktu-waktu pemuda ini tiba-tiba akan kembali berpaling dan terjatuh kekegelapan. Hinata tidak tahu dari mana datangnya perasaan ketakutan itu, hanya saja dia merasa takut kalau itu terjadi, takut kalau pria itu kembali berdiri jauh tidak terjangkau. Hinata selalu bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya ada dikepala sang Uchiha, seperti sekarang ini kira-kira apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sosok Sasuke di depannya, apa dia sedang menikmati udara pagi, apakah dia sedang senang?, sedang marah?, atau justru sedang sedih?. Dia tidak bisa menebak._

_ Setelah berjalan beberapa menit sekarang Sasuke dan Hinata berdiri di depan sebuah rumah besar yang terkesan tua namun bersih dan terawat. Taman di depan rumah itu terlihat terawat dan tertata rapi hanya saja banyak daun-daun pohon yang jatuh berserakan di mana-mana, Hinata celingukan melihat-lihat dari balik pagar sepinggang yang menghalangi mereka untuk mendekat lebih jauh. _

_ "Permisi…!" Hinata berseru keras-keras, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari dalam rumah. _

_ "Permisi….!" Kali ini Hinata berteriak lebih keras lagi, sementara Sasuke hanya berdiri diam di sampingnya._

_ Tidak lama kemudian seorang wanita tua datang mendekat dengan membawa sapu di tangannya, dia menatap heran kepada Sasuke dan Hinata._

_ "Ada apa?" nenek itu mengernyitkan kening kearah Hinata._

_ "Selamat pagi Nek!" Hinata menawarkan senyum kepada nenek yang sedang berdiri di pintu pagar di depannya, tapi yang didapatnya sebagai balasan adalah tatapan penuh curiga._

_ "Saya Hinata Hyuga dan ini Sasuke Uchiha!" Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya dengan sopan, nenek itu menatap Hinata dan Sasuke lekat-lekat._

_ "Kami datang kemari untuk berkunjung dan kalau ada yang bisa kami bantu kami akan sangat senang untuk melakukannya!" Hinata berkata lagi, berusaha meyakinkan agar nenek itu percaya kalau mereka berdua datang dengan niat baik._

_ "Biasanya Genma yang akan datang membantu!, Kalian pulang saja!" nenek itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya mengusir Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke mendengus bosan, sementara Hinata berusaha menahan nenek yang sedang beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka._

_ "Genma-san sedang tidak bisa datang nek, dia sedang menjalankan misi untuk Hokage-sama." Hinata berkata pelan-pelan pada nenek itu._

_ "Siapa mereka Soi-chan!?" Seorang nenek yang wajahnya lebih ramah datang mendekat kearah mereka._

_ "Mereka bilang mereka datang untuk membantu!" Nenek yang di panggil Soi berujar pada temannya yang baru datang._

_ "Selamat pagi!, Saya Hinata Hyuga dan ini teman saya Sasuke Uchiha. Kami datang atas permintaan Genma-san. Genma-san tidak bisa datang karena sedang menjalankan misi," Hinata tersenyum pada nenek yang baru datang, dan kali ini senyumnya dibalas._

_ "Begitu ya?, kalau begitu silahkan masuk!" Nenek yang baru datang itu membukakan pintu pagar untuk Hinata dan Sasuke, nenek Soi memandang mereka tajam kemudian berbalik meninggalkan mereka masuk kedalam rumah._

_ "Maafkan dia, dia memang selalu begitu pada orang asing. Namaku Chiyo. Kalian bisa memanggilku nenek Chiyo kalau mau." Nenek Chiyo mengisyaratkan Sasuke dan Hinata untuk mengikutinya._

_ "Apa yang bisa kami bantu?" Sasuke berucap langsung pada intinya dengan cuek dan terlihat malas. Nenek Chiyo memandang bocah tidak sopan di depannya dengan tatapan tidak suka, Hinata tersenyum menyesal memandang nenek Chiyo. Melihat tatapan minta maaf dari Hinata, nenek Chiyo tersenyum kemudian berpikir._

_ "Coba ku ingat dulu ya…..!, Ada beberapa pintu yang harus diganti kertasnya karena sudah bolong, Atap yang bocor di beberapa tempat dan perlu ditambal, taman yang sudah 2 minggu belum disapu dari daun-daun kering, koridor rumah yang perlu dipel, lalu langit-lagit rumah yang dipenuhi sarang laba-laba, kemudian di belakang ada pohon apel yang buahnya siap dipetik. Kurasa cuma itu," Nenek Chiyo tersenyum kearah Sasuke yang terlihat terkejut mendengar daftar tugas yang harus dikerjakannya. _

_ "Tidak perlu terburu-buru, ayo masuk dulu!" Nenek Chiyo menarik lembut tangan Hinata, Sasuke memutar bola matanya tapi juga terpaksa ikut masuk mengekor Hinata._

_ Hinata dan Sasuke digiring masuk keruang tamu di rumah tua itu, semuanya terlihat rapi dan bersih, wangi segar khas jeruk tercium di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Hinata jadi kebingungan langit-langit mana yang perlu dibersihkan?, munkin bukan ruangan ini. _

_ "Dirumah ini kami tinggal bertiga. Aku, Soi dan Aya, karena kami bertiga sudah tua jadi ada beberapa pekerjaan yang tidak bisa kami lakukan sendiri, biasanya Genma datang untuk membantu" Nenek Chiyo tersenyum ke arah Hinata dan mengabaikan Sasuke, dan Sasuke pun juga mengabaikannya._

_ "Nenek Soi yang tadi kan?, kalau nenek aya?" Hinata bertanya penasaran._

_ "Ada, sebentar ku panggilkan. Aya-chan….!" Chiyo berteriak lembut kearah Shoji yang tertutup di belakangnya._

_ "Aya agak sedikit pikun, jadi tolong kalian maklumi ya…" Chiyo berujar pelan. Membuat Sasuke mengernyitkan kening, pikun macam apa tepatnya?. Pintu Shoji bergeser pelan, seorang nenek lain mengintip dari celah sempit yang dibuatnya._

_ "Aya-chan.. mereka adalah anak-anak baik hati yang akan membantu kita hari ini. Jadi tolong jangan mengganggu mereka ya!" Nenek Chiyo berkata dengan nada membujuk, Hinata dan Sasuke bertukar lirikan untuk pertama kalinya sejak meninggalkan ruangan Hokage. Diam-diam mereka merasa takut juga, apa yang dimaksudkan 'mengganggu' ini?, mengganggu yang seperti apa sebenarnya?. Pintu Shoji digeser lebih lebar menunjukkan sosok nenek Aya dengan lebih jelas. 'Nenek cantik' itu lah yang pertama kali terlintas di kepala Hinata ketika melihat nenek Aya, kulitnya bersih dan putih, keriput tidak menutupi jejak kecantikan dari masa kejayaannya._

_ "Selamat pagi Nek Aya, Saya Hinata Hyuga!" Hinata menekuk sedikit lututnya agar bisa menatap sejajar mata nenek Aya yang lebih pendek darinya, Nenek Aya tersenyum kecil kearahnya, dia mengangguk pelan sebelum matanya melirik kearah Sasuke yang berdiri tinggi di belakang Hinata._

_ "Dia Sasuke Uchiha!" menyadari arah pandangan nenek Aya, Hinata memperkenalkan Sasuke karena menyadari Sasuke tidak akan mau berbasa-basi. Nenek Aya menyipitkan mata pada Sasuke yang berdiri diam tidak bergerak, tangannya bersidekap, wajahnya terlihat seperti orang malas. Mendengus, nenek Aya langsung membanting menutup pintu Shoji di depan wajah Hinata. Nenek Chiyo menghela napas lelah. Setelah itu Hinata dan Sasuke diajak ke tempat penyimpanan alat bersih-bersih oleh nenek Chiyo, Hinata memutuskan kalau hal pertama yang akan dilakukannya adalah menyapu halaman dari daun-daun kering, sedangkan Sasuke akan menambal beberapa bagian atap yang bocor._

_ Daun kering di taman sangat banyak, perlu waktu 15 menit bagi Hinata untuk menyapunya menjadi satu tumpukan daun yang menganak gunung, bersama dengan nenek Chiyo Hinata membakar tumpukan daun-daun itu. Sementara itu Sasuke juga sudah selesai menambal atap, dan sekarang dia sudah mengerjakan tugasnya selanjutnya, mengganti kertas pintu Shoji, yang katanya beberapa itu ternyata hanya satu buah. Hinata yang tengah selesai membersihkan daun beringsut duduk mendekat pada Sasuke, dia takjub melihat sang Uchiha dengan terampil dan cekatan mengganti kertas pintu itu. _

_ Hinata memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang tengah serius, bulu matanya lentik dan tebal, hidungnya mancung lancip, kulitnya putih, bulir keringat menetes dari pelipisnya mengalir menjalari garis rahangnya yang kokoh sampai ke ujung dagu kemudian mengalir jatuh melewati lehernya yang jenjang menuju…, Hinata buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya. Wajahnya memerah, dia merutuki kelakuannya yang menatap sang Uchiha, meskipun dalam diam mengakui betapa tampannya Sasuke. Sasuke melirik Hinata heran, dia tidak mengerti kenapa gadis ini tiba-tiba memerah tanpa ada alasan jelas._

_ "Sudah selesai!, Apa selanjutnya?" Sasuke berucap tidak sabar setelah selesai memasang pintu yang sudah diperbaikinya itu ketempatnya semula._

_ "Nenek Chiyo minta tolong kita untuk membersihkan __**Roka**__ ( lorong kayu di sisi luar rumah seperti teras )!" _

_ "Hnn" Sasuke bangkit lalu menyusul Hinata yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan keluar ruangan. Sekarang mereka diam menatap Roka rumah ini, yang panjangnya sangat panjang itu. Tanpa berlama-lama Hinata segera turun menuju sumur yang ditunjukkan oleh nenek Chiyo tadi, dia membawa sebuah tempat air besar untuk menampung air yang akan digunakan untuk mengepel._

_ "Biar aku!" Tanpa peringatan Sasuke merebut tempat air yang dipegang Hinata._

_ "Kau tunggu saja di sini, biar aku yang mengambil air!" Sasuke berkata tanpa melihat kearah Hinata, gadis itu kaget namun kemudian tersenyum kecil. Hinata akhirnya pelan-pelan menyadari kalau Sasuke Uchiha juga punya sisi lembut yang manis di dalam dirinya. _

_ Hinata dan Sasuke mengepel dalam diam, menggunakan sebuah lap, mereka bolak-balik mengepel lantai itu hingga mengkilap. Hinata dan Sasuke terduduk kelelahan bersandar di diding, namun tiba-tiba nenek Aya muncul berjalan di lorong dengan santainya. Hinata dan Sasuke membelalakkan mata ketika Nenek aya berjalan melewati mereka, disetiap langkah yang nenek Aya tinggalkan terdapat jejak kaki berlumpur, tidak cukup sampai disitu saja setelah sampai di ujung lorong nenek itu kembali berbalik dan berjalan lagi melewati Sasuke dan Hinata yang memasang tampang bego menatapnya. Sasuke mengeratkan rahangnya, kesal._

_ "Heh…Nenek tua!,apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke berteriak marah kearah nenek Aya, Hinata segera beranjak ke sisi Sasuke yang terlihat sangat geram._

_ "Apa kau bilang?" Suara nenek Aya terdengar menyelengit nyaring._

_ "Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan heh?. Dasar nenek tua!" Sasuke mendengus kesal memijit pelipisnya, menyadari tidak ada gunanya marah pada orang tua yang pikun itu._

_ "Nenek tua?" Nenek Aya menggeram marah. Sasuke mengernyitkan kening kearahnya._

_ "Kau memang sudah tua kan nenek?" _

_ "Sudah Sasuke-san!, Maaf nenek Aya, Sasuke-san hanya…" Hinata berusaha menengahi, namun terlambat._

_ "Zaaaash…..!" Air kotor bekas mencuci lap yang digunakan mengepel lantai sudah mengguyur Sasuke hingga basah kuyup. Mulut Hinata ternganga melihat Sasuke yang kuyup, kemudian dia menatap nenek Aya dengan takjub, tidak percaya kalau sang nenek bisa menganggkat dan mengguyurkan air pada Sasuke. _

_ "Aaaaarggghhhh!" Sasuke mengerang kesal mendelik seram pada nenek Aya yang berdiri cuek bak tidak berdosa di depannya._

_ "Rasakan!...Dasar bocah tidak sopan! Huh….." Nenek Aya berbalik dengan santainya meninggalkan Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke mengeram jengkel, Hinata duduk di depan Sasuke untuk menghalangi pandangan Sasuke yang menetap nenek Aya dengan sengit, meskipun tidak mungkin Hinata takut kalau-kalau Sasuke akan melakukan sesuatu, seperti memukul mungkin?, tapi tidak mungkin._

_ "Sasuke-san!" Hinata berusaha menarik perhatian Sasuke, dengan gigi bergemelatuk geram Sasuke membuang muka, menyabari dirinya sendiri. Setelah dia bersusah payah membantu mereka, jadi begini balasannya?, diguyur air kotor?, heh… jangan harap akan ada kebaikan hati ke dua. Sasuke menyeka air yang mengalir kewajahnya._

_ "Sialan!..." tubuh bagian atas Sasuke benar-benar kuyup._

_ "Tunggu sebentar Sasuke-san!, biar ku ambilkan handuk!" Hinata segera berlari masuk ketempat nenek Chiyo meletakkan handuk yang katanya untuk mengelap keringat mereka tadi. Setelah menemukan handuk yang tergeletak di lantai Hinata langsung menyambarnya lalu berlari menuju Sasuke. Tidak mau membuat Uchiha yang sedang marah terlalu lama menunggu._

_ "Sasuke-san! Ini handuk untuk mengeringkan diri!" Hinata kembali bersimpuh di depan Sasuke sambil menyodorkan handuk kearahnya yang masih duduk dengan wajah tertekuk. Hinata menggigit bibir ketika dia juga menjadi sasaran delikan seram dari Sasuke, Sasuke meraih handuk yang diberikan Hinata padanya kemudian segera mengusap wajahnya yang basah. Setelah mengusap kering wajah dan rambutnya, Sasuke mengembalikan handuk itu pada Hinata, sang gadis menerimanya dengan heran._

_ 'apa dia sudah selesai mengeringkan diri?' Hinata heran._

_ Tanpa ba bi bu dengan satu tarikan mudah Sasuke memololoskan bajunya yang basah melewati kepalanya, menampakkan dada telanjangnya di depan mata perawan Hinata. Hinata terbelalak menatap dada bidang Sasuke yang basah, dada itu terlihat berkilat-kilat dimatanya. Satu detik, dua detik,..dan.._

_ "Kya….!" Hinata memekik sambil menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan handuk ditangannya._

_ "Ada apa denganmu?" Sasuke bertanya heran tidak sadar akan kelakuannya, merasa basah dan dingin dia segera menarik handuk yang dipegang Hinata. Sang gadis membuang muka, berusaha untuk tidak melihat kearah Sasuke. Sasuke mengernyit masih tidak mengerti, dia segera menyeka air yang membasahi tubuhnya sambil terus menatap aneh kearah Hinata._

_ "Sasuke-san!, Tidak sopan kalau kau melepas pakaianmu begitu saja di depan orang lain!" wajah Hinata semakin memerah ketika dia mengucapkan itu. Mendengar itu Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum miring, melihat tingkah Hinata dia jadi ingin menggodanya. _

_ "Kenapa?, apa kau takut tergoda?" Sasuke berucap masih dengan senyum miringnya, suaranya terdengar merayu. _

_ Ingin menyangkal, reflek Hinata langsung menatap Sasuke, dan detik kemudian dia langsung menyesalinya. Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan sensual, dagu terangkat arogan menyadari betapa mempesonanya dirinya saat ini. Tubuhnya bersandar kebelakang ditopang oleh kedua belah tangannya sehingga membuat otot-otot di dada telanjangnya semakin menonjol, perut rata berotot miliknya tidak ingin ketinggalan menggoda mata Hinata yang baru pertama kali melihat tubuh telanjang lelaki itu. Wajah Hinata memerah sampai taraf tidak masuk akal, namun meski ingin dia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke, gambaran sosok itu sepertinya saat ini sedang mematri dirinya sendiri di dalam ingatan gadis malang itu. Lidahnya kelu, yang bisa dilakukan oleh Hinata adalah mengeraut kebelakang menjauh dari Sasuke. Namun Sasuke masih belum selesai, dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar dia merangkak dengan kedua tangan dan lututnya mendekat kearah Hinata. Seperti serigala yang sedang memojokkan seekor kelinci._

_ "Kau menyukai apa yang kau lihat…. Hyuga?" wajah Sasuke hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajah Hinata, sang gadis membelalak menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlalu dekat. Namun dia sudah terpojok, sudah tidak bisa lagi mundur, karena pintu shoji yang tertutup rapat di belakangnya._

_ "Sasuke-san….!" Hinata berujar lirih._

_ "Braakk…" Pintu Shoji tiba-tiba terbuka, membuat Hinata terjengkal kebelakang, mereka berada pada posisi yang mencurigakan bagi orang yang melihatnya. Hinata dan Sasuke mendongak memandang kearah pintu yang tiba-tiba terbuka._

_ "Bletak…!" gagang sapu melayang menghantam dahi Sasuke._

_ "Aaaarrrhhhh!" Sasuke segera menjauh, dia memegangi dahinya yang terasa berdenyut._

_ "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Nenek Chiyo membelalak menatap Sasuke yang kesakitan sambil meraih Hinata yang memerah kedalam pelukannya. Sang gadis menggumamkan sesuatu namun tidak terdengar, wajahnya terasa panas, dadanya bergemuruh, matanya tidak bisa dialihkan dari pemuda yang meringis kesakitan tidak jauh di depannya. Dan sang pemuda sangat menyadarinya, senyum kemenangan menghiasi wajah tampannya._

_ "Rupanya… kau memang tergoda Hyuga!" bisiknya pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Hinata._

_ "Oh….. Kami-sama….! Ampuni aku….!" Meyadari kelakuannya Hinata bergumam pelan sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sasuke menyeringai tipis, dia terkekeh pelan._

_ "Bletak….!" _

_ "Sialan!" _

_._

_._

_._

_ Kelelahan dengan kepala benjol berdenyut-denyut Sasuke duduk diam di bawah pohon apel yang baru saja dia panen buahnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana Genma bisa mengerjakan tugas-tugas itu sendirian di tambah lagi harus menghadapi ketiga nenek menyebalkan itu, bahkan dengan bantuan Hinata saja dia masih kewalahan. Jangan harap dia akan mau lagi membantu mereka, tidak akan pernah!, meski dunia akan kiamat jika dia tidak melakukannya. _

_ "Sepertinya Nenek Chiyo memukulmu terlalu keras!" Cicitan pelan terdengar dari sampingnya._

_ "Hn" Sasuke bergumam malas. Hinata duduk diam sambil memperhatikan benjolan merah di dahi Sasuke._

_ "Salahmu sendiri!" Hinata bergumam pelan, sedikit kesal Sasuke mengerjainya. Mendengar itu Sasuke berpaling menatapnya._

_ "Kau bilang apa?" Mata Sasuke menyipit._

_ "Ti…tidak ada!" Hinata tergagap. Namun Sasuke masih menatapnya, seringaian kembali terbentuk dibibirnya yang tipis. Baiklah, meskipun dia enggan mengakuinya bersama Hinata saat ini sedikit banyak membuatnya merasa nyaman dan senang, ditambah lagi bisa mengerjainya seperti tadi, Sasuke benar-benar menyukainya. Ditatap oleh Sasuke sukses membuat dada Hinata kembali berdentuman tidak tentu, Hinata menundukkan wajahnya gugup, Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Mereka berdua kembali duduk terdiam memandang hamparan luas rumut hijau yang bergoyang-goyang ditiup angin di pekarangan belakang kediaman ketiga nenek. Meski canggung dan gugup Hinata masih saja terus ingin berada dekat-dekat dengan si Uchiha terakhir, dia tidak tahu mengapa._

_ "Apa…Sasuke-san masih berpikir untuk meninggalkan Konoha?" Hinata bertanya pelan. Sasuke diam tidak menjawab, tapi hatinya bergumam._

_ 'Saat ini, detik ini, duduk disisimu, aku tidak ingin pergi kemanapun'. _

_ Melihat Sasuke yang membisu dengan tatapan menerawang jauh Hinata menghela napas perlahan. _

_ "Apa yang akan Sasuke-san lakukan jika pergi dari Konoha?" Hinata menyuarakan rasa penasaannya._

_ "Apa kau akan menjadi ninja bayaran?, atau…" _

_ "Aku akan jadi Petani…", 'mungkin.' Sasuke sesungguhnya tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya kelak jika dia pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, dia tidak akan ingin menjadi ninja bayaran yang rela disuruh-suruh orang kaya lemah yang bodoh hanya untuk uang. Dia lebih rela menjadi petani miskin yang hidup bebas sesuai kemauannya sendiri. Mendengar itu Hinata tersenyum lucu, pikirannya mengingat seonggok tanaman kering di dalam pot di kediaman Sasuke._

_ "Kau bahkan tidak bisa merawat Kaktus!, bagaimana mungkin menjadi petani?" Hinata terkikik pelan. Sasuke mengernyitkan kening._

_ "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku punya Kaktus?" Sasuke bergumam heran, mengingat kaktus hadiah dari Ino Yamanaka yang dia biarkan mengering tidak tersiram._

_ "Eh…?" Hinata baru sadar dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Sasuke menatapnya curiga, matanya menyipit memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang kembali merona._

_ "Apa kau diam-diam mengintipku Hyuga?" _

_ "Ti..ti…" Hinata tergagap bingung ingin menjawab apa._

_ "Terkadang aku berpikir, mungkin Byakugan punya keuntungan lain yang bisa digunakan di luar arena tanding. Seperti ….'mengintip orang lain' misalnya!?". Sasuke tersenyum mengejek kearah Hinata, mengabaikan perasaan aneh di dadanya ketika memikirkan Hinata diam-diam mengintipnya. _

_ "Itu tidak benar!, Hyuga tidak pernah menggunakan Byakugan untuk sesuatu seperti itu!" Hinata berujar lantang dengan wajahnya yang masih merona._

_ "Lalu kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku punya kaktus?, padahal kau tidak pernah datang ke kediamanku kan Hyuga?!" Sasuke menatap Hinata semakin lekat._

_ "Itu…aku…. Karena…." _

_ "Karena kau mengintipku?" _

_ "Bukan!... Karena kaktus itu ada di jendelamu, makanya aku bisa melihatnya!"_

_ "Jadi kau memperhatikan jendelaku?" Sasuke masih ingin terus menggoda Hinata yang sedang gelisah meremas-remas ujung jaketnya salah tingkah. Hinata menggigit bibir._

_ "I..iya…!" Hinata merutuki kegagapan yang tiba-tiba kembali menyerangnya setelah bertahun-tahun tidak pernah muncul. Hinata melirik Sasuke takut-takut dari balik bulu mata lentiknya, Sasuke terdiam mendengar jawaban jujur dari Hinata._

_ "Aku..memang suka memperhatikan jendelamu Sasuke-san!" Hinata mencicit pelan, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan Sasuke. Sasuke terdiam, seringaiannya pelan-pelan pudar, perasaan ingin menggoda Hinata tiba-tiba menguap habis, perlahan namun pasti detak jantungnya semakin cepat tiap detakan._

_ "Setiap hari, saat aku melewati kediamanmu. Aku selalu bertanya-tanya apa kau masih ada di Konoha?, ataukah sudah pergi jauh dari Konoha?" Pelan-pelan Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk, dia menatap Sasuke lembut._

_ "Apa kau masih bisa kulihat di Konoha?, ataukah sudah menghilang pergi entah kemana?, setiap hari aku terus bertanya-tanya. Dan dari jendelamu lah aku bisa mendapat jawabannya" Hinata kembali menundukkan wajah menatap tangannya yang terkatup gugup di pangkuannya._

_ "Maafkan aku Sasuke-san!...Aku tidak bermaksud mengintipmu!" Hinata berbisik pelan, menyadari hal itu sama saja dengan mengintip. Sasuke membuang muka dengan wajah memanas hebat, dia berani bertaruh kalau saat ini dia sedang merona. Kesunyian kembali menyergap mereka, masing-masing sibuk mendengarkan debaran di dada mereka. _

_ "Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk pergi dari Konoha?" Sasuke membuyarkan diam di sela debaran jantungnya yang semakin cepat. Hinata mendongak menatap Sasuke yang melihat kearah lain._

_ "Apa kau pernah bertanya-tanya seperti apa kehidupan di luar sana selain menjadi seorang kuniochi?"_

_ "Apa kau pernah ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya hidup untuk dirimu sendiri?, bukan untuk clan, bukan untuk desa, tapi untuk keingianmu sendiri?" Sasuke berpaling menatap lekat Hinata tepat dimatanya._

_ Hinata terdiam, baru kali ini dia pernah mendengar Uchiha Sasuke bicara panjang lebar. Hinata tersenyum lembut, kemudian mengangguk pelan masih terus menatap Sasuke._

_ "Pernah!... mungkin akan menyenangkan ya? hidup lepas seperti itu?" Hinata memalingkan wajah memandang cakrawala, sekali dua kali dia memang pernah memimpikan hal itu, hidup bebas untuk kemauannya sendiri, tanpa aturan, tanpa tetua, tanpa beban, hanya ada keinginannya sendiri._

_ "Ikutlah denganku!" Sasuke berujar dengan wajah dinginnya, menyembunyikan gemuruh didadanya. Entah darimana datangnya kalimat itu, Sasuke tidak tahu._

_ "Kalau kau ingin mencobanya, ikutlah denganku!" Hinata menatap kaget kearah Sasuke yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang membuat Hinata lupa cara bernapas untuk beberapa saat._

_ "Tidak bisa!" Hinata menggeleng, dia tahu Sasuke tidak serius, tapi entah kenapa sebagian hatinya menghangat mendengar ajakan itu. Sasuke berpaling memandang langit, mentertawakan kebodohannya sendiri di dalam hati._

_ "Aku tidak bisa pergi meninggalkan Konoha, meski ingin aku tidak bisa. Di sinilah rumahku Sasuke-san, di sini lah orang-orang yang kusayangi berada" ._

_ 'Yah…benar…lupakan saja… aku memang bodoh!' Sasuke bergumam di dalam hati mengingat senyum bodoh seorang pemuda berambut kuning. _

_ "Oleh karena itu, aku juga tidak ingin kau pergi dari Konoha!" Hinata menautkan jemarinya. Sasuke kembali menatap Hinata._

_ "Karena kau juga orang yang ku sayangi, seorang rekan yang berharga," _

_ "Teruslah ada di sini Sasuke-san, hidup bersisian, saling melindungi dan menjaga, mempercayakan punggung satu sama lain ketika pertarungan, berbagi bahu ketika menghadapi kesedihan, saling merangkul satu sama lain bukan dalam aturan, tapi dalam keluarga besar yang kita sebut sebagai desa". _

_ "Kita mungkin akan melakukan kesalahan, bertengkar tapi kemudian berbaikan, saling diam tapi kemudian bersenda gurau, mungkin akan banyak hal yang tidak kau sukai, tapi percayalah pelan-pelan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, selama kita semua memiliki satu sama lain, rekan, teman, semuanya akan merangkulmu dengan tangan terbuka. Kalau kau mengijinkan, kami semua akan merangkulmu dan menggandengmu erat-erat," _

_ "Jangan terus hidup dalam masa lalu, hiduplah untuk masa depan Sasuke-san!" Hinata berkata lembut menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan senyum hangat yang berhasil menyihir Sasuke. Kata-kata Hinata pelan-pelan memaksa masuk kedalam hatinya yang tertutup rapat, berdayu dan merayu di dalam dadanya hingga membuatnya terus menatap lekat si empunya kata. _

_ 'Jangan pergi terlalu jauh dari pandanganku'. _

* * *

_"Huuuft…" Sakura menghembuskan napasnya kasar, berusaha menghilangkan rasa kesal kepada si kepala kuning._

_ "Si Bodoh itu….." Sakura berbisik disela gigi yang bergemeratak di dalam mulutnya. _

_ Disuasana ruangan beraroma Sakura yang diterangi cahaya temaram 2 buah lilin merah, Sakura tengah duduk menghadap sebuah meja makan yang ditata elegan dan indah. Alas meja merah hati menampung dua buah piring putih berisi steak beraroma kelezatan yang lembut, di sisi-sisi piring peralatan makan perak ditata rapi siap digunakan, dua gelas anggur merah yang terisi setengah menjulang di sisi kedua piring siap untuk disesap isinya, bunga mawar merah yang dirangkai sederhana namun mewah bertengger di tengah-tengah meja bundar yang lumayan kecil itu, meski bearada di tengah bunga itu dipangkas pendek hingga tidak menghalangi padangan dari kedua sisi meja, terang sekali siapapun yang telah mempersiapkan semua ini pasti bermaksud untuk memberikan suasana yang romantis dan intim bagi siapa saja yang duduk dikedua sisi meja. Alunan music classic yang samar dan mendayu-dayu membuat Sakura memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut-denyut, saat ini dia benar-benar ingin melemparkan Naruto Uzumaki si otak dangkal ke langit ke tujuh dengan tinju dahsyatnya. _

_ "Jadi … apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Sakura bertanya pada sosok pemuda tampan yang duduk disisi lain meja di hadapannya, pemuda bermata Onix itu terlihat begitu bosan, dia melipat kedua belah tangan di depan dadanya sambil menatap Sakura._

_ "Kita bisa menghancurkan pintu itu dan pergi mencari Naruto lalu menghajarnya," Sasuke berkata santai sambil mengisayaratkan pandangannya pada pintu kamar yang terkunci dari luar._

_ "Atau menghancurkan Kaca itu dan pergi mencari Naruto lalu menghajarnya hingga sekarat" pandangan Sasuke beralih ke jendela kaca besar yang mengarah tepat ke laut Konoha berhiaskan bulan penuh yang seperti mengambang di atas laut._

_ "Dan menarik perhatian yang tidak perlu… Sasuke jangan bercanda…!" Sakura berdengus kesal meskipun di dalam hati membenarkan solusi yang diberikan oleh sang Uchiha. _

_ Tapi mereka saat ini sedang berada di sebuah kamar hotel mewah yang baru saja diresmikan di Konoha beberapa minggu yang lalu, letak hotel yang strategis dan indah ditambah fasilitas hiburan dan fasilitas bersantainya yang lengkap membuat hotel ini menarik banyak pengunjung baik dari luar maupun dalam Konoha atau dengan kata lain hotel ini sekarang sedang sesak dengan pengunjung. Segala jenis, bentuk dan ukuran, mulai dari para shinobi yang sedang cuti sampai dengan rakyat biasa mungkin sedang tidur memenuhi seluruh kamar yang ada di hotel ini. Kalau mereka bersikeras merusak pintu atau pun jendela hotel baru ini, maka Sakura tidak berani membayangkan perhatian jenis apa yang akan mereka dapatkan dari orang-orang itu, terlebih lagi entah berita apa yang akan tersebar keseluruh penjuru dunia ninja kalau ada yang mengetahui dia dan Sasuke berada di sebuah kamar hotel berdua saja dengan suasana makan malam romantis seperti sekarang ini. Baiklah sekali lagi ucapkan terimakasih kepada Naruto yang berbaik hati memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk masuk ke dalam situasi bermasalah ini._

_ "Kalau begitu kita nikmati saja, sambil menunggu Naruto mendapat kembali kewarasannya dan mengeluarkan kita dari sini" Sasuke menguraikan dekapannya lalu bersiap menyantap hidangan yang tersedia di atas meja. Dia sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik sekarang ini, sehingga tidak terlampau marah pada si Uzumaki yang sudah menjebaknya hingga terkunci di kamar ini. _

_ "Huuuh…" Sakura kembali menghembuskan napas lelah lalu juga menyantap hidangan di hadapannya, dari pada terbuang percuma kan lebih baik dimakan. _

_ Sasuke dan Sakura terjebak di sebuah kamar yang telah ditata sedemikian rupa oleh si pria baik hati bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang sebagai ungkapan rasa terimakasih saat ini mereka sangat ingin mencekiknya hingga tewas. Naruto mencoba untuk menolong memperbaiki hubungan canggung Sasuke dan Sakura semenjak kembalinya Sasuke ke Konoha, yang mungkin menurut si otak dangkal dengan mengurung dan mengunci mereka di sebuah kamar yang remang ditemani hidangan dan musik romantis bisa membuat lekang kecanggungan diantara dua umat manusia ini, dengan tulus berharap agar Sakura yang sepengetahuannya tergila-gila pada Sasuke mungkin akan senang dan berterimakasih, tanpa mengetahui gadis yang di pujanya itu pelan-pelan justru telah jatuh padanya. Dan untuk Sasuke, Naruto berharap dengan ini sang Uchiha itu bisa mengenal dan mengerti lebih lagi tentang gadis manis berambut merah muda itu, dan berharap Sasuke mungkin akan bisa menumbuhkan rasa untuknya. Sejak Sang Uchiha kembali Naruto dengan sangat gencar berusaha mendekatkan kedua rekan kesayangannya itu, menerima dengan lapang dada kalau Sakura-chan tersayangnya memang untuk Sasuke dan melewatkan segala apapun perubahan yang telah terjadi diantara keduanya._

_ "Harusnya aku sudah tahu…." Sakura mengunyah makanannya dengan gemas, tidak menduga hal ini akan menimpanya, Naruto belum pernah bertindak seekstrim ini ketika menjodoh-jodohkan dia dan Sasuke, entah apa yang terjadi dengan otak si Uzumaki itu. Sakura mungkin tidak tahu kalau hal ini berkaitan erat dengan seorang Uciha yang tertawa terpingkal di tengah jalan ramai di Konoha beberapa minggu yang lalu. Sasuke yang juga sama sekali tidak terpikir tentang hal itu, sekarang ini hanya melirik Sakura dari balik bulu matanya yang tebal, senyum miring tersungging di bibirnya, di benaknya dia mengakui Sakura yang sudah semakin dewasa, kalau saja saat ini yang ada di hadapannya adalah Sakura yang dulu maka mungkin sekarang Sasuke sudah lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan kamar ini, entah itu dengan menghancurkan jendela, pintu atau bahkan dinding sekalipun. _

_ "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau ini semua adalah rencana Naruto, dasar bocah itu!…. Hinata juga, mau-maunya membantunya, kupikir sekarang adalah waktunya untuk gadis-gadis berkumpul bersama, tahu-tahu sekarang malah kita berdua yang terkunci di sini," Sakura bergumam geram, mendengar itu Sasuke yang tadinya tersenyum lucu melihat kekesalan Sakura jadi terdiam, pelan-pelan senyumnya berubah jadi wajah dingin yang menakutkan, Sakura yang tidak menyadari hal ini terus saja mengoceh tentang Hinata yang telah menghianatinya untuk membantu Naruto._

_ "Hinata benar-benar sudah ketularan Naruto, dia juga terkena sindrom menjodohkan dari bocah itu, awas saja kau Naruto… Setelah aku keluar dari sini kau akan tahu akibatnya!" Sakura mancak-mancak saking kesalnya, tidak menyadari aura suram yang mulai menguar dari Uchiha terakhir. Pikiran tentang Hinata yang ikut menjodohkannya dengan Sakura entah kenapa membuatnya marah, rasa marah yang bergitu mengganggu dan membuatnya merasa tidak berdaya, dan Sasuke sangat membenci perasaan itu, tidak berdaya bukan gayanya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke membanting alat makannya lalu berdiri dan melangkah kearah pintu, melihat itu Sakura jadi kaget._

_ "Sasuke, kau mau apa?" Sakura juga ikut berdiri waspada, naluri ninja memerintahnya untuk segera siaga._

_ "Menghancurkan pintu ini, lalu keluar dari kamar sialan ini!" perubahan emosi Sasuke yang derastis membuat Sakura menduga kalau Sasuke memang benar-benar pengidap bipolar disorder akut._

_ "Tunggu Sasuke…. Kau sudah gila ya?" Sakura segera berlari dan menghalangi Sasuke, gadis bermata amerald itu menatap garang kerah Sasuke yang kelihatan kesal._

_ "Coba pikirkan gosip macam apa yang akan tersebar tentang kita berdua!?" Sakura berusaha membujuk Sasuke yang entah apa sebabnya terlihat seperti sedang merajuk itu._

_ Sasuke tidak peduli dengan gossip, saat ini yang benar-benar dipedulikannya adalah rasa marah yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya, membuatnya ingin segera mencari sosok gadis berambut panjang indigo itu, lalu kemudian…., kemudian….,kemudian… entahlah dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah itu, yang pasti sekarang dia sangat ingin menemuinya._

_._

_._

_._

_ "Sialan Naruto….!" Sakura yang tidak biasanya mengumpat kini berteriak nyaring menyumpahi Naruto, bagaimana tidak, mereka terkurung hampir 8 jam di dalam kamar itu sebelum beberapa saat yang lalu seorang pengurus kebersihan yang sepertinya memang sudah diperintah Naruto datang dan membukakan pintu untuk mereka. Dan belum lagi dia harus terus membujuk Sasuke sepanjang malam untuk tidak menghancurkan satu pun diantara pintu, jendela dan dinding di kamar itu, membuat Sakura semakin kesal pada Naruto . Sementara Sasuke, saat ini wajahnya sudah terlihat sangat mengerikan karena menahan kesal sepanjang malam._

_ "Kau cari dia ke Utara dan Timur, aku mencarinya di Barat dan Selatan!" Sakura yang sudah tidak sabar ingin memberi Naruto pelajaran segera menghilang dari sisi Sasuke. Dengan anggukan pelan Sasuke juga lansung melompat tinggi berusaha mencari keberadaan Naruto, Sakura berhasil meyakinkannya untuk menyiksa Naruto sampai tumbang, yah setidaknya dia tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Naruto dibandingkan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada gadis Hyuga itu, dia bahkan sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana menyalurkan rasa kesalnya pada gadis itu._

_ Sasuke mencari kesana dan kemari, melihat kesini dan kesitu, mencari Naruto dengan serius, namun sampai matahari berada tepat di atas kepala dia masih belum bisa menemukannya. Sedikit yang Sasuke tahu kalau yang bersangkutan justru sedang membuntutinya dengan hati-hati, menggunakan istilah 'tempat yang paling aman adalah sarang musuh' sebagai acuannya. Naruto terus mengikuti Sasuke sambil ketakutan, bertanya-tanya sampai kapan kedua rekan setimnya itu akan memburunya, dia sedang menunggu-nunggu saat Sasuke dan Sakura reda marah mereka, kemudian pelan-pelan minta maaf, meskipun dia merasa sebenarnya tidak perlu minta maaf, toh niatnya kan baik, iya kan?. _

_ 'Sasuke dengan Sakura kan adalah pasangan serasi' Naruto berkilah, menolak alasan sebenarnya yang sedikit demi sedikit merayapi jantungnya hingga meremasnya erat, tidak mengakui rasa takut yang menghantui tidurnya tanpa ampun. _

_ Sasuke berhenti berlari, berdiri tinggi disebuah batang pohon. Naruto jadi tegang, takut kalau Sasuke telah menyadari keberadaannya, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Namun Naruto mengernyitkan kening ketika menyadari Sasuke meyandarkan tubuhnya santai di batang pohon itu sambil menatap lekat kearah jalan setapak di bawahnya, tidak hanya sampai di situ yang membuat Naruto semakin keheranan adalah senyum kecil kini menghiasi bibir sang Uchiha. Naruto memberanikan diri melangkah lebih dekat agar bisa melihat apa tepatnya yang menarik perhatian Sasuke, melangkah pelan dan hati-hati, dia mendekat._

_ Bagai disambar petir, dalam sekejap darah Naruto seakan naik seluruhnya ke kepalanya. Membuat tubuhnya mendingin, di ujung sana di dekat semak belukar di sisi jalan seorang gadis tengah berjongkok memetik tanaman sambil bersenandung pelan, gadis itu menenteng sebuah keranjang yang sudah terisi dengan berbagai daun berwarna-warni yang kelak akan dijadikannya bahan untuk membuat obat luka rahasia clan Hyuga. Naruto kembali memandang kearah Sasuke untuk menyadari dia sama sekali tidak menyukai ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh sahabanya itu, ingin sekali dia menarik pergi Hinata dari pandangan Sasuke. Yah…dan itulah yang akan dilakukannya, dengan rahang terkatup erat Naruto melangkah ingin menghampiri Hinata, namun dalam sekejap Sasuke telah berdiri tegap di belakang gadis itu. Menyadari seseorang berdiri di belakangnya Hinata segera berdiri berbalik dengan postur siaga. _

_ "Sasuke-san?!" mengetahui siapa orang yang mengagetkannya, Hinata menghembuskan napas lega dan menyantaikan tubuhnya kembali. _

_ "Ada apa?" Hinata bertanya bingung menyadari kalau Sasuke tengah menatapnya lekat dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa dia baca. _

_ "Apa yang kau pikir kau lakukan?" Sasuke menatap tajam kearah Hinata sambil melangkah maju semakin dekat membuat Hinata mundur teratur menjauh dari Sasuke._

_ "Apa yang ku lakukan?" Hinata bingung. Punggungnya menyentuh pohon, dengan cepat kedua tangan kokoh Sasuke segera mengurungnya disana. Hinata meneguk ludah susah payah._

_ "Jadi sekarang kau suka mengurung orang huh?" Hinata terkesiap mendengarnya, jadi Sasuke marah karena itu. Hinata mengigit bibir merasa bersalah karena membantu Naruto. Caranya mungkin aneh, tapi Hinata tahu kalau Naruto punya maksud baik untuk mereka, meskipun sebenarnya Hinata mengabaikan perasaan terganggu dan tidak nyaman ketika membayangkan Sasuke akan terkurung berdua dengan Sakura di kamar itu. _

_ "Jawab aku Hyuga!" Sasuke menggeram rendah membuat perut Hinata terasa seperti diremas-remas. Hinata hanya diam sambil menggigit bibirnya lebih erat lagi membuatnya merah sewarna darah, dia tidak punya pembelaan apapun untuk ini. _

_ Sasuke memandang lekat Hinata, matanya yang membulat terlihat memantulkan bayangan dirinya, bulu mata yang lentik membayang di kulit wajahnya yang putih, pipinya mulai merah merona, hidungnya kecil mungil mancung menantang, dan bibirnya …._

_ "Maaf!" Hinata berbisik pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya, saat ini jantungnya seolah sudah berada ditenggorokan, berlonjak-lonjak tidak terkendali._

_ "Jadi kau mengakui kesalahanmu?" Sasuke mengangkat wajah Hinata dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya._

_ Sentuhan sederhana itu membuat Sasuke dan Hinata merinding, Sasuke mengeratkan rahang, kini dia dengan terang-terangan memandangi bibir mungil Hinata yang memerah, tatapannya membuat Hinata gemetar sampai ke sum-sum tulang. Dada Sasuke mulai membuncah dengan rasa ingin._

_ "Aku tidak suka!" Suaranya parau dan berat._

_ "Jangan pernah lagi… kau… menjodoh-jodohkanku dengan siapapun!" Suara Sasuke semakin pelan, wajahnya semakin mendekat. Hembusan napas Sasuke menyapu wajah Hinata, wangi jantan khas pria menyihir gadis itu. _

_ "Hinata…." Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mengucapkan nama depan gadis itu, mata Sasuke perlahan menutup bersamaan dengan semakin mendekatnya jarak di antara mereka. Hinata terbelalak bingung, gemuruh di dadanya menghalanginya untuk berpikir jernih, dia ingin, dia juga ingin, tapi ada perasaan salah yang mengganggunya, dia merasa seakan menghianati Naruto saat ini, fakta bahwa dia juga sangat ingin._

_ 'oh Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan padaku?'_

_ 'Tidak apa-apa, kau tidak menghianati siapapaun. Kau bukan milik Naruto, kalian hanya teman' suara kecil terdengar dari dasar hatinya._

_ Dengan itu Hinata menutup matanya rapat-rapat, menahan napas, menunggu keinginan mereka bertemu. Sasuke berhenti tiba-tiba ketika menyadari tidak ada lagi hembusan napas Hinata yang mendera wajahnya, segera dia membuka matanya untuk menatap gadis itu. Wajah memerah, mata terpejam, napas ditahan, Sasuke tersenyum lucu memandangi Hinata._

_ "Bernapas….. Hinata!" Suara parau Sasuke membuat Hinata membuka matanya kembali, menatap bingung kearah sang pemuda. Mata Sasuke memancarkan rasa ingin yang tengah di tahannya di dalam dada, ujung Ibu jarinya perlahan menyentuh garis bibir bawah Hinata, menyusuri garis itu sampai keujung kemudian kembali lagi keujung yang lain. Manatapnya sayu penuh damba, sebelum pandangannya berpindah kemata Hinata, Sasuke terseyum tipis._

_ "Kalau kau melakukan itu lagi, kau akan menerima hukumanmu!" Sasuke berujar lirih, mengabaikan teriakan rasa ingin yang berontak minta dibebaskan, dia beranjak meninggalkan Hinata berdiri diam terpaku menatap punggungnya yang berlalu._

_ 'Tenangkan dirimu bocah!' Suara berat kurama berdenging di telinga Naruto. Si rubah itu merasa terganggu dengan kemarahan Naruto yang meluap-luap mempengaruhinya._

_ 'Diam!...' Naruto berucap dengan suara tidak kalah beratnya, kemarahan seakan tidak kuasa dia bendung lagi saat ini, melihat Hinata menyentuh bibirnya dengan tangan gemetar. Dia marah pada Sasuke, geram pada Hinata, pertunjukan yang disaksikannya tadi membuat Naruto merasa ingin mencincang Sasuke saat ini juga._

_ 'Apa yang sebenarnya membuatmu marah?' Kurama berdecih ketika kemarahan semakin menguasai Naruto._

_ 'Gadis itu bukan milikmu!, apa kau sadar?' Kata-kata Kurama seakan menusuk tepat ke jantungnya menemukan tempat paling lemah didadanya. Enggan mengakui kalau Kurama benar, Naruto hanya berdiam diri sambil memandangi Hinata yang masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri._

_ "Kau milikku Hinata, aku akan menjadikanmu milikku!" Naruto bergumam berjanji pada dirinya sendiri._

_ "Kau tidak akan kubagi dengan siapa pun!"_

_ "Tidak lagi…"_

* * *

_ "Oue…..Teme…!" sebuah teriakan memekakkan telinga terdengar dari pintu masuk kedai sake terkenal di Konoha. Sasuke yang dipanggil mengerutkan kening mentap kesal kearah sahabat kuningnya, kemudian mengabaikannya bagai angin lalu, dia kembali menatap botol sakenya yang ke 3, menuangkan dirinya secawan lagi cairan memabukkan itu, lalu menandaskannya dalam sekali teguk. Naruto berjalan cepat menghampiri meja tempat Sasuke berada dengan wajah di penuhi seriangaian bodoh namun menawan. Sesekali si pahlawan desa itu membungkuk sopan pada penduduk yang menyapanya dari meja mereka._

_ "Teme, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Naruto mendudukkan dirinya di seberang Sasuke yang menatapnya sengit._

_ "Minum" Sasuke menjawab singkat, Naruto mengernyit, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang suka minum-minum sebelumnya, tapi sepertinya hal itu telah berubah, tepatnya beberapa minggu belakangan Sasuke jadi sering minum sendirian di kedai ini. _

_ "Heh…Aku tahu kau minum teme, maksudku kenapa kau minum sendirian?, kenapa tidak mengajakku?" Naruto menuangkan sake kecawan Sasuke kemudian menyerahkan botol yang tadi di pegangnya pada Sasuke, mengisyaratkan agar Sasuke juga menuangkan sake ke cawannya._

_ "Bukannya kau tidak suka minum, bodoh?" Sasuke bertanya sambil menuangkan Sake ke cawan Naruto. Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya yang tidak gatal sambil terkekeh pelan. _

_ "Kalau untukmu, apa sih yang tidak akan aku lakukan?" Naruto tertawa sambil menatap Sasuke genit, berniat menggodanya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, senyum yang hanya akan di tunjukkannya pada Naruto seorang._

_ "Kau terdengar seperti perempuan yang berusaha merayuku tahu?!, dasar bodoh." Sasuke menenggak habis lagi Sakenya, sementara Naruto taku-takut menyesap Sake di cawannya, kemudian segera terbatuk-batuk tidak terkendali ketika sensasi asing sampai ketenggorokannya yang tidak biasa, Sasuke tertawa pelan melihatnya._

_ "Mereka bisa mengira kau itu tidak normal, Dasar Banci" Menyindir Naruto sambil menyeringai lebih lebar._

_ "Heh…yang benar saja?. Kau yang tidak normal dasar Teme….!" Naruto berujar nyaring pada Sasuke setelah reda dari batuknya, kemudian menatap cawan sake nya seolah benda itu adalah benda paling mengerikan di dunia, meletakkannya jauh-jauh dari hadapannya, di dalam batin dia bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat Sasuke sangat menyukai minuman yang rasanya begitu mengerikan itu. Melihat reaksi yang ditunjukkan Naruto pada sake membuat Sasuke menujukkan wajah mengejek kearah calon Hokage itu, sang Uchiha itu kembali meraih botol sake yang masih berisi setengah itu, namun tangannya di hentikan oleh tangan berkulit terbakar matahari._

_ "Hei..hei… kau sudah terlalu banyak minum Sasuke" Naruto melirik dua botol kosong sake di sisi meja, dengan malas Sasuke menarik tangannya dari genggaman Naruto, kemudian meraih botol itu dan menenggaknya langsung tanpa pikir pajang, sebelum akhirnya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan 'kenapa?, tidak suka?'._

_ "Dasar…Teme…" Naruto mendengus kesal kearah Sasuke, Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan sambil menatap sahabat baiknya itu. Kalau saja Naruto tahu alasanya menenggak minuman itu, pasti saat ini dia akan menyodorkan puluhan botol yang terisi penuh dengan Sake untuk Sasuke tenggak. Sasuke perlu Sake, sangat banyak Sake untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dari seorang gadis bermata rembulan yang tidak mengijinkan Sasuke untuk melupakannya barang sedetik. Hanya dengan Sake Sasuke bisa tidur dengan nyenyak di malam hari, Sasuke hampir menyesali sikap tehormatnya tempo hari pada Hinata, seandainya dia cium saja gadis itu saat itu mungkin saat ini dia tidak akan semenderita ini. Bibirnya terasa menggelanyar mendamba bibir merah itu, demi tuhan!._

_ "Hinata tadi mencarimu!" Naruto berujar santai, meskipun kata-kata itu terasa pahit dilidahnya. Sasuke mendongak menatap Naruto._

_ "Dia ingin memberikan manisan apel untukmu!" Sasuke mengernyitkan kening, tidak tahu harus merespon bagaimana._

_ "Dia bilang itu ungkapan terimakasih sekaligus permintaan maaf dari nenek Chiyo padamu. Tadi aku menemaninya ke rumahmu, tapi kau tidak ada di sana jadi kami tinggalkan saja di depan pintumu." Naruto menjelaskan panjang lebar semantara Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan. Setelah mengucapkan itu Naruto juga terdiam, saat ini ingatannya tengah memutar kembali kejadian yang membuatnya geram itu. Masing-masing dari mereka menyadari ada udara pekat di sekeliling mereka sesaat setelah nama Hinata disebut. Naruto melirik Sasuke yang memainkan botol Sake di tangannya. Naruto sudah tidak bisa lagi menahannya, rasa cemburu ini begitu menyiksa._

_ "Akhir-akhir ini kau cukup dekat dengan Hinata ya … Sasuke ?" Tangan Sasuke terhenti seketika, Naruto menggeram di dalam dadanya._

_ "Kau…." _

_ "Tidak bermaksud merebutnya dariku kan Sasuke?" Naruto memaksakan nada bercanda yang tidak pas, terdengar begitu sumbang dan ragu._

_ "Kau sudah gila rupanya!" Sasuke mendelik, berujar keras menyangkal, merasa seperti seorang pencuri yang tertangkap tangan sedang mencuri._

_ "Huahahaha..ha..ha..!" Naruto tertawa nyaring membebaskan rasa menekan di dadanya, memang jawaban seperti itulah yang ingin didengarnya dari mulut Sasuke. Namun rasa lega itu lenyap secepat ketika dia datang, menyadari Sasuke mengencangkan rahangnya erat sambil menggenggam botol Sake yang seolah ingin diremukannya hingga berkeping-keping. Berangsur-angsur tawa Naruto mereda, wajahnya yang menyeringai pelan-pelan berubah serius. Setelah keheningan yang begitu mencekam akhirnya Naruto kembali memulai,_

_ "Caramu menatapnya membuatku takut," Sasuke membuang muka. Membuat Naruto menatap kearah lain juga, berusaha mendorong rasa takut di dadanya. Sikap Sasuke menakutinya, dia lebih suka kalau Sasuke mengatainya atau bahkan menghajarnya sekalian, mengatakannya bodoh dan idiot seperti biasanya ketika dia mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh dan tidak masuk akal._

_ "Aku merasa seperti dikuliti hidup-hidup saat merelakan Sakura-chan mencintai dan memilihmu". _

_ "Tapi kali ini… kalau hal bodoh terjadi…" Sasuke masih diam tidak bergeming._

_ 'kalau hal bodoh benar-benar terjadi…' Naruto mengerutkan kening menunduk menatap cawan Sake yang tadi diabaikannya._

_ "Meskipun dia berlari menjauh, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskannya pergi!" Naruto berkata lantang pada Sasuke._

_ 'Tidak akan Sasuke…tidak kali ini!'_

_ "Aku sudah selesai!" Sasuke meletakkan uang di atas meja kemudian segera beranjak meninggalkan Naruto, di pergi menjauh tidak ingin memandang wajah itu berlama-lama, dia tidak bisa. Rasa kesal dan marah yang dirasakannya seakan tersulut berkobar, membuatnya ingin mematahkan dan menghancurkan sesuatu._

_ Naruto meraih cawan Sake miliknya kemudian menenggaknya habis, mengabaikan rasa terbakar ditenggorokannya, dia meringis dalam diam._

* * *

_"Aku sudah memikirkannya!, aku memutuskan pergi dari Konoha!" Kata-kata Sasuke membuat Tsunade memijat pelipisnya._

_ "Apa kau yakin?" Tsunade ingin memastikan sekali lagi, meskipun dari wajah itu dia tahu kalau keputusan Sasuke sepertinya sudah bulat. _

_ Suara tawa yang akrab ditelinga terdengar renyah dari jendela Hokage yang terbuka, Tsunade menengok ingin mengetahui apa yang sedang ditertawakan oleh bocah kesukaannya. Sasuke pun begerak mendekat, mamandangi Naruto yang tertawa nyaring di bawah sana._

_._

_._

_._

_ Naruto tergelak mendengar lelucon dari Lee, Kiba dan Shino pun terkekeh disampingnya. Sejak Neji meninggal Lee berubah menjadi pelawak untuk semua orang, berusaha menghibur sebisanya. Hinata dan Tenten terkikik geli sambil terus berjalan di depan keempat pemuda itu. Kemudian tanpa sengaja pandangan mata Naruto bertemu dengan pandangan Sasuke di dalam menara kantor Hokage. Saat itu juga sekelilingnya seakan menggelap, hanya ada dia dan Sasuke saling menatap satu sama lain, hingga kemudian sosok Hinata pelan-pelan muncul, bergerak mendekat menyongsong Sasuke. Rasa sakit dan tidak rela memenuhi rongga dadanya._

_ "Hinata!..." Naruto berteriak nyaring memanggil Hinata._

_ Semua orang dijalan itu berhenti untuk menatap heran kearah Naruto, Hinata pun berbalik menatapnya bingung, disampingnya Tenten memiringkan kepalanya mengeryit tidak mengerti. _

_ "Oi..oi…kenapa teriak-teriak Naruto?" Kiba menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan jari telunjuk, dia memang berdiri paling dekat dengan Naruto saat ini. Naruto tidak menggubris kata-kata Kiba, ia hanya menatap lekat Hinata di depannya._

_ "Ada apa Naruto-kun?" Hinata berkata pelan, merasa malu karena diperhatikan semua orang. _

_ "Hinata…. Aku…!" Naruto bergerak mendekat, mendekap Hinata kedalam pelukannya, waktu berhenti, semua orang melongo memandang kaget kegiatan kedua muda-mudi itu di tengah keramaian. _

_ "Na…Naruto-kun?" _

_ "Aku mencintaimu Hinata! Jadilah milikku!" _

_ Tenten menutup mulut terkejut, senyum lebar menghiasi bibirnya. Siulan jahil terdengar dari kiba, Shino berdiri kaku tidak bergerak, sementara Lee menangis terharu mendengar pengakuan lantang dari Naruto. Pemuda itu memperdengarkan isi hatinya kepada semua telinga terbuka yang bersedia mendengarkan pengakuannya, sekaligus memperingatkan dengan jelas maksudnya pada siapa saja yang ingin mengganggu gadisnya. Khususnya pada mata hitam di atas sana, yang tengah memandang dingin kearahnya. Semua orang tahu kalau sang putri Hyuga itu sudah sejak dulu mencintai Naruto, sehingga penduduk desa riuh rendah berseru, ikut senang untuk pasangan muda itu._

_ "Akhirnya kau punya nyali juga Naruto!" Kiba memandang senang kearah kedua rekannya yang tengah jadi pusat perhatian. _

_ Hinata terdiam kaku, wajahnya memucat, terkejut, tidak percaya, dia ragu dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Dia tidak yakin dengan cinta Naruto. Hinata meringis dalam hati ketika bayangan sosok Sasuke justru memenuhi ingatannya, pikirannya tidak bisa fokus, seperti melayang-layang mempermainkannya, berputar acak tidak bisa ditenangkan. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya saat ini Hinata meragukan cintanya pada Naruto. Menyadari sang gadis hanya terdiam dipelukannya Naruto bergumam pelan di telinga Hinata._

_ "Hinata maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" mendengar suara itu memelas di telinganya, Hinata luluh, bagaikan mimpi yang jadi nyata. _

_ 'Apa lagi yang kau pikirkan Hinata?, apa lagi yang kau tunggu?, bukankah ini mimpimu?, bukan kah ini yang selama ini kau inginkan?' Hinata berusaha mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, mengabaikan bisikan keraguan yang berujar lirih dari hati kecilnya._

_ Tangan Hinata yang sejak tadi terbujur kaku di sisi tubuhnya bergerak perlahan membalas memeluk Naruto, dia mengangguk perlahan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah di dada bidang Naruto. Naruto tertawa pelan menanggapi sikap malu-malu Hinata. _

_._

_._

_._

_ Tsunade tersenyum kecil melihat kejadian itu, kemudian tiba-tiba dia menyadari sesuatu, dia teringat dengan muda-mudi salah tingkah di ruangannya beberapa waktu yang lalu._

_ 'Tidak mungkin kan?' Tsunade berujar dalam hati, berpaling menatap Sasuke yang menatap dingin pemandangan di bawahnya. Sasuke berbalik perlahan beranjak meninggalkan ruangan Tsunade. _

_ "Aku akan pergi, tidak perduli apa yang akan kau katakan!" _

_ 'Pada akhirnya, bertahan di Konoha ketika kau masih mencintainya, ternyata memang 'Mustahil'… Hinata!'_

* * *

_"Sasuke!" Naruto berteriak berusaha mengejar Sasuke yang berlari cepat menuju gerbang Konoha. _

_ "Sasuke tunggu!" Sasuke mendengus kesal, dia terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya._

_ "Kenapa kau ingin pergi?" Naruto berujar sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan disisi tubuhnya._

_ "Aku sudah muak berada disini!" _

_ "Tapi bagamana dengan Sakura?, tidak bisakah kau bertahan untuknya?" Naruto mengeratkan rahang, tidak ingin menyinggung hal yang mungkin sebenarnya adalah alasan di balik semua ini._

_ "Aku tidak perduli" _

_ "Dia mencintaimu Sasuke…, tidak bisakah kau melihatnya?, dia akan terluka kalau kau pergi."_

_ "Kau buta atau bodoh Naruto?, Sakura tidak mencintaiku!, dia mencintaimu!," Sasuke geram._

_ "Bukankah kau juga mencintainya?, kenapa tidak kau saja yang membahagiakannya?" Sasuke mencoba._

_ "Itu tidak mungkin, aku memang mencintainya tapi dia mencintaimu."_

_ "Jadi kau masih mencintai Sakura, Naruto?, bagaimana dengan Hinata?" Sasuke berbalik menatap kearah Naruto dengan sharinggan berkilau karena kilatan emosi. Naruto tertawa getir._

_ "Ternyata memang itu alasanmu pergi!" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan kening berkerut._

_ "Apa kau juga menginginkannya Sasuke?, apa kau juga ingin merebutnya dariku?" Naruto berujar lirih, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya sekarang, dia tidak ingin Sasuke pergi, tapi dia juga tidak ingin merelakan Hinata untuk Sasuke. Merasa terjebak, Sasuke kembali berbalik memunggungi Naruto._

_ "Kalau kau tidak ingin itu terjadi, jangan menghalangiku!" _

_ 'Aku harus pergi, sebelum aku menginginkan lebih dari sekedar menatapnya!'_

* * *

Buat teman-teman semua yang udah ngebaca, ngefav, ngefollow, ngereview, dan ngehargai karya amatir Hyuri ini, Hyuri mengucapkan terimakasih yang banyak-banyak-banyak-banyak banget.

Buat semuanya yang udah ngasih masukan juga makasih ya, Hyuri menghargai banget itu, jadi nanti-nanti bagi siapapun yang mau ngasih pengetahuan lagi buat Hyuri dari segi penulisan ataupun kata-kata yang rada ga enak dibaca jangan sungkan-sungkan deh buat ngomong ya!. Biar fic ini makin enak dibacanya untuk kebaikan kita bersama, hehe…

Dan juga jangan lupa review ya….! ….haha…. soalnya cuma review dari temen-temen semua yang bisa bikin Hyuri semangat lanjut nulis cerita ini di tengah rasa kecewa yang mendera#Cie ile bahasa ku ya…kya….lebai banget…. wkakkakakakak

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!.. bye…. : )


	9. Chapter 9

Menerangkan : Manga NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Peringatan : TYPO, OOC, dll

Keterangan : _Kalimat miring adalah Flashback _

Chapter 9

Awal Kebenaran

"Kelinci kecil…..!" Suara lembut seorang wanita terdengar menggaung terpantul ke penjuru hutan terbawa dinginnya udara malam, membuat pasangan suami Istri yang tengah bersembunyi di balik sebuah batu besar meringkuk gemetar saling memeluk satu sama lain.

"Bersembunyi lah yang rapi… Aku bisa melihat telingamu yang gemetaran!" suara kikikan mengiringi setelahnya.

"Oda…!" Seorang wanita muda terdengar meringis takut memeluk suaminya, tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan.

"Souko!, Aku akan berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan kau segera lah lari!" Sang suami berujar pelan di telinga istrinya, berharap didengarkan.

"Tidak mau, Oda… aku tidak mau berpisah denganmu!" Sang Istri menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

"Lagi pula, kau juga tidak punya cukup cakra untuk melawannya Oda!. Mungkin kalau kita berdua kita akan bisa…."

"Jangan bodoh Souko, kita berdua sudah sama-sama kehabisan cakra!, kalau terus begini kita berdua akan mati ditangannya!" Sang suami merengkuh erat bahu istrinya, berusaha membujuk agar sang istri mau menurutinya.

"Kalau begitu biarkan saja, kita mati berdua untuk melawannya!. Dengan begitu kita berdua bisa mati terhormat sebagai seorang Shinobi!" Souko mengencangkan pegangannya di pergelangan tangan suaminya sambil menatapnya lekat.

"Souko, kita masih punya Eri!. Bagaimana dengan putri kita? Dia membutuhkan orang yang bisa menjaganya Souko, kau tidak boleh mati!" Oda berkata lembut pada istrinya, bayangan seorang gadis bermata hijau kebiruan memenuhi ingatan mereka.

_"Moooou…ayah dan ibu kenapa harus pergi sih?, sebentar lagi kan ulang tahunku!" Eri menggembungkan pipi cemberut menatap orang tuanya yang tengah bersiap di depan pintu kediaman mereka._

_ "Ini tugas Eri, kami harus menjalankannya!" Oda menepuk lembut puncak kepala putrinya._

_ "Jangan manja Eri kau kan sudah genin!, lagi pula kami mungkin sudah akan pulang saat ulang tahunmu nanti!" Souko mengingatkan sambil merapikan kaos Eri yang dikenakan asal. Cemberut Eri pelan-pelan mengurai._

_ "Benar ya..janji?" Gadis kecil itu berucap nyaring kearah kedua orang tuanya._

_ "Yah…yah…!" Ibunya menjawab malas, Oda tersenyum pada tingkah putrinya yang menuntut._

_ "Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian boleh pergi!. Sana…sana…hush…hush….!" Eri memburu kedua orang tuanya sambil tersenyum._

_ "Cepat pergi!, supaya kalin cepat juga kembalinya!" Oda tertawa , Souko mencibir pada Eri. Souko dan Oda segera melompat meninggalkan Eri sendirian di depan pintu kediaman mereka._

_ "Ayah…Ibu…. Hati-hati ya….!. Ingat janji kalian!" Teriakan Eri yang menggelegar membuat pasangan suami istri itu tergelak._

Air mata mengalir dipipi Souko yang pucat, hatinya terasa sakit ketika menyadari kalau mungkin saja mereka tidak akan bisa lagi mendengar gelegar nyaring suara putri mereka itu. Tiga minggu mereka seperti terkurung dan tersesat di dalam hutan ini, sejauh apapun mereka melangkah mereka seperti kembali lagi ketitik semula, seperti berputar-putar di tempat yang itu-itu saja. Selama tiga minggu hanya makan buah-buahan yang semakin lama semakin menipis, dan hanya meminum air hujan yang jatuh adalah penyebabnya cakra mereka pelan-pelan menipis dan melemah seperti sekarang ini. Dan kemudian datang perempuan itu, menyuruh mereka lari untuk hidup mereka, mereka berusaha melawannya namun apa daya kekuatan mereka yang sudah kelelahan itu tidak bisa dipakai untuk melawannya.

"Kelinci kecil…..bersembunyilah yang rapi…! Hihihihihi….. ini menyenangkan!" Seorang wanita cantik berjalan mendekat menuju batu tempat pasangan suami istri Yamanaka bersembunyi. Bibir merah mungilnya membentuk senyum yang semakin lebar ketika dia dapat merasakan aura ketakutan yang menguar dari balik batu.

"Souko, sekarang!...kumohon!" Oda memelas pada istrinya. Souko menangis semakin deras, tapi dia mulai bersiap untuk lari, demi Eri, dia harus tetap hidup.

"Tolong katakan pada Eri, aku menyayanginya!" Oda berujar lirih, dia tersenyum sedih. Dengan itu Souko segera berlari secepat yang dia bisa, memacu kakinya menuju arah utara dimana terdapat jalan keluar yang dikatakan oleh wanita itu.

"Hei…hei… mau lari kemana?" wanita berkimono itu terkikik saat melihat Souko berlari menjauh darinya, dia semakin senang saja dengan permainan ini. Sesaat kemudian, pandangan mata emasnya terhalang oleh lelaki muda yang berdiri siap bertarung di depannya. Senyum semakin melebar menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik mulus tanpa cela itu, dia menyadari niat manusia-manusia di depannya ini.

"Kya….manisnya!" Sang wanita menangkup pipi dengan kedua telapak tangannya sambil berteriak gemas akan tingkah kedua manusia yang menurutnya manis itu. Tapi tentu saja itu semakin membuat nafsu makannya meningkat.

"Lawan aku!" Oda berucap lantang, setelah bertarung dengannya beberapa kali beberapa saat yang lalu dia sudah paham betul tabiat wanita ini. Wanita di depannya ini terlihat begitu anggun, cantik, kulitnya mulus putih, terlihat seperti wanita muda berumur 25 tahunan, rambut indigo panjangnya bergerai berkilau di bawah cahaya bulan, dari tampilannya tidak akan pernah ada yang mengira kalau wanita ini begitu mengerikan. Dia menyerang mereka dan melukai mereka di tempat-tempat yang bisa menyakiti namun tidak akan membunuh, menikmati jeritan kesakitan dan rasa takut mereka. Sejak tadi wanita ini terus saja mempermainkan hidup pasangan suami istri itu, menganggapnya seperti permainan yang menyenangkan. Wanita yang dibalut kimono perak itu tersenyum manis memiringkan kepalanya kearah Oda, matanya memancarkan rasa senang, bahasa tubuhnya menunjukkan kemanjaan seorang wanita yang tengah menggoda, dia ingin bermain-main lagi, Oda meringis, dia tahu ini pasti akan menyakitkan. Namun tiba-tiba wanita itu cemberut ketika menyadari Souko sudah mendekati ujung lorong batas hutan bermantra yang dia ciptakan.

"Hitsuji!" Dia memekik keras memanggil seseorang dengan kesal.

"Huh?, Apa?, kau sudah selesai bermain-main?" Seorang pemuda tampan berambut coklat pendek tiba-tiba muncul di sampingnya.

"Kau kemana saja?" Wanita itu marah dengan suara lembutnya.

"Aku bosan menungguimu bermain-main!" Pemuda itu mendengus, menjawab dengan malas.

"Kau ini mau makan atau tidak sebenarnya?" Sang Wanita mendelik pada Hitsuji.

"Tentu saja!" Hitsuji berseru prustasi, kesal pada wanita cantik di depannya yang sejak tadi melarangnya memakan makanannya karena wanita itu ingin bermain-main dengan mereka. Sementara itu Oda terus berdoa dalam hati agar hal ini bisa terus berlangsung lebih lama agar Souko bisa keluar dengan selamat.

"Kalau begitu makan dia!" Wanita cantik itu menunjuk ringan pada Oda, seolah dia hanya semangkuk nasi yang siap disantap.

"Aku akan makan istrinya!, hihihi…" wanita cantik itu lenyap dalam sekejap. Oda jadi panik, dia berusaha berbalik menuju Souko berada namun geraknya terhalang oleh tubuh tegap Hitsuji.

"Dia selalu saja dapat yang lebih enak!, Dasar curang…" Hitsuji merutuk kemudian menatap lekat mata Oda, tubuh Oda tiba-tiba kaku tidak bisa bergerak, keringat dinginnya mengucur.

"Baiklah, maafkan tingkah kakakku ya!. Aku akan segera mengakhiri penderitaanmu!" .

.

.

.

Souko berlari kencang sambil menangis tanpa sekalipun berbalik kebelakang, dia tidak ingin melihat suaminya diapa-apakan oleh siluman itu. Nama putrinya terus diucapkannya di dalam benaknya, sebagai mantra penyelamat, sebagai penyemangat agar kakinya terus bergerak. Namun dalam satu kedipan mata, wanita siluman itu berdiri tidak jauh di depannya membuat Souko berhenti berlari dan terduduk di lantai hutan.

"Mau lari kemana?" Wanita itu bertanya lemah lembut, Souko bergidik ngeri.

"Tolong jangan bunuh aku!, kumohon!" Souko terisak memohon, saat ini dia hanya memikirkan putrinya.

"Hitsu!...Namaku Hitsu!" Wanita itu berdiri anggun sambil merapikan lengan kimononya yang berkibar-kibar, perak putih berkilat-kilat bercahaya memantulkan cahaya rembulan, membuat tampilannya sangat menawan.

"Panggil namaku lalu katakan kenapa aku harus membebaskanmu?!" Hitsu tersenyum manis menatap Souko.

"Hitsu-sama!, tolong kasihani aku!. Aku punya seorang putri yang sedang menungguku pulang!" Souko menangis deras, terluka harga dirinya karena harus memohon pada mahkluk nista itu , tapi demi Eri apapun bisa dilakukannya.

'Kumohon bebaskan dia!, kali ini saja!' Suara isakan lirih terdengar dalam diri Hitsu. Membuat Hitsu merengut tidak suka.

'Kau ini selalu saja seperti ini kalau aku mau makan!, menyebalkan!' Hitsu membalas suara itu dengan geram.

'Kali ini saja, kumohon! Kasihanilah dia!' suara lembut itu semakin terisak.

'Tidak mau!, Memangnya kau mau ya kalau tubuhmu ini membusuk? Huh?'.

'Biarkan saja membusuk!, aku lebih senang begitu dari pada seperti ini!' Suara itu terdengar marah dan bergetar.

'Dasar berisik, awas saja kalau aku dapat tubuh yang lebih cantik dari tubuhmu ini, kau benar-benar akan ku tinggalkan membusuk!' Hitsu berteriak nyaring dalam benaknya sendiri, hanya ada isakan yang di dengarnya setelah itu. Souko terdiam memandang wajah Hitsu yang ekspresinya berubah-rubah seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kemari!" Hitsu akhirnya berkata pada Souko, tubuh Souko tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri tanpa diperintah menuju Hitsu.

"Maaf ya sayang!, tapi aku harus makan!" Hitsu tersenyum manis pada Souko, mata Souko membelalak ngeri. Kemudian mulutnya terbuka lebar mengeluarkan cahaya kebiruan yang keluar menuju mulut Hitsu yang juga terbuka di depannya. Hal itu terus berlanjut sampai pelan-pelan tubuh Souko mengering menua, hingga akhirnya kering kerontang tidak bernyawa. Hitsu yang puas dan kenyang melepaskan jatuh tubuh itu begitu saja, dia menghela napas puas sambil mulai bersenandung meninggalkan tubuh Souko. Cermin kecil muncul di telapak tangannya, ditatapnya wajah yang tengah tersenyum puas memandangnya dari dalam cermin. Sedikit kerutan sekecil benang diujung matanya memudar hilang, Hitsu tersenyum semakin lebar, sambil terus melangkah dia bersenandung lembut.

'Sampai kapan kau akan terus melakukan ini?' Suara sedih kembali terdengar dibenak Hitsu, Hitsu memutar bola mata, oh astaga…dia sudah benar-benar bosan.

'Selamanya!. Aku tidak akan pernah berhenti!' Hitsu membalas suara itu sambil terkikik menang. Rambut indigonya berkibar bebas ketika hembusan angin mendera seiring dengan dilepaskannya mantra yang mengelilingi hutan itu. Suara isakan lirih terus terdengar didalam benaknya.

'Tolong bebaskan aku! Kumohon, Hitsu….'.

* * *

_'Kau seharusnya membenci Itachi!, Karena Itachi lah yang telah membuat bibimu meninggal!'._

_ 'Untuk melindungi nama baik bibimu, semua ini harus dirahasiakan!'._

_'Kau tidak boleh meninggalkan kamarmu sebelum kau bersumpah untuk tidak menyampaikan rahasia ini pada siapapun!. Apa kau mengerti Haruko!?'._

Haruko menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, terduduk bersandar di pintu kamarnya, kata-kata ibunya terus bergema tidak pernah sirna dari kepalanya. Dia kebingungan, semuanya terasa tidak pas, semuanya tidak sesuai dengan cerita yang dia yakini selama ini. Apa semua ini?.

_"Karena kalian sepupu Haruko…, kau tidak boleh mencintai sepupumu sendiri." _

_"Itachi Uchiha adalah putra bibimu, dia putra Hinata Hyuga."_

Haruko memang mengakui kalau selama ini dia tidak pernah tahu siapa ibu Itachi, dan itu memang tidak penting untuk diketahui olehnya karena memang bukan urusannya. Tapi hal seperti ini benar-benar diluar bayangannya, Hinata Hyuga adalah ibu dari Itachi Uchiha, bagaimana mungkin?, bukankah Hinata adalah kekasih Naruto bukannya Sasuke?, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?. Haruko mengernyitkan kening ketika mengingat ibunya menolak menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Di dalam buku harian bibinya tidak ada sedikitpun menyinggung hal seperti ini. Apakah ibunya berbohong?, tidak mungkin.

"Apa maksudnya?, Itachi membuat bibi meninggal?, melindungi nama baik bibi?" Haruko semakin bingung, kepalanya terasa berputar-putar.

'Apa bibi meninggal ketika melahirkan?, melindungi nama baik bibi?, apa hal ini adalah aib?. Astaga…..!' Haruko terbelalak ketika pikirannya mulai mencoba mencari jawaban.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

"Kenapa Naruto-sama berbohong?" Haruko mengingat kata-kata Naruto padanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Apa yang mereka rahasiakan!?, kenapa mereka merahasiakannya?"

"Itachi-kun ada apa ini?"

"Kita adalah sepupu!, Apa kau tahu?"

Kemudian Haruko meyadari sesuatu, jangan-jangan buku harian itu masih ada kelanjutannya. Haruko segera bergegas berdiri kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya ingin segera pergi ke kamar Hinata untuk mencari kelanjutan buku harian bibinya yang mungkin masih tersembunyi di sana. Namun dua bunke berbadan besar berdiri siaga di depannya.

"Haruko-sama!, anda tidak di izinkan untuk meninggalkan kamar!" Salah seorang bunke berujar hormat padanya meskipun dia sama sekali tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri menghalangi Haruko. Haruko mendelik geram pada mereka, kemudian kembali masuk kedalam kamarnya dengan membanting pintu. Percuma melawan mereka, Ibunya adalah kuncinya. Haruko mengaktifkan Byakugannya kearah kamar Hinata, meskipun menggunakan Byakugan di dalam rumah untuk situasi yang tidak genting itu dilarang, Haruko tidak peduli, dia tidak punya waktu untuk mengkhawatirkannya. Matanya bergerak cepat menyisir bagian-bagian kamar Hinata, mencari sesuatu yang tersembunyi, namun tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Haruko menghela napas lelah.

"Apa kau tahu siapa ibumu Itachi-kun?" Haruko bergumam pelan, dia bertanya-tanya.

* * *

"Aku rindu Haruko-chan!" Chizo merengek manja pada Eri di sampingnya, Eri mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Aku juga!" Eri berkata pelan, dia ingin pelukan Haruko saat ini juga. Chizo mulai jengkel dengan sikap Eri.

"Kau kenapa sih?, sudah dua hari ini kau bersikap seperti orang yang tidak makan!" Chizo cemberut menatap Eri.

"Kenapa urusan clan lama sekali?... Aku rindu padamu Haruko-chan!" Eri berteriak nyaring mengabaikan pertanyaan Chizo, berharap Chizo tidak rewel lagi bertanya-tanya padanya. Dia tidak ingin kebobolan menangis di depan Chizo saat ini. Dia harus kuat agar tidak membuat khawatir semua orang, paman Shikamaru, bibi Ino dan si menyebalkan Shikaku, untuk mereka dia harus tetap tenang dan kuat.

'Lagi pula, ayah dan ibu pasti pulang kan?!. Mereka kan sudah berjanji!' Eri terus menggumamkan itu setiap saat untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri, meskipun keyakinan itu terus menipis setiap detiknya.

"Dia baru tidak masuk latihan 2 hari, Kalian bertingkah seolah dia sudah pergi bertahun-tahun!' Toya menghampiri kedua temannya yang terlihat kusut karena ketidak hadiran Haruko itu.

Toya duduk di sisi Eri, mereka bertiga duduk di pinggir lapangan memperhatikan teman-teman mereka berlatih. Itachi sedang bertanding melawan Rio sedangkan Fuyu melawan Shikaku. Sora datang meringguk ke pangkuan Eri, Eri tersenyum kecil, anjing Toya itu sekarang sudah sangat akrab dengannya, entah kenapa Eri merasa Sora bisa merasakan kepedihan hatinya saat ini, ketika anjing kecil itu meringkik sedih mendangnya dengan kepala disandarkan dipahanya. Eri mengusap-usap kepala Sora dengan lembut, membelainya sayang sambil menatapnya diam. Toya dan Chizo saling bertukar pandangan mata, Toya menaikkan alis berusaha bertanya pada Chizo, Chizo hanya menggeleng menjawab tidak tahu. Toya menatap khawatir pada rekan satu timnya yang biasanya sangat bersemangat itu, dia takut kalau-kalau Eri sakit.

"Eri…..!" Chizo memanggil Eri lembut.

"Hmm?" Eri menjawab tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Sora yang tengah menjilat-jilat telapak tangannya.

"Kau tidak sedang mencoba untuk meniru Fuyu-chan kan?" Chizo berkata setengah ingin bercanda, biasanya Eri pasti akan bereaksi kalau dia sudah menyinggung masalah ini. Namun Eri hanya menatapnya bingung seolah tidak mengerti, Chizo tidak tahu kalau saat ini kepala Eri sedang disibukkan dengan pemikiran tentang kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi kepada kedua orang tuanya. Merasa tidak berhasil membuat Eri mancak-mancak seperti biasanya Chizo yang tidak tahu menahu apa yang sedang dihadapi Eri kembali berulah.

"Lupakan saja! Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti Fuyu-chan!"

"Eh… apanya yang sepertiku?" Fuyu yang baru saja selesai berlatih mendekat sambil keheranan mendengar perkataan Chizo. Toya melemparkan botol air minum pada Fuyu dan Shikaku, mereka menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Meskipun bisa, Itachi tetap tidak akan menyukaimu!" Chizo tergelak, bermaksud membuat Eri kesal lalu seperti biasa, Eri akan mengejarnya geram sepanjang lapangan. Namun apa yang didapat Chizo hanyalah kening bertaut dan senyum kecil dibibir Eri, gadis itu hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti, Chizo segera kembali menelan tawanya.

"Buuk!"

"Aduuuuuhhhhhh!" Chizo mengerang mengusap-usap dahinya yang dilempar botol air minum dari arah depannya, ingin marah Chizo mendelik kearah datangnya benda itu. Shikaku berdiri dengan wajah mengerikan memandangnya marah, sejak kapan Shikaku jadi kakak sepupu yang protektif?.

"Kau kenapa Shikaku?. Sakit tahu!" Chizo merengek masih tidak mengerti, Shikaku hanya mendengus.

"Tanganku berkeringat!, tidak sengaja, maaf!".

"Kau tidak lucu!" Chizo berteriak pada Shikaku, Eri tertawa pelan berusaha menunjukkan pada Shikaku kalau dia baik-baik saja.

"Aku sudah hapal, sekarang sudah tidak mempan lagi!" Eri menjulurkan lidah pada Chizo kemudian tertawa, tawanya terdengar renyah riang, Shikaku mengernyitkan kening.

'Dasar sok kuat!' Shikaku bergumam dalam hati sambil mendekat lalu duduk di depan Eri memunggunginya, memandang Rio dan Itachi yang masih berlatih.

"Fuyu-chan lihat nih kepalaku benjol!" Chizo berujar pada Fuyu yang duduk di sampingnya. Fuyu mengusap-usap kepala Chizo bagai ibu yang sedang merawat anaknya, Toya mengejek Chizo yang manja sementara Eri tertawa geli melihatnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Itachi dan Rio selesai berlatih, mereka berdua terlihat bermandikan keringat, Rio kewalahan menghadapi Itachi sementara Itachi kewalahan oleh kekuatannya sendiri. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekat menuju rekan-rekannya yang tengah duduk beristirahat ditepi lapangan.

"Chizo….. Aku kehausan!" Itachi berujar pada Chizo, berharap Chizo memberikannya air minum. Fuyu dan Eri mengacungkan botol minum pada Itachi disaat yang bersamaan. Membuat semua orang terdiam, Itachi berdiri diam kebingungan, botol mana yang akan dia ambil?. Shikaku menunduk sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya yang mancung, berharap hal-hal seperti ini tidak perlu terjadi disaat-saat yang rapuh seperti sekarang ini. Itachi masih berdiri diam, memandang Fuyu dan Eri bergantian, dia merasa serba salah. Sebuah tangan menjulur meraih botol milik Eri.

"Kau…!" Rio memukul pelan puncak kepala Eri dengan botol minum yang diraihnya dari tangan gadis itu.

"Harusnya merawat rekan setim mu!" Rio berkata santai kemudian menenggak air minum dengan penuh dahaga. Eri menepuk kepalanya sendiri, kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Heh…Maaf!, Aku lupa Rio-kun! Jangan marah ya….!" Eri berkata pada Rio dengan nada membujuk, Rio hanya memutar bola matanya menunjukan sikap kesal. Shikaku menghembuskan napas lega, di dalam hati berterimakasih pada Rio yang tengah menyelamatkan hati sepupunya dari situasi yang berbahaya tadi. Itachi menatap mereka, dia seharusnya juga merasa lega namun dia malah merasa …. Entahlah, yang pasti bukan lega.

"Itachi-kun?" Fuyu berusaha menarik perhatian Itachi yang terdiam menatap Eri dan Rio.

"Oh.. Maaf!" Itachi tersontak kaget, dia tersenyum pada Fuyu kemudian menerima botol yang disodorkan olehnya.

"Jadi ?" Rio bertanya pada Eri. Eri mengangguk pelan kearahnya sambil berdiri dan berjalan mendekat pada Rio.

"Mau kemana?" Shikaku bertanya pada Eri.

"Kencan!" Rio menjawab sekenanya, kemudian tersenyum simpul ketika melihat ekspresi teman-temannya yang lain. Itachi tersedak air yang diminumnya, Fuyu yang berada di dekatnya menepuk-nepuk pundak Itachi yang tengah terbatuk-batuk.

"Apa?" Chizo berteriak tidak percaya sementara Toya tertawa terbahak mendengarnya, dia tahu kalau Rio berbohong.

"Kencan?" Shikaku memandang Eri meminta penjelasan. Eri sendiri tengah memandang Rio dengan wajah terkejut, kemudian seringaian lucu nampak di wajahnya.

"Kau bilang ini rahasia kan?" Eri membujurkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, dia ingin menggoda Shikaku yang terlalu mengkhawatirkannya sejak tahu berita mengenai kedua orang tuanya.

Shikaku mengernyit, 'apa-apaan? Kencan?. Heh…kalian masih kecil!'. Shikaku cemberut menatap Eri, Eri tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Shikaku.

"Kau ikut Toya?" Rio berujar pada Toya yang masih terkekeh melihat wajah bodoh teman-temannya yang lain.

"Tidak, ada yang harus kulakukan setelah ini!. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin mengganggu kencan kalian!" Toya ikut dalam permainan kedua rekan setimnya itu, kemudian kembali terpingkal ketika melihat Chizo membelalak kearahnya.

"Mereka benar-benar kencan?" Chizo bertanya tidak percaya pada Toya, Toya hanya menaikkan alis menjawab ambigu.

"Dah!..." Eri melambai sambil melangkah ke samping Rio yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

"Oui Eri… kau berpaling dari Itachi ya?" Chizo berteriak kearah Eri. Eri hanya menyeringai dari ujung sana.

"Itachi….! Lihat tuh… Eri selingkuh!" Chizo terkekeh, berkata pada Itachi dengan nada mengadu. Itachi meringis, merasa sakit dihidungnya karena air yang diminumnya salah masuk.

"Jangan menangis begitu!, kau kan masih punya Fuyu-chan!. Jangan serakah!" Chizo tertawa. Itachi memberikan tatapan peringatan pada Chizo, dia kesal dan dia tidak tahu sebabnya.

.

.

.

Rio dan Eri berjalan bersisian menuju kediaman Hyuga, Rio menemani Eri yang bersikeras ingin segera bertemu dengan Haruko. Meskipun telah disampaikan kalau saat ini Haruko tengah mengikuti kegiatan yang berkaitan dengan kepentingan Clan untuk waktu yang masih belum bisa dipastikan.

"Apa aku bau?" Rio mengendus-endus tubuhnya sendiri, setelah berkeringat seperti tadi sekarang ini dia pasti bau.

"Tidak!" Suara sengau datang dari Eri, Eri berkata sambil memencet hidungnya rapat-rapat, tersenyum dan menggeleng pada Rio.

"Kau ini!" Rio memukul pelan kepala Eri.

"Heh…kenapa kau suka sekali sih memukul kepalaku?" Eri menutupi puncak kepalanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, menatap Rio dengan cemberut.

"Kalau aku jadi bodoh bagaimana?".

"Kau kan memang bodoh!" Rio berucap ringan membuat Eri mendengus padanya.

"Katanya mau berhenti menyukai Itachi, tapi malah masih memperhatikannya seperti tadi!. Dasar!" Rio berkata santai.

"Hehe…aku lupa Rio-kun!, Nanti-nanti tidak akan lagi deh!" Eri tersenyum malu, meyakinkan. Rio mengangguk meskipun tidak yakin.

"Kita sudah sampai!" Rio dan Eri berdiri di depan gerbang tinggi kediaman Hyuga. Rio mengetuk keras pintu besar itu agar terdengar dari seberang sana. Tidak lama setelahnya, pintu itu bergerak membuka diiringi oleh suara berat. Seorang bunke terlihat berdiri didepan celah kecil pintu gerbang itu, sepertinya tidak berniat membukanya lebar-lebar untuk membiarkan mereka masuk.

"Selamat Siang!..." Eri berkata sopan.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Nona Eri?" Sang bunke mengenal Eri karena gadis ini memang sudah sangat sering datang berkunjung kekediaman Hyuga. Eri mengernyit, biasanya kalau sudah tahu kalau itu dirinya pintu pasti langsung akan dibuka.

"Ehmmm… apa saya bisa menemui Haruko-chan?" Eri bertanya.

"Saat ini Haruko-sama sedang menghadiri pertemuan dengan para tetua jadi dia sedang tidak bisa di ganggu Nona Eri, maaf!" Dengan itu sang bunke segera menutup rapat pintu itu. Dengan kecewa Eri mengangguk-angguk menyerah.

"Jadi apa sekarang?" Rio berkata sambil melirik Eri yang terlihat lesu.

"Kau sakit?" Rio bertanya khawatir.

"Tidak!" Eri menggeleng tidak ingin membuat temannya khawatir.

"Kita pulang saja yuk, Rio-kun juga harus mandi kan?!" Rio mengiyakan.

"Ayo… biar kuantar kau pulang!" Rio melangkah lebih dulu kearah rumah Eri berada.

"Tidak usah Rio-kun!, aku bisa pulang sendiri. Kau pulang saja, lagi pula kau bau tahu!" Eri berucap sambil memencet rapat hidungnya seolah ingin menghalangi bau yang akan masuk, dia punya rencana dan sebaiknya Rio tidak perlu tahu.

"Baiklah!, kalau begitu aku pulang ya!" Rio mendengus berjalan menjauh setelah menepuk pundak Eri.

"Ya…dah!" Eri melambai cepat sambil tersenyum kearah punggung Rio. Setelah Rio menghilang dari pandangan matanya senyum Eri pelan-pelan memudar, dia kelelahan karena harus bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Saat ini dia sangat ingin memeluk Haruko dan bercerita semua padanya.

Eri segera melangkah pergi menuju ke tempat yang bisa membawanya bertemu dengan Haruko. Ketika mereka masih kecil secara tidak sengaja Eri dan Haruko menemukan lorong rahasia dikediaman Hyuga, lorong itu bermula di pojok taman kamar Haruko dan berakhir di tepi hutan dibelakang kediaman Hyuga, mereka sepakat kalau akan merahasaiakan hal ini dari siapapun, dulu Haruko sering mengendap keluar melewatinya untuk pergi bermain bersama Eri di malam hari mencari kunang-kunang, namun hal itu tidak pernah lagi mereka lakukan karena ada babi hutan yang bersarang tidak jauh dari mulut lorong ditepi hutan. Tapi kali ini meskipun ada babi hutan, Eri tidak akan gentar, dia benar-benar memerlukan Haruko sekarang. Meski Haruko sedang sibuk saat ini, dia akan menunggu Haruko di dalam kamarnya sampai dia selesai nanti.

Eri berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan menuju lorong itu, bertahun-tahun tidak mengunjungi tempat itu tidak membuat Eri lupa akan arah yang ditujunya. Di tepi hutan di belakang kediaman Hyuga, di balik susunan batu-batu besar di sisi sebuah kolam kecil ada sebatang pohon besar yang tinggi dan berdaun rindang, tepat disalah satu sela akar pohon yang berdinding itu ada sebuah mulut lorong yang mengarah kekediaman Hyuga. Takut-takut Eri mengintip dari balik semak tidak jauh dari mulut lorong, Eri ingin memastikan apakah lorong itu aman ataukah mungkin masih ada babi hutan yang bersarang di sana?, meskipun sudah 4 tahun berlalu tapi siapa tahu babi hutan itu masih setia membangun sarang di sana. Eri duduk diam sambil memperhatikan dengan seksama, di dalam benaknya menimbang-nimbang apakah sebaiknya dia segera mendekat ataukah menunggu sebentar lagi, disaat seperti ini dia benar-benar berharap memiliki Byakugan seperti Haruko agar bisa melihat sekeliling.

Gemerasak daun menyinggahi telinga Eri, membuatnya menegang takut. Daun yang tumbuh tinggi menutupi mulut lorong pelan-pelan tersibak terbuka, Eri menahan napas diam tidak bergerak, benaknya memekik takut mengingat dengusan napas babi hutan yang dulu pernah mengejarnya dan Haruko. Masa masih ada babinya sih?.

.

.

.

Haruko mengeraut dengan susah payah melewati lorong sempit yang membuatnya sesak napas, seingatnya lorong ini dulu tidak sesempit ini. Saat ini kimononya pasti sudah kotor semua karena bergesekan erat dengan dinding lorong, Haruko mengernyitkan hidungnya ketika tangannya terus saja menapaki tanah lembab dan bau di bawahnya. Setelah kurang lebih 10 menit merangkak tidak berhenti akhirnya Haruko bisa melihat cahaya di ujung sana, Haruko dengan bersemangat mempercepat lajunya berharap segera bisa menghirup udara segar, dia tercekik saat ini. Sampai di ujung lorong Haruko masih harus menyingkirkan rumput yang tebal dan tajam yang menghalangi jalannya, menggunakan tangan kosong disibaknya rumput itu dan dengan segera Haruko melemparkan tubuhnya keluar dari lubang sempit yang menyiksanya. Dia terengah, menarik napas dalam-dalam mengisi paru-parunya yang seperti digenggam erat.

Tanpa berdiam diri lebih lama Haruko segera bangkit berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu, hanya masalah waktu sampai para penjaga dan ibunya menyadari kalau Haruko yang sedang ada di dalam kamar itu hanyalah bunshin. Yang ada dipikiran Haruko saat ini hanyalah dimana dia bisa menemukan Itachi?, dia tidak sempat berpikir tentang hal lain. Dua hari menunggu dengan rasa penasaran dan kebingungan yang menyiksa membuatnya hampir gila. Kaki Haruko terus berlari kencang menuju satu-satunya tempat yang terlintas di benaknya, dia bergerak seperti dikejar setan, tidak memperdulikan sekeliling hanya berlari kedepan tanpa memperdulikan apapun lagi. Hanya ada satu hal dibenaknya, yaitu menemui Itachi.

.

.

.

Itachi tersengal terbaring di lantai hutan yang menguarkan bau tanah basah, dia mengusap keringat yang berbulir di garis rambut didahinya, kemudian memejamkan mata. Latihan biasanya selalu bisa membuatnya tenang, namun dua hari ini sepertinya latihan sama sekali tidak bisa menenangkannya. Hyuga-Uchiha selalu saja mengganggu benaknya, segel, kutukan, larangan, hukuman, semuanya terasa tidak masuk akal. Melihat kekhawatiran dan kesedihan di wajah ayahnya saat itu membuat Itachi bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya, ayahnya bukan tipe orang yang gampang takut pada apapun, dia angkuh dan tidak memperduli, apa yang membuat ayahnya begitu segan pada Hyuga. Dan dia bahkan menangis memintanya untuk menjauh dari Haruko, Itachi benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Mau tidak mau otaknya yang memang sejak awal sudah dipenuhi oleh Hyuga Hinata kembali menghubung-hubungkan hal ini. Namun Itachi segera mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang tidak berdasar itu, dia mentertawakan dirinya sendiri.

Mata Itachi yang tertutup mendadak terbuka, dia berdiri siaga menyadari ada cakra yang tengah bergerak cepat mendekat kearahnya. Keningnya berkerut ketika menyadari cakra ini sangat dikenalnya, Haruko dan Eri?. Itachi terdiam menunggu, kebingungan antara tetap diam disana atau pergi saja, bagaimanapun juga ayahnya sudah melarangnya untuk terlalu dekat dengan Haruko. Setelah menimbang-nimbang beberapa saat akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk pergi menjauh, dia membalikkan tubuh.

"Itachi-kun… tunggu!" Suara seruan Haruko membuat langkahnya terhenti, jauh di dasar hatinya dia penasaran apa yang membuat Haruko datang padanya kali ini, jika terakhir kali adalah tentang bibinya, apa kira-kira kali ini?. Itachi berbalik melihat kearah datangnya suara Haruko. Tidak jauh darinya Haruko berdiri membungkuk bertopang tangan pada lututnya, kelihatan tersengal berjuang mengatur napas.

"Jangan pergi…ha…ha….tung…tunggu!" Haruko tersengal sambil menatap Itachi, dia masih membungkuk menenangkan napasnya yang memburu.

"Ada apa Haruko-chan?" Itachi bertanya heran, matanya mencari-cari Eri yang dia kira datang bersama Haruko, namun matanya tidak bisa menemukan sosok gadis berambut pirang itu dimanapun, tapi dia bisa merasakan cakranya tidak jauh dari sana.

Haruko yang sudah mulai bisa mengendalikan detak jantungnya yang berpacu pelan-pelan berdiri tegak sambil memandang Itachi, diamatinya Itachi dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki membuat pemuda itu mengernyitkan kening tidak nyaman. Haruko mengamati adakah bagian didiri Itachi yang mungkin mirip dengan bibinya, kalau benar Itachi adalah putra Hinata Hyuga maka pasti akan ada sedikit kemiripan kan?. Namun yang didapatinya hanyalah salinan sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat jelas dari segala bagian pada Itachi.

"Apa kau memiliki Byakugan?" tanpa basa-basi Haruko segera bertanya pada Itachi yang masih berdiri diam. Kalau benar mereka sepupu maka bisa dipastikan kalau Itachi akan punya Byakugan, iya kan?.

"Huh?" kerutan di dahi Itachi semakin menajam, dia keheranan dengan pertanyaan Haruko.

"Aku bertanya apa kau punya Byakugan Itachi-kun?" Haruko kembali bertanya gemas, dia perlu jawaban sekarang juga.

"Apa maksudmu?" Mana mungkin dia punya Byakugan, dia itu Uchiha!. Astaga ada apa dengan gadis ini. Haruko terdiam sesaat, menyadari mungkin Itachi benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa. Haruko mengigit bibir mendadak merasa gugup dengan pertanyaan yang akan segera di ajukannya pada Itachi.

"Si….siapa ibumu Itachi-kun?" Haruko tergagap ketika mengutarakan pertanyaannya pada Itachi. Itachi terdiam memandang Haruko, tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang, tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa lemas tanpa adanya alasan rasional yang bisa dikatakan oleh otaknya. Bersemangat dan ketakutan disaat yang bersamaan. Sesuatu memanggil-manggil dari otaknya, tapi dia tidak bisa mengartikannya menjadi informasi, atau mungkin menolak berasumsi.

"Apa kau tahu siapa ibumu Itachi-kun?" Haruko berjalan perlahan mendekat pada Itachi.

"Aku tidak tahu!" Itachi berucap, dia terkejut mendengar suaranya yang bergetar. Jantungnya seolah berdetak di telinga saat ini. Haruko menatap Itachi lekat mencari-cari sesuatu di mata hitam itu.

"Ibuku bilang kita adalah sepupu!" Haruko berdiri di jarak beberapa langkah dari Itachi yang menatapnya terbelalak. Itachi kehabisan kata-kata, dadanya bergemuruh, tubuhnya seperti tidak lagi memiliki tulang, otaknya seakan kaku tidak bisa mencerna informasi.

"Ibuku bilang kau adalah putra bibiku!" Haruko menatap mata Itachi yang sejak tadi tidak berkedip memandangnya.

"Kau….adalah putra Hinata Hyuga!" seperti ada kembang api yang meledak di kepalanya, Itachi buta sesaat, linglung dan limbung. Dia gemetaran, bingung dan senang, sebagian dirinya meragukannya tapi sebagian yang lain terasa hangat. Benarkah?, jadi dugaannya selama ini benar?, tapi bukankah… banyak pertanyaan yang muncul seketika dibenaknya membuat Itachi mendadak merasa seperti akan pingsan.

"Itachi-kun?" Haruko menyentuh pergelangan Itachi, khawatir melihat wajah Itachi yang tiba-tiba memucat seakan tidak ada darah yang mengalirinya.

"Apa…yang kau katakan tadi?" Itachi ingin memastikan sekali lagi meskipun dia takut kalau-kalau ini semua hanya khayalannya yang sebentar lagi akan segera sirna. Kalau ini mimpi dia tidak ingin bangun, dia sudah tahu siapa ibunya. Ibu…. Ibunya…. Hinata Hyuga adalah ibunya…. Ledakan emosi di dalam dadanya membuat Itachi lemas tidak berdaya, jantungnya berdetak terlalu cepat, membuatnya hampir tidak bisa menarik napas.

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu?, apa yang dikatakan ayahmu Itachi?, beritahu aku!" Haruko tidak bisa membendung rasa penasarannya sendiri.

"Tolong katakan sekali lagi!" Itachi ingin mendengarnya lagi, sekali lagi, ingin memastikan kalau ini bukan mimpi. Haruko gemas memandang Itachi, kemudain tiba-tiba dia terdiam ketika mendapati wajah Itachi dipenuhi oleh emosi yang berkilat-kilat jelas dimatanya yang berair. Seketika itu Haruko menyadari, ini bukan hanya sekedar rasa penasaran bagi pemuda dihadapannya, untuk Itachi ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

"Tolong sekali lagi Haruko-chan!, Aku ingin mendengarnya!" Air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata pemuda itu, dia segera mengusapnya namun percuma, jutaan lainnya menyusul jatuh. Air mata saling susul menyusul membuat pandangan Itachi buram, tubuhnya yang gemetar pelan-pelan terduduk ditanah.

"Kau sepupuku!, Kau putra Hinata Hyuga!" Mata Haruko juga mulai berair, dia berjongkok di depan Itachi yang terduduk sibuk mengusap air mata yang tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Melihat Itachi seperti itu membuatnya marah pada dirinya sendiri, dia sama sekali tidak tahu Itachi akan seperti ini.

"Hinata Hyuga adalah ibumu!" Beratus-ratus kalipun dia akan terus mengucapkannya jika Itachi menginginkannya.

"Benarkah?" Itachi berucap pelan disela isak tangisnya, berdoa agar tidak pernah mendengar kata 'bohong' sebagai jawaban.

"Ibuku bilang kau adalah putra bibiku!" Haruko berucap lantang mengusap air mata yang pelan-pelan juga ikut mengalir dipipinya, dia seakan tertular rasa senang dan sedih dari Itachi.

"Apa yang terjadi Itachi-kun? Apa kau tidak tahu?, Apa yang dikatakan ayahmu tentang ibumu?" Meski begitu, Haruko adalah Haruko, rasa penasarannya harus selalu terjawab. Itachi menggeleng.

"Dia tidak pernah memberitahu siapa ibuku. Ayah selalu merahasiakannya!".

"Hyuga Haruko!..." Suara teriakan geram terdengar dari arah belakang mereka. Tubuh Haruko mendingin seketika mendengar suara ibunya menggelegar menusuk telinganya, nada suara itu, dia benar-benar dalam masalah, ibunya sedang marah besar.

'Kami-sama tolong aku!' Haruko berdoa dalam hati.

Hanabi melangkah mendekat, dia segera meraih pergelagan tangan Haruko dengan keras tidak memperdulikan Itachi yang menatapnya dengan linangan air mata. Hati kecilnya terasa perih, dia sangat membenci anak ini. Tapi langkah mereka tertahan ketika Itachi menggenggam tangan Haruko, dia ingin memastikan semuanya.

"Apa benar Hinata Hyuga adalah Ibuku?" Telinga Hanabi seakan berdenging, dia menggeram marah menatap Haruko.

"Ibuku adalah Hinata Hyuga?" Itachi bertanya sambil memandang mata Hanabi lekat-lekat, hati Hanabi tidak terima.

"Jangan kau berani-berani memanggil kakaku ibumu!" Hanabi berteriak marah.

"Kau adalah anak si brengsek Uchiha itu, bukan putra kakakku!" penyangkalan kembali meluncur dari bibir Hanabi. Itachi merasakan amarah yang tiba-tiba datang ketika mendengar ucapan Hanabi tentang ayahnya.

"Anda tidak berhak mengatakan ayahku seperti itu!" Meski marah Itachi masih mempertahankan sopan santunnya. Sikap Itachi yang tidak terima membuat Hanabi semakin geram, Haruko yang mengerti betul kalau ibunya adalah tipe pemarah yang meledak-ledak tanpa berpikir, akhirnya menarik tangannya dari genggaman Itachi yang melemah, kemudian segera manarik tangan ibunya agar segera menjauh. Haruko terus bertanya-tanya kenapa ibunya sekarang menyangkal kata-katanya sendiri?.

"Apa kau bilang?" Hanabi berdiri tidak tergeming oleh tarikan Haruko ditangannya.

"Aku berhak!. Asal kau tahu saja, membunuhnya pun aku berhak!" Mata Hanabi, mendelik tajam pada Itachi yang masih terduduk.

"Kalau kau sekali lagi berani mengatakan kakakku adalah ibumu!, Ayahmu akan merasakan akibatnya!" Hanabi mengancam sambil membalikkan badan menyeret Haruko bersamanya.

"Kenapa anda begitu?, kenapa anda jahat sekali?" Itachi kembali menangis, dia ingin terus mengucapkan kalau dia adalah putra Hinata. Hanabi ingin mengabaikannya tapi sesuatu didalam sana menolak.

'Jadi sekarang aku yang jahat?' benaknya tidak terima.

"Ayahmu lah yang jahat! Dia telah menghancurkan hidup Hinata!" Hanabi kembali berbalik memandang Itachi semakin marah.

"Dia telah memperkosa kakakku!" Hanabi mendesis perih, Itachi ternganga, dia terperangah, ayahnya?, tidak mungkin!.

"Dan kau!" Hanabi menunjuk Itachi dengan wajah benci.

"Mengandungmu membuatnya menderita!, kau menyakitinya!" dada Itachi terasa sakit bagai dihantam dengan keras.

"Dan melahirkanmu membuatnya kehilangan nyawa!" Hanabi menangis, kepalanya sakit dan berdenyut-denyut.

"Kalian lah!, kalian lah yang jahat!" Sekarang dia meringis sakit, terlihat begitu lepas dan tidak terkendali.

"Kalian telah menghancurkan hidupnya, cintanya, segalanya, kalian telah merenggut semuanya dengan paksa dari Hinata!"

Eri yang menyaksikan semuanya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, dia sangat terkejut dengan semua informasi yang baru saja didengarnya. Haruko menatap ibunya tidak percaya, genggaman ibunya terasa gemetar ditangannya. Itachi terdiam kaku, wajahnya pucat, bibirnya bergetar terbuka namun tidak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari sana. Air mata yang mengalirpun tidak kunjung teduh, dia terus menatap Hanabi yang menangis menatapnya benci. Dia ingin menganggapnya bohong, namun Hanabi yang terlihat seperti itu membuatnya menelan kepahitan dengan paksa. Itachi sudah tidak sanggup lagi meliat sorot mata itu, dia berdiri dengan susah payah kemudian berlari pergi dari sana, Eri yang melihat itu segera mengejar Itachi, gadis itu khawatir pada Itachi setelah apa yang didengarnya tadi, hal itu terasa begitu menyakitkan bahkan untuknya, apa lagi bagi Itachi.

'Benarkah begitu?' Itachi berlari sambil menangis, rasa bahagianya sesaat yang lalu berubah menjadi nelangsa.

Tib-tiba semua kerahasiaan ayahnya mejadi masuk akal, tiba-tiba kutukan dan hukuman menjadi bisa diterima. Hinata Hyuga, ibunya meninggal karena melahirkannya, ibunya menderita karena mengandungnya, hidup ibunya hancur karena dia dan ayahnya, semua itu terasa tidak sanggup dia hadapi. Hatinya terasa sakit, perih, wajah Hinata yang hanya dia tahu dari gambar kini menghiasai benaknya, dia seakan ingin mati saja ketika membayangkan wajah itu menangis dan menatapnya benci seperti cara Hanabi memandangnya tadi.

'Ibu….'

'Apa kau membenciku?' Itachi sesenggukan.

Hanabi jatuh terduduk dikakinya, tangannya gemerat menutupi mulutnya. Sedikit rasa bersalah menggelayuti hatinya. Namun perasaan itu kembali sirna saat dia kembali mengingat kebenciannya pada Sasuke yang dia anggap sudah merenggut kakaknya darinya. Melihat ibunya terlihat begitu lemah dan hancur membuat Haruko menangis, tidak pernah dilihatnya ibunya semenyedihkan ini. Wajah yang biasanya terlihat dingin sekarang menunjukkan ketidak berdayaan, ibunya terisak jatuh menanggalkan kewibawaan yang selalu ditunjukkannya padanya.

"Hinata…."

"Kenapa kau lebih memilih mereka dibandingkan aku?"

"Kau bilang kau menyanyangiku!, Kau bilang kau sayang padaku!"

"Kenapa?...Kenapa?" Hanabi berbisik pelan, membiarkan dirinya dikuasai rasa sedih dan amarah.

_'Kau akan menyayanginya kan Hanabi-chan?'_ Suara lembut Hinata terdengar di dalam relung hatinya.

_ "Tentu saja!, aku akan menyayangi dan menjaganya dengan segala yang kumiliki Hinata!" _Suaranya sendiri yang berucap lantang terngiang dimemorinya.

"Aku tidak bisa Hinata!... Aku tidak sanggup untuk menerimanya!" Hanabi berujar lirih.

* * *

_"Hanabi?" Hinata memandang khawatir wajah Hanabi yang berurai air mata._

_ "Ada apa?" Dia berusaha meraih adiknya dengan tangannya yang kurus dan lemah, namun Hanabi mundur menjauh dari sisi tempat tidur dimana Hinata duduk menyandarkan dirinya, dia menjauh agar kakaknya itu tidak bisa meraihnya. Hinata mengerutkan kening semakin khawatir melihat Hanabi yang terus menangis, ingin dia segera mendekat dan memeluk adiknya itu, tapi tubuhnya begitu lemah, dia sudah tidak bisa lagi berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri._

_ "Apa kau menyayangiku Hinata?" Hanabi berucap disela isakannya, dia tidak berdaya._

_ "Tentu saja Hanabi-chan!" Hinata berkata yakin dengan senyum lembut dibibirnya._

_ "Bohong!..." Hanabi memekik keras membuat Hinata kaget._

_ "Kau tidak menyayangiku!, kau sama sekali tidak menyayangiku!. Kau bohong!" Hanabi mengusap kedua mataya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata._

_ "Braak!" Suara sesuatu yang jatuh membuat Hanabi mengangkat kepalanya, dilantai Hinata sedang terduduk jatuh dengan tangan menggapai-gapai diudara berusaha meraih adiknya yang masih berdiri jauh dari jangkauannya. Matanya memancarkan kekhawatiran, Hanabi segere beringsut mendekat pada Hinata yang langsung disambut Hinata dengan pelukan erat._

_ "Aku sangat menyayangimu!, tolong jangan pernah meragukannya Hanabi. Aku menyayangimu!" Hinata mengelus lembut rambut panjang adiknya. Hanabi membenamkan wajahnya dibahu kakaknya yang kecil kurus._

_ "Jangan meninggalkanku!, kumohon jangan mati Hinata!" Hanabi meraung terbungkam._

_ "Mereka bilang kau akan mati!" Hanabi merengkuh erat kakaknya, tidak ingin dia lepas dari pelukannya. Hinata hanya diam sambil terus mengelus lembut punggung Hanabi, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, menyadari Hanabi cepat atau lambat pasti akan tahu hal itu. Dia menyadari kalau dia sudah membuat Hanabi sedih, tapi untuk sekali ini saja dia ingin bersikap egois._

_ "Keluarkan saja dia dari tubuhmu!, kumohon!" Hanabi memohon meski tahu itu sia-sia. Tubuh Hinata tiba-tiba menegang, Hanabi bisa merasakan kakaknya itu menggeleng cepat. Hanabi menarik dirinya dari pelukan Hinata untuk menatap wajah Hinata yang terlihat seakan-akan bisa berhenti bernapas kapan saja. Pucat, kurus, kelelahan dan kewalahan._

_ "Hanabi, kumohon jangan kau juga!" Hinata memelas sedih pada Hanabi._

_ "Kau bilang kau akan menyayanginya kan?' Hinata mengingatkan adiknya sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir dipipi putih gadis itu. Hanabi menggeleng, dia memang mengatakan itu, tapi itu ketika semua masih baik-baik saja, dia tidak tahu ini semua akan terjadi. Kening Hinata bertaut melihat reaksi Hanabi._

_ "Aku tidak akan! Dia menyakitimu!" Hanabi memandang benci pada perut Hinata yang membuncit berisi bayi, sumber dari penderitaan kakaknya._

_ "Dia tidak menyakitiku Hanabi, dia hanya seorang bayi kecil!" Hinata mengelus perutnya sayang sambil menatap Hanabi mengiba._

_ "Putraku, dia darah dagingku Hanabi, bagaimana mungkin aku akan membunuhnya?" Hinata berkata pelan dengan wajah sedih. _

_ 'Putra kami!' senyum kecil terbentuk dibibirnya yang mengering, dia ingin melahirkan putra Sasuke, matipun tidak apa, asal bisa menghadirkan malaikat kecil di dalam perutnya ini ke dunia, menghadirkan penyelamat ini ke dalam hidup Sasuke, dia yakin suatu hari nanti Sasuke akan menyadari keberadaan anak ini._

_ "Tapi kau akan mati!" Hanabi kembali berteriak menarik tangan Hinata yang tengah mengelus lembut perutnya. _

_ "Jangan begini, kumohon jangan bersikap seperti ini, Hanabi!" Air mata juga ikut mengalir dari mata Hinata. Melihat itu Hanabi langsung memeluk kakaknya lagi, sosok yang selalu menjadi kakak sekaligus ibu untuknya, seseorang yang selalu jadi teman dan pelindung baginya._

_ "Jangan membencinya!, Hanya kau yang bisa menjaganya kelak! Kumohon sayangi lah dia, keponakanmu!" _

_ Hanabi tidak menjawab, hanya menangis pelan di pelukan Hinata yang mengiba memohon, dia semakin menyadari kalau kakaknya itu akan benar-benar meninggalkannya._

* * *

"Hua….Panas….Panas….! Sasuke Panas!" Naruto berteriak-teriak mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya yang terkena percikan minyak panas dari penggorengan.

"Berhenti berteriak Naruto!" Sasuke mengerang kesal dari tempat duduknya sambil memutar bola mata pada Naruto.

"Astaga!... Kenapa memercik-mercik begini sih?" Naruto mengeluh sambil berusaha memasukan tempura udang yang siap digoreng ke penggorengan yang sedang memercik-mercikkan minyak di dalamnya ke segala arah.

"Biar aku saja yang menggorengnya!" Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya mendekat pada Naruto yang tengah memporak-porandakan dapurnya. Dia yakin bukannya senang, setelah ini Itachi justru akan kerepotan.

"Kembali kau ke kursimu!" Naruto berteriak memerintah menggunakan suara khas Hokage miliknya. Sasuke kembali menggeram kesal, Naruto suka sekali memerintah, dengan mendengus Sasuke kembali duduk sambil memicingkan mata pada Naruto.

'Kalau saja kau bukan Hokage yang harus kulindungi habis lah kau Naruto!' Sasuke mengomel kesal dalam hati, diperhatikannya Naruto yang masih berteriak dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, dia sudah benar-benar lelah mendengar teriakan dan keluhan Naruto.

'Demi tuhan Naruto kau hanya sedang membuat tempura!' Sasuke ingin berteriak keras-keras.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan kau!. Nanti akan ku katakan pada Itachi kalau tempura ini buatanku sendiri!. Dan 'tanpa bantuanmu!'" Naruto tersenyum bangga pada dirinya sendiri, Sasuke menghela napas lelah, bosan akan kelakuan Naruto.

"Ku dengar kau melarang Itachi untuk berkunjung kekantorku ya?!" Naruto mendelik pada Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya bosan sebagai balasan.

"Heh… jadi kau sekarang ingin memonopolinya untuk mu sendiri?, aduh panas!" Naruto kembali melompat mundur menjauh dari penggorengan yang kembali memercikinya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin dia mengganggumu!" Sasuke menjawab ringan.

"Huh? Apa-apan itu? dia tidak pernah menggangguku Sasuke!"

"Hn…!" Sasuke hanya bergumam menyahut, dia mengingat Naruto yang mengabaikan tugasnya untuk bermain dengan Itachi ketika putranya itu masih kecil.

'Yah… dia tidak pernah mengganggumu, dia hanya membuatmu melupakan tugasmu itu saja!' Pikir Sasuke sarkastik. Dia mengakui kalau mereka berdua sangat memanjakan Itachi ketika dia kecil, beruntung Sakura menengahi dan mengimbanginya dengan didikan agar putranya itu tidak tumbuh menjadi anak yang manja dan cengeng. Sakura dan Naruto sangat membantunya dalam membesarkan Itachi, Sasuke sangat bersyukur untuk itu.

"Selesai!" Naruto berseru nyaring sambil meletakkan sepiring besar tempura udang ke meja makan di hadapan Sasuke.

"Kelihatannya enak kan Sasuke? Itachi pasti suka!" Naruto terkekeh senang hanya dengan membayangkan tanggapan Itachi. Naruto duduk diseberang Sasuke sambil terus menunjukkan cengirannya, dia sudah tidak sabar untuk menunggu Itachi pulang. Sasuke hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum lucu. Naruto mengambil dua potong tempura yang masih panas itu dari dalam piring, menyerahkannya satu pada Sasuke dan melahap yang lain.

"Ku kira kau membuatnya untuk Itachi!?" Sasuke menyindir sambil menerima tempura yang disodorkan padanya.

"Cicipi dulu!, kalau kita berdua keracunan jangan berikan pada Itachi!" Naruto berucap membuat Sasuke tertawa pelan.

"Kau saja yang cicipi!, Ini kan buatanmu!" Sasuke menggeleng pada Naruto sambil meletakkan kembali tempura yang tadi diberikan Naruto.

'Dia sendiri saja tidak yakin, masih menyuruhku memakannya juga! Dasar Naruto!' Sasuke bergumam dalam hati.

"Aneh!" Naruto berkata heran, dia terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apanya?" Sasuke bertanya penasaran, 'Masa benar-benar beracun?' di dalam kepalanya Sasuke mulai menyiapkan rute tercepat menuju rumah sakit Konoha, berjaga kalau-kalau sang Hokage benar-benar keracunan. Kan tidak lucu kalau seorang Hokage mati ketika berada dalam perlindungannya hanya karena tempura.

"Padahal aku sudah menuruti semua langkah-langkah seperti resepnya, tapi kenapa rasanya masih belum mirip dengan tempura buatan Hinata?" Naruto berujar tanpa sadar. Seketika kedua lelaki itu terdiam.

Sasuke menatap tempura di dalam piring buatan Naruto, benaknya membanding-bandingkan tempura itu dengan tempura buatan Hinata di ingatannya. Terang sekali kalau kedua masakan itu sangat berbeda, senyum yang sangat kecil terbentuk di bibir Sasuke.

"Apa kau tahu seperti apa rasanya tempura buatan Hinata?" Naruto bertanya sambil menatap tempura buatannya.

"Itu adalah tempura paling enak yang pernah kumakan!" Senyum sedih terlukis di bibir Naruto.

"Kau mungkin tidak tahu ya… seperti apa rasanya!" Suara Naruto seakan ingin menunjukkan kalau dia lebih beruntung dibandingkan Sasuke, Sasuke hanya tersenyum pahit, dia tahu Naruto sangat menyayanginya sebagai seorang sahabat, Hokage itu bahkan akan rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk Sasuke jika memang diperlukan. Namun untuk urusan Hinata entah mengapa Sasuke selalu merasa Naruto sering sekali membalas dendam padanya dengan hal-hal kecil seperti sekarang ini.

Naruto tidak tahu kalau dia tahu rasanya, seperti apa rasa sup miso buatan Hinata, seperti apa rasa tempura buatannya, dia sudah mencicipi hampir seluruh masakan yang bisa dibuat Hinata ketika mereka hampir 3 tahun hidup bersama diluar Konoha membesarkan Itachi bersama. Namun dia akan diam saja, membiarkan Naruto merasa menang, agar sang Hokage bisa sedikit mengobati sakit hati padanya. Biarlah mereka hanya tahu kalau Hinata meninggal ketika melahirkan bukan karena hal sebenarnya yang terasa justru lebih menyakitkan. Biarlah mereka berpikir begitu, terlebih lagi Hanabi yang mungkin akan semakin murka padanya dan Itachi jika mengetahui kebenaran kematian Hinata, dia tidak ingin Itachi ikut menanggung kemarahan untuk kesalahan kedua yang telah dilakukannya.

"Maaf!" Naruto berujar pelan, menyadari apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Sasuke hanya diam sambil mengangguk pelan.

"Braak!" pintu belakang kediaman Uchiha terlempar terbuka menunjukkan sosok bocah yang mereka tunggu sejak tadi, namun ada yang salah, Itachi terlihat berurai air mata.

"Itachi ada apa?" Sasuke yang terkejut segera bergerak mendekat pada putranya, matanya menjelajah setiap lekuk tubuh Itachi mencari-cari, takut kalau putranya terluka. Naruto mengekor segera dibelakang Sasuke, juga dengan wajah khawatir.

"Apa benar ayah?" Itachi berkata setengah berteriak pada ayahnya. Sasuke dan Naruto mengernyit kebingungan.

"Apa benar ibuku adalah Hinata Hyuga?" Itachi berkata pelan membuat napas Sasuke tercekat ditenggorokannya.

"Apa benar kalau ayah telah memperkosa ibu hingga memilikiku?" Itachi berkata lirih sambil menatap lekat mata ayahnya yang membelalak terbuka.

"Apa benar kita telah menghancurkan hidupnya?" Itachi terisak.

"Apa benar aku telah menyiksanya?" Itachi terus memberondong ayahnya dengan pertanyaan.

"Apa karena aku ibu menderita?" pertanyaan terakhir berhasil membuat Sasuke jatuh ke atas lututnya. Benaknya berontak, dialah penyebab penderitaan Hinata bukan Itachi.

"Akulah yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya Itachi!, Akulah yang membuatnya menderita! Akulah orangnya!" Sasuke tidak sempat berpikir, dia mendekat meraih putranya, namun Itachi mundur menghindar menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan kecewa, satu kalimat itu mejawab semua pertanyaannya.

"Itachi!, itu semua tidak benar!" Suara Naruto yang lebih bisa berpikir rasional terdengar berkata pelan berusaha membujuk menenangkan Itachi. Itachi menolak mendengarkan, rasa sakit di dadanya terlalu besar untuk bisa dihentikan semudah itu. Tatapan mata terluka Itachi membuat Sasuke membeku di tempatnya, ketakutannya terbukti, sekarang Itachi membencinya. Itachi berjalan mundur semakin menjauh membuat jantung Sasuke terasa semakin mengecil disetiap langkah yang diambil putranya. Lidahnya kelu tidak bisa berkata apapun untuk membenarkan dirinya yang memang bersalah.

"Itachi, dengarkan dulu!" Naruto berjalan kearah Itachi melewati pundak Sasuke yang masih terdiam kaku. Naruto tahu kalau Sasuke saat ini sedang terguncang. Tapi Itachi tidak mendengarkan, dia segera berbalik lari meninggalkan ayah dan pamannya yang meraung memanggil namanya.

"Itachi..!" Sasuke dan Naruto berteriak bersamaan.

"Tenangkanlah dirimu Sasuke!, biar aku yang mengejarnya!" Naruto berkata pada Sasuke sambil meremas pundak Sasuke yang bergetar sebelum dia segera melompat berlari menyongsong Itachi.

"Itachi…maafkan ayah!".

'Hinata, Itachi membenciku!' Sasuke mengadu sedih.

* * *

"Ayah…! Dia sudah tahu!, Anak itu sudah tahu!" Suara tangisan Hanabi bergema di lorong gelap penjara bawah tanah di kediaman Hyuga. Usahanya untuk menjaga nama baik kakaknya hancur sudah.

"Dia memang seharusnya tahu Hanabi!" Suara berat seorang pria tua terdengar tenang menyahut dari balik jeruji besi.

"Aku akan mengaktifkan segelnya!" Hanabi hanya ingin mengatakan itu untuk meluapkan emosinya, meskupun sesungguhnya hati terdalamnya tidak akan pernah melakukannya.

"Jangan!. Hanabi dia adalah keponakanmu!" Suara pria itu terdengar tidak tenang.

"Dia adalah satu-satunya peninggalan Hinata untuk kita!"

Haruko terdiam berdiri disalah satu sudut ruangan yang terlindung tidak terlihat dari tempat ibunya berada.

'Ayah?, Ibu memanggilnya ayah?' Haruko bergumam bertanya-tanya.

"Kakek?" bisiknya pelan tidak percaya, sepengetahuannya kakeknya sudah meninggal sebelum dia lahir.

'Apa lagi ini?, sebanyak apa kau menyimpan rahasia ibu?'

* * *

Whaaat?... Sasuke m*mp*rk*s* Hinata?...Well itu kan kata Hanabi…do'i kan emang NHL di fic ini.

Double Whaaat?...Sasuke juga ho'oh-ho'oh aja?...well do'i kan emang rada melanco kalo udah menyangkut Hina.

Biar ga bingung mending liat kejadian sebenarnya aja deh ya di chapter depan... ( mungkin rubah rate ya kayaknya?, Hyuri bingung!, tolong kasih solusi… saya gila mikirin bagian ini…. Soft lemon ratenya apaan ya? T kah? M kah?)

Sama satu lagi nich, karena banyak yang minta jadinya Hyuri memutuskan untuk mengubah sesuatu di fic ini, reader pasti dah pada bisa nebak donk ya….. Hyuri cuma berharap semoga ga pada bingung aja dech…..hehe…

Setelah ngacak-ngacak rangka karangan, tambah disana, poles disini, tambal sana-sini akhirnya jadi dech rangka karangan yang baru!. Fyuh!... Akhirnya bisa juga bikin 'sesuatu' itu rada masuk akal dan tetap ga terlalu banyak merubah cerita awal yang udah Hyuri bikin.

#Readerspadasweatdrop,Hyurigigitjarikhawatir, semoga readers suka sama chapter ini ya….

Terimakasih banyak buat semuanya yang udah mau baca dan review…..

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya…. Bye : )


	10. Chapter 10

Menerangkan : Manga NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Peringatan : TYPO, OOC, Soft Lemon, dll

Keterangan : _Kalimat miring adalah Flashback _

Chapter 10

Bukan Kesalahan Dan Tanpa Penyesalan

_"Ternyata memang itu alasanmu pergi!" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan kening berkerut._

_ "Apa kau juga menginginkannya Sasuke?, apa kau juga ingin merebutnya dariku?" Naruto berujar lirih._

_ 'Sakura… dan sekarang Hinata juga?' Naruto bertanya dalam benaknya. _

_ "Kalau kau tidak ingin itu terjadi, jangan menghalangiku!" Sasuke melangkah meninggalkan Naruto yang terbungkam mulutnya oleh jawaban darinya. Naruto mengencangkan rahangnya era-erat, Sasuke telah mengakuinya, secara tidak langsung Sasuke sudah mengatakan padanya jika dia memang menginginkan Hinata. _

_ "Bagaimana kalau aku tetap menghalangimu untuk pergi?" Naruto berbisik pelan dengan kepala tertunduk. Dia tidak ingin sekali lagi kehilangan sahabatnya itu, dia tidak ingin dihantui ketakutan tentang apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke di luar sana kelak, bagaimana kalau Sasuke kembali masuk ke dalam kegelapan?. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, berdiri diam dan berpikir sejenak, sebelum berbisik pada semilir angin yang menghantarkan kata-katanya jauh ke dalam jantung Naruto._

_ "Apa kau sudah siap kehilangan Hinata?" Mendengar kata-kata Sasuke yang begitu yakin hati Naruto menciut, dia tidak tahu kalau saat ini justru sang Uchiha lah yang hatinya sudah kehilangan harapan. Karena Naruto lah orangnya yang dipeluk erat oleh Hinata di depan semua orang, karena Naruto lah orangnya yang menjadi pujaan sang gadis Hyuga._

_ "Dia mencintaiku!" Naruto berkata lantang terdengar yakin, meskipun dirinya ragu. Kilatan dimata rembulan itu tidak secerah dulu ketika memandangnya, sesuatu mencuri titik cahaya yang harusnya seluruhnya miliknya. Rona manis di pipi itu semakin memudar dipandangannya, seolah sang gadis telah menggunakan ronanya pada hal lain selain padanya. Naruto enggan mengakui kalau hidup Hinata tidak lagi hanya berisi dirinya, ada seseorang yang pelan-pelan dan diam-diam mencoba mencurinya darinya. Naruto mengangkat wajahnya lalu memandang punggung orang itu._

_ "Naruto…" Sasuke menutup mata, dia pun juga meyakini dengan sangat, sebuah fakta bahwa cinta Hinata memang hanya untuk pemuda kyubi itu._

_ "Jangan menghalangiku!" Dia tahu dengan pasti kalau gadis itu tidak akan berpaling padanya._

_ "Kumohon!" kata itu terdengar berbisik lirih, mata Naruto membulat, Uchiha Sasuke sedang memohon padanya. Sasuke memohon untuk dibiarkan keluar dari medan perang sebelum dia benar-benar jatuh dan berdarah. Dia menyerah pada pertarungan yang dia yakin tidak akan mampu untuk dia menangkan. _

.

.

.

_'Itu tidak mungkin, aku memang mencintainya tapi dia mencintaimu.'_

_ Kata-kata Naruto terus bernyanyi ditelinga Hinata._

_ Dia membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal empuknya yang beraroma mawar lembut, dibawah selimut gadis itu ingin bersembunyi dari kenyataan yang baru saja dilihatnya._

_ 'Jadi kau masih mencintai Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun?'_

_ 'Tapi kenapa kau ingin menjadi kekasihku?' Hinata mengingat ungkapan cinta Naruto padanya tadi siang._

_ 'Apa ini semacam permainan untukmu?' pegangan tangan Hinata dibantal putih itu mengerat._

_ 'Sasuke-san' Sisi Hinata yang lain tersadar, membuat sang gadis terduduk tegak ditempat tidurnya._

_ 'Dia pergi!' otaknya baru bisa mencerna bagian itu di dalam kepalanya. Tanpa memperdulikan tampilan dirinya yang hanya menggenakan kimono tidur yang tipis, Hinata melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya menghilang ditelan malam melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar._

_._

_._

_._

_ Sasuke tidak bisa mengerti saat ini dia tengah kebingungan, kakinya tidak ingin beranjak meninggalkan tempat ini. Sasuke memijat pelipisnya, menggeram marah pada pikirannya sendiri yang sedang mempermainkannya. Dia ingin melihat gadis itu sekali lagi, ingin menatapnya sekali lagi. Di sini dia berdiri mematung tidak bisa beranjak pergi, di tengah hutan tidak jauh dari gerbang Konoha. Hatinya sedang memintanya untuk berbalik dan kembali ke dalam gerbang itu, kemudian pergi ke kediaman Hyuga dan memandang wajah itu sekali lagi. _

_ Sasuke memaksakan kakinya untuk melangkah, satu langkah, terasa berat, dua langkah, sangat berat, tiga langkah, dia memutar tubuhnya menyerah pada sisi lemah didirinya, 'hanya untuk kali ini' benak Sasuke meyakinkan. Namun alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati sosok Hinata yang dibalut kimono putih tengah memandangnya di bawah cahaya bulan. _

_ "Sasuke-san!" Kabut napas menguar keluar dari mulutnya, dinginnya malam membuat sang gadis memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sasuke berdiri diam sambil terus memandang lekat gadis itu, masih sibuk menerka nyata ataukah ilusi._

_ "Apa kau benar-benar pergi?" Hinata melangkah mendekat, wajahnya terselimuti kecewa yang hampir membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi. Namun bayangan Hinata dan Naruto yang berpelukan erat membuatnya membungkam sisi dirinya yang telah teracuni oleh gadis ini. _

_ "Sasuke-san?" Hinata memanggil namanya sedih, membawa Sasuke pada kesadaran kalau gadis ini nyata bukan ilusi. Sasuke menatap Hinata, mata, hidung, bibir, rambut, wajah, setiap lekuk, setiap garis, setiap bagian yang diperlihatkan gadis itu padanya dia rekam dalam ingatannya, dia ingin mengingat semuanya. _

_ Menyadari Sasuke hanya terus diam sambil memandangnya dengan wajah dingin, Hinata berjalan semakin mendekat, menatap dalam-dalam mata sehitam malam itu. Dia mengira Sasuke tidak akan pergi, dia mengira kalau Sasuke akan mendengarkan permintaannya, dia mengira Sasuke akan terus berada dipadangan matanya, dia mengira Sasuke sudah menganggapnya sebagai teman, dia kira dia sudah punya sebuah ikatan dengan pemuda di depannya itu, sebuah ikatan yang sama dengan yang dia rasakan di dalam dadanya._

_ "Apakah menurutmu ini yang terbaik?" Hinata berkata sambil terus memandang, menatap sendu, menguji keteguhan hati Sasuke. _

_ Namun Sasuke masih tidak menjawab, wajah dingin itu menyakiti Hinata, Sasuke memandangnya seolah dia hanyalah orang asing yang berpapasan di tepi jalan untuk pertama kalinya. Hinata merasa bodoh, merasa dia tidak tahu diri karena mengira kalau kata-katanya akan didengarkan oleh Sasuke. _

_ 'Memangnya siapa aku?', benak Hinata bertanya sedih pada dirinya sendiri. _

_ Hinata tidak bisa menebak sedikitpun isi hati pemuda itu, yang sesungguhnya di dalam kepalanya sedang merenungkan hal apa yang akan terjadi jika gadis ini dia bawa dengan paksa ke dalam hidupnya, mengikatnya dengan simpul mati yang tidak akan mungkin lagi dilepaskan, rencana gila yang membuatnya berpikir kalau dirinya sudah benar-benar kehilangan akal sehat. Dia ingin menyentuhnya, menyentuh gadis ini dengan sentuhan yang akan menjadikannya miliknya, seutuhnya._

_ "Meninggalkan Konoha, apakah itu yang terbaik untukmu Sasuke-san?" suara lembut yang berbisik ragu menyadarkan Sasuke dari pikiran-pikiran gilanya._

_ "Terbaik untuk segalanya!" Sasuke akhirnya bersuara. Suara yang berat parau menahan kegilaan. Hinata terdiam, suara itu membuat perutnya seperti digelitik ribuan kupu-kupu yang segera lenyap dalam sekejap. Kening Hinata berkerut memandang wajah tampan itu, dia tidak mengerti maksudnya, namun dia juga tidak berani bertanya, takut dikira lancang. Sejak awal dia memang tidak punya hak untuk bertanya-tanya dan melarang pemuda ini, dia tidak memiliki apapun yang membuatnya bisa menahan Sasuke di Konoha._

_ "Apa kita mungkin….akan bertemu lagi?" Hinata bertanya, hatinya memohon. Dia tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan mengurungkan niatnya hanya karena Hinata menginginkannya. Tapi dia ingin tahu akankah bisa dia melihat wajah itu lagi nanti?, bolehkah?, mungkinkah?._

_ Sasuke tidak ingin lebih lama lagi menguji dirinya sendiri, dia menghilang pergi di tengah kepulan asap putih. Meninggalkan Hinata yang berlinang air mata di belakangnya._

_ 'Entahlah Hinata!' Sasuke tidak tahu, ia tidak bisa mengerti hatinya yang sedang berteriak-teriak tidak tentu._

_ Hinata diam berdiri memandang kabut putih yang pelan-pelan menipis dan menghilang, mata itu menerawang jauh memandang hutan gelap di depannya. Dalam dinginnya malam Hinata merasa tidak bernilai, bodoh dan terluka._

_ "Memangnya siapa aku?" Hinata berujar pelan, diiringi oleh bulir-buir air mata yang jatuh menuruni pipinya._

* * *

_ "Hinata….Hoy….Hinata!" Kiba berteriak sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah gadis yang tidak bereaksi itu._

_ "Eh…." Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya, dia baru menyadari kalau Kiba dan Shino tengah memadangnya dengan wajah khawatir._

_ "Ada apa Kiba-kun? Shino-kun?" Hinata berkata pada kedua temannya dengan wajah merona karena malu kedapatan sedang melamun._

_ "Apa kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" Shino berdiri di depan Hinata yang duduk di atas sebuah batang pohon._

_ "Iya Shino-kun aku baik-baik saja!, aku hanya…em" Hinata ragu, dia ingin cerita, tapi juga tidak ingin. Sementara itu Shino dan Kiba masih menunggunya menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

_ "Berpikir" Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang tadi dia gantung. Shino mengangguk mengerti, sementara Kiba masih menatapnya dengan penuh curiga._

_ "Apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto baik-baik saja?" Kiba berusaha menebak-nebak apa yang mungkin Hinata pikirkan, dan yang pertama kali muncul dibenaknya adalah nama bocah itu._

_ "I…Iya! Kami baik-baik saja Kiba-kun!" Hinata menjawab sambil tersenyum. Sebenarnya dia tidak yakin, mereka baik-baik saja, tapi juga tidak baik-baik saja. Kiba mengangguk-angguk lega._

_ "Kalau dia membuatmu sedih jangan segan-segan mengatakannya pada kami!, Kami akan memberinya pelajaran!" Kiba berkata lantang dengan cengiran, menepuk-nepuk dadanya arogan. _

_ "Iya kan Shino!?" Kiba berkata pada Shino berharap mendapat dukungan._

_ "Aku tidak pernah berniat mati mengenaskan di tangan Naruto kau tahu itu!" Shino berujar santai realistis, niatnya bercanda._

_ "Shino Kau!" Kiba mendelik pada Shino, Hinata terkikik melihat Kiba mulai menceramahi Shino dengan segala macam aturan persahabatan yang Hinata yakin sekali kalau peraturan-peraturan yang Kiba katakan itu baru saja dibuatnya, bahkan kalau dia disuruh untuk mengulanginya sekali lagi mungkin dia tidak akan bisa._

_ "Aku mengerti….aku mengerti….!" Shino berkata sambil berusaha membuat Kiba menutup mulutnya yang meracau._

_ "Kiba…aku mengerti!" Shino berteriak tegas kewalahan menghadapi mulut Kiba yang bocor tidak bisa ditutup. Kiba tertawa senang berhasil membuat Shino terganggu sampai ke batas akhirnya. Hinata tersenyum melihat kedua rekannya itu, rekan terbaik yang dia miliki, dua orang yang disayanginya._

_ "Sebaiknya kita segera mencari kayu dan bahan makanan Kiba!, hari sudah hampir gelap!" Shino berkata pada Kiba yang terkekeh memandangnya._

_ "Hinata kau tunggu saja disini, kami akan segera kembali!" Kiba berkata pada Hinata, sang gadis hyuga hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum. Senyum Hinata terus dipasang sampai punggung kedua rekannya sudah tidak nampak di pandangannya. _

_ "Apa kita baik-baik saja Naruto-kun?" Hinara berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, memikirkan hubungannya dengan Naruto yang sudah berlangsung hampir satu tahun sekarang ini._

_ "Aku tidak pernah yakin" Senyum di bibirnya pudar, wajahnya berubah sedih, sorot matanya menunjukkan keraguan._

_ Naruto adalah pemuda yang baik, sangat baik bahkan. Disatu sisi semua ini bagaikan mimpi yang benar-benar jadi nyata bagi Hinata. Pemuda yang sejak kecil dia impikan sekarang benar-benar berada di sisinya, mencintainya juga. Tapi Hinata selalu meragukan cinta pemuda itu, selama sembilan bulan ini Hinata merasa seolah dia hidup bersama 3 orang Hinata di dalam dirinya. Di dalam sisi hatinya ada seorang Hinata yang selalu menghibur dan meyakinkannya, di sisi lain ada seorang Hinata yang begitu realistis, dan di sisi lainnya ada seorang Hinata yang selalu membisikkan sesuatu yang dia bahkan tidak berani untuk mendengarkannya. _

_ 'Dia mungkin masih mencintai Sakura!' Sisi Hinata yang melihat kenyataan berkata._

_ 'Tapi dia bilang dia mencintaimu kan!. Berikan dia sedikit waktu untuk melupakan gadis itu.' Sisi lain meyakinkannya._

_ 'Sorot mata itu, apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa menyadarinya?' sisi itu kembali mengungkapkan kebenaran. _

_ 'Semuanya perlu waktu!'_

_ "Naruto memandang Sakura seperti itu! Hinata jangan membodohi dirimu sendiri!'_

_ 'Dia memelukmu dengan hangat, dia memandangmu dengan sayang, dia menciummu dengan lembut, apa itu semua tidak cukup untukmu?' _

_ 'Mungkin kau hanya sebagai pengganti baginya' Sisi ini mulai membuka pemikiran yang ingin Hinata enyahkan dari benaknya._

_ 'Mungkin dia hanya membalas budi padamu' Hinata meringis oleh pemikirannya sendiri._

_ 'Mungkin dia hanya mengasihanimu! Karena Neji dan karena segala yang telah kau lakukan untuknya' Si realistis membuka dengan gamblang ketakutan yang disimpannya._

_ Hinata menghela napas panjang, tiba-tiba merasa ingin menangis. _

_ 'Kau tahu dengan jelas kalau kau tidak benar-benar ingin menangis Hinata!' sisi yang sejak tadi diam kini mulai bicara juga._

_ 'Karena semua keraguan ini….., kau tahu kalau rasa itu pelan-pelan memudar, iyakan?'._

_ 'Kau juga tahu kalau hatimu perlahan sudah pergi ketempat lain!' Hinata mati-matian berusaha menghapus bayangan wajah yang tiba-tiba muncul di benaknya._

_ 'Iya…padanya…. Kau selalu mengingatnya, iya kan?' bisikan yang menelusup masuk kedalam relung hatinya, dibenarkan tanpa diakui._

_ 'Tapi dia tidak menghiraukanmu! Dia pergi kan?, sekarang kau kekasih Naruto!' sisi lain kembali meyakinkannya._

_ 'Kau sudah dengar sendiri kan kalau Sakura juga mencintai Naruto?!, dan kau juga tahu dengan jelas kalau Naruto juga masih mencintai gadis itu?!' kenyataan kembali menarik paksa kesadarannya._

_ 'Tahu apa artinya itu?'_

_ 'Kau adalah satu-satunya penghalang mereka!' Kenyataan menghakiminya dengan keras, pada akhirnya kenyataan memang pasti akan menang._

_ Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran yang berkecamuk. Dia berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan tenda mereka tanpa penjagaan. Meninggalkan pesan untuk Shino dan Kiba di permukaan tanah, pormasi kode yang mengatakan kalau dia sedang pergi untuk mengamati sekeliling agar teman-temannya tidak khawatir jika dia tidak ada ketika mereka kembali nanti._

_ Hinata berjalan pelan semakin dalam ke dalam hutan, dengan byakugan aktif, matanya berpendar memandang sekeliling. Sekeras apapun dia mencoba mendorong pergi pikiran-pikiran itu, dalam sekejap semuanya akan kembali dengan kekuatan penuh. Dia akan kembali mengingat gerak bibir Naruto malam itu ketika dia mengatakan kalau dia memang mencintai Sakura. Sekeras apapun Hinata berusaha melupakan kata-kata Sakura pada Ino yang tidak sengaja didengarnya, kata-kata itu tetap akan menghantui tidurnya. Membuat Hinata semakin ragu tiap detiknya, membuat Hinata berpikir dia menjadi penengah di antara kedua orang yang saling mencintai. _

_Hanya saja, setiap pelukan yang Naruto kurungkan pada tubuhnya, setiap tatapan yang dicurahkan Naruto untuknya, setiap kecupan lembut yang diberikan Naruto dibibirnya membuat Hinata terus menggumamkan mantra 'Sebentar lagi', 'Sedikit bersabar', 'Tunggu dulu', dan 'Mungkin nanti'. Kemudian akan ada kata lain yang terngiang, 'Lihat caranya memandangnya', 'Lihat caranya tersenyum untuknya','Lihat caranya mengkhawatirkannya' dan 'Lihatlah caranya bicara padanya'._

_ Naruto dan Sakura tidak tahu kalau bahkan hal-hal kecil seperti cara mereka saling bertukar lauk bekal pun bisa membuat Hinata kehilangan nafsu makan, terlebih ketika dia memergoki Sakura atau Naruto tengah mencuri pandang pada masing-masing, Hinata akan terjaga sepanjang malam tidak mampu tidur. Namun Hinata kenal betul seperti apa dirinya saat ini, ketika dia jauh dari Naruto keyakinannya untuk lepas akan timbul, keraguannya akan semakin menguasai dirinya. Namun kelak ketika Naruto kembali masuk kepandangannya, memeluknya, berbisik ditelinganya, mengecupnya, mendadak semuanya terasa akan baik-baik saja. Kemudian akan ada lagi hal-hal kecil yang datang menumpuk dan memupuk keraguannya lagi, menakutinya tanpa akhir. Lalu Hinata akan mulai lagi berpikir untuk lepas dan membiarkan mereka bersama dan Naruto akan datang lagi membisikkan suara menenangkan ditelinganya. Hal ini terus berulang tidak putus, membentuk suatu lingkaran penuh yang tidak pernah berhenti. Satu-satunya hal yang menjadi pegangan dan jaminan untuk hatinya adalah kenyataan kalau Sakura dan Naruto tidak mengetahui isi hati satu sama lain. Sakura tidak tahu kalau Naruto masih mencintainya, begitu pula Naruto yang tidak tahu kalau Sakura telah jatuh cinta padanya. Hinata yang tahu semuanya menyembunyikannya rapat-rapat. Namun Hinata tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya kalau menyembunyikan sesuatu ternyata begitu sulit dan menyiksa, merasa berdosa dan nista. Hingga akhirnya semuanya sudah terlalu berat untuknya, dia berpikir setiap malam, merenung, mempersiapkan diri untuk merelakan dan merestui mereka._

_ Pada malam-malam panjang tidak mampu tidur itulah, benak Hinata mulai melayang jauh kesuatu tempat yang Hinata sendiri tidak tahu berada dimana. Ketika dia sudah lelah berpikir dan ketakutan, benaknya mulai mencari sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya nyaman, sesuatu yang tersisih disembunyikan dipalung paling dalam dihatinya. Akan terdengar suara berat seorang pemuda memanggil namanya, terbayang seringaian miring dibibirnya yang tipis, akan teringat deruan napasnya ketika menyapu wajahnya, aroma tubuhnya, tatapan mata hitamnya, sepuan ujung jarinya digaris bibir miliknya, yang dengan perlahan akan menariknya kealam mimpi mengakhiri kekalutan yang tidak berujung. Hinata tertidur dengan memimpikan wajah pemuda itu di sisinya, menenangkannya. Kemudian esok harinya dia akan terbangun dengan perasaan bersalah pada Naruto, dan lingkaran kesakitan akan kembali berputar hingga membentuk lingkaran penuh lagi._

_ "Hah!" Sentakan napas kasar terengar dari mulut Hinata, menandakan kalau dirinya sangat terkejut._

_ Byakugannya menangkap sesuatu yang familiar di kejauhan. Tanpa berpikir lagi Hinata segera berlari menuju tempat itu. Dadanya berdegub semakin kencang seiring dengan semakin mendekatnya jarak yang memisahkan Hinata dari sosok itu. _

_ "Sa….Sasuke?" Hinata berujar ragu. Dia berlari semakin cepat, tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu barang sedetik. Sosok itu membawa rasa rindu yang tersembunyi kepermukaan, Hinata berlari dengan membelenggu rindu yang tidak diakui olehnya. Ingin melihat lagi, ingin mendengar lagi, ingin merasakan lagi sentuhan jemari, perasaan itu seperti air mendidih yang meluap-luap seakan ingin tumpah. Hinata berlari cepat takut sosok itu mungkin akan pergi. _

_._

_._

_._

_ Kicauan burung dan gemerasak daun yang saling bersinggungan satu sama lain terdengar mengiringi seruan angin di sekelilingnya. Di bawah sebatang pohon rindang Sasuke berbaring diam menghayati rasa perih dari sakit diluka menganga yang masih mengeluarkan darah di perutnya. Bukan luka parah, hanya tusukan dangkal kunai yang dia dapat karena teralihkan. Teralihkan oleh sosok yang entah mengapa semakin gencar menghukumnya dengan senyuman dan tatapan, ilusi-ilusi yang dihasilkan oleh pikirannya sendiri yang semakin hari semakin gila karena merindu. Dari bibirnya sumpah serapah yang panjang dan kasar meluncur menghujat dunia dan isinya. Dia pikir kegilaan ini kan berakhir kalau dia pergi jauh-jauh dari sumbernya, namun apa yang dia dapat sekarang?, persetan, dunia sialan, terkutuklah perasaan, bajingan._

_ Sasuke berdengus dengan sangat kasar sambil perlahan menutup matanya, meski tidak ingin, dia sekali lagi membiarkan dirinya mengalami candu, membiarkan benaknya memberikan penawar rasa gelisah ketagihan pada sosok wanita bermata putih. Pertama akan muncul perempuan dengan rambut panjang berkimono putih tipis di bawah cahaya bulan, kemudian sosok tidak berwajah itu akan memiliki mata indah sewarna rembulan, lalu sisa bagian wajah itu akan menyempurna dipandangannya, menampakkan sosok Hinata Hyuga yang menjadi candu baginya, menunggu beberapa detik sosok itu akan memeluk dirinya sendiri seakan kedinginan, dan terakhir akan terdengar panggilan…_

_ "Sasuke-san?!" Sasuke mengerutkan kening, suara itu terlalu nyata, dan terdengar sedikit berbeda dari kenangan yang dimilikinya._

_ "Oh…kami-sama! Kau terluka" Jantung Sasuke seakan berhenti berdetak, dia baru menyadari cakra yang sekarang berlutut di sisi tubuhnya. Sasuke sekali lagi mempertanyakan kemampuannya berkonsentrasi, kalau begini terus suatu hari nanti dia benar-benar akan mati karena gangguan sosok gadis ini. _

_ "Oh tuhan!" Suara itu terdengar panik, kemudian Sasuke bisa merasakan jemari kecil yang gemetar menyibak pakaian yang dikenakanya, hal itu membawa getaran-getaran kecil disepanjang tulang belakangnya. Sasuke masih menutup matanya rapat-rapat, takut untuk membuka mata dan membuat semua ini sirna. Jari-jari yang halus terasa mengusap lembut tepi luka tusukan di perut bagian bawah kanannya._

_ "Sasuke?...Sasuke?..." Panggilan ketakutan terdengar, tapi Sasuke masih tidak ingin membuka mata. Kini dia benar-benar yakin kalau gadis ini akan menjadi sumber kematiannya suatu hari kelak, dia rela bertarung hingga mati untuk mendengar suara itu memanggil namanya terus dan terus._

_ "Kami-sama! Apa dia sudah lama begini?...Oh tuhan dia kehilangan banyak darah." Sekejap kemudian Sasuke bisa merasakan kehangatan dari telapak tangan Hinata yang menyamarkan rasa sakit dilukanya. Dalam waktu yang menurut Sasuke sangat singkat dia bisa merasakan kalau lukanya kini tertutup sepenuhnya, dan untuk menambah kekecewaan Sasuke, Hinata segera mengangkat telapak tangannya dari perut pemuda itu, dan dengan segera menurunkan pakaian Sasuke yang tadi dia singkap._

_ Hinata menatap wajah diam Sasuke dengan khawatir, lukanya tidak terlalu dalam, seharusnya Sasuke tidak apa-apa sekarang, tapi kenapa dia belum juga membuka matanya?. Hinata menggigit bibirnya ketakutan. Perlahan dia sibak helaian rambut dari wajah Sasuke, rambut itu sedikit lebih panjang dari yang bisa diingatnya. _

_ "Sasuke?" Hinata berbisik lembut mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke yang masih terlihat seperti tidak sadarkan diri. Hinata merengkuh wajah Sasuke dengan sebelah telapak tangannya. _

_ "Kumohon buka matamu Sasuke!" Hinata memohon sambil membelai pipi Sasuke dengan ibu jarinya, sangat lembut. Tidak henti-hentinya gadis itu mengamati gerakan-gerakan kecil di kelopak mata Sasuke dari jarak yang cukup dekat. Tiba-tiba mata itu membuka dengan cepat, membuat Hinata memundurkan wajahnya menjauh karena terkejut, belum sempat gadis itu bereaksi lebih jauh, Sasuke dengan dalam satu kedipan mata telah berada dibelakangnya. Tangan kiri Sasuke mencengkram erat bahu Hinata sedangkan tangan lainnya memegang sebilah kunai yang dengan berbahaya diletakkan dileher putih mulus sang Hyuga._

_ "Kau terlalu sembrono!" Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya berbisik di telinga Hinata. Berusaha memperingatkan gadis itu akan tingkahnya yang terlalu gegabah. Kalau saja tadi dia benar-benar tertidur dan Hinata membangunkannya seperti tadi, terlalu dekat, ketika pertarungan terasa masih segar diingatannya sebelum terlelap, maka dia yakin kalau gadis ini akan benar-benar kehilangan kepala karena gerak refleksnya._

_ "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tidak memperdulikan kunai yang ditekankan di lehernya Hinata justru mengkhawatirkan Sasuke, dia sama sekali tidak merasa takut. Sasuke tersenyum sambil menengadah kelangit, gadis ini benar-benar akan membuatnya gila._

_ Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya kebatang pohon yang berada dibelakangnya, dia menarik Hinata ikut bersandar di dadanya dengan menggunakan kunai yang masih menekan leher gadis itu, sangat berhati-hati agar tidak melukainya. Dia tidak ingin mengingat atau memikirkan apapun juga sekarang ini, dia hanya ingin menikmatinya tanpa banyak mengaduh dan meratap. Hinata terduduk jatuh di dekapannya, tubuh sang gadis menegang seketika, detak jantungnya berpacu, dia gelisah tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. _

_ "Apa yang terjadi?" Hinata bertanya pelan, ingin memberi makan rasa penasarannya. Melihat Sasuke tergeletak seperti tadi membuat Hinata merasa dingin keubun-ubun, dia ketakutan setengah mati. Sasuke hanya diam tidak memberikan jawaban, dia masih setia menyandarkan kepalanya di batang pohon sambil menengadah langit._

_ "Kau bilang kau akan jadi petani?!" Hinata sedikit merengut, luka seperti tadi hanya menandakan satu hal, Sasuke terluka ketika bertarung. Dan bertarung bukanlah hal yang akan dilakukan seorang petani, melainkan akan dilakukan oleh seorang ninja bayaran. Hati Sasuke menghangat mendengar nada khawatir di kata-kata yang diucapkan gadis itu._

_ "Lebih sulit melakukan dari pada mengatakannya!" Sasuke menyeringai, Hinata benar, dia memang tidak punya bakat untuk menjadi petani. Sasuke menurunkan kunainya, membiarkan kedua belah tangannya tergeletak ringan dipangkuan Hinata ketika tubuhnya semakin santai bersandar di batang pohon itu, debaran jantung Hinata terasa sampai kedadanya, dan dia menyukainya._

_ Hinata menunduk menatap kedua belah telapak tangan Sasuke , perlahan Hinata mengambil tangan Sasuke yang terlihat berdarah tergores, hati-hati dia mengusapnya dengan cakra penyembuh membuat luka itu menutup tidak berbekas. Sasuke hanya berdiam diri meresapi keadaan, dia akan menerima apapun yang bisa didapatnya saat ini. Hinata masih menggenggam sebelah tangan Sasuke, enggan untuk melepasnya, dia menyantaikan tubuhnya yang tegang dan bersandar sepenuhnya di dada bidang yang hangat milik Sasuke. Di punggungnya Hinata kini juga bisa merasakan debaran jantung Sasuke yang berdetak sama cepatnya dengan jantungnya, dia juga bisa merasakan turun naik dada itu ketika Sasuke bernapas. Mereka berdua sama sekali tidak merasa canggung, seolah mereka memang sudah sering seperti ini, hingga yang tersisa hanya rasa nyaman yang menenangkan. Kalau saja mereka berdua menengok lagi masa lalu mereka, tidak akan ada hal yang bisa membuat mereka berdua begitu nyaman satu sama lain, mereka canggung dan kaku. Namun benak yang sama-sama kerap memikirkan satu sama lain membuat kedua manusia ini merasa saling mengenal dan dekat meski mereka tidak benar-benar saling mengenal dan dekat secara harfiah. _

_ "Konoha tidak banyak berubah!" Hinata membuka pembicaraan, sambil masih terus menatap tangan Sasuke digenggamannya._

_ "Hmm?" Sasuke menggumam sambil membenamkan wajahnya di rambut lembut Hinata, menghirup aromannya dalam-dalam._

_ "Ino dan Shikamaru akan segera menikah, mereka juga akan segera memiliki bayi!" Hinata terkikik saat mengucapkannya, kening Sasuke sedikit berkerut, dia terkekeh pelan di leher Hinata. Shikamaru ternyata kau tidak terlalu pemalas juga rupanya._

_ "Naruto sudah semakin dekat menuju kursi Hokage, dia semakin sibuk!" Hinata merasa Sasuke mungkin akan ingin mendengar kabar sahabatnya. Tapi segera Hinata menyesali ucapannya ketika tubuh Sasuke menegang di punggungnya. Sasuke menghempaskan kasar kepalanya kembali bersandar di batang pohon. _

_ "Sakura terluka ketika menjalankan misi di perbatasan." Hinata mengigit bibir, ketika Sasuke sama sekali tidak meresponnya. Sasuke kesal karena Hinata telah merusak momennya, sekarang bayangan Naruto yang memeluk Hinata kembali menjajahnya, kesadaran-kesadaran lain juga mulai mengiringi menyadarkan padanya situasi mereka berdua, membuat Sasuke menggeram kesal. Gema getaran di dada Sasuke ketika dia menggeram menggelitik tulang belakang Hinata, dia menyadari Sasuke tengah kesal. Hinata menunduk semakin dalam, dilepaskannya perlahan genggamannya di tangan Sasuke, kemudian menautkan jemarinya satu sama lain dengan risau. Sasuke menutup matanya, bibirnya mencembung jatuh. Pikiran Hinata kembali menerawang mengingat wajah Naruto yang terlihat begitu khawatir memandang wajah Sakura yang tertidur. Tangannya meremas lembut jemari tangan Sakura di genggamannya yang kokoh. Sorot matanya begitu menderita, tidak sabar menunggu sang kunoichi terbangun, padahal Shizune sudah mengatakan kalau gadis pink itu tidak apa-apa dia hanya sedang tidur untuk beristirahat. Itulah pemandangan terakhir yang dilihat Hinata di Konoha sebelum berangkat menjalankan misi ini bersama Kiba dan Shino. Naruto bahkan tidak menatapnya ketika dia mengucapkan ijin untuk berangkat menjalankan misi, mata biru itu tidak pernah meninggalkan wajah Sakura._

_ "Sasuke…?!" Hinata berbisik sendu, baik Sasuke maupun dirinya sendiri tidak lagi menyadari perubahan dari yang semula 'Sasuke-san' kini telah menjadi hanya ' Sasuke'. Semuanya sekaan memang mengalir seperti itu._

_ "Maukah kau memelukku?" Hinata meminta dengan cicitan yang seakan tercekat di tenggorokannya, mata Sasuke membelalak terbuka._

_ "Sebentar saja?!" Hinata tahu kalau dia sedang bermain api, salah-salah dia lah yang akan terpanggang hidup-hidup. Tanpa menunggu lama, sepasang tangan kokoh segera merengkuhnya dari belakang, jemari Hinata yang bertaut terbungkus oleh jari-jari besar Sasuke yang hangat, Sasuke menyandarkan tubuh Hinata semakin dalam kepelukannya, meletakkan dengan ringan rahangnya ke puncak kepala gadis mungil itu. Tidak ada beban, tidak ada ketakutan atau kegelisahan, mereka hanya sedang merengkuh satu sama lain dalam diam, memberi kenyamanan dan ketenangan tanpa pengharapan apapun. Terhanyut dalam debaran jantung sosok yang diam-diam mereka butuhkan._

_ 'Kau tahu aku benar!' Sisi pembisik dalam diri Hinata berkata pelan. Hinata menutup matanya perlahan, berharap waktu berhenti berputar saat itu juga._

* * *

_ Hinata memutar kunci di pintu apartemen Naruto, setelah terdengar bunyi klik dia segera memutar gagang pintu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Apartemen itu tampak rapi dan bersih karena memang beberapa hari yang lalu setelah pulang dari misi dia datang untuk membersihkannya, tiga bulan terakhir ini Hinata memang di berikan kunci cadangan oleh Naruto agar dia bisa leluasa keluar masuk dikediamannya itu, sebagai pertanda hubungan mereka yang semakin serius. Saat ini Naruto tengah menjalankan misi ke desa hujan, sehingga apartement itu tampak lengang. Sekembalinya Hinata dari misi, ia datang setiap hari ke apartemen Naruto karena sudah sangat ingin bertemu dengan pemuda itu, setiap hari dia datang karena gelisah menunggu, ingin segera mengutarakan keinginan hati yang sudah dia bulatkan tekatnya. _

_ Hinata melangkah masuk perlahan, menapakkan kaki sambil menatap sekeliling yang sesungguhnya dia hafal betul letak dan pengaturannya. Dia mengingat setiap kejadian dan setiap percakapan yang dilakukannya bersama Naruto disemua sudut di ruangan itu, rasa hangat disertai pilu mengalir di dalam relung hatinya, tidak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya oleh Hinata dia akan benar-benar bisa menjadi bagian dari hidup Naruto. Seperti yang selalu dipikirkan oleh Hinata ini bagaikan mimpi yang jadi kenyataan. Tapi satu hal yang selama ini Hinata tidak pernah sadari sebelumnya, jika kau bermimpi maka suatu saat kau pasti akan terjaga. Sapuan matanya yang menjelajahi ruangan mendarat pada sebuah pigura yang bergantung di dinding ruang duduk, berisi sebuah foto dengan gambar dirinya dan Naruto berdiri bersisian tersenyum malu-malu menatap kamera. Hinata berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di depan foto itu, menengadah memandangnya lekat._

_ 'Nah….begini! Nanti di sisi-sisi foto ini akan kita gantung foto-foto kita yang lain!' Hinata bisa mengingat dengan jelas kata-kata saat Naruto menggantungkan foto ini di tempatnya sekarang ketika mereka baru menjadi sepasang kekasih._

_ 'Di atasnya nanti akan kita gantung foto pernikahan kita, kemudian di kedua sisinya akan kita gantung foto anak-anak kita kelak!. Bagaimana Hinata?' Suara bernada menggoda berhasil menciptakan rona merah di pipinya kala itu, dan gelak tawa Naruto yang gemas akan reaksinya masih segar diingatan Hinata. _

_ "Mimpi yang terlalu indah!" Hinata berucap sambil tersenyum kecil, di dadanya emosi sedang berkecamuk. Wajah seorang gadis bermata hijau terlintas dibenaknya menimbulkan nyeri rasa bersalah yang menusuk jantung._

_ "Sekarang sudah saatnya kau terjaga Hinata!" Hinata berkata sambil mengelus wajah Naruto difoto itu. Naruto pantas bahagia, dan Sakura pasti akan bisa membuat lelaki ini teramat sangat bahagia._

_ "Mari kita akhiri, Naruto-kun!" Hinata tidak bisa membendung lagi keraguannya, serta perasaan-perasaan lainnya yang mulai bermunculan. Rasa bersalah karena berada di antara Naruto dan Sakura, juga perasaan yang tanpa dia kehendaki mulai menyusupi , membagi, dan mengalihkan. Sebuah perasaan yang Hinata belum berani memberikan nama padanya._

.

.

.

**_'Tenten! Kau tahu di mana Hinata?, tadi dia bilang dia akan menemuiku di rumah sakit!' Naruto bertanya pada Tenten dengan mata mencari-cari ke penjuru arah di sekitarnya. Saat matanya bertemu dengan tatapan benci dari Tenten Naruto jadi kebingungan._**

**_ 'Dia sudah pergi!" Tenten berucap ketus menjawab sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan dengan sikapnya._**

**_ 'Kemana? Misi? Kenapa dia tidak menemuiku dulu?' Naruto kecewa, biasanya Hinata akan selalu ijin padanya sebelum pergi untuk menjalankan misi. Mendengar perkataan Naruto Tenten berhenti tiba-tiba lalu berbalik dan melotot tajam pada sang pahlawan desa._**

**_ 'Kau buta atau tuli Naruto? Dia tadi sudah datang kerumah sakit untuk menemui dan meminta ijin padamu!' Tenten menggemeratakkan gigi gemas._**

**_ 'Heh?...aku tidak …. kapan?' Naruto kebingungan, dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingatnya. Perkataan Naruto membuat Tenten ingin sekali meremukkan tulang-tulang pemuda itu saat ini juga._**

**_ 'Mungkin tadi kau terlalu sibuk menggenggam tangan Sakura!, sehingga tidak sadar ketika Hinata berdiri dan bicara di belakangmu!' Naruto terdiam mendengar jawaban Tenten. Sang nona senjata berbalik pergi segera sambil bergumam keras pada Naruto. _**

**_ 'Kau seharusnya melihat bagaimana caramu menatap Sakura tadi!, Oh…sangat menggetarkan hati!' ucap gadis yang sudah mendidih itu sarkastik._**

_Kata-kata Tenten ketika itu selalu membuat Naruto tercekat saat mengingatnya, di sepanjang misinya kali ini Naruto tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan bersalah dan sakit ketika menyadari apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Hinata. Tanpa sadar dia sudah menyakiti kekasihnya itu. Dan dia juga tidak sadar kalau ia sudah sangat sering melakukannya. Naruto melompat dari dahan kedahan dengan lompatan-lompatan besar, sudah tidak sabar untuk segera sampai ke Konoha dan menemui Hinata, dia yakin gadis itu pasti juga sudah kembali dari misinya. Naruto tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyakiti Hinata, dia sangat menyayangi Hinata. Hanya saja perasaannya pada Sakura belum bisa dia pisahkan dari hatinya, namun Naruto berani bersumpah dia sangat berusaha keras untuk menyudahinya._

_ Beberapa hari yang lalu ketika berada ditengah-tengah misi Naruto tiba-tiba dihinggapi rasa takut akan kehilangan Hinata, bagaimana kalau Hinata marah?, bagaimana kalau Hinata tidak ingin memaafkan dirinya?, dan bagaimana kalau Hinata ingin berpisah darinya? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu senantiasa bergulir teratur saling menggantikan untuk mengisi pikiran sang Uzumaki. Membayangkan dia harus kehilangan sosok itu membuat Naruto mencengkram erat jantungnya. _

_ 'Itu tidak akan terjadi Naruto!, Saat bertemu nanti segera lah minta maaf!, Berjanjilah padanya serta pada dirimu sendiri kalau kau tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan itu lagi!, dan Hinata akan menjadi Hinata, dia akan memaafkanmu serta akan selalu berada di sisimu!' Naruto meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, berharap ketakutannya beberapa hari ini tidak terbukti._

_"Naruto!" Seorang penjaga dimenara pengawas gerbang Konoha menyapanya, Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah itu. Naruto melewati gerbang Konoha dengan terburu-buru, ingin segera sampai ke apartementnya untuk membersihkan diri kemudian segera pergi ke kediaman Hyuga dan menemui gadisnya. Oh… dia tidak tahu kalau ada rindu yang bisa begini menyiksa._

_ Dalam hitungan detik Naruto kini sudah ada di depan pintu apartemennya, merogoh kantong jaket jouninnya dengan tidak sabar, berusaha mencari kunci yang bisa membawanya masuk ke tempat tinggalnya itu. Sesaat setelah pintu terbuka senyum Naruto segera mengembang, dia menyadari keberadaan Hinata di apartemennya karena melihat sepasang alas kaki yang tersusun rapi di depan pintunya._

_ "Aku pulang!" suara Naruto terdengar menyapa riang, Naruto tergesa-gesa melepaskan alas kakinya ingin segera menemui Hinata._

_ "Selamat Datang!" Hinata menyahut lembut, membuat dada Naruto terasa hangat. Dia sangat menyukai setiap kali kejadian seperti ini terjadi, ketika Hinata menyambut kepulangannya. Tapi bersamaan dengan rasa hangat itu, rasa bersalah semakin menaunginya, mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya pada Hinata. Naruto bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri bagaimana mungkin dia bisa begitu tidak pekanya dengan perasaan Hinata, gadis ini, gadis yang membuatnya merasakan kehangatan ini, Naruto benar-benar merasa bodoh._

_ "Hinata!" Naruto melompat-lompat dan melemparkan tasnya sembarangan sambil berlari menuju suara Hinata, yang sepertinya berada di ruang duduk sederhana miliknya. _

_ Langkah Naruto terheti ketika melihat sosok Hinata yang tengah berdiri diam, gadisnya itu meremas-remas tangannya sendiri gusar, namun hal yang hampir membuat Naruto kehilangan napasnya adalah ekspesi yang ditunjukkan oleh Hinata, serta mata putih itu yang memandangnya dengan pandangan berjarak. Ketakutan merayapi hati Naruto yang juga tengah dirundung rasa bersalah. Dengan seluruh kemampuan yang di milikinya Naruto mempertahankan senyuman di wajahnya, bertingkah seolah tidak bisa menyadari apa yang sedang dihadapinya._

_ 'Hinata….. kumohon jangan!' Naruto memelas di dalam hati, dia tidak menyukai semua ini, dia merasa sesuatu yang sangat buruk akan segera didengarnya. Masih dengan senyum mengembang dia mendekat pada Hinata yang sedikit mundur seiring langkah majunya._

_ "A…aku mau bi…bicara Naruto-kun!" Hinata berucap tergagap. Naruto meringis dalam hati, berdoa agar ketakutannya tidak akan terjadi._

_ "Aku mau dipeluk!" Naruto berkata dengan nada menggoda sambil merengkuhkan kedua tangan kekarnya ke tubuh Hinata. Bertingkah seperti biasanya ketika dia menggoda gadis itu, meski hatinya saat ini sedang ketakutan. _

_ "Naruto-kun!?" Hinata berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pelukan Naruto, namun percuma Naruto jauh lebih kuat darinya. Jantung Hinata berdegub kencang, dia tidak bisa begini, kalau terus begini dia akan kalah lagi. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya baru kali ini dia berani untuk mengungkapkan segala yang menggelayutinya, dia harus mengatakannya._

_ "Sebentar Hinata, diamlah sebentar, aku ingin memelukmu!" Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya, menghirup dalam aroma Hinata, dia merasa sangat rindu dengan gadis ini. Hinata berhenti berontak karena memang sudah tidak bisa lagi, dia menggigit bibirnya, ingin menangis karena kebingungan yang mendera dan menggoyahkan tekatnya._

_ "Aku merindukanmu Hinata, apa kau tidak merindukanku?" Naruto bertanya sambil menelusupkan wajahnya dileher halus kekasihnya. Hinata bergidik samar ketika merasakan bibir Naruto mengecup kulitnya._

_ "Naruto-kun, tolong dengarkan aku, kumohon!" Hinata memelas dengan cicitan lirih. Setelah lama bertahan, akhirnya Hinata mampu untuk membulatkan tekat dan memberanikan diri untuk merelakan Naruto, dia tidak ingin mundur sekarang._

_ 'Oh tuhan jangan lakukan ini padaku!' Naruto mengiba dalam hati, dia membelai garis leher Hinata dengan ujung hidungnya, berharap bisa membuat Hinata tidak jadi mengucapkan apapun yang ingin diucapkannya._

_ Menyadari Naruto masih terus memeluknya erat-erat, Hinata kembali berkata di bahu Naruto._

_ "Hubungan kita ini…. Naruto-kun …. Sebaiknya…kita…." Hinata kebingungan mencari-cari kata yang sudah dipersiapkannya. Tubuh Naruto berubah kaku, dia segera mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Hinata dan menatap wajah yang sekarang berlinang air mata berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tiba-tiba buyar menghilang dibenaknya._

_ "Naruto-kun….Sakura-chan…. Kupikir….kita… hubungan ini lebih baik….." Hinata berkata kacau, matanya bergerak-gerak cepat tidak bisa fokus, memandang kesegala arah selain Naruto di hadapannya._

_ Tidak ingin mendengar lebih banyak lagi kata-kata yang membuatnya merasa tersiksa itu, Naruto membungkam bibir Hinata dengan ciuman, ciuman lembut penuh sayang. Hinata berusaha berontak membuat Naruto memegangi kepala gadis itu dan memperdalam ciumannya, Naruto mencium Hinata keras dan dalam. Perlahan Hinata mulai hanyut dalam buaiyan itu, Naruto menciumnya dengan intensitas yang tidak pernah dirasakannya sebelum ini. Hinata meremas erat jaket jounin Naruto yang tidak terkancing, semakin lama napasnya semakin sesak. Emosi yang saling bertentangan di dalam dadanya berperang menyakitinya. Air mata merembes keluar dari pelupuk matanya yang tertutup, dan mengalir turun mengenai pipi Naruto._

_ Kaget, Naruto segera menarik diri memandang Hinata, wajah Hinata terlihat seperti sedang kesakitan, mata terutup rapat dengan air mata yang berhujan jatuh. Naruto meringis melihatnya. Mereka berdua terengah kehabisan napas. Bocah Kyubi itu merengkuh wajah Hinata dikedua telapak tangannya yang besar, kemudian dengan lembut menyapu air mata yang jatuh, dengan lembut dikecupnya dahi Hinata yang tertutup poni itu. Sang calon Hokage meletakkan dahinya didahi Hinata sambil menatap gadis yang masih menutup mata itu lekat-lekat._

_ "Aku mencintaimu Hinata!" Kata-kata itu meluncur yakin dari bibir Naruto, sang gadis membuka mata memandang si empunya kata. Seketika mata biru itu menenggelemkannya lagi ke dalam perasaan yang sangat akrab, perasaan yang sudah dia rasakan sejak dia kecil, perasaan yang sudah tidak bisa diingatnya lagi sejak kapan ada, perasaan yang sudah ada sepanjang dia bisa mengingat masa lalunya._

_ Dan sekali lagi Hinata kembali terhanyut dalam lingkaran yang tidak berujung._

* * *

"_Kau bilang 7 hari!" Naruto menggeram kesal pada sosok wanita yang duduk menunduk memandang gulungan di atas mejanya._

_ "Kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum kembali juga, nenek?" Naruto meninggikan suaranya tanpa gentar meskipun yang diteriakinya ini adalah seorang Hokage._

_ "Ini baru lewat sehari!" Tsunade menggemeratakkan gigi marah, namun dia masih berusaha bersabar. Kelakuan Naruto yang merong-rongnya seperti ini membuatnya naik pitam. Kalau saja saat itu dia tahu kalau menugaskan Hinata pergi untuk misi itu bisa membuatnya mengalami sakit kepala yang begini parah sepanjang minggu dia pasti tidak akan melakukannya._

_ "Cukup sudah aku menunggu!, aku akan menyusulnya!" Naruto berucap lantang sambil menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras ketika berjalan menjauh dari Tsunade_

_ "O-o-o- tuan Uzumaki!, kau tidak akan pergi menyusulnya!" Tsunade memerintah, wajahnya memandang geram kearah Naruto. Memangnya bocah ini pikir dia siapa?._

_ "Kenapa tidak?" Naruto kembali memandangnya, namun kata-katanya kali ini tidak diucapkan dengan berteriak tapi dengan memelas seakan memohon. Saat ini Naruto terlihat sangat putus asa, dia ingin segera bertemu dan memeluk Hinata, memohon ampun dan menjelaskan semua yang terlah terjadi. Ini semua adalah kesalahan besar!._

_ "Kau punya misi yang harus kau selesaikan!" Tsunade berkata ringan._

_"Aku tidak akan pergi ke Suna sebelum bertemu Hinata!" Naruto kembali berkata dengan kesal._

_ "Kau bisa bertemu dengannya nanti setelah kau pulang dari Suna!, Kesempatan ini tidak boleh kau lewatkan, jarang-jarang kau bisa belajar langsung cara memimpin dari seorang Kazekage!" Tsunade membujuk kali ini. Kesempatan ini hanya berlaku jika Naruto berangkat menuju Suna hari ini juga, para tetua Sunagakure bukan orang-orang yang suka memaklumi. Sang Kazekage pun juga terpaksa mengikuti pengaturan itu, meski dia tahu sahabatnya berambut kuning itu sedang dirundung dilema sekarang ini._

_ "Heh? Apa?...Setelah pulang dari Suna?...itu 5 bulan lagi nenek Tsunade!, mati saja aku kalau harus menunggu 5 bulan lagi!" Naruto merutuk dan menyumpah di dalam hatinya._

_ "Lalu apa lagi?, setelah lima bulan, apa kau akan berkata padaku kalau Hinata pergi menjalankan sebuah misi keantah berantah dan tidak akan kembali sampai 1 tahun kedepan? Cih, jangan harap aku mau!"_

_ "Kau bertingkah sepeti bocah berumur 5 tahun!" Tsunade memukul mejanya marah._

_ "Bukannya senang Hinata justru akan kecewa kalau kau seperti ini!, dia akan sedih kalau kau menjadikannya alasan untuk menolak kesempatan berharga ini Naruto!" mendengarnya Naruto hanya bisa mengernyitkan kening, dia tahu Tsunade benar untuk hal yang satu ini, hanya saja menjadi Hokage atau apapun itu menjadi tidak terlalu penting lagi sekarang, dia hanya ingin Hinata di pelukannya sekarang juga._

_ "Aku kan bisa belajar dari mu, Nenek!" Naruto berkata pelan. Wajah Hinata yang tersenyum dibenaknya berubah menjadi Hinata yang terisak memandangnya, Naruto memijat pangkal hidungnya, dia tiba-tiba terserang sakit kepala._

_ "Ini berguna agar kau bisa melihat seperti apa Suna ditangani!, Mempelajari dan mengamati tanda-tanda sekecil apapun yang bisa kau lihat!" Sedikit banyak, Tsunade ingin mengambil keuntungan atas kebaikan hati Kazekage pada Naruto ini. Naruto Uzumaki yang tengah mempersiapkan diri untuk memimpin Konoha sebentar lagi._

_ "Lagi pula apa kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kau katakan padanya nanti?" Tsunade mengamati rahang Naruto yang mengerat, mata biru itu tampak kebingungan._

_ "Apa kau sudah mengetahui siapa yang lebih kau cintai di antara Hinata dan Sakura?" Shizune telah menceritakan semuanya pada Tsunade tentang permasalahan yang menimpa tiga orang Shinobinya itu._

_ "Kalau kau masih ragu, kau hanya akan berakhir menyakiti mereka berdua Naruto!" Naruto hanya diam tidak menjawab, wajahnya terlihat kalut. _

_ "Gunakanlah kesempatan ini untuk merenung dan menenangkan diri, pikirkan matang-matang sebelum kau mengambil keputusan!" kata-kata Tsunade terdengar masuk akal ditelinga Naruto, dia tidak ingin menyakiti dua orang gadis yang paling berharga dihidupnya itu, dia harus berpikir, benar, berpikir. Kalau terus begini, Hinata mungkin akan membencinya._

_ "Baik lah aku akan pergi!," Naruto menjawab pelan tawaran Tsunade._

_ "Tapi dengan satu syarat!," _

_ "Hinata tidak boleh kau perintah menjalankan misi di luar Konoha selama aku berada di Suna!" Tsunade mengernyitkan kening, dasar bocah ini, memberi syarat seenak jidatnya._

_ "Dengan begitu, setidaknya aku akan tenang mengetahui dia akan aman selama aku pergi!" Naruto berkata sambil melihat keluar jendela, memandang arah kepergian Hinata, meski tidak beralasan, dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata sekarang ini, hatinya mengatakan sesuatu sedang terjadi._

_ "Baiklah!, Kita sepakat!" Tsunade mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan._

_ "Segeralah bersiap, kau harus berangkat hari ini juga!"_

* * *

_ Riuh rendah obrolan ringan calon penumpang kapal terdengar samar di antara bunyi deburan ombak buas yang menghempas dermaga. Hinata duduk termenung memandang ombak yang bergerak kokoh silih berganti menghantam karang di tepian laut. Tujuh hari tidak terasa sudah berlalu, misi sudah dilaksanakan dengan lancar, sekarang sudah saatnya untuk kembali pulang dan menyelesaikan apa yang ditinggalkannya di Konoha. Di kejauhan terlihat kapal yang seharusnya saat ini sudah berlayar pulang menuju Konoha sedang terombang-ambing tidak tentu di tengah samudera, kapal itu masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan segera merapat ke dermaga, Hinata menghela napas karena lelah menunggu._

_ "Semuanya!" Suara melengking seorang lelaki paruh baya menarik perhatian semua orang yang ada di sekitar dermaga itu._

_ "Keberangkatan kapal menuju Negara api akan ditunda hingga esok pagi!" lelaki itu mengumumkan keras-keras agar semua bisa mendengar, seruan kecewa tidak setuju datang menjawab dari berbagai penjuru._

_ "Seperti yang bisa kita semua lihat sekarang!" Lelaki itu memandang ke ujung dermaga._

_ "Ombak besar membuat kapal tidak bisa merapat kedermaga, keadaan ini kemungkinan besar baru akan mereda esok pagi!" Gerutuan-gerutuan kesal mulai terdengar bergemuruh, namun keadaan itu berangsur-angsur berkurang seiring dengan bubarnya kerumunan calon penumpang yang kesal itu. _

_ Hinata tidak beranjak dari tempat duduknya di tepi pagar pembatas dermaga, dia masih saja memperhatikan kapal kecil yang bergerak kesana kemari di ayunkan ombak. Rambut Indigonya tergelung asal, menyatu berantakan di atas tengkuknya yang jejang, anak-anak rambut yang lolos dari ikatan mencuat bergoyang-goyang diterpa angin laut di sore hari, udara dingin yang seminggu lalu pernah diperingatkan Tsunade padanya terasa mengigit tulang membuat Hinata mengeratkan jubah tebal yang dikenakannya. Hinata menikmati pemandangan horizon yang tercipta di kaki langit, warna lembayung terlihat berbatas dengan warna gelap di bagian atasnya, laut seolah perlahan-lahan menelan terang dan melahirkan kegelapan. Hinata terus duduk diam memperhatikan bagaimana kegelapan yang begitu pekat berubah mempesona dengan bintang yang berkelip di langit berbulan penuh._

_ Kalau matahari adalah Naruto, langit malam ini mungkin lebih seperti Sasuke. Misterius dan menyimpan berjuta rahasia di dalamnya, gelap tapi indah, menakutkan namun membuat penasaran, membuat gugup namun menyenangkan. Berada di sisi Sasuke membuat Hinata menjadi gugup dan canggung, tapi bukan canggung yang tidak nyaman, melainkan kecanggungan dan kegugupan yang bisa membuat seseorang ketagihan untuk merasakannya lagi dan lagi. Hinata tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati dirinya sekali lagi mengingat lelaki itu, setelah pergi meninggalkan Konoha sosok itu lah yang terus mengisi benaknya, mengusir duka dan sakit yang disebabkan oleh hatinya yang membusuk. Ya… membusuk, patah hati yang berlangsung terus menerus membuat Hinata merasa hatinya membusuk. Dia marah, tapi bukan pada Naruto atau Sakura tapi justru pada dirinya sendiri yang terlalu memanjakan perasaan. Pertemuan kembali dengan Sasuke dua bulan yang lalu membuat Hinata bingung akan perasaannya pada pemuda itu. Mungkin ini gila, tapi Hinata merasakannya, perasaan yang mungkin tidak bertuan, tidak berdasar, dan tidak bernama. Perasaan yang membantunya menata hatinya kembali. _

_ "Nona!" Suara lelaki paruh baya yang tadi mengabarkan penundaan keberangkatan kapal terdengar berseru kearah Hinata, gadis itu pun menoleh._

_ "Iya?"_

_ "Kau calon penumpang kapal itu juga?" Hinata mengangguk menjawabnya._

_ "Sebaiknya kau segera mencari penginapan untuk bermalam malam ini!, Udaranya akan terlalu dingin untuk kau habiskan diluar sini!" Setelah mengatakan itu lelaki itu mengangguk dan berlenggang pergi. _

_ Hinata akhirnya menyadari kalau sekarang ini ujung jari-jarinya terasa membeku karena dingin, dia tertawa pelan mentertawakan kebodohannya. Dia terlalu hanyut mengagumi keindahan alam semesta sehingga tidak lagi meraskan dingin yang membuat kaku otot-ototnya. _

_ "Terimakasih!" Hinata bergumam pelan pada punggung pria yang memperingatkannya tadi._

_ Mengikuti saran orang itu, Hinata segera pergi mencari penginapan di sekitar dermaga namun dia sepertinya sudah terlambat. Semua penginapan yang disinggahinya sudah penuh oleh pengunjung yang kebanyakan juga penumpang kapal yang tertunda keberangkatannya itu. Hinata keluar dari pintu sebuah penginapan terakhir yang ada di daerah ini, yang ini juga sudah penuh, Hinata meghembuskan napas ketelapak tangannya, kemudian mengusap-usapkan mereka satu sama lain berharap bisa mendapat sedikit kehangatan. Benaknya mengingat tempat yang mungkin bisa di gunakannya utuk bermalam malam ini, dia melewatinya tadi ketika perjalanan menuju dermaga ini. Tidak terlalu jauh kedalam hutan tadi Hinata melihata ada gua kecil yang sepertinya nyaman untuk digunakan mendirikan tenda dan menyalakan api unggun. Tanpa menunggu lama Hinata segera pergi menuju gua itu._

_ Udara semakin menggigit kulit, dinginnya seakan menembus tulang, Hinata menggigil kedinginan. Gadis bermata putih itu berjalan melewati pepohonan dengan diterangi cahaya bulan. Napasnya berhembus membentuk uap di depan mulutnya, menegaskan betapa dinginnya udara malam ini, Hinata melompat-lompat masuk kedalam gua yang ditujunya, beringsut masuk menghindari terpaan udara dingin di luar sana. Meskipun bukan penginapan setidaknya tempat ini bisa menghalangi deburan angin dingin yang terus menghantam._

_ Hinata menyandarkan diri di dinding gua, ingin beristirahat sebentar sebelum bergerak mendirikan tendanya dan mencari kayu untuk menyalakan api unggun sebagai penghangat. Dia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri erat-erat kemudian memejamkan mata, dia kelelahan dan mengantuk. Desau angin yang berhembus membuat Hinata malas menggerakkan tubuhnya, dia hampir saja tertidur ketika merasakan udara hangat yang menjalar di pipinya. Mata Hinata terbuka, dia diam mengamati sekeliling, semakin dia menghayati, semakin dia merasakan udara hangat yang lembab menguar dari dalam goa. Kemudian matanya melihat cahaya kecil kehijauaan yang berjejer bergerombol dilantai dipojokan gua. Karena penasaran gadis itu menghampiri cahaya itu, Hinata berjongkok mengamati._

_ "Jamur?" Benda kecil bercahaya hijau itu terlihat seperti jamur. Hinata meraih salah satunya dan mengamati dengan lebih seksama lagi, ternyata memang benar jamur. Hinata tersenyum, baru kali ini dia melihat jamur seperti ini, bercahaya di kegelapan. _

_ Jamur-jamur kecil itu bercahaya di dalam kegelapan gua, tumbuh bergerombol-gerombol dan berjejer, semakin ke dalam jumlahnya semakin banyak. Mengikuti cahaya-cahaya kecil kehijauan itu Hinata berjalan perlahan semakin dalam memasuki gua, semakin jauh udara terasa semakin hangat dan lembab. Samar-samar di ujung kegelapan Hinata bisa melihat seberkas cahaya pucat menembus celah sempit dinding gua, dengan rasa penasaran yang terpompa Hinata berjalan semakin cepat menghampiri celah yang merembeskan cahaya itu. Dengan Hati-hati Hinata mengintip kebalik celah itu, dan sesuatu yang terhampar di depan matanya membuat Hinata tersentak, kehilangan kata-kata oleh pesonanya._

_ "Kami-sama!..." Hinata berseru pelan._

_ Tersembunyi di balik dinding gua itu ada tempat paling indah yang pernah di lihat oleh Hinata. Udara lembab yang hangat memanjakan kulit Hinata yang hampir membeku, kehangatan itu bersumber dari kolam air yang terlihat mengepulkan asap, menjanjikan kehangatan di dalamnya. Cahaya pucat yang tadi dilihat Hinata berasal dari cahaya rembulan yang berpendar menembus langit-langit gua yang berlubang, tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk menerangi tempat itu dengan cahaya putih pucat yang terpantul oleh air kolam kepenjuru dinding gua. Di sisi kolam air itu, batu-batu besar tersebar alami semakin menambah keindahan, dan jamur-jamur kecil bercahaya tadi di dalam sini jumlahnya semakin banyak berpendar terhampar bagai karpet yang mengalasi lantai gua, bahkan ada juga yang terlihat berkelip-kelip di penjuru arah._

_ "Indahnya!" Hinata memekik tertahan._

_ Perlahan nona Hyuga itu menjejakkan kaki ke dalam keajaiban alam itu, alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika dalam sekejap cahaya yang berkelip-kelip tadi tiba-tiba berterbangan mengitari tempat itu dengan acak, menambah pesona yang menyihir. Ternyata cahaya kehijauan tadi bukan semuanya berasal dari jamur, cahaya yang berkelip-kelip seperti bintang itu berasal dari kunang-kunang. Dengan penuh kekaguman Hinata masuk mendekat berputar-putar memperhatikan sekelilingnya, bau lumut dan lumpur tercium semakin pekat di dalam sini. Setelah puas mengamati setiap jengkal keindahan di depan matanya, Hinata bergerak mendekat ketepi kolam yang terlihat begitu nyaman, dia menggulungkan lengan jubahnya dan mencelupkan tangannya kedalam air kolam._

_ "Hmm….." Hinata bergumam nyaman, menikmati kehangatan yang memanjakan tangannya. Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, dia ingin segera berendam di kolam itu. _

_ Perlahan Hinata melepaskan seluruh pakaian yang menutupi tubuhnya, tidak menyisakan sehelai benangpun untuk menutupi keanggunan wanita pada dirinya, dia polos seperti bayi yang baru lahir. Pakaiannya dia biarkan beserakan di atas batu besar di tepi kolam. Tidak sabar, Hinata segera berjalan memasuki air hangat yang sudah menunggunya. Yang pertama menyentuh air adalah sepasang kakinya yang terasa sakit karena dingin dan lelah selama menempuh perjalanan dari kediaman lord Fujin, semakin dia melangkah ketinggian air semakin bertambah, merendam perlahan setiap inci tubuh Hinata sampai dengan sebatas dada. Hinata memejamkan mata bersandar disebuah batu besar yang landai di tepi kolam, batu itu sangat landai sehingga Hinata bisa membaringkan tubuhnya santai di dalam air, hanya bahu dan kepalanya yang bisa terlihat sekarang ini. _

_ "Hmm…." Lenguhan nyaman sekali lagi keluar dari bibirnya yang terkatup. Air hangat memanjakan setiap otot yang kaku di tubuh Hinata, pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggu untuk sesaat lenyap dari benaknya, santai dan tenang, desisan air yang merembes dari celah-celah mata air di dinding gua menjadi musik penenang yang membuat Hinata terhanyut. Hinata begitu terlena dengan kenyamanan yang dialaminya, sehingga melewatkan satu hal penting ditempat itu. Sebuah katana tersender tegak disalah satu batu besar di belakang kepalanya, dia benar-benar melewatkannya, sebuah katana hitam yang berlambang 'Uchiha'._

_._

_._

_._

_ "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" Sasuke menggeram pada seorang wanita berambut biru yang tengah menggeliat tidak nyaman dibawah kunai yang ditempelkan Sasuke erat di lehernya._

_ "Apa maksudmu Sasuke?" Wanita itu memandang Sasuke dengan wajah tidak bersalah, meski hatinya saat ini tengah tersenyum lebar mengetahui tubuh Sasuke sudah mulai bereaksi pada ramuan yang dipaparkannya pada pemuda itu._

_ "Jangan berpura-pura bodoh!, Jarum yang kau tusukkan di tanganku!, apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening menahan rasa sakit dan panas yang menjalar di tubuhnya, perasaan itu berawal dari luka tusukan jarum kecil di ujung jari telunjuknya. Wanita itu tersenyum kecil ketika merasakan tekanan kunai dilehernya mulai mengendur, kening berkerut Sasuke membuktikan bahwa pemuda itu kini mulai mengalami hal yang diinginkannya. Dengan tidak tahu malu wanita itu mengangkat tangannya, membelai dada telanjang Sasuke dengan belaian sensual, tubuh bagian atasnya dia lentikkan kearah Sasuke, membuat sang pemuda yang sudah panas itu menjadi mendidih. Sang wanita bertindak semakin berani saat melihat Sasuke menelan air liur dengan susah payah, dia membelai dan menjelajah tubuh Sasuke dengan jemarinya. Sasuke terkesiap saat jemari itu menyentuh bagian tubuh pribadinya yang mulai bersemangat di bawah sana, marah besar, ditepisnya keras-keras tangan tidak tahu malu itu dari tubuhnya._

_ "Katakan!" Sasuke menekan kuat kunai sampai leher mulus itu mengeluarkan setetes darah. Dia harusnya tidak pernah menyetujui pekerjaan berrekan kerja ini, terlebih lagi rekan kerja seperti wanita gila di depannya sekarang ini. Uang sialan lah yang memaksanya mengambil pekerjaan ini. _

_ "Risin!" Sang wanita terlihat sedikit ketakutan ketika menatap mata Sasuke yang sekarang telah berubah menjadi Sharinggan yang berkilau. Sasuke berusaha keras untuk mengendalikan diri dengan kemampuan terbaik yang di milikinya, dia tidak sudi jatuh ke dalam pelukan perempuan jalang ini._

_ "Risin?" Sasuke jelas tahu betul apa itu. Racun yang dirinya sendiri juga sering mengunakannya untuk menyiksa tahanan yang tidak mau memberikan informasi. Kini dia mengerti dari mana rasa sakit dan nyeri yang berdenyut-denyut itu datang, sekarang ini risin itu pasti sedang menjalar dan menghancurkan sel-sel tubuhnya. Itu menjelaskan warna kebiruan yang mulai merambat naik membusukkan tiap inci tangan kirinya yang tertusuk oleh jarum. Tapi ada hal lain yang terjadi di dalam tubuh Sasuke, rasa panas dan mendamba sentuhan yang dirasakannya jelas tidak berasal dari risin, pasti itu berasal dari sesuatu yang lain. _

_ "Dan sedikit Tribulus Terristis ini!" Wanita itu menyeringai licik, sambil melambai-lambaikan setangkai tanaman berbunga kuning di depan wajah Sasuke._

_ 'Perangsang!' Benak Sasuke berteriak menyadari tanaman apa itu. Dia memang bukan ahli tanaman, tapi dia pernah mendengar tentang tanaman terlarang yang satu ini. _

_ "Berikan penawarnya sekarang!" Sasuke mendesis marah di sela giginya yang bergemeratak. Sebenarnya reaksi risin bisa hilang dengan mudah, cakra penyembuh dari seorang medic nin bisa dengan segera mengakhiri penderitaannya saat ini, tapi berhubung tidak ada medic nin sekarang di sini, jalan keluar satu-satunya hanyalah penawar yang pastinya dimiliki oleh sang sumber mala petaka. Sang wanita tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian berbisik._

_ "Baiklah!, tapi singkirkan dulu kunai ini dari leherku!. Kau melukaiku Sasuke!" Wanita itu merengek manja, tidak punya muka. Ragu-ragu Sasuke melepaskan kunai itu, dia mulai berkeringat, merasa panas seakan terbakar dari dalam, menanggalkan pakaian yang dikenakannya tadi sepertinya tidak memberikan perubahan pada rasa panas yang dirasakannya. Tangannya gemetaran, matanya mengamati tiap gerakan wanita di depannya._

_ "Begini lebih nyaman kan!" Wanita itu memandangi Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh keinginan._

_ "Cepat Berikan!" Sasuke membentak geram, jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat di dalam dadanya, dia sangat bersemangat dibeberapa tempat. Sasuke tahu ini akan mempercepat reaksi pembusukan oleh risin di tubuhnya._

_ "Tenanglah!, santai saja!" Wanita itu melingkarkan tangan kirinya di leher Sasuke sementara tangan yang lain tengah membuat gerakkan memutar di dada Sasuke dengan jemarinya yang lentik._

_ "Kita bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan cara yang jauh lebih menyenangkan Sasuke!" Kata-kata itu membuat darah Sasuke berdesir. Dengan sigap Sasuke mencengkram leher wanita itu dengan keras, berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari godaan yang tidak tertahan._

_ "Cepat berikan penawarnya!" Sasuke menghempaskan wanita itu ketanah, masih dengan jari-jari yang mencengram erat leher wanita itu._

_ "Itu tidak berguna, penawar risin itu tidak akan berguna selama kau masih terlalu bersemangat seperti sekarang ini. Penawarnya akan kalah cepat dengan penyebarannya, kau akan mati membusuk dalam beberapa jam kalau terus melawan keinginanmu!" Wanita itu sekarang mengerang prustasi. Sasuke terdiam, apa yang di katakan wanita itu segera di benarkan oleh tubuhnya, rasa sakit yang menyengat kembali menjalar tidak terkendali, dagingnya yang membusuk kebiruan telah mencapai pertengahan pergelangan tangan bawahnya. Semakin dia menekan nafsunya, semakin cepat tubuhnya membusuk._

_ "Biarkan aku memuaskanmu dulu Sasuke!" Gadis itu mendesis, menggoda._

_ "Murahan!" Sasuke menatap jijik, kemudian melompat pergi meninggalkan wanita itu tergeletak kebingungan._

_ "Tunggu Sasuke!, kau akan mati!" Dia memekik takut, tidak pernah ia mengira kalau Sasuke akan sekeras kepala ini, dia hanya ingin merasakan Sasuke, tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membunuh pria tampan itu._

_ Sasuke berjalan terseok-seok menuju tempat dia meninggalkan katananya, dia merasa tubuhnya sebentar lagi akan terbakar habis menjadi abu karena rasa panas yang berkobar dari dalam dirinya. Dia harus segera menghentikan ini meski itu berarti akan kehilangan sebelah tangan, sekali ayunan katana tajamnya maka berakhirlah sudah semuanya, ya begitu, itu adalah jalan keluar yang paling baik saat ini. Dalam keadaan terengah dan teramat sangat bersemangat Sasuke berjalan cepat menuju kolam air panas tempat dia meninggalkan katananya tadi. Tanpa mengetahui apa yang tengah menunggunya di dalam sana Sasuke beringsut melewati celah kecil menuju surga kecil yang ditemukannya beberapa hari yang lalu._

_ Suara terkesiap pelan seorang wanita membantu Sasuke menyadari lebih cepat keadaan yang dihadapinya. Sasuke ternganga, beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri, berada sesosok gadis yang paling dirindukannya, satu-satunya di dunia ini gadis yang ingin disentuhnya. Mata amethyst itu membulat terbuka memandang kearahnya, pipi mulusnya merona hebat, rambut indigo tergelung naik menunjukkan leher jenjangnya yang putih. Sasuke mengerang kesal ketika matanya menangkap sosok itu keseluruhan, berendam sampai batas dada tanpa sedikit pun pelindung yang bisa menghalangi penglihatannya dari tubuh yang membayang jelas dari dalam air jernih itu. Demi tuhan trik apa lagi yang dilakukan oleh benaknya saat ini pada dirinya, tidak bisakah benaknya memilih saat yang lebih tepat untuk berkhayal?. _

_ "Arrhh…!" Sasuke berteriak nyaring melampiaskan rasa sakit dan gairah yang menderanya._

_ "Sasuke?" Hinata memanggil khawatir kearah Sasuke, pemuda itu terlihat sangat kesakitan. Sasuke terkejut, dia berpaling cepat memandang sosok itu, sekarang dia menyadarinya, sosok itu nyata, bukan khayalan, bernapas dan memiliki cakra. _

_ "Brengsek!" Sasuke bergumam di bawah napasnya yang terasa semakin berat, mememaki kasar sesuatu yang dipanggil kebetulan. Kebetulan brengsek. Takdir Sialan._

_ Melihat Sasuke semakin kesakitan Hinata segera mengaktifkan byakugannya. Dari tangan Sasuke dia bisa melihat sumber kesakitan itu, tengah bergerak amat cepat membusukkan sel-sel, merayapi Sasuke sampai kebahunya._

_ "Sasuke!, Kau terkena racun! Apa yang terjadi?, Kami-sama….kenapa kau selalu terluka setiap kita bertemu?" Hinata mulai panik mendapati racun itu menjalar semakin dekat ke arah paru-paru Sasuke._

_ "Pergi...! Sasuke berteriak nyaring sambil menunduk, tidak ingin melihat Hinata yang mulai mendekat padanya. Sepertinya karena terlalu khawatir gadis itu lupa akan kepolosan tubuhnya saat ini. Hinata kaget mendengar teriakan marah itu._

_ "Pergi sekarang juga…..!" Gejolak yang dirasakan Sasuke membuatnya merasa ingin mati._

_ "Apa?... Sasuke aku bisa menyembuhkanmu!" Hinata berkata keras, tidak mengetahui efek seperti apa yang dirasakan Sasuke saat telinga pemuda itu menangkapnya dengan arti yang berbeda._

_ "Pergi….!, sekarang…! kumohon!" Sasuke memelas dengan kemampuan terakhirnya._

_ "Tidak akan!...Tidak sampai aku mengeluarkan racun itu dari tubuhmu!" Hinata berujar lantang, terang sekali tidak mengetahui konsekuensi apa yang tengah menghadangnya._

_ Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menahan diri, perlahan ia berjalan mendekat ke bibir kolam, tangannya dengan tidak sabaran membuka pakaian yang masih menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Hinata membuang muka, sangat terkejut dengan tingkah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba mengekspos diri di depannya. Sasuke melempar asal kain itu kesembarang tempat, segera melompat masuk ke dalam kolam, lalu berjalan dengan langkah teratur mendekat pada Hinata. Tubuhnya semakin bersemangat, dia menyadarinya dengan semakin menjalarnya rasa sakit nyeri berdenyut itu ke dalam rongga dadanya. Hinata yang masih mengaktifkan byakugan juga menyadari itu, dia menggigit bibir khawatir, di saat bersamaan kebingungan dengan keseluruhan situasi yang dihadapinya saat ini. Gadis itu mundur teratur menjauh, berharap bisa memberinya cukup jarak dari Sasuke yang sedang memandangnya dengan tatapan lapar dan panas. Meski sedikit terlambat akhirnya ia menyadari kepolosan tubuhnya saat ini didepan Sasuke yang juga sama polosnya._

_ "Pergi ….. Hinata!" Masih memiliki sedikit akal sehat yang bekerja Sasuke memperingatkan lagi gadis itu._

_ "Kau terkena racun Sasuke!, biarkan aku merawatmu!" Gadis itu mencicit pelan, perlahan merasakan debaran di dadanya mulai menggema. _

_ Racun terlihat mulai menjalari ujung paru-paru kiri Sasuke. Sang Uchiha meringis merasakan sakit yang sangat di dalam dadanya. Tanpa permisi Hinata langsung menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke, dengan hati-hati Hinata meletakkan telapak tangannya yang sudah dialiri cakra penyembuh ke dada Sasuke yang mulai bermasalah. Hinata berkonsentrasi penuh mengalirkan cakra penyembuhnya, berusaha menguraikan racun yang tengah menggerogoti Sasuke dari dalam. Keningnya berkerut takut, ketika menyadari racun itu menjalar begitu cepat, sedetik setelah satu bagian terurai yang lain segera menjalar menggantikan, penyebarannya terlalu cepat. Tubuh Hinata berlonjak-lonjak khawatir, dia di rundung rasa takut yang semakin besar ketika paru-paru kiri Sasuke mulai menghitam hampir setengahnya, dalam hitungan detik racun itu akan menjalar ke jantung Sasuke. Menyadari kekhawatiran Hinata Sasuke berbisik ditelinga gadis itu._

_ "Hentikan!, Itu tidak berguna! kau hanya membuang-buang cakramu!" Sasuke berkata sambil tersengal. Hinata mulai menagis, tidak berhenti berusaha menguaraikan racun itu. _

_ "Racun apa ini?" Hinata bertanya sambil terisak, tidak sekejappun mengalihkan pandangannya dari dada Sasuke yang semakin lebam kehitaman._

_ "Risin!" Sasuke berbisik sambil membelai lembut rambut gadis itu, mati-matian dia menahan keinginan yang menggelora di dadanya. Melihat Hinata yang begitu mengkhawatirkannya membuat Sasuke mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyentuh gadis itu, mengingatkannya kembali kalau gadis ini tidak layak diperlakukan dengan hina, dia tidak akan menyakiti gadis ini meski kematian adalah pertukarannya. Kepala Hinata bergeleng-geleng tidak percaya, perutnya terasa mulas, kepanikannya semakin menjadi-jadi dengan semakin dekatnya jarak racun itu dengan jantung Sasuke._

_ "Ini tidak mau berhenti!" Hinata memekik takut, dia gelagapan tidak terkendali._

_ "Itu akan berhenti!" Sasuke membelai wajah Hinata yang berurai air mata dengan jemarinya, memandang gadis itu lekat dimatanya, kalau dia akan mati setidaknya ia ingin melihat sepasang keindahan itu sebelum dia menghembuskan napas terakhir._

_ "Tidak, mereka bergerak semakin cepat!" Air mata berderai semakin deras, kebingungan dan ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajahnya yang mulai memucat._

_ "Mereka akan berhenti sebentar lagi!, saat jantungku berhenti!" Sasuke berucap lembut, membelai pipi hinata dengan punggung tangan kanannya. Hinata membelalak memandang Sasuke._

_ "Hentikan!, jangan katakan itu!" Hinata memompakan cakranya semakin deras lagi ke dada Sasuke. Wajah gadis khawatir itu semakin pucat hingga bibirnya juga mulai ikut memutih._

_ "Jangan mati!, kau tidak boleh mati!, Sasuke jangan mati!" Tubuh Hinata bergetar karena tangisan yang meledak._

_ "Kumohon jangan mati Sasuke!" Hinata memohon-mohon putus asa. Sasuke tidak mampu berkata-kata, dia merasakan dorongan yang teramat kuat._

_ Sasuke merengkuh dan mendekap erat tubuh Hinata pada tubuhnya, mencium bibir gadis itu dengan ganas, penuh tekanan dan keinginan yang menyiksanya sejak tadi. Tangannya membelai lembut tubuh Hinata selolah dia tengah memetik alat musik berdawai. Hinata terkejut akan tindakan Sasuke, namun byakugannya tidak luput memperhatikan penyebaran racun yang melambat derastis ketika Sasuke menciumnya. Semakin dalam ciuman Sasuke, semakin pelan penyebaran racun itu. Hinata akhirnya menyadari keterkaitan kedua hal ini. Cakra Sasuke bergerak tidak beraturan, menggila dan bergejolak, membuat penyebaran racun itupun semakin cepat, tapi ketika semangat yang menjalarinya bisa dia curahkan dan tidak tertahan, intensitas cakra yang mendorong racun itu pun menjadi terhenti karena teralihkan untuk hal lain. Wajah Hinata memerah tiba-tiba ketika menyadari betapa 'bersemangatnya' Sasuke. Setiap kecupan yang dilancarkan Sasuke membuat Hinata semakin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada byakugannya lagi, hingga perlahan-lahan dia mulai menutup mata dan terhanyut dalam pusaran gelombang kenikmatan yang terbentuk akibat dari jamahan dan dekapan sang Uchiha._

_ Ragu-ragu kini Hinata mulai membalas ciuman Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu mengerang dan menyerangnya semakin liar. Tidak hanya kecupan, kini Sasuke bertindak semakin berani dengan menyeruakkan lidahnya melewati bibir Hinata. Hinata merasakan suatu dorongan kuat yang tersulut berkobar akibat desakan itu, tidak pernah sebelumnya dia merasakan perasaan seperti ini ketika berciuman dengan Naruto. Dengan keberanian yang entah datang dari mana Hinata balas merengkuh pelukan Sasuke mentiadakan jarak sempit di antara mereka. Sesuatu yang menekan keras diperutnya membuat Hinata terkesiap hingga dia mundur terkejut melepaskan dekapannya. Tangan Sasuke yang berada dipunggungnya menghalangi Hinata untuk mundur terlalu jauh dari dirinya. _

_ Menyadari ketidak nyamanan Hinata, Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, dia menatap gadis yang tengah membelalak itu dengan tatapan putus asa. Sasuke menjatuhkan wajahnya kebahu Hinata, sebelum mengendus pelan merambat naik ketelinga gadis itu. _

_ "Pergilah sekarang!, aku tidak ingin menyakitimu!" Sasuke berkata pelan sambil meringis ketika rasa sakit kembali menyerang dadanya. Hinata akhirnya mengerti mengapa Sasuke menyuruhnya pergi, meringis kesakitan pemuda itu tengah berjuang melawan nafsunya. Sejenak Hinata ketakuan, dia tidak ingin Sasuke mati, dia tidak ingin kehilangan pemuda ini, tapi apa yang mungkin akan mereka lakukan adalah dosa._

_"Hinata" Sasuke meremas pinggul Hinata, merasakan nafsu yang kian gencar menderu dirinya._

_Hinata menggeleng tegas, dia tidak ingin Sasuke menderita. Dengan yakin Hinata merengkuh kembali Sasuke kedalam pelukannya, membuat tubuh mereka bersinggungan di tempat yang paling rahasia. Sasuke melenguh, kemudian berbisik di telinga Hinata._

_ "Aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku Hinata!...pergilah!" Sasuke memelas serak, dan Hinata menyadarinya, kepergiannya berarti kematian bagi Sasuke._

_ "Aku tidak mau Sasuke!" Hinata menjauhkan wajah Sasuke dari lehernya, diciumnya bibir pemuda itu dengan sebuah kecupan sayang. Sasuke memandang lekat mata Hinata, berusaha mencari-cari ketakutan dan kebohongan di sepasang rembulan itu, namun dia tidak menemukannya, disana hanya ada kilatan persetujuan yang tergambar tanpa terucapkan. Kehangatan dan keinginan baru memenuhi diri Sasuke, Hinata juga menginginkannya, oh tuhan apa dia bermimpi?._

_ "Aku menginginkanmu Hinata!" Sasuke berusaha menegaskan sekali lagi, ingin memastikan Hinata benar-benar menyadari dan menginginkan apa yang akan segera terjadi jika dia bersikeras untuk tetap tinggal. _

_ Seruan itu di balas dengan ciuman malu-malu dari bibir Hinata. Maka dengan itulah segala pengendalian diri yang tersisa hilang lenyap dalam sekejap dari diri Sasuke. Sasuke melepaskan hasratnya yang terpendam dengan lugas tanpa beban, ciuman mereka semakin mengikat tiap decapan, tangan Sasuke bergerak lihai meninggalkan jejak membara dikulit selembut satin, lenguhan dan erangan tertahan dari Hinata membuat Sasuke semakin menggila. Tanpa mereka sadari saat ini mereka sudah bersandar dibatu landai ditepi kolam. Satu sentakan keras membawa pekikan pilu dari bibir gadis Hyuga yang kehilangan mahkota dirinya. Tubuh Hinata menegang kaku, membuat Sasuke meringis di antara nikmat dan sakit. _

_ Hati-hati Sasuke mulai menyelami gelombang itu perlahan, rintihan awalnya mengiringi sentakan tubuhnya, namun pelan-pelan Hinata juga mulai ikut menyelami gelombang yang sama dengannya. Berpacu bersama, saling mereguk dan hanyut dalam getaran menyenangkan yang tidak tertahan. Deruan napas semakin memburu, debaran jantung semakin menyatu, Hinata mencengkram kuat punggung Sasuke, merasakan Sasuke bergerak luar biasa dalam di dalam tubuhnya. Tumpukan rasa menekan terasa akan lepas dan meledak, Hinata melengkungkan tubuhnya kepada Sasuke berusaha menyongsong rasa yang tidak bisa dia jelaskan. Sasuke hanyut dalam irama pertemuan dirinya dan Hinata, hilang akal ketika Hinata ikut menyambut kehadirannya. Gerakan Sasuke yang semakin liar membawa Hinata semakin jauh ke awan, hingga akhirnya dengan satu hujaman yang keras dan dalam mereka berdua mencapai nirwana bersamaan. Sasuke memeluk tubuh Hinata erat-erat, menanamkan benihnya ke dalam rahim Hinata dengan sebuah lenguhan panjang, pelepasan yang terasa mengguncang raganya dengan emosi dan kepuasan. Hinata menutup matanya rapat-rapat menikmati rasa yang memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya, mulutnya terbuka berteriak tanpa bersuara, sensasi menjalari tiap pori-pori dikulitnya, dia tidak pernah tahu ada sesuatu yang bisa terasa seperti ini. _

_"Hi…na…ta!" Sasuke mengecup setiap jengkal kulit Hinata yang ditemui bibirnya, meresapi sisa-sisa kenikmatan dengan mengagungkan wanitanya._

_Hinata menuruni puncak dengan segera ketika dia mengingat racun yang masih mengancam nyawa lelaki dipelukannya. Tangan gemetar diarahkannya kebahu Sasuke yang lebam menghitam, dengan napas yang masih tersengal dia memompakan seluruh kemampuan yang tersisa untuk menguraikan racun itu. Sasuke membuka mata memandangi Hinata. Gadis itu gemetaran belum sepenuhnya meninggalkan keindahan, namun tangannya telah memompakan cakra penyembuh ketubuhnya. Dengan tubuh bertumpu dikedua siku, Sasuke menciumi sayang setiap inci kulit wajah Hinata, memuji tuhan dengan segala keagungannya, bersyukur karena diijinkan mengenal mahkluk bernama Hinata Hyuga. Senyum kelegaan terukir dibibir bengkak kemerahan sang wanita, racun yang sesaat lalu beringas kini telah bisa dijinakkan sepenuhnya. Tatapan mata mereka akhirnya bertemu, mengatakan sejuta emosi yang tidak terangkai oleh kata-kata. _

_ "Hinata!..." Sasuke menyatukan dahi mereka, berbagi napas satu sama lain, sama-sama mengakui kehadiran perasaan yang tidak ternafikan lagi._

_'Mungkin memang gila, bodoh dan tergesa-gesa, tapi aku tidak mampu lagi menyangkal rasa yang ada dihatiku. Naruto-kun maafkan aku!' Hinata bergumam dibenaknya, dielusnya pipi Sasuke dengan buku-buku jarinya._

_"Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Sasuke berkata pelan, meruntuhkan dinding kedinginan dari nada suaranya._

_'Naruto-kun sepertinya akulah penghianatnya, akulah penghianat dalam hubungan ini!' Hinata mengecup puncak hidung Sasuke._

_"Teruslah berada disisiku!", 'Tinggalkan Naruto!, aku membutuhkanmu!' Sasuke berdoa dalam hati, setelah ini dia akan menjadi pemilik Hinata._

_'Maafkan aku, karena aku telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke Uchiha!' Benak Hinata kini telah memberi nama pada perasaan yang selalu ada didadanya untuk Sasuke._

_'Aku jatuh cinta….jatuh cinta setengah mati padanya!' Hinata merengkuh Sasuke kedalam pelukannya, menikmati debaran yang menenangkan hingga jatuh kealam mimpi, bersama, berdua._

_._

_._

_._

_ Sasuke duduk termenung memandangi jubah beraroma mawar yang sesaat tadi menyelimuti dirinya yang tertidur. Dadanya terasa menganga terbuka menahan sakit penolakan. Hinata telah pergi, meninggalkannya sendirian dalam kekosongan, tanpa menunggunya bangun, tanpa sepatah katapun yang diutarakan padanya. Sasuke mendadak tertawa lucu seperti orang gila, mentertawakan dirinya yang begitu bodoh mengira Hinata akan tetap berada disisinya saat dia membuka mata. _

_"Kau bodoh Sasuke!" Sasuke berteriak pada dirinya sendiri._

_"Tentu saja dia akan pergi!"_

_"Dia akan pulang ke rumahnya, pada keluarganya!"_

_ "Kembali pada orang-orang yang dicintainya!" Sasuke bergumam tidak terkendali disela-sela tawanya._

_"Kembali kepelukan kekasihnya!" Sasuke mengubur wajahnya kedalam tumpukan jubah Hinata yang beraroma mawar di telapak tangannya._

_'Tapi kau tidak akan melupakanku Hinata!, aku membawa sebagian dirimu yang tidak mungkin bisa tergantikan. Dan aku tidak pernah menyesal, meskipun kau mungkin menganggap ini kesalahan, bagiku ini bukan'._

_'Selamanya kau juga akan hidup dengan sebagian diriku yang telah kau bawa pergi bersamamu!' Sasuke bergumam mengutuk. _

_Tanpa menyadari kalau Hinata kini memang pergi membawa sebagian dirinya, benihnya yang tertanam dirahim gadis itu._

_._

_._

_._

_'Kita telah melakukan dosa besar Sasuke!' Hinata berkata dalam hati di atas sebuah kapal yang membawanya jauh dari cintanya._

_'Tapi ini bukan kesalahan, dan aku tidak akan pernah menyesalinya!' _

_'Aku akan menunggumu di konoha'._

_Sebesar apapun keinginannya untuk bersama cintanya, dia tidak bisa pergi menghilang begitu saja dari konoha. Dia punya tanggung jawab dan kewajiban pada Konoha, pada clan Hyuga, pada Hanabi juga ayahnya, dan pada orang-orang yang menyayanginya, sahabatnya, gurunya. Terlebih lagi hutang yang belum lunas dibayarnya pada Naruto dan Sakura._

_Lagi pula dia yakin Sasuke akan mencarinya dan kembali padanya, ke Konoha._

_'Aku menunggu kepulanganmu, Sasuke!'_

* * *

Hyuri membungkuk 90 derajat mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih kepada :

Aindri961, Chan, Sana Uchiga, Hinatauchiha69, Lavenderaven, Hazena, Malfoy1409, (Syura), .7, El Lavender, Amanda Wachan-chan, Garislintang87, Kertas Biru, , Kensuchan, Kirei-Neko, Kin Hyuuchi, Lunawula, Mitsuka Sakurai, Bommiepark24( black jack ya?), VilettaonixLv, (Elf ya?#sotoy, Aqu juga suka baby kyu….kya…. ), Kaoru Mouri, Sebodotuing, Molikha-chan, Yuuaja, Yuya, Yukari Kazaqi, Berry Yellow, Syura, Bluerose, Arum Junnie, Salwakimura, Liluzoldick, , Indah Hyuuga, Chibi SasuHina, Rajabmaulan, Aisanoyuri, Alyazarqa, Ageha Haruna, Bee Hachi, Jojo, Flowers Lavender, Thania D'Lavender Girl, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Aoi Ichimatsu, Dhen Hyuya Kuchiki, Miyu Watanabe, Quinn Agatha, Fuhrer, Ran Misaki, Tias Nilaa, Vipris, ZF-kun, Annisaulkhairi111, Azzahra, Halidalida5, Kurama Nii-Sama, Michi Hana, Momechi Rukika, , Galtrisia, Lavenderamesthy, Clair Nunnaly, Raya Diu, Reizin, guests dan readers.

Read and Review Please!...

Terimakasih sekali lagi…. Bye… b(^_^)d


	11. Chapter 11

Menerangkan : Manga NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Peringatan : TYPO, OOC, dll

Keterangan : _Kalimat miring adalah Flashback _

Chapter 11

Beritahu Aku Kebenaran

Itachi berlari cepat tanpa arah dan tujuan, dia tidak tahu ingin pergi ke mana, dia ingin lari dari semua kenyataan yang baru saja didengarnya.

'Ibu…. Apa kau membenciku?' Kata-kata itu terus saja berulang dibenak Itachi, saat ini otaknya bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi selain hal itu. Rasa sakit di hatinya seperti benar-benar nyata, terasa panas dan perih, dadanya sesak, kepalanya berdenyut-denyut, namun di antara itu semua kekecewaan pada ayahnya adalah yang paling menyiksa. Ayahnya telah menyakiti wanita yang menjadi ibunya, dan kehadirannya di dunia ini pun mungkin tidak dikehendaki, hidup Hinata Hyuga, ibunya, hancur karena kehadirannya.

"Ibu…..!" Itachi merasa lebih baik dia mati saja sekarang juga dari pada harus menanggung luka ini.

"I… I… Itachi-kun tunggu!" Eri berlari terpontang-panting mengejar Itachi, tersengal hampir kehabisan napas.

"Pergi Eri!" Suara bergetar yang terdengar marah datang dari Itachi yang berlari di depannya. Eri terkejut, dia tidak pernah mendengar suara seperti itu datang dari seorang Itachi. Tidak menuruti perintah itu, Eri terus berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejar Itachi yang terkenal sebagai genin paling cepat diangkatan mereka. Suara isakan pilu Itachi yang samar-samar terdengar sangat menyedihkan di telinga Eri.

"Itachi-kun!" Eri merasa tulang-tulang di kakinya sudah bergeser semua sekarang, Itachi sangat cepat. Tapi dia tidak mau menyerah, Itachi memerlukan teman di saat seperti ini.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri Eri!" Sosok pemuda yang selalu dikagumi Eri itu terdegar mengiba dan kesal di saat bersamaan.

"Aku tidak mau!" Eri berujar keras kepala, dia tidak akan pergi, dia ingin menghibur Itachi. Saat sedih Eri tidak ingin sendirian. Ketika dirinya sedih dia ingin dipeluk dan didengar segala keluh kesah dan kemarahannya. Sehingga saat ini dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Itachi sendirian karena jika itu adalah dia, kesendirian akan membuatnya merasa tercekik.

"Pergi!" Itachi berhenti tiba-tiba, ia berteriak nyaring dan kasar ke arah Eri. Eri terduduk jatuh karena kaget. Wajah Itachi kini menatap Eri garang dengan mata merah menyala. Eri terdiam dengan mulut terbuka, selama 6 tahun hidupnya mengenal Itachi tidak pernah sekalipun dia pernah melihat Itachi seperti ini.

"Itachi-kun, apa yang dikatakan Hanabi-sama tadi….." Eri berusaha untuk menghibur Itachi dengan mengatakan kalau mungkin saja yang dikatakan oleh Hanabi tadi tidak sepenuhnya benar, dia ingin Itachi melihat ini semua dari sudut pandang yang lain dari pada langsung menelan bulat-bulat perkataan Hanabi, tapi belum sempat gadis itu mengungkapkan apa yang ada dibenaknya teriakan geram Itachi kembali terdengar.

"Pergi…!" Sekali lagi Itachi berteriak pada Eri, membuat gadis malang itu tersentak tubuhnya. Saat ini Itachi tidak ingin Eri melihatnya seperti ini. Di samping itu dia tahu kalau gadis ini juga telah mendengar semua kebenaran tentang dirinya, dia tidak ingin siapapun mengasihaninya.

Meski tidak ingin Eri akhirnya putus asa, dia beringsut menjauh dari Itachi yang masih memandangnya sengit, sang gadis Yamanaka itu menangis tanpa suara saat berlari menjauh dari Itachi. Derap langkah Eri yang terburu-buru berlari pergi seolah menyadarkan Itachi atas perlakuannya pada gadis malang itu. Dia akhirnya bisa menyadari Eri bermaksud baik, gadis itu hanya ingin menemani dan mengiburnya, tidak seharusnya Itachi melampiaskan rasa sedih dan ketidak berdayaannya ini dengan berteriak-teriak padanya. Suasana hati Itachi menjadi semakin buruk, dia tidak bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini, semua ini terasa begitu menyakitkan, dia tidak ingin menerimanya.

Eri berlari menjauh sambil mengangis, dia kecewa pada dirinya yang sempat merasa takut pada Itachi, harusnya dia tidak boleh takut, harusnya saat ini dia memeluk Itachi dan menenangkannya bukan malah berlari pergi. Tapi Eri hanyalah seorang gadis kecil , meski tidak ingin, nyalinya ciut saat Itachi mulai menggeram marah padanya. Langkah Eri terhenti tiba-tiba saat sepasang tangan besar dengan sigap menangkap bahu Eri, Eri yang terkejut segera ingin berontak namun bisikan 'Stttttt' membuatnya diam dan menatap pemilik tangan besar itu.

"Hokage-sama?" Eri terkejut melihat sang pahlawan Konoha tengah memandanginya dengan mata sebiru langit. Naruto mengangguk pelan kemudian membungkukkan badannya agar bisa sejajar menatap mata Eri, perlahan Naruto mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipi Eri dengan lembut.

"Tolong maafkan Itachi!" Naruto berujar pelan, sejak tadi dia sudah berlari membuntuti, berusaha mencari tahu sumber dari kekacauan yang telah terjadi.

"Aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud memarahimu Eri-chan!" Naruto mengusap lembut puncak kepala gadis Yamanaka itu. Eri mengangguk-angguk mengerti, dia paham betul keadaan Itachi saat ini, dia sama sekali tidak marah padanya, hanya sedih saja, dan kecewa pada dirinya yang penakut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Hanabi pada Itachi?" Naruto bertanya pelan, gadis ini tadi mengucapkan sesuatu tentang perkataan Hanabi, meski sedikit banyak Naruto sudah bisa menebak tapi dia ingin tahu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Sejenak Eri terlihat ragu-ragu memandang Naruto, namun dia merasa kalau sebaiknya dia katakan saja yang sebenarnya.

.

.

.

Naruto menggeram kesal setelah mendengar cerita Eri, tega-teganya Hanabi mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Itachi. Demi tuhan Hanabi, terbuat dari apa hatinya itu?. Naruto tidak habis pikir, Hanabi lah orangnya yang menyuruh Sasuke dan dirinya untuk bersumpah merahasiakan semua ini dari Itachi, tapi sekarang justru dia sendirilah yang membongkarnya.

"Apa semua itu benar Hokage-sama?" Eri bertanya pelan pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak Eri-chan!" Naruto menjawab lembut.

"Bukan begitu kebenarannya." Beberapa mungkin adalah kebenaran hanya saja tidak benar-benar 'benar'. Eri bernapas lega , sekali lagi Naruto menepuk puncak kepala Eri.

"Sekarang kau pulang lah, hari sudah menjelang senja!" Naruto berkata sambil berdiri tegak memandang ke arah cakra Itachi dikejauhan.

"Itachi akan baik-baik saja, serahkan dia padaku!" Naruto berkata yakin sambil kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada Eri. Eri mengangguk-angguk mengerti, setelah tersenyum kecil ke arahnya Naruto segera menghilang dari pandangan Eri.

Itachi mungkin adalah genin paling cepat seangkatannya, tapi dibandingkan dengan Naruto, sudah pasti bocah itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Hanya perlu beberapa detik, sekarang ini Itachi sudah membelalak kaget memandangi Naruto yang sedang mencengkram erat kedua bahunya. Naruto merasa seperti dihujani kunai di jantungnya ketika melihat wajah bocah kesayangannya itu sedih, marah, tidak berdaya, kecewa, dan mata itu terlihat begitu terluka. Itachi menggeliat-geliatkan tubuhnya ingin lepas dari cengkraman Naruto tapi dia justru hilang terkungkung dalam pelukan hangat tubuh besar paman Hokagenya itu. Merasa hancur, Itachi hanya bisa membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto, kemudian menangis sekencang-kencangnya, berharap itu bisa meringankan rasa sakit di hatinya. Kening Naruto berkerut, ditepuk-tepuknya pelan pungggung Itachi yang tengah berguncang karena tangisan. Mereka bertahan seperti itu sampai tangisan Itachi mulai mereda. Setelah Itachi mulai tenang, perlahan Naruto mengendurkan pelukannya, Itachi mengangkat wajah dan menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang merah dan bengkak.

"Apa semua ini adalah kebenarannya paman?" Itachi bertanya menuntut pada Naruto, Naruto terdiam.

"Apa benar ayah telah memperkosa ibu?" Mengucapkan itu leher Itachi seakan tergorok dengan kunai yang tumpul, rasa sakitnya tidak kunjung berakhir.

"Itachi…ayahmu mungkin melakukan kesalahan, tapi dia tidak pernah bermaksud menyakiti ibumu!, itu sama sekali tidak benar!" Naruto berkata sambil mengguncang perlahan pundak Itachi. Itachi mengamini di dalam hati, meski setengah tidak percaya dia memaksa untuk percaya. Itu tidak benar, iya, semuanya pasti kebohongan, dia tidak ingin itu semua benar.

"Sasuke bukan pria seperti itu, kau harusnya kenal betul seperti apa ayahmu!" Naruto mengusap rambut panjang Itachi yang berantakan. Mendengar itu Itachi merasa tersengat listrik, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berpikiran buruk tetang ayahnya tanpa mendengarkan lebih dulu pejelasan darinya?. Ayahnya pasti kecewa padanya, perasaan berdosa mulai muncul, tapi ingatan tentang tatapan kebencian Hanabi membuat Itachi kembali meringis.

"Apa karena aku ibu menderita?" Air mata perlahan mulai mengalir lagi, Naruto menyekanya hati-hati dengan jari-jarinya.

"Apa ibu tersiksa karena mengandungku?" Itachi menatap Naruto berharap pamannya itu juga mengatakan itu adalah kebohongan. Itachi menutup mata dan kembali terisak ketika didapatinya Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan membenarkan. Tatapan yang seolah mengatakan itu semua adalah kebenaran, dia tidak bisa menyangkalnya, dan merasa ikut berduka untuk itu. Naruto kembali memeluk Itachi yang sekali lagi mulai menangis. Naruto tidak ingin berbohong lagi pada Itachi, karena mungkin itu akan semakin membuatnya terluka jika tahu kebenarannya.

"Apa ibu membenciku?" Cicitan kecil Itachi hampir tidak terdengar, dia tidak berani mendengar jawabannya, tapi juga sangat ingin mengetahuinya.

"Justru sebaliknya!, dia sangat mencintaimu Itachi!" Naruto mengelus punggung Itachi, dibenaknya dia bisa mengingat Hinata yang berlinangan air mata menolak untuk menggugurkan bayinya.

"Hinata sangat menyayangimu!" Itachi mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Naruto, wajah Naruto berhias kesedihan dan haru. Mata birunya menatap mantap mata onix Itachi, mata itu seakan bercerita pada Itachi, membuat sakit di dada bocah itu sedikit berkurang.

"Rasa sakit sebesar apapun tidak bisa mengalahkan cintanya padamu!" Naruto mengelus wajah Itachi. Sosok Hinata di ingatannya telihat sangat sumbang, tidak sesuai dan berseberangan. Tubuh Hinata kurus ringkih dan amat pucat, namun senyum di bibir wanita itu menunjukkan seakan-akan dia adalah wanita yang paling bahagia di dunia.

"Dia selalu berkata kalau kau adalah hartanya yang paling berharga!" Itachi menangis, bayangan wajah Hinata yang menatapnya benci perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi bayangan seorang ibu yang tengah tersenyum sayang padanya. Hati Itachi seketika menghangat, kelegaan dan kebahagiaan serta kepiluan bergelung bersamaan bagai ombak yang menyapunya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki.

"Apa yang tejadi pada ibuku paman?, dimana dia sekarang? Apa benar dia sudah meninggal?" Itachi menatap Naruto penuh harap. Ibunya sudah meninggal, Itachi tahu itu, sejak kecil ayahnya sudah mengatakannya padanya, tapi tetap saja, siapa tahu itu tidak benar, dia berharap itu juga tidak benar, kebohongan lainnya.

"Dia meninggal ketika melahirkanmu Itachi!" Naruto memohon maaf dengan tatapan pada Itachi.

"Di mana makamnya paman?" Itachi ingin pergi menemuinya, meski itu hanya berupa makam, dia ingin menyapa ibunya.

"Aku tidak tahu!" jawaban Naruto yang terdengar kecewa membuat Itachi mengerutkan kening, bingung. Menyadari kebingungan Itachi Naruto membimbing Itachi kesebuah batu besar dan mendudukkannya disana.

"Banyak hal rumit yang terjadi ketika kau lahir Itachi!, Aku tidak tahu dimana ibumu dimakamkan. Hanya Hiasi-sama yang mengetahuinya."

"Hiashi-sama?", 'Siapa?' Itachi mengernyit.

"Kakekmu, Hiashi Hyuga." Naruto menatap Itachi lekat, sibuk menimbang-nimbang sampai mana Itachi boleh mengetahui semua kebenaran ini?. Itachi terdiam, benaknya masih rancu tidak berarah, tidak ada ujung pangkal yang bisa dia susuri, segala sesuatunya masih tidak pas dan banyak yang hilang. Dia bingung ingin memulai dari mana, apa yang lebih dulu ingin dia ketahui?.

"Kenapa selama ini aku tidak boleh mengetahui siapa ibuku?, Kenapa kalian semua merahasiakannya dariku?" Setelah terdiam sesaat, Itachi akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganggunya.

"Hanabi tidak ingin nama Hinata dikait-kaitkan denganmu atau ayahmu!" Naruto menjawab, pelan, sedikit ragu.

"Kami telah bersumpah Itachi, aku dan ayahmu telah bersumpah pada Hanabi agar menjauhkan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Hinata dari mu dan ayahmu, Hanabi tidak ingin mengakui kalian sebagai bagian dari hidup Hinata." Dengan berat hati, Naruto terpaksa mengatakan kebenarannya pada Itachi.

"Dan kalau kami berani melanggarnya, kami harus membayarnya dengan harga yang sangat mahal Itachi, yaitu nyawamu!" Naruto mengelus dahi sempit Itachi, mengalirinya dengan sedikit cakra sehingga Itachi kini bisa merasakan guratan-guratan segel yang selama ini tidak pernah dia rasakan ada di keningnya.

"Kenapa begitu?, Kenapa kalian harus bersumpah?" Itachi kebingungan, hampir saja dia menangis lagi karena terlalu bingung dan kecewa. Naruto sendiri juga kebingungan harus memulai dari mana, dia takut terlalu banyak bicara hingga melanggar sumpahnya dan membuat geram Hanabi.

"Agar dia bersedia menyegelmu Itachi, 10 tahun yang lalu saat kau berusia 3 tahun ketika ayahmu membawamu kembali ke Konoha. segel dikeningmu ini…, kami lah yang memintanya pada Hanabi!" Naruto berkata hati-hati, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang pas untuk diucapkan. Itachi semakin kebingungan, bukankah segel ini bisa untuk membunuhnya?, kenapa paman dan ayahnya justru memintanya diberi segel ini.

"Segalanya begitu rumit Itachi, perang mungkin saja tercetus saat itu. Memberimu segel ini adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membuat dewan tetua persatuan lima negara bersedia menerimamu!" Itachi merasa ingin muntah, perang apa? Kenapa? otaknya dia paksa berpikir keras hingga terasa berdenyut-denyut.

"Kau terlahir dengan memiliki kekkai genkai 2 clan terkuat Konoha. Byakugan dan Sharinggan, Dewan tetua persatuan lima negara menganggap Konoha mencoba untuk menciptakan sebuah kekkai genkai baru tanpa persetujuan sebelumnya dari 4 negara lainnya, mereka keberatan dan menganggap itu sebagai ancaman. Kesalah pahaman ini berawal ketika ibumu mengandungmu, saat itu nenek Tsunade dan Hiashi-sama memutuskan untuk mengatasi hal ini dengan diam-diam mengingat ibu dan ayahmu waktu itu…." Naruto berhenti bicara, dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikannya.

"Ada apa dengan ayah dan ibuku?" Itachi berkata setengah berteriak menuntut penjelasan.

"Mereka bukan pasangan suami istri, mereka tidak menikah." Kata-kata pelan Naruto membuat Itachi terdiam. Itachi tahu itu adalah cara halus Naruto untuk mengatakan kalau ibunya telah mengandung di luar nikah, dan itu merupakan aib besar bagi ibunya.

"Awalnya semua dirahasiakan untuk menjaga nama baik ibumu, namun berubah menjadi sebuah kesalah pahaman besar ketika dewan tetua lima negara mengetahuinya entah dari mana. Mereka menganggap Konoha ingin memicu perang dengan mencoba 'mempersenjatai diri' di belakang mereka. Kekacauan yang terjadi ketika kelahiranmu berlanjut hingga ketika kau kembali muncul di Konoha setelah 3 tahun menghilang, mereka menuntut kami untuk mengeksekusimu, jika kami menolak maka itu sama saja dengan Konoha menabuh genderang perang pada 4 negara besar lain!" Naruto menarik napas dalam setelah mengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya, bernostalgia dengan kenangan buruk diawal-awal masa kepemimpinannya sebagai Hokage. Mungkin ini berat untuk diterima oleh anak berumur 13 tahun, tapi saat inilah Itachi harus mengetahui semuanya, agar dia tidak salah menduga hingga berasumsi yang bukan-bukan pada segalanya. Sekarang lah saatnya untuk menunjukkan cahaya pada Itachi yang selama ini dibiarkan buta dan tuli dari semua ini.

"Segel ini satu-satunya yang bisa kami lakukan agar kau bisa hidup di tengah Konoha yang aman tanpa perang Itachi!, Dengan tersegelnya kekkai genkai Byakugan mu maka kau hanya akan menjadi pengguna Sharinggan saja, seorang anak biasa keturunan Uchiha. Dan Hanabi bersedia memberikanmu segel hanya jika kami bersedia menyetujui syarat yang ditentukannya, yaitu dengan menjauhkanmu dari nama ibumu, kau tidak boleh mengetahui kalau Hinata adalah ibumu. Hanya segelintir orang yang tahu tentang ini semua, tetua Konoha, beberapa rookie 12 dan dewan tetua persatuan lima negara, selebihnya orang-orang tidak mengetahui sama sekali tentang ini dan itulah yang ingin dijaga Hanabi, dia ingin semua orang tetap tidak menegetahuinya. Maafkan kami Itachi, kami terpaksa melakukannya untuk melindungimu!" Naruto berlutut di depan Itachi yang masih membeku.

"Itachi, dengan sangat berat hati aku ingin memohon padamu!, Menjauh lah dari Hanabi dan Hyuga!, Rahasiakan lah tentang identitas siapa ibumu sebenarnya!" Naruto berlutut memegang kedua belah tangan Itachi, dia memohon dengan sangat. Naruto tidak ingin mengambil resiko membuat Hanabi marah hingga mengaktifkan segel itu atau mencabutnya, kedua-duanya merupakan hal yang tidak boleh sampai terjadi.

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh memanggil ibuku sendiri 'ibu'?" Itachi berkata dengan suara bergetar, air mata belum jua teduh mengalir di pipinya. Pertanyaan itu membuat hati Naruto sakit. Naruto menatap mata Itachi lekat-lekat, rasa sakit yang dirasakan bocah ini seakan menular padanya, ingin dia mengulang segalanya, membuat semuanya bergulir di jalan yang berlawanan dari jalan yang sudah ada di hadapannya kini.

"Meskipun kau tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan lantang, Hinata tetap adalah ibumu, selamanya begitu, tidak ada yang bisa merubahnya ataupun menyangkalnya. Kau adalah putra kesayangan Hinata Hyuga, begitulah kebenarannya!" perkataan Naruto membuat Itachi sedikit berbesar hati.

"Bersabarlah….mungkin Hanabi kelak akan berubah dan membuka matanya Itachi!, Suatu hari nanti akan datang saat kau akan bisa berteriak pada dunia kalau kau adalah putra Hinata Hyuga!" Naruto berkata lembut, menenangkan Itachi, berharap Itachi akan mau menuruti permintaannya agar bocah kesayangannya itu terhindar dari bahaya.

Di dalam hatinya, Itachi mengetahui kalau itu tidak perlu, sebenarnya dia tidak perlu pengakuan siapapun, asalkan dia tahu siapa ibunya itu sudah cukup untuknya, yang terpenting sekarang dia sudah tahu siapa ibunya. Yang terpenting adalah sekarang dia sudah tahu kalau Hinata Hyuga adalah ibu yang sangat menyayanginya.

"Setidaknya lakukanlah untuk ayahmu, Itachi!." Itachi yang masih terdiam membuat Naruto khawatir kalau bocah ini tidak mau menuruti permohonannya.

"Dia sangat menyayangimu!" Naruto mengerti betul seperti apa perasaaan Sasuke yang sangat mencintai anaknya.

"Dia rela melakukan apa saja agar kau tidak terluka! Itachi…!" Itachi diam, menghayati setiap kata yang diucapkan oleh Naruto, kemudian benaknya mencocokkannya dengan ingatan yang dimilikinya. Bagaimana ayahnya menyayanginya, memeluknya, mendongengkannya cerita sebelum tidur, mencium keningnya, mengusap kepalanya dengan senyum bangga, duduk tertidur menungguinya yang demam. Ingatan yang sejenak hilang karena kata-kata Hanabi kembali pulang dengan membawa rasa sedih penyesalan.

"Syarat lain yang diajukan oleh Hanabi ketika itu adalah agar ayahmu bersedia menerima hukuman dari clan Hyuga, diadili berdasarkan aturan Hyuga atas apa yang telah dilakukannya pada Hinata. Dia terluka parah akibat serangan-serangan Hanabi, saat itu ku pikir ayahmu akan mati, tapi rupanya dia sangat ingin hidup dan melindungimu!, Itachi... kau adalah semangat hidup Sasuke, kau adalah segalanya baginya, kau dunianya!, oleh karena itu kau tidak boleh terluka!, kau harus selalu ada di sisinya!" perkataan Naruto membuat sengatan rasa bersalah menyerang Itachi, rasa bersalah karena telah meragukan dan berpikiran buruk pada ayah yang begitu mencintainya terasa menghakiminya dengan keras. Itachi tidak mampu berkata-kata hatinya terasa sakit membayangkan apa yang sudah dilalui ayahnya untuknya, dan sekarang anak yang begitu disayanginya berani-beraninya berteriak dan menghakiminya, Itachi merasa durhaka pada ayahnya.

"Kenapa ayah harus di hukum?, paman bilang ayah tidak menyakiti ibu, lalu kenapa dia harus menerima hukuman?" Satu lagi kecacatan di benak Itachi yang perlu penjelasan. Kalau ayahnya tidak memperkosa ibunya, kenapa Hanabi menghukumnya?.

"Apa ayah tidak ingin bertanggung jawab atas kehamilan ibu?, harusnya kalau mereka menikah mungkin semuanya tidak akan menjadi rumit kan paman? Tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi hingga akhirnya menimbulkan kesalah pahaman! Ada apa sebenarnya?" Itachi mengiba, berharap mendapat penjelasan. Semua informasi yang baru diterimanya sangat sulit dicerna oleh Itachi, semu, membingungkan, pertanyaan kadang timbul dan tenggelam, tubuhnya sekarang sudah berkeringat dingin karena kepala yang semakin berdenyut-denyut.

"Ayahmu tidak tahu, saat itu dia tidak ada di Konoha" Naruto meremas-remas pelan tangan Itachi digenggamannya, wajah bocah itu luar biasa kebingungan. Dia ingin sekali menceritakan semuanya, menjawab semua pertanyaan dari Itachi, tapi dia sudah bersumpah sebagai seorang Shinobi dan sebagai seorang laki-laki pada Hanabi, sumpah yang harus dijaganya untuk nyawa bocah ini.

"Ayah ada di mana?, kenapa Hanabi-sama bilang aku menyiksa ibu?, lalu bagaimana aku bisa bersama ayah dan menghilang selama 3 tahun kalau ayah tidak tahu?, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Itachi berbicara cepat, menanyakan pertanyaan acak yang timbul diotaknya.

"Maaf Itachi, paman tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu lagi! Paman sudah terlalu banyak bicara." Itachi menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kecewa, keningnya mengernyit, bocah itu sudah berada diujung tangis lagi.

"Kami sudah bersumpah Itachi!, sebagai seorang Shinobi kau pasti tahu apa artinya itu!" Naruto membujuk, Itachi akhirnya mengangguk, tidak tega melihat Naruto yang juga ikut memelas memandangnya. Sumpah bagi seorang Shinobi sama harganya dengan kepala, Itachi juga tahu itu, sumpah harus dijaga dengan kehormatan dan nyawa.

"Lagi pula…!" Naruto akhirnya tidak tega melihat wajah kecewa dan tidak berdaya Itachi.

"Ada orang yang mengetahui segala detailnya jauh lebih jelas dibandingkan aku. Selain itu dia juga tidak mengucapkan sumpah pada Hanabi, sehingga dia tentu bisa leluasa bercerita!" Naruto tersenyum kecil sambil mengerlingkan mata pada Itachi.

"Waktu itu, aku belum menjabat sebagai Hokage Itachi!"

'Hokage seabelumnya?' Itachi bergumam dibenaknya menyadari maksud Naruto. Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Itachi, Naruto mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan meskipun Itachi tidak mengucapkan apapun.

"Itachi, sebaiknya kita pulang! Ayahmu pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!" Naruto berdiri dari posisinya yang sedang berlutut di depan Itachi.

"Aku sudah jahat pada ayah paman!" Itachi menyuarakan isi hatinya, dia sudah mengecewakan ayahnya, bagaimana caranya dia bisa memandang wajah ayahnya lagi setelah dia bertingkah kurang ajar pada ayahnya itu. Seenaknya menuduh dan berprasangka, juga beteriak tidak sopan, Itachi mengernyit mengingat kelakuannya sendiri.

"Minta maaflah padanya!, peluk dia!, dia tidak akan pernah marah padamu Itachi, dia sangat menyanyangimu!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Itachi, tersenyum memandang Itachi yang menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya sendiri. Itachi ingin segera memohon ampun pada ayahnya.

"Ayo kita pulang!, ayahmu pasti sudah menunggu!" Naruto mengulurkan tangan pada Itachi, Itachi mengangguk perlahan meraih uluran tangan Naruto. Sang Hokage menepuk-nepuk tangan digenggamannya pelan, mengatakan semangat pada Itachi dengan bahasa tubuhnya. Itachi tersenyum kecil, sedikit cahaya terang memberinya kekuatan, dan dia akan menjadikan sedikit cahaya itu menjadi matahari yang akan menerangi masa lalunya, Itachi berdiri dikakinya melangkah disisi Naruto sebagai Itachi yang baru. Sebagai Itachi Uchiha, putra kesayangan Sasuke Uchiha dan Hinata Hyuuga. Melihat kilatan dimata Itachi, Naruto tahu semuanya akan baik-baik saja, karena Itachi adalah pemuda yang tangguh dan kuat, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Langkah kaki Itachi dan Naruto terhenti ketika melihat sesosok Shinobi berwajah malas sedang berlutut memandang ke arah pangkal pohon tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berbincang tadi.

"Shikamaru….? Sedang apa kau disini?" Naruto bertanya kebingungan pada penasehatnya itu.

"Naruto…, maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu!" Wajah malas itu menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah pangkal pohon. Berjalan semakin dekat, akhirnya Naruto dan Itachi mengetahui apa yang tengah diperhatikan oleh Shikamaru.

"Aku sedang mencari gadis ini ketika tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan kalian tadi!" Shikamaru juga termasuk ke dalam segelintir orang yang tahu masa lalu Itachi, sehingga Naruto tidak takut akan terbongkar atau didengarkan. Shikamaru mengangkat tubuh gadis kecil yang bersandar tertidur di batang pohon itu, pelan-pelan dia rengkuh tubuh Eri yang tertidur kehadapannya, sepanjang waktu terus memandangi wajah tenang keponakannya.

"Oh…astaga?, Jadi sejak tadi dia masih ada disini?. Shikamaru maaf! Padahal tadi dia sudah kusuruh pulang!" Naruto merasa tidak enak pada Shikamaru yang terang sekali sedang khawatir. Itachi terdiam memandang wajah tertidur Eri di pelukan Shikamaru, gadis ini tadi dia teriak-teriaki dengan kasar, Itachi mengernyit, sepertinya dia juga berhutang maaf pada Eri.

"Tapi sepertinya dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Itachi, jadinya dia menunggu disini!. Maaf Shikamaru telah membuatmu Khawatir!" Itachi menggigit bibir mendengar perkataan Naruto, dia berhutang maaf besar sepertinya. Eri sangat mengkhawatirkannya, dia juga harus berterimakasih pada gadis itu.

"Tidak apa Naruto, gadis ini memang keras kepala!. Dasar merepotkan!" Shikamaru berkata seolah kesal, namun wajahnya menatap wajah keponakan kesayangannya itu dengan tatapan sedih. Hal itu tidak luput dari pandangan Naruto.

"Ada apa Shikamaru?" Naruto bertanya serius.

"Tubuh orang tua Eri sudah ditemukan!" Shikamaru memberikan informasi yang memang ingin dia sampaikan pada sang Hokage, lupa akan keberadaan sepasang telinga kecil di sisi mereka. Kata 'tubuh' membuat Itachi terbelalak ngeri, apa maksudnya? Jangan-jangan?. Menyadari kesalahannya Shikamaru tersentak memandang Itachi, lewat tatapan Itachi tahu hal ini masih rahasia. Kening Itachi mengernyit, oh tuhan.

'Eri….' Benak Itachi mengkhawatirkan Eri, merasa takut untuk Eri, bagaimana dengan Eri?. Naruto dan Shikamaru bertukar pandangan, kemudian saling mengangguk, sepakat menunda pembicaraan tentang ini.

"Baiklah Naruto, aku pulang dulu!" Shikamaru beranjak pergi, tidak ingin membuat Ino semakin khawatir menunggu. Melangkah beberapa langkah, dia berhenti kemudian berkata dari balik bahunya.

"Itachi…!" Shikamaru memanggil pelan, mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Itachi tadi dia ingin Itachi mengetahui pemikirannya.

"Sebagai seorang anak, memang akan tiba saatnya ketika kita menyadari bahwa orang tua kita tidaklah sesempurna pemikiran kita selama ini. Tidak semua yang mereka katakan adalah kebenaran seperti yang selalu kita percayai. Namun hal itu bisa membantu kita untuk mengingat, selain sebagai seorang ayah dan ibu mereka juga adalah manusia, bisa khilaf dan melakukan kesalahan. Dan satu hal yang harus selalu kau ingat, hanya merekalah manusia yang memberimu cinta tanpa pamrih. Mereka tidak meminta banyak sebagai imbalan, mungkin hanya sekedar senyuman sudah cukup, mungkin kebahagian kita adalah hadiah terindah yang bisa mereka dapatkan. Jadi berikanlah hadiah kecil mereka itu sebelum kau tidak bisa lagi memberikannya meski kau ingin dan memohon." Nasehat itu meluncur masuk kedalam relung hati, membawa kesadaran yang memilukan.

* * *

_Sasuke menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Itachi kecil yang memeluk bantal. Setelah memastikan kalau jagoan kecilnya itu telah tertidur pulas, pelan-pelan Sasuke beringsut turun menuruni tempat tidur. Bergerak perlahan tanpa suara melintasi ruangan sempit itu menuju pintu. Tanpa menimbulkan suara di pintu tua itu Sasuke membuka kemudian menutupnya pelan di belakangnya. _

_ "Apa Itachi sudah tidur?" Suara lemah Hinata menyapa telinganya._

_ "Ya…!" Sasuke mendekat dan duduk di sisi Hinata yang terbaring lemah di tempat tidur cadangan mereka yang tipis. Hinata berbaring di luar kamar agar dia tidak menularkan flu pada Itachi._

_ "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Sasuke bertanya pelan, memandangi wajah Hinata yang pucat, wajah itu memang tidak pernah kembali seperti dulu lagi, tidak lagi merona dan bersemu. Setelah dia memiliki Itachi sepertinya rona itu menghilang dan menolak untuk kembali._

_ "Sudah baikan!" Hinata menjawab menenangkan Sasuke. Namun tubuhnya segera menyangkalnya._

_ "Kau tidak baik-baik saja!" Sasuke menggeram sambil mengusap pelan lelehan darah yang mengalir keluar dari hidung Hinata. Sasuke perlahan mendudukan Hinata, mendongakkan kepala wanita itu dengan lembut, berusaha menghentikan darah yang mengalir._

_ "Ini karena panas!" Hinata menjelaskan kondisinya pada Sasuke yang terlihat mengernyitkan kening memandanginya, laki-laki itu sangat khawatir meskipun tidak benar-benar diperlihatkannya._

_ "Sudah berhenti!" Hinata berhenti mendongak dan memandang Sasuke._

_ "Aku sudah meminum ramuan dari Miko-san!, sebentar lagi panasnya pasti turun." Hinata berusaha menenangkan Sasuke yang masih mengernyit. Di desa ini tidak ada medic nin ataupun cakra penyembuh, hanya ada seorang tabib wanita tua yang mengobati dengan ramuan dari tanaman. Sedangkan Hinata tidak bisa lagi membuat cakra penyembuh karena susunan cakranya yang kacau sejak melahirkan Itachi. Sasuke menarik Hinata kepelukannya, dipeluknya wanita itu hati-hati, dia ketakutan dalam diam. _

_ "Jangan…" Sasuke tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya, tenggorokannya tercekat hanya dengan memikirkannya._

_ "Aku hanya demam, Sasuke!" Hinata mengelus pelan punggung lebar Sasuke, berusaha menenangkannya. _

_ "Aku hanya demam!" Hinata berucap sekali lagi sambil menarik diri dari pelukan itu untuk menatap mata sang Uchiha. Dia tersenyum kecil pada Sasuke yang menatapnya lekat. Menghela napas panjang Sasuke mendorong pelan tubuh Hinata agar kembali berbaring. _

_ Mereka terus saling menatap dalam diam, Hinata bisa melihat ketakutan di mata Hitam itu, Sasuke merasa tidak berdaya ketika menatap Hinata yang terlihat begitu lemah dipembaringan. Hinata meraih tangan Sasuke dan mengelusnya lembut, menjelajahi ruas tangan Sasuke yang terlihat lecet dan melepuh. Menjadi petani ternyata jauh lebih sulit dibandingkan menjadi seorang Shinobi ataupun ninja bayaran, terbukti tangan Sasuke yang dulu kasar kini bisa dikatakan hancur._

_ "Terimakasih untuk hari ini!, Kau sudah berkerja keras!" Hinata mengecup lembut luka-luka ditangan itu sambil mengucapkan kata-kata yang selalu diucapkannya setiap hari pada Sasuke. Menghargai jerih payah yang sudah dilakukan Sasuke untuknya dan Itachi. _

_ Sasuke masih setia memandangi Hinata, sampai sekarang masih tidak percaya dia bisa memiliki hidup seperti ini bersama dengan Hinata dan putra mereka. Meski tinggal di gubuk sempit, meski memakai pakaian yang tidak nyaman, meski memakan makanan seadanya, meski harus berhenti jadi shinobi dan menjadi petani, Sasuke sangat bahagia. Dia sangat bahagia dan bersyukur bisa memiliki hidup seperti ini bersama keluarga kecilnya. Namun di dalam hatinya dia juga selalu digeluti rasa takut, ketakutan kalau semua ini entah bagaimana suatu saat akan berakhir, lenyap menghilang. Sasuke tidak bisa menghilangkan ketakutan itu, karena memang selalu begitu, segala sesuatu yang indah tidak pernah bertahan lama dikehidupannya. Dia tidak pernah bisa merasa bahagia tanpa merasa was-was disaat yang bersamaan. Dan Hinata menyadari kegelisahan Sasuke itu, setiap saat sebisanya dia akan selalu menenangkan Sasuke dengan kata-kata, senyuman, dan sentuhan ringan. Sasuke terkesan takut dan ragu dalam menyampaikan emosinya, hingga Hinatalah yang akan mengulurkan tangan padanya, wanita itulah yang akan meraihnya yang terkesan menahan diri. _

_ Hinata tahu kalau Sasuke selalu dirundung rasa takut, seperti sekarang ini, dia bisa mengetahui ketakutan apa yang sedang menguasai Sasuke ketika memandangnya. Jika sebelumnya dia akan selalu menenangkan dengan kata-kata 'tidak apa-apa', 'tenang saja', 'semua akan baik-baik saja', tidak untuk kali ini. Kali ini dia harus menguatkan Sasuke, karena segala sesuatunya bisa terjadi, manusia adalah fana, itu tidak bisa dipungkiri. Kalau tidak sekarang suatu saat nanti pasti akan terjadi, dia tidak ingin Sasuke seperti layangan putus jika itu benar-benar terjadi nanti, jika dia benar-benar harus pergi._

_ "Sasuke….!" Hinata memanggil pelan, ingin seluruh perhatian Sasuke tertuju padanya. Dan itulah yang didapatnya, Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan seksama, siap menerima perintah apapun juga darinya._

_ "Kalau aku meninggal lebih dulu darimu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Hinata bertanya hati-hati pada Sasuke._

_ "Jangan katakan itu!, Kau tidak…." Kalimat Sasuke terpotong oleh sebuah kalimat dari bibir Hinata._

_ "Jika suatu hari nanti kau meninggal lebih dulu dariku, aku akan terus hidup dengan baik dan merawat Itachi." Hinata berkata sambil meremas tangan Sasuke dengan lembut. Sasuke membelalak kaget memandang Hinata, terkejut dengan kata-kata yang baru saja didengarnya, benarkah begitu?, apa Hinata akan bisa seperti itu kalau dia yang pergi terlebih dahulu?._

_ "Aku akan merelakan kepergianmu dan melanjutkan hidup dengan kenangan indah tentangmu. Aku akan terus berjalan dan berjuang mendampingi Itachi hingga dia dewasa, aku akan terus hidup untuk menceritakan cerita tentangmu padanya…! Karena dia akan memerlukan itu Sasuke!" Sasuke memandang Hinata tidak berkedip._

_ "Kau pun juga harus begitu, kalau aku pergi lebih dulu, kau juga harus seperti itu!"_

_ 'Tentu saja begitu!' Sasuke sudah bisa menebak, semua ini bukan untuk Hinata, semua ini untuknya. Hinata tidak akan bisa berkata seperti itu jika dialah yang sedang berbaring dipembaringan saat ini. Sasuke yakin kalau dia tidak akan mati dengan mudah, tuhan pasti tidak akan membiarkanya, tuhan masih ingin menghukumnya lebih lama lagi di dunia ini._

_ "Aku tidak akan bisa!" Sasuke meringis, keningnya berkerut mengiba pada Hinata, seolah dialah yang bisa memutuskan segalanya._

_ "Kau bisa! kau pasti bisa! Demi Itachi, kita akan bisa!" Hinata menatap yakin mata Sasuke._

_ "Aku tidak akan bisa mendidik Itachi sendirian!, Dia tidak akan bahagia bersamaku!, Aku tidak tahu cara menyayanginya!, Dia…dia akan menjadi sepertiku! Aku tidak bisa!" Sasuke berkata cepat, meracau mengeluarkan unek-unek di dadanya. Hinata tersenyum lembut, dia tahu betul kalau Sasuke sangat menyayangi Itachi, dia hanya tidak tahu bagaimana cara menunjukkannya. Menurut Hinata Sasuke sama seperti ayahnya, Hiashi Hyuga, Sasuke adalah sosok ayah yang sama persis dengan ayahnya itu._

_ "Kau akan bisa mendidiknya dengan baik!, aku yakin itu. Karena kau adalah orang yang sangat hebat!" Hinata berkata pelan namun yakin._

_ "Dia akan bahagia bersamamu!, Karena kau lah ayahnya!" Pelan-pelan Hinata berusaha membuat Sasuke mengerti dan memahami maksudnya._

_ "Peluklah dia kalau kau ingin memeluknya, ucapkan pujian jika kau ingin memujinya, ciumlah dia kalau kau ingin menciumnya, hukumlah dia jika itu memang perlu, jangan menahan diri, ungkapkan saja apa yang ada dihatimu. Begitulah caranya untuk menyayangi seorang anak, tidak perlu ragu dan takut, karena dia darah dagingmu!" _

_ "Mungkin nanti akan ada saat kau marah dan berteriak, akan ada saat dimana dia membangkang dan berlari pergi darimu!. Namun jangan khawatir, dia pasti akan kembali kedalam pelukanmu, karena cintamu akan memanggilnya kembali padamu." _

_ "Dan Sasuke….!, Menjadi sepertimu tidaklah buruk!" Hinata mengelus lembut pipi Sasuke._

_ "Aku tahu betul itu!, Kau adalah orang yang luar biasa!" Hinata menangkat tubuhnya untuk memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke segera menyambut pelukan Hinata dengan dekapan erat._

_ 'Aku menjadi jauh lebih luar biasa ketika bersamamu! Hinata…' benak Sasuke bergumam lirih._

_ "Jangan kau berani-berani meninggalkanku!" Sasuke megeratkan pelukannya._

* * *

Sasuke terpaku di ambang pintu, tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisi berlututnya ketika Itachi pergi berlari meninggalkannya. Mata hitamnya kosong, keningnya berkerut, rahangnya terkatup rapat, dadanya bernapas berat, rasa sakit yang menusuk datang terus menerus membuatnya merasa tidak berdaya.

'Itachi membenciku Hinata!' Sasuke mengadu sedih, sesaat Sasuke kehilangan kemampuan untuk berpikir rasional.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' Sasuke meratap di dalam hati.

Samar-samar di ujung jalan Sasuke bisa melihat Itachi yang digandeng oleh Naruto berjalan kearahnya. Sasuke seketika berdiri, kemudian berjalan pelan menyongsong sosok kecil itu. Langkah Sasuke kecil-kecil, rasa takut akan tatapan kekecewaan dari Itachi menghalanginya berlari menuju putranya itu. Wajah Itachi yang masih buram dikejauhan adalah satu-satunya hal yang memenuhi penglihatannya. Sosok Itachi dikejauhan terlihat mendekat semakin cepat, berlari, perlu beberapa detik untuk Sasuke menyadari kalau anaknya itu tengah berlari menyongsongnya. Seketika rasa berat dan sakit didadanya lenyap terangkat, kakinya yang bergerak ragu-ragu kini bergerak cepat dengan langkah panjang-panjang menuju Itachi yang berlari kencang menujunya dengan wajah yang belinang air mata. Seruan 'ayah' yang keluar dari bibir Itachi membuat hati Sasuke bernyanyi dalam kelegaan.

'_Cintamu akan memanggilnya kembali padamu!' Kata-kata Hinata kembali ternginang ditelinga Sasuke._

"Ayah…..! Ayah….!" Itachi berlari sesenggukan menuju ayahnya, bocah itu segera berlari menghambur ke dalam pelukan hangat Sasuke.

Memiliki Itachi di dalam dekapannya Sasuke merasa damai, tidak ada yang dia perlukan lagi selain bocah kecil yang tengah memeluknya sangat erat ini. Sasuke menggendong Itachi ringan, mendekapnya erat sambil mengelus-elus punggung bergetar itu.

"Maafkan aku ayah!... Maafkan Aku!" Itachi berbisik sambil menangis. Sasuke mengelus kepala kecil yang bersembunyi dibahunya, mengelusnya lembut.

"Ayahlah yang harus minta maaf Itachi!... Maafkan ayah!" Sasuke berkata lembut sambil mengecup ringan pipi putranya. Itachi mengangguk pelan, terus menangis dipundak Sasuke.

"Aku menyayangimu ayah!..." Itachi mengangkat wajahnya menatap mata Sasuke, Sasuke tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk-angguk, matanya terasa panas, lega haru dan senang menghangatkan hatinya.

"Ayah tahu..!" Sasuke mengecup kening Itachi.

'_Jangan menahan diri, ungkapkan saja apa yang ada dihatimu.' Suara Hinata yang lembut terdengar._

"Ayah juga sangat menyayangimu Itachi!" Sasuke berkata lembut menatap Itachi.

"Sangat menyayangimu!"

* * *

_"Aku akan pergi membawanya!" Sasuke berkata menggeram pada lelaki yang lebih tua didepannya._

_ "Dia sudah tiada! Uchiha!" Laki-laki paruh baya itu berkata tenang, tidak ada yang bisa menerka hatinya yang tengah berdarah dalam duka._

_ "Diam!" Sasuke membentak kasar, menahan rasa sakit dan pedih ketakutan di dadanya, jantung itu berdetak sangat lemah, tubuh ringkih didekapannya semakin mendingin._

_ "Dia sudah mati! Pergilah bawa anakmu sekarang juga sebelum mereka sampai disini!" Ayah yang berduka itu berkata dingin. Jantung itu berdetak hanya dengan bantuan cakra Sasuke sekarang ini, sesaat lalu jantung itu sudah tidak lagi berdetak._

_ "Aku tidak akan pergi kemanapun tanpanya!" Sasuke menatap pedih pada mata terbuka yang menerawang kosong digendongannya. Membuat mantan pemimpin Hyuga itu menutup matanya perlahan, berusaha menahan rasa sakit dan gelisah di dadanya. _

_ "Pergilah! Bawa dia!" Akhirnya dia mengalah. Tidak ada waktu untuk berdebat, mereka akan segera sampai dalam beberapa menit._

_ "Dengarkan aku baik-baik! Untuk Hyuga dan Konoha Hinata dan cucuku sudah mati! Apa kau mengerti?" Biar segala akibat berada dipundaknya, Hinata dan cucunya akan baik-baik saja._

_ "Pergi dan bersembunyilah!, Jaga cucuku baik-baik!" Hiashi menatap cucunya yang tergendong tenang tertidur di dada ayahnya._

_ "Dan jika dia bisa bertahan…." ,'meskipun tidak mungkin' hatinya menangis saat menatap wajah pucat putrinya di gendongan sang Uchiha._

_ "Aku titipkan dia padamu!" Sekelumit emosi akhirnya terdengar dari nada bicara dingin seorang ayah yang baru saja kehilangan putrinya._

* * *

Haruko mengendap perlahan masuk di celah sempit yang dibuatnya dengan cakra di jeruji besi jalan masuk menuju sel gelap itu. Anak ini memang tidak mau diam dan membiarkan rasa penasarannya, Haruko Hyuga tidak akan pernah diam dan duduk menunggu saat sesuatu terus berkelabatan di kepalanya. Kakinya berjingkat pelan di lantai dingin ruangan bawah tanah itu, tengah malam udara di bawah sini semaki dingin dan lembab. Tangan kanannya memegang erat sebuah potret tua berisi sesosok laki-laki paruh baya yang berdiri tegak berwibawa. Dalam diam Haruko terus berjalan pelan sampai kakinya membawanya kesebuah sel yang terlihat cukup terang dan hangat, berbeda dengan sel lain, sel ini justru lebih mirip kamar yang diberi jeruji besi dibandingkan sebuah tempat . Di atas sebuah tempat tidur kecil, sosok laki-laki tua yang tadi disebut ibunya 'ayah' itu duduk bersila gagah.

Dari balik pilar-pilar besi itu Haruko memicingkan mata berusaha mengamati wajah kakek tua di atas tempat tidur dari jarak yang lumayan jauh, dia tercekat saat matanya bisa menangkap sosok itu. Sentakan napas terkejut Haruko sepertinya menarik perhatian lelaki tua itu. Perlahan dia berjalan mendekat pada Haruko, berhenti tepat di depan Haruko di balik pilar yang memenjaranya. Dari jarak sedekat ini sekarang Haruko semakin yakin, ditatapnya bergantian sosok di depannya dengan sosok di dalam potret di tangannya. Mereka adalah orang yang sama, hanya saja sosok dibalik jeruji besi itu terlihat lebih tua. Rambutnya mulai memutih di beberapa bagian dan matanya, oh astaga Haruko baru menyadari kalau mata kakek ini tertutup, kelopaknya menghitam dan cekung kedalam. Haruko meneguk air liur ngeri, ketika menyadari mata itu tidak memiliki bola mata lagi.

"Sedang apa kau di sini nona kecil?" Suara berat khas terdengar berwibawa di telinga Haruko.

"Anda siapa?" Haruko melotot memandangi kakek yang baru saja memanggilnya nona kecil, benaknya bertanya-tanya bagaimana kakek buta ini bisa tahu kalau dia adalah 'nona kecil?'. Kenapa di tidak mengiranya pelayan atau penjaga atau ibunya?, kenapa dia tahu kalau Haruko adalah seorang gadis kecil?. Senyum tipis terbentuk dibibir kakek itu.

"Aku hanya orang tua buta di penjara bawah tanah!" Kakek itu berkata pelan sambil beranjak berpaling dari Haruko, ingin kembali duduk ke tempat tidurnya.

"Hiashi Hyuga….!" Kata-kata Haruko membuat langkah Hiashi terhenti.

"Saya tahu siapa anda!, anda adalah Hiashi Hyuga…..!", 'Kakekku!' Haruko bergumam dibenaknya.

Senyum mengembang di bibir Hiashi ketika mendengar nada berharap dikata-kata itu, dia berbalik untuk menampakkan wajahnya pada cucunya.

"Haruko…! Segeralah kembali ke kamarmu, ibumu tengah menuju kesana!" Hiashi berkata ringan mengingatkan.

'Astaga….!' Haruko menutup mulutnya, dia benar, kakek ini adalah kakeknya, kakek ini bahkan juga tahu namanya padahal dia bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri.

'Ini benar-benar gila!' Haruko berteriak didalam kepalanya ketika ia berlari pergi menjauh menuju kamarnya, dan yang lebih gilanya lagi kakek itu benar, Haruko bisa merasakan cakra ibunya sedang menyeberangi koridor menuju ke kamarnya.

'Aku harus kembali kesini lagi nanti!, harus….!' Haruko bertekat.

* * *

Fyi :

Eri Yamanaka : Putri pasangan Oda dan Souko Yamanaka ( ceritanya mereka sepupu Ino Yamanaka ). Umur 11 tahun

Shikaku Nara : Putra pasangan Shikamaru Nara dan Ino Yamanaka. Umur 5 bulan lebih tua dari Itachi.

Chizo Akamichi : Putra pasangan Chozi Akamichi dan unknown mother. Umur 12 tahun

Haruko Hyuga : Putri pasangan Hanabi Hyuga dan unknown father. Umur 11 tahun

Fuyu Hatake : Putri pasangan Kakashi Hatake dan unknown mother. Umur 12 tahun.

Toya Inuzuka : Putra Pasangan Hana Inuzuka ( kaka Kiba ) dan unknown father. Usia 12 Tahun

Rio Aburame : Putra pasangan unknown mother dan unknown father ( ceritanya kerabat Shino Aburame). Umur 13 tahun.

Usia Itachi sekarang ini 13 tahun. 3 Tahun awal hidupnya Itachi tinggal diluar Konoha sama Sasuhina, trus karena sesuatu (masalah yang masih belum terungkap) Itachi dibawa sama Sasuke pulang ke Konoha, mereka berdua hidup di Konoha sampai sekarang ( 10 tahun ).

* * *

Ulala-laaaaa'laa – Ulili-liiiiii'li

Hyuri senang sekali…

Unana-naaaa'na – Unini-niiiiiiiiiii'ni

Readernya nambah lagi!...#Nari2 + nyanyi2 gaje…..

Semuanya Terimakasih banyak!... #Peluk2kin + cium2min reade rsemua….

Buat temen-temen yang udah ngasih masukan juga terimakasih banyak ya…. Hyuri ngehargain banget itu…..

Untuk segala kekurangan dan kekeliruan Hehe…..harap maklumi… author baru belajar…. #Hyurimalututupmuka..ha..ha..

Pokoknya kritik saran jangan sungkan-sungkan buat ngasih tau, biar fic ini semakin enak dibaca kedepannya…

(Aindri-chan… PM kamu baru kebaca!...Kya….thankz ya… udah nungguin fic ini, you are my first reader and smoga terus setia ya ampe nich fic tamat!...")

(Lavender hime-chan …..uaaaah hatiku berbunga-bunga baca PM kamu yang panjang itu….hehe…kamu nangkep semua apa yang pengen kusampaikan dicerita ini….., dan masukannya makasih banyak ya… sangat berharga buat hyuri….! Keep reading please….)

Duh maaf blum bisa bales review satu-satu….., pokoknya reader-san semua….terimakasih banyak….!

Nyanyi lagi ah….

Syalala-laaaa'la – Syalili-liiiii'li

SasuHina ending nya nanti heppi….

Syanana-naaaa'na – Syanini-niiiii'ni….

Hyuri yakin sekali….*Bugggh* #Hyuriditimpuktetangga…..

Read and Review Please…..

Bye…. Bye… ( ",)


	12. Chapter 12

Menerangkan : Manga NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Peringatan : TYPO, OOC, dll

Keterangan : _Kalimat miring adalah Flashback _

Chapter 12

Mengungkap Kebenaran Part 1

'_Rumah!' benak Hinata berseru lega kala kakinya melangkah untuk memijak daratan. Setelah menempuh perjalanan hampir tiga hari tiga malam di tengah lautan yang dirundung duka, akhirnya Hinata bisa juga bernapas lega. Bahkan sekarangpun dermaga Konoha masih terasa seperti kapal yang berayun-ayun, kepala Hinata masih berdenyut-denyut hanyut. Perjalanan pulangnya kali ini benar-benar pengalaman perjalanan lintas perairan yang paling buruk bagi Hinata, ombak tinggi menghempas tanpa ampun sepanjang perjalanan, belum lagi cuaca yang tidak bersahabat, kapal terus-terusan diguyur hujan yang hampir menyerupai badai._

_ Menghindari sakit kepala yang mengancam segera menyerang... lagi, Hinata segera beranjak meninggalkan hiruk-pikuk kemeriahan dermaga Konoha yang tengah membongkar muatan. Memutuskan untuk beristirahat lebih dahulu Hinata melompat cepat menuju kediaman Hyuuga. Gerbang kediaman Hyuuga segera membuka ketika Hinata berjalan semakin mendekat pada rumahnya itu. Bunke yang bertugas menyapanya hormat, Hinata tersenyum hangat dan mengucapkan terimakasih seperti biasanya. Kediaman Souke terlihat lengang, Hanabi dan Ayahnya tengah pergi untuk latihan, begitu yang dikatakan oleh maki si pengurus rumah tangga tadi ketika menyambutnya di depan gerbang. _

_ Lantai kayu menimbulkan bunyi 'kriet-kriet' ketika Hinata berjalan pelan di atasnya, bunyi lantai kayu di rumahnya ini tidak pernah berubah sejak dia kecil, lantai kayu itu senantiasa menyambutnya dengan decitan selamat datang, mengingatkan pada Hinata kalau dia sekarang sudah berada di rumahnya yang nyaman. Melangkah gontai Hinata bergerak menuju kamarnya, Maki berjalan menyisiinya untuk menanyakan apakah dia ingin makan terlebih dahulu atau jika dia memerlukan sesuatu yang lain._

_ "Terimakasih Maki-san! Aku belum lapar, mungkin nanti!" Hinata menjawab sopan pada pengurus rumah tangganya. _

_ Segera setelah memasuki kamarnya, Hinata melemparkan tubuh ke atas tempat tidur yang tertata rapi dan bersih, menghela napas senang Hinata berbaring telentang di atas tempat tidurnya sambil memejamkan mata. Seluruh tubuhnya penat dan lelah, ia sangat mengantuk. Tidak bisa mandi dengan layak selama di atas kapal menimbulkan perasaan lengket keringat yang sangat mengganggu, sehingga menghalangi lelap untuk datang menghampiri tubuh Hinata yang kelelahan. Mendengus lembut, Hinata memaksa tubuhnya untuk bangkit, ia duduk diam di tempat tidurnya, berusaha memfokuskan penglihatannya yang masih menunjukkan ilusi seakan kamarnya ini bergoyang-goyang seperti di atas kapal. Mata amethystnya menangkap gambaran sebuah buku bersampul ungu muda, buku hariannya, tergeletak tertutup di atas meja kerjanya. Dengan langkah ringan Hinata berjalan mendekat kemudian meraih dan membuka buku itu tepat di halaman terakhir yang ditulisnya sebelum berangkat pergi untuk menjalankan misi ini. _

_ Mata Hinata menyisir tiap-tiap huruf yang menyusun untaian kata janjinya, atau lebih tepatnya hutang yang harus dilunasinya pada Naruto dan Sakura. Tekadnya sudah bulat, tidak ada keraguan barang sekecil butiran pasir pun yang menaungi hatinya sekarang ini, dia sudah sepenuhnya keluar dari lingkaran yang tidak berujung itu. Dia harus segera menemui Sakura dan Naruto untuk menyampaikan apa yang sangat ingin disampaikannya, maka dengan tekat itu Hinata tergesa menggerakkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Dia harus secepatnya menemui mereka._

_ Kamar mandinya menguarkan aroma mawar lembut yang jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan kamar tidurnya, rasa nyaman dan air hangat selalu dijanjikan oleh ruangan yang berdinding ungu ini padanya. Hinata melepaskan seluruh pakaian lusuh yang dikenakannya kemudian ia segera berdiri di bawah pancuran air yang tengah mengucurkan air hangat yang langsung memanjakan kulitnya. Hinata memejamkan mata untuk menikmati guyuran air hangat yang jatuh kokoh di puncak rambutnya, siraman yang lumayan kuat itu mampu meringankan denyutan-denyutan tidak nyaman di kepalanya. Air hangat, udara lembab, basah, dan telanjang, semua hal ini membuat Hinata mau tidak mau mengingat lagi kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Kejadian yang senantiasa diingatnya, benaknya tidak mampu melupakan, Hinata pun juga tidak ingin melupakan. _

_ "Sasuke!" Hinata mendesiskan pelan nama pemuda yang telah menjadikannya seorang wanita itu._

_ Wajah Sasuke terus-terusan mengisi benaknya, kecupan bibir pemuda itupun terasa masih segar di ingatan Hinata. Sentuhan, elusan, debaran jantung, helaan napas cepat, kulit yang bersentuhan dengan kulit, decapan dan leguhan, segala sesuatunya terpatri rapi di kalbu wanita Hyuuga ini. Kenangan manis ketika mereka saling memiliki satu sama lain. Tuhan.., Hinata sedikit takut saat mendapati benaknya sudah tidak seputih dulu. Hati Hinata juga menciut kala mengingat konsekuensi yang harus ditanggungnya jika ada yang mengetahui tentang ini, dosa besar ini, jantung Hinata terasa mengecil ketika memikirkannya sebagai dosa. Juga…. , jemari lentik Hinata mengelus perutnya yang rata, keningnya berkerut, sekelumit ketakutan menghantuinya. Bagaimana kalau dia hamil?, apa yang akan terjadi?, dan pertanyaan yang lebih penting lagi adalah, apakah Sasuke akan pulang ke Konoha?, apakah dia akan mencarinya?._

_ 'Dia pasti pulang!' Hinata meyakinkan dirinya, ya… dia pasti akan pulang, iya kan Sasuke?._

_ "Aku menunggumu Sasuke!, segeralah kembali!" Hinata memohon lirih sambil mencengkram perutnya, yang tanpa disadarinya sesungguhnya tengah memproses sebuah kehidupan baru di dalam sana._

_._

_._

_._

_ Mata Tsunade memandang terang-terangan sosok gadis berambut indigo yang tengah tertunduk di hadapannya, gadis Hyuga itu tampak tidak nyaman dan terintimidasi. Hinata merasa gelisah, dia takut untuk menatap Tsunade, mata itu seakan bisa mengetahui rahasia terdalam yang disimpannya. Di sisi lain Tsunade justru tengah menangkap gerak-gerik Hinata sebagai pertanda depresi atau kesedihan karena situasi sang gadis dengan Naruto. Sudah cukup lama mereka diam seperti ini, Hinata merasa semakin gelisah seiring dengan semakin nyaringnya dentingan jarum jam yang terdengar di telinganya. Dia ketakutan, apakah Tsunade bisa menyadari perbendaannya?, apa dia menyadari sesuatu?, atau… benaknya tidak bisa berhenti berprasangka, Hinata kelelahan dibuatnya._

_ "Laporanmu sempurna seperti biasanya!" Tsunade akhirnya membuyarkan prasangka yang berputar-putar di kepala Hinata. Gadis ini memang tidak pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu, dia selalu khawatir akan ketahuan._

_ "Terimakasih Hokage-sama!" Hinata menjawab lirih, ia masih takut mengangkat wajahnya._

_ "Hinata..?" Tsunade memanggil nama gadis itu untuk menarik perhatiannya, sedikit banyak dia jadi khawatir melihat tingkah Hinata yang begitu tidak nyaman._

_ "Iya..Hokage-sama?" Hinata mengangkat paksa wajahnya untuk melihat ke arah sang pemimpin Konoha, tidak ingin membuat Tsunade curiga._

_ "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kening Tsunade mengernyit ketika mendapati wajah Hinata yang sedikit memucat dan berkeringat._

_ "I…Iya Tsunade-sama, sa…saya baik-baik saja!" Hinata tergagap gugup. Tsunade mengernyit sedih memandang Hinata, sudah lama dia tidak melihat Hinata segugup ini. Gadis ini lebih percaya diri sejak dia berada di sisi Naruto, wanita yang lebih tua itu menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka lah yang menjadikan Hinata seperti ini lagi._

_ "Apa yang terjadi di antara kau dan Naruto mungkin bukan urusanku Hinata, tapi aku ingin mengatakan pendapatku tentang ini." Tsunade menatap lekat Hinata yang terlihat tercenung menanggapi kata-katanya._

_ "Dia sedang terjebak dalam kebingungannya, Hinata, selama ini bocah itu hidup dalam dunia gelap tanpa cinta dan kasih sayang, sehingga kau jangan terkejut ketika mendapati dia sekarang tengah terjebak dalam kebimbangan hatinya!" Tsunade berkata lambat-lambat, berusaha membantu menjelaskan keadaan bocah kesayangannya itu pada Hinata._

_ "Apa yang kau berikan padanya adalah sesuatu yang baru untuk Naruto, Kebahagiaan dan cinta yang kau tawarkan adalah sesuatu yang sangat luar biasa baginya. Senyumnya begitu lebar ketika dia berada di sisimu, dia sangat bahagia, hanya saja…" Tsunade sedikit ragu untuk meneruskan kata-katanya._

_ "Naruto-kun masih mencintai Sakura-chan, Tsunade-sama!" Hinata berkata lembut penuh pengertian, dimana membuat Tsunade terperangah memandang gadis manis yang tengah menatapnya dengan kening sedikit berkerut. _

_ "Selamanya akan begitu, tidak akan berubah!" Hinata berkata dengan nada mengungkapkan fakta, Tsunade membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang dia harap bisa mengurangi kerusakan yang terjadi di hati gadis lembut di depannya ini, tapi Hinata kembali berucap._

_ "Saya mengerti seperti apa perasaan Naruto-kun juga perasan Sakura-chan. Kami bertiga akan selamanya seperti ini jika tidak ada yang berusaha mengakhirinya." Mata putih Hinata berkilat memandang Tsunade dengan keyakinan. _

_ "Dan saya memutuskan untuk mengakhirinya." Getaran kesedihan memang terasa, tapi hanya sedikit, sangat sedikit, Hinata sendiri bahkan terkejut oleh hal ini. Tsunede terdiam, diamatinya setiap gerak bibir tegas Hinata ketika mengatakannya. _

_ " Cinta dan kenyamanan adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda, perasaan Naruto-kun pada Sakura-chan adalah cinta, sejak awal…., sejak dulu memang begitu. Saya tahu dan mengerti betul hal itu!" Amethys Hinata memandang Tsunade sendu._

_ "Saya masuk dan menawarkan untuk Naruto-kun sebuah kenyamanan dan kehangatan yang selama ini dia rindukan, sehingga mungkin ini lah yang membuatnya salah mengartikan perasaannya pada saya. Sejujurnya untuk itu saya juga menyadari dan mengerti, namun keegoisan saya membuat saya berpikir kalau mungkin suatu hari, dia akan bisa benar-benar mencintai saya. Padahal sesungguhnya hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!" Mata Hinata sedikit menggelap untuk sesaat. Namun mata itu kembali menunjukkan percikan yang lebih terang dari sebelumnya, seolah keyakinan yang jauh lebih besar tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya._

_ "Tapi sekarang saya sudah bisa melihatnya dengan mata terbuka, saya bisa merelakannya. Saya juga menyadari, kalau sekarang perasaan saya pada Naruto-kun sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi, pelan-pelan justru saya lah yang berubah!" Senyum kecil terukir di bibir Hinata saat wajah Sasuke membayang jelas di pelupuk matanya._

_ "Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan berhak bersama dan bahagia, karena mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain." Kali ini giliran Tsunade yang tercenung mendengar penuturan Hinata. _

_ Gadis di depannya ini bukanlah gadis yang tadi memucat gugup gelisah di hadapannya. Gadis ini adalah sosok lain, setiap kata yang diucapkannya meluncur dengan keyakinan, tenang dan tegar. Mata yang sejak tadi menghindari tatapannya kini tengah menatapnya dengan tegas, seolah berharap agar ia bisa menyelami setiap kata yang diucapkannya dari gambaran matanya. Yakin dan tidak ada kata kembali, gadis ini tidak akan mundur dan menarik kata-katanya lagi, kening Tsunade mengkerut ketika mengingat kalau mungkin saja Naruto masih tidak ingin berpisah dengan gadis ini. Bagaimana kalau Naruto setelah merenung justru menyadari kalau Hinata lah yang benar-benar di cintainya, Tsunade mau tidak mau merasa khawatir untuk Naruto._

_ "Tsunade-sama! Jika boleh saya ingin segera undur diri. Saya ingin segera menyampaikan ini pada Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan!" Hinata menatap setengah memohon pada Tsunade._

_ "Mereka tidak ada di Konoha!" Tsunade menyampaikan informasi itu dengan berat hati, Naruto berangkat kesuna 3 Hari yang lalu, dan Sakura ia tugaskan ke Kumogakure beberapa jam yang lalu. Mendengarnya Hinata mengangguk, sedikit kecewa, benaknya menebak mereka mugkin tengah bertugas di luar Konoha._

_ "Mereka baru akan kembali lima bulan lagi!" Dan itu yang membuat mata Hinata membulat kaget tidak percaya, lima bulan?. _

_ "Dan Hinata, untuk lima bulan kedepan kau tidak akan menerima misi ke luar Konoha!" Tsunade menepati janjinya pada Naruto. Hinata mengernyit bingung memandang Tsunade, kenapa?, benaknya heran._

_ "Naruto ingin kau selalu aman di Konoha sampai ia kembali nanti!" Hinata terdiam tidak bergerak. Deguman keras seolah terdengar ditelinganya._

_ "Bocah itu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!" Hinata mengigit bibir mendengar kata-kata Tsunade, dia lupa kalau hingga saat ini sebenarnya dia masih kekasih Naruto. Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa bersalah, merasa terikat, dan merasa berkhianat, dan dia harus menunggu lima bulan lagi untuk bisa lepas dari perasaan ini. Oh Kami-sama... Hinata menutup matanya meringis. Lima bulan ini akan menjadi waktu yang panjang dan menyiksa untuknya._

* * *

_ Hinata berfirasat, dia berprasangka dan ia ketakutan. Takut-takut Hinata, mengaktifkan byakugannya untuk melihat perutnya, tidak ada apa-apa, kosong, semuanya baik-baik saja. Hinata tidak bisa melihat ada sesuatu apapun yang aneh di tubuhnya. Setiap malam, setiap pagi, setiap ada kesempatan Hinata senantiasa memeriksa keadaan dirinya, benaknya berfirasat sesuatu sedang terjadi padanya, selama seminggu ini dia tidak henti-hentinya ketakutan dan gelisah._

_ Setiap lirikan seakan menyelidik, setiap bisikan seakan menggunjingkan, setiap seruan seolah mengetahui. Kelelahan, dia tidak bisa menghentikan benaknya untuk berprasangka. Sementara itu tidak ada tanda-tanda Sasuke akan pulang dan memeluknya dalam ketenangan. Hinata pun menangis dalam diam._

_._

_._

_ Bercak darah menenangkannya, untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua minggu ini Hinata akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Lega, seolah beban seluruh dunia telah terangkat dari pundaknya. Tapi dia belum dibiarkan sepenuhnya tenang oleh benaknya, lagu baru mengalun bersenandung, Sasuke belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya, kemana dia?, apa dia tidak ingin menemuinya?._

_._

_._

_ Berhenti, bercak merah tidak ada lagi, cepat sekali, terlalu cepat. Baru kemarin malam, dan pagi ini itu tidak ada lagi. Hati Hinata kembali menangis ketakutan. Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke benaknya meraung-raung memanggil-manggil pegangan hatinya._

_._

_._

_ Terbangun di tengah malam, kram di perutnya membuat Hinata menyadari ketakutannya benar-benar terjadi. Kami-sama…. Oh Sasuke…. Hinata terdiam, tidak bersuara, tidak bergerak, hingga pagi menjelang matanya tidak bisa terpejam lagi. _

_._

_._

_ Dehaman ayahnya terasa begitu mengagetkan. Langkah kaki Hinata ragu-ragu seperti pencuri yang takut ketahuan. Setitik cakra, setitik cakra ia sembunyikan, takut bahkan sudah tidak lagi bisa dia gunakan untuk menjelaskan keadaannya. _

_._

_._

_ Setiap malam Hinata duduk terdiam di atas tempat tidurnya mengamati segumpal darah yang pelan-pelan mulai semakin berubah bentuk. Dari hari ke hari semakin berubah, saat ini 'itu' hanya segumpal darah kecil yang rapuh , hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan cakra, 'itu' bisa menghilang tanpa rasa sakit. _

_ 'Jangan….! ' Hati Hinata berteriak menciptakan kabut tebal di otaknya. _

_._

_._

_ Tujuh minggu, bakal matanya mulai membayang, bakal kuping, bakal tangan dan kaki, juga ada bakal wajah yang nampak aneh. Air mata Hinata mengalir, dia mulai terlalu sering menangis. Putus asa, Sasuke tak kunjung tiba. Pada titik ini Hinata berkali-kali mengarahkan cakranya pada makhluk rapuh itu, tapi dia tak sanggup. Benaknya meminta waktu untuk menunda, penundaan yang terus berlanjut tidak mampu ia akhiri. Kebingungan dan kelelahan akan ketakutannya sendiri, Hinata mulai muntah-muntah tidak terkendali. Hinata mengurung diri di kamar, Hanabi dan Hiashi pergi berkunjung ke aliansi Hyuuga, dia aman dari tatapan menghakimi sejauh ini. _

_._

_._

_ Tubuh kecil itu mulai terlihat bentuknya, tangan kecil, kaki kecil, bakal mata itu terlihat punya kelopak tipis, wajah aneh itupun juga sudah punya mulut juga hidung . Meratap dan meringis, Hinata gelagapan, hatinya menjerit-jerit._

_._

_._

_ Telapak tangannya berkilau oleh cakra, di depan perutnya tangan itu bergetar, air mata jatuh menganak sungai di pipinya. Hanya ada satu nama yang terus-terusan dia bisikkan pada angin malam. _

_ "Sasuke….!" Isakan lolos, terdengar amat lirih. Matanya terus menatap lekat calon manusia yang tertanam di rahimnya._

_ Dua belas minggu, janin itu sudah berbentuk seperti manusia mungil. Kecil dan lemah, cakranya masih berupa titik-titik kecil cahaya yang berkilau. Dekat, semakin dekat, telapak tangan Hinata semakin mendekat pada perutnya. Sampai.._

_ Deg…. deg… deg… deg…_

_ Denyutan-denyutan kecil tiba-tiba terlihat. Hinata tersentak, sontak cakra yang telah ia kumpulkan di telapak tangannya buyar menghilang. Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat, rasa pilu sekaligus terharu memenuhi relung hatinya. Jantung janinnya berdetak, matanya hanya bisa menangkap sekelabat denyutan kecil. Semakin diperhatikannya, dia semakin bisa melihat gerakan-gerakan kecil dari tangan dan kaki mungil itu. _

_ Hinata menangis di antara takjub dan takut, rasa sesal membuatnya menangis semakin deras, dia hampir saja membunuh makhluk hidup ini, dia hampir saja membunuh darah dagingnya dan Sasuke. Hinata menutup mata, menonaktifkan byakugannya dia meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya._

_ "Sasuke…." Hinata mendekap erat bantal empuknya, rasa sesak yang menekan dada terasa sangat menyiksa._

_ "Aku membutuhkanmu…!" Bisikan serak terdengar pedih, air mata terus merembes keluar dari kelopak matanya yang tertutup._

_ "Sasuke….Sasuke…Sasuke….!"_

_ "Kami memerlukanmu..! Oh…huuhuuuhuu Sasuke…" _

_._

_._

_ Lima belas minggu, Hinata tersenyum kecil, laki-laki, bayinya laki-laki. Byakugannya melihat bayi laki-laki yang sehat di dalam rahimnya. Kulitnya terlihat tembus pandang dan berkerut-kerut, wajahnya masih terlihat aneh, kepalanya juga masih terlihat terlalu besar untuk tubuhnya. Jari-jari kecil itu terlihat menggenggam dan membuka pelan, gerakan-gerakan kecil itu membawa keteduhan ke dalam diri Hinata. Hinata mulai tersenyum tulus pada janin rapuh itu ketika ia merasakan gerakan-gerakan pelan dari dalam tubuhnya. Raungan pelan dan isakan tertahan tidak lagi terdengar dari bibir wanita Hyuuga itu. Jemarinya mengelus-elus lembut perutnya yang tidak lagi terlihat terlalu rata, perutnya sudah mulai membesar, meskipun masih belum ada yang bisa menyadari perubahan di tubuhnya._

_ Kini hati Hinata mulai tenang, dia sudah tidak lagi gelisah, meskipun setiap malam ia masih kerap memandang gerbang Konoha dengan tatapan mendamba dan merindu. Setidaknya kini Hinata sudah tidak lagi merasa sendiri, ada bayinya yang terus menggelitiknya dengan gerakan kecil bak kupu-kupu dari dalam perutnya. _

_ "Ayah akan datang manis!, kita tunggu saja, sebentar lagi dia pasti akan datang!" Hinata berbisik lembut pada bayi mungilnya yang terlihat seperti menguap di dalam sana._

_._

_._

_ Empat Bulan, bayinya mulai menendang dan menyikut jelas. Pengalaman yang sangat luar biasa, keajaiban nyata yang bisa dirasakannya. Bayinya sekarang sudah bisa menanggapi suara Hinata, saat dia menangis bayinya akan bergerak-gerak tidak tenang seolah bisa merasakan kesedihan ibunya. Saat Hinata bersenandung, bayinya menyenggol-nyenggol lembut dari dalam perutnya, seolah tengah menikmati suara Hinata. Ketidak beradaan Sasuke di sisinya pelan-pelan tertutupi oleh tingkah polah janinnya. Perlahan namun pasti Hinata mulai jatuh cinta pada bayinya, dan cinta itu membawa kesadaran serta keyakinan baru. Dia tahu saat-saat sulit dan rumit sudah menghadang mereka dimasa depan, tapi Hinata kini sudah siap menghadapinya, untuk bayinya dia harus bisa kuat dan tegar._

_ Hinata menyadari kalau Sasuke mungkin tidak tahu kalau dia tengah menunggunya di sini, dia mengingat bagaimana Sasuke memintanya untuk tinggal di sisinya namun Hinata justru menghilang tanpa sepatah kata pun dipagi hari. Setelah memikirkannya lagi Hinata sempat takut kalau Sasuke mungkin tidak akan pernah datang untuknya dan bayi mereka. Tapi kemudian ia yakin, cepat atau lambat, Sasuke akan bisa menyadari cakra ini, cakra si kecil yang berbeda, setitik cakra Uchiha di antara lautan cakra Hyuga yang membungkusnya. Cakra yang kadang terasa menyengatnya, namun juga membuatnya senang, mengingatkannya bahwa sebagian diri Sasuke ada bersamanya. _

_._

_._

_ Perut Hinata semakin membesar seiring semakin bertumbuhnya janin di dalam rahimnya. Hinata semakin menyadari kalau dia tidak bisa lebih lama lagi menyembunyikannya. Selain itu cakra bayinya pun menjadi semakin jelas terlihat, pengguna byakugan bisa dengan segera menyadari keberadaan mahkluk kecil ini. Berada di sebuah kediaman yang dipenuhi oleh mata-mata yang bisa melihat ke dalam dirimu ketika kau sedang berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu adalah hal yang paling menakutkan yang pernah Hinata alami. Ketakutan itu lah yang membawa kakinya melangkah ketempat itu sekarang ini, dia tidak ingin menyembunyikannya lagi, cukup sudah empat bulan dua minggu ini dia gelisah dan bertanya-tanya serta menebak-nebak hal apa yang akan terjadi kalau ada yang mengetahui perihal kehamilannya ini._

_ Tok… tok.. tok.._

_ Hinata mengetuk ringan, jantungnya berdebaran tidak terkendali, perutnya terasa mulas teremas, hampir saja Hinata berlari pergi dari sana ketika seruan 'Masuk!' terdengar dari dalam ruangan. Hinata mengepalkan tangannya erat sampai buku-buku jari memutih pucat di genggamannya. Ia menarik napas dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya berat, apapun yang akan terjadi nanti dia harus menghadapinya, saat ini yang penting adalah bayinya. Meyakinkan diri, Hinata menggeser Shoji di depannya, di dalam ruangan sepasang mata yang sewarna dengan matanya terlihat memandangnya dalam. Hinata meneguk liur, di perutnya seolah ada sebuah simpul yang menjerat semakin erat ketika dia melangkah masuk membungkuk pada sosok pemimpin Hyuuga yang sekaligus ayahnya itu. Keringat dingin mengucur ketika Hinata duduk bersimpuh di depan Hiashi, debaran jantungnya menggema di telinganya yang nyaris berdenging karena gugup dan takut. Hinata ingin ayahnya menjadi yang pertama mengetahui tentang ini, Hinata tidak bisa yakin akan seperti apa reaksi ayahnya nanti, hanya saja beliaulah satu-satunya yang bisa menyelesaikan segala sesuatunya untuk kebaikan keadaan ini. _

_ Hening…. Hinata menunduk, mempersiapkan diri memulai pembicaraan. Hiashi menatap penuh selidik putri sulungnya yang meminta untuk menemuinya ini. Matanya menangkap setiap gerakan kecil yang dilakukan putrinya, dia merutuk di dalam hati ketika mendapati Hinata masih saja betingkah gugup dan canggung, calon pemimpin Hyuga tidak boleh semudah itu dibaca, calon pemimpin Hyuga harusnya tidak bertingkah lemah seperti itu. Kening Hiashi mengernyit ketika melihat tangan kanan Hinata memeluk perutnya sendiri._

_ "Ayah…., Sa…saya ingin me…memberitahukan a…ayah sesuatu!" Hinata menggigit lidahnya, memarahi dirinya sendiri karena tergagap, ayahnya tidak pernah suka ketika dia begitu, tergagap adalah pertanda kelemahan. Hiashi hanya diam memandangi Hinata dengan wajah batunya. Melihat ayahnya hanya terdiam, Hinata menjadi semakin gelisah, ia menggumamkan nama Sasuke berkali-kali di benaknya agar bisa mengumpulkan kembali tekadnya yang rontok berjatuhan sesaat setelah dia melangkahkan kaki ke dalam ruangan ini._

_ "Saya sedang mengandung ayah!" Hinata berkata lirih, seketika Hiashi memejamkan matanya. Hinata meringis melihat wajah kecewa ayahnya. Benaknya mengutuk dirinya sendiri, sekalinya dia bisa melihat ekspresi di wajah batu itu, kenapa harus kekecewaan yang dilihatnya. Air mata Hinata langsung jatuh tidak tertahan, ketakutan, kegelisahan, semuanya, segala emosi yang berkecamuk di dada Hinata membuat calon ibu itu menangis hebat di depan ayahnya yang tengah mengerutkan kening, Hiashi menghela napas lelah, matanya masih tertutup rapat. _

_ Isakan pelan Hinata menusuk hati Hiashi, rahangnya terkatup semakin erat. Dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan betapa kecewanya dia saat ini. Hinatanya, harapannya, tonggak masa depannya, hanya dengan satu kalimat telah meruntuhkan segala mimpi yang selama ini dibangunnya. Mimpi untuk bisa menjadikan putri sulungnya itu sebagai penerus clan, mimpi untuk melihat Hinata bisa membuat kepala semua orang menunduk hormat padanya. _

_ 'Uzumaki Naruto!' Nama itu memacu geraman marah datang dari dalam tenggorokan Hiashi. Bocah itu, berani-beraninya dia. Terang-terangan sudah dia ungkapkan padanya pengaturan dan garis batas izin restu yang diberikannya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan putrinya. _

_ "Dimana dia?" Bocah itu, kemana dia?. Uzumaki Naruto…. Bocah sialan dimana kau?._

_ Masih terisak pelan, Hinata mendongak ketika mendengar ayahnya mengucapkan sesuatu. Hiashi memandang Hinata tajam. Hinata menyapu air matanya yang mengalir, setengah tidak mendengar apa yang tadi dikatakan ayahnya_

_ "Bocah Uzumaki itu, dimana dia?" Hiashi menggeram tidak sabar, berani-beraninya anak itu membuat putrinya mengabarkan kabar 'ini' padanya seorang diri!, sudah bosan hidup rupanya._

_ Hinata tercekat napasnya ketika mendengar itu, seketika dia merasa begitu hina di depan ayahnya. Tentu saja, tentu saja Hiashi akan mengira dia tengah mengandung benih Naruto, air mata Hinata kembali tumpah. Mengandung benih pria lain ketika dia tengah menjadi kekasih pria lainnya, oh… betapa…memalukannya. Apa yang akan dipikirkan oleh ayahnya tetang dia sekarang?. Perasaan bersalah pada Naruto membuat tubuhnya gemetaran. Hinata menggeleng pada ayahnya, tidak mampu menemukan kata-kata yang terhenti ditenggorokannya. Hiashi mengernyit melihat Hinata._

_ "Di mana dia Hinata?" Kata-katanya sekarang terdengar lebih nyaring, tidak sabar dan marah besar._

_ "Bukan…." Hinata menggeleng semakin keras, Hiashi kebingungan dengan reaksi putrinya yang terlihat jauh lebih ketakutan dari pada sesaat yang lalu._

_ "Bukan Naruto-kun, ayah!" Mata Hiashi membelalak._

_ "Apa maksudmu Hinata?" Dia membentak putrinya kasar, Hinata tersentak mendengar bentakan ayahnya._

_ "Ini bukan bayi Naruto-kun!" Hinata memeluk perutnya, meminta semangat dari bayi di dalam rahimnya._

_ Hiashi menegang, kalau bukan Naruto lalu siapa?, ketakutan dan kekhawatiran seorang ayah mulai menggantikan kemarahannya. Apa yang terjadi pada putrinya, putrinya adalah seorang wanita terhormat, tidak mungkin dia mau menyerahkan kehormatannya pada sembarang orang, pada Naruto mungkin saja, tapi kalau bukan Naruto siapa? Apa hal buruk telah menimpa Hinata? Pemaksaan misalnya? Pemerkosaan? Hiashi merasa tubuhnya mendingin ketika dia memikirkan kemungkinan terakhir._

_ "Jelaskan dirimu Hinata!" Hiashi berseru dingin, wajahnya kini kembali membatu menyembunyikan kekhawatiran yang menggigitinya dari dalam. _

_ "Ketika misi terakhir…." Hinata terisak, ia meneguk liur hampir tersedak._

_ "Malam itu… racun… dia sekarat…. saya… saya…." Mata Hinata menujukkan kelinglungannya pada Hiashi, gadis itu panik, setiap kata yang muncul di kepalanya terasa tidak pas untuk dikatakan. Kata 'Misi terakhir', 'racun', dan 'sekarat', membuat benak Hiashi berteriak nyaring dalam ketakutan._

_ "Apa kau diperkosa, Hinata?" Hiashi akhirnya melontarkan pertanyaan pahit itu. Wajah Hinata memucat, hatinya berteriak menyangkal. Sasuke tidak memperkosanya…._

_ "Tidak ayah, tidak…., maafkan aku ayah…., maafkan aku….!" Mereka melakukannya atas dasar suka sama suka, pesan itu ingin di sampaikan Hinata pada ayahnya, hanya saja dia tidak bisa mengatakannya, tidak pantas rasanya untuk diucapkan, rasanya dia semakin berdosa dan hina jika mengatakannya dengan gamblang. Hiashi menerima pesan itu dengan jelas dan terang, hanya saja dia tidak mengerti, Hinatanya, putri yang dibesarkannya tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu begitu saja di luar ikatan pernikahan._

_ "Dia terkena racun ayah, dia sekarat, satu-satunya jalan untuk menenangkan cakra yang menyebarkan racunnya itu hanyalah dengan…. " Hinata tidak sanggup mengatakan hal itu pada ayahnya, dia masih terus terisak. Mendengar itu Hiashi mengerutkan kening, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, hanya dengan penuturan singkat Hinata sang pemimpin Hyuuga itu sudah mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh putrinya. 'Dia' ini akan mati jika tidak melakukan 'itu' dengan Hinata. Sekarang ini dia hanya bertanya-tanya pada tuhan, kenapa harus 'Hinatanya?!'. Gadis ini memang berhati lemah, membiarkan seseorang mati begitu saja di depannya adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah sanggup dilakukannya, terkecuali itu musuh yang memang harus dilenyapkan. Pemikiran ini membawa sedikit cahaya terang di kepala Hiashi, setidaknya 'dia' ini bukan musuh._

_ "Siapa dia?" Hiashi bertanya tidak sabar, membuatnya terlihat menggeram marah ke arah Hinata. Melihat kemarahan ayahnya Hinata jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi pada Sasuke jika ayahnya mengetahui siapa ayah dari bayinya ini. Belum saatnya dia memberi tahukan ini pada ayahnya, saat ini Hiashi tengah marah besar. Hinata tidak ingin mengambil resiko, dia tidak ingin ada sepasukan elit ninja terbaik yang dimiliki Hyuga berlarian meninggalkan Konoha untuk berburu kepala Sasuke Uchiha. Meskipun Sasuke tidak akan tumbang dengan mudah, setidaknya darah tetap akan tumpah dari sisi anggota clannya. _

_ "Saya... tidak tahu ayah…!" Hinata menjawab ragu di sela isak tangisnya. _

_ Hiashi memukul meja dengan kasar ketika mendengarnya, Hinata ingin melindungi seseorang, dia tahu itu. Kepalanya yang terasa mendidih marah membuat Hiashi menyadari dia sudah kalah karena dikuasai amarah. Mendengus kasar Hiashi segera berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dia perlu udara segar untuk mendinginkan hati dan kepalanya. _

_ "Maaf ayah….! Maaf….! Maaf…!" Hiashi melangkah cepat meninggalkan putrinya yang terisak dan meraung memohon ampun padanya._

_ Hinata menangis semakin deras ketika memandang punggung ayahnya yang berlalu, dia sudah menyebabkan kekacauan besar, Hinata tahu itu. Banyak hal sulit yang akan dilaluinya kedepan nanti, dewan tetua Hyuga, masyarakat, dan masih banyak lagi. Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah telapak tangannya, berusaha meredam isakan yang tidak kunjung berhenti meskipun dia ingin menghentikannya. Langkah kaki ringan di ambang pintu membuat Hinata mendongak, berharap itu adalah ayahnya yang kembali untuk memeluk dan memaafkannya._

_ Di ambang pintu Hanabi berdiri diam memandang kakaknya, dia mendengar semuanya, dia mengetahui apa yang diihadapi Hinata saat ini. Matanya berair memandang kakak kesayangannya itu tengah dirundung kemalangan. Hinata merentangkan tangannya pada Hanabi, menginginkan dukungan moril dari adiknya itu. Hanabi menabrak tubuh Hinata, memeluknya erat, di usapnya rambut panjang Hinata dengan lembut. _

_ "Shhhh... Berhenti menangis Hinata! Kau cengeng sekali!" Hinata merasa sedikit tenang berada dipelukan Hanabi. Susah payah dia berusaha menelan tangisnya, namun masih gagal, Hinata masih terus terisak._

_ "Tidak apa-apa Hinata! Aku akan melindungimu!" Hinata tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan adik 16 tahunnya ini. Perbedaan 4 tahun di antara mereka memang seperti tidak pernah terlihat, Hanabi adalah anak yang kuat dan tenang, Hinata tahu Hanabi selalu bisa diandalkan. Setelah apa yang dialami Hinata, mereka berdua tahu jika kelak tampuk kepemimpinan Hyuuga sudah pasti akan jatuh pada Hanabi. Sejak awal para tetua memang lebih mengunggulkan Hanabi dibandingkan Hinata, hanya saja Hiashi tidak pernah membiarkan itu terjadi, ia bersikeras kalau putri sulungnya lah yang harus melanjutkan kepemimpinannya. Namun dengan situasi sekarang ini tidak akan bisa lagi, tetua sudah mendapat kartu bebas hambatan untuk memilih Hanabi._

_ "Cengeng! Berhenti menangis!" Hanabi berkata seolah memerintah. Dia memundurkan tubuhnya untuk memandang Hinata._

_ "Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal buruk terjadi padamu!" Hanabi berkata lantang sambil mengusap pipi Hinata yang berair. Hinata menunduk mengusap perutnya yang mulai menyembul di balik kimono yang dikenakannya._

_ "Bayimu juga, tentu saja!" Hanabi tersenyum lebar, menguatkan Hinata dengan janjinya, sayangnya…. banyak hal yang di luar perkiraan mereka tengah menunggu mereka di depan nanti._

* * *

_ Ada orang pernah mengatakan kalau rasa sakit karena patah hati itu melebihi rasa sakit terkena tusukan seribu kunai, ada juga yang mengatakan perihnya melebihi luka tebasan ratusan katana membara. Dulu Sasuke akan mencibir dan mengejek jika mendengarnya, tapi kini dia hanya bisa bersungut-sungut membenarkan. Jika merasakan cinta bisa begini menyakitkan, Sasuke merasa lebih baik dia dilahirkan tanpa hati saja. Rasa sakitnya seakan benar-benar bisa dirasakannya secara fisik, sakit, panas, perih, sesak, hampir gila rasanya. _

_ Cipratan darah dan potongan-potongan tubuh berhamburan di sekelilingnya, telapak tangan Sasuke menggelinding-gelindingkan bolak balik potongan kepala di samping lututnya yang duduk bersila. Sasuke duduk bersandar di tumpukan tinggi mayat orang-orang yang sudah dihabisinya. Dia duduk diam meresapi rasa puas yang seingatnya dulu selalu bisa membuatnya senang, namun kali ini sama sekali tidak berpengaruh. Hatinya tidak berada di sini, hatinya telah dibawa pergi oleh Hinata, buruknya gadis itu membawanya hanya untuk menyakitinya._

_ Seorang pria gendut berjalan keluar dari balik pohon, ragu-ragu dia melangkah maju mendekat pada Sasuke ditemani oleh dua orang penjaga bertubuh besar di sisi kanan dan kirinya. Melihat si pembayarnya sudah datang, Sasuke segera melemparkan potongan kepala yang tadi ditimang-timangnya ke arah pria gendut itu. Lelaki gendut itu menghidar, salah seorang pengawalnya menangkap kepala itu untuk menghentikan laju benda itu menuju majikannya. Mengernyit, pria gendut menatap benci potongan kepala yang mengerikan itu, sebelum dia tertawa terbahak tidak terkendali, sangat puas akan pekerjaan Sasuke. Namun hanya perlu beberapa detik sebelum dia malah mulai menangis. Sasuke hanya diam tanpa ekspresi melihat pria gendut itu bertingkah seperti orang gila yang tertawa-tawa di sela tangisnya. Kepala itu adalah kepala pemimpin gerombolan bandit yang sudah merampok dan membunuh putri si pria gendut._

_ "Apa dia mati dengan kesakitan?" Pria gendut itu bertanya lirih pada Sasuke._

_ "Dia menyesal pernah dilahirkan ke dunia ini!" Sasuke tidak berbohong atau melebih-lebihkan, dia memang menyiksanya habis-habisan. Ia melampiaskan sakit hatinya juga, tubuh yang bertebaran ini adalah buktinya, kelompok perampok itu habis tidak bersisa. Pria gendut itu mengangguk-angguk puas, tapi sesungguhnya hal ini masih belum bisa mengobati perih kehilangan seorang putri yang dibunuh sadis dan keji._

_ "Bayaranmu!" Sekantung besar uang mendarat di hadapan Sasuke._

_ "Terimakasih!" Setelah mengucapkan itu kepada Sasuke, rombongan pembayarnya itu segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian._

_ Tidak dibayarpun sesungguhnya Sasuke bersedia membabat habis mahkluk-mahkluk kotor ini. Dia juga perlu pelampiasan untuk kegelisahannya sendiri. Kewarasannya seolah sudah benar-benar berada di ujung tanduk, dia semakin gila di setiap harinya. Otaknya di suatu titik bahkan sudah mengatur siasat dan rencana untuk pergi menculik Hinata dari Konoha, baik suka rela maupun dengan pemaksaan, jika Hinata menolak dia akan memaksanya, yah… memaksanya. Bodoh sekali kan?... Gila kan? Rencana itu lenyap secepat datangnya dari kepala Sasuke, si bodoh itu tentu akan menghadangnya dengan pertarungan sampai mati. Mati bukan masalah utamanya, mata biru itulah masalahnya._

_ "Hinata…. Kenapa kau harus masuk ke dalam hidupku?" Sasuke bertanya sungguh-sungguh pada langit lembayung di atas kepalanya, kenapa dia harus berurusan dengan mahkluk cantik yang satu itu? Namun yang benar-benar disesalinya adalah kenapa harus Naruto? Kenapa Hinata harus mencintai Naruto? Satu-satunya orang yang paling tidak ingin disakitinya di dunia ini. Seandainya itu orang lain, kepala pemuda itu pasti sudah lepas dari tempatnya saat ini. Meski Hinata mengiba, meski Hinata membencinya, meski Hinata mengutuknya, dia akan tutup telinga. Selama dia bisa berada di sisinya, selama dia bisa memilikinya itu bukan masalah, dia bisa menulikan telinga dan membutakan matanya, ya.. begitulah kegilaan cintanya. Namun mata biru itu membuatnya tidak mampu melakukannya._

_ Mata Sasuke sayu dikelilingi lingkaran Hitam, akibat dari malam-malam yang dilaluinya tanpa tidur karena selalu terbangun ketika memimpikan Hinata yang menangis memanggil namanya. Bibirnya tersenyum sinis ketika mengingat hal itu tidak akan mungkin benar-benar terjadi, bukannya menangis gadis itu pasti justru tengah tersenyum bahagia berada di antara orang-orang yang menyanyanginya, di pelukan Naruto bodoh kekasihnya. Sebutlah dia pengecut, sebutlah dia penakut, Sasuke tidak menyangkal. Karena faktanya dia memang takut untuk menuruti kata hatinya agar menyusul Hinata ke Konoha. Dia takut kalau akan disuguhi pemandangan menyakitkan, takut mendengar penolakan dari bibir lembut itu. Dia mungkin akan hilang kendali dan mengamuk di Konoha, hilang kewarasan karena Hinata, Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingin menambah panjang daftar Uchiha yang menggila karena patah hati. _

_ "Kenapa aku harus mencintaimu?" Sasuke menengadah putus asa memandang langit yang mulai menggelap._

_ 'Kau bodoh Sasuke!'_

* * *

_"Itachi…. Jangan menangis sayang!" Itachi mendengar suara seorang wanita berkata lembut padanya. _

_Pandangan itachi yang semula gelap mulai terang seakan membuka, sesosok wanita berambut panjang berwarna kebiruan terlihat memenuhi penglihatannya. Ibunya, Hinata Hyuga, Itachi melihat ibunya berlutut di depannya sambil menatapnya sedih. _

_"Ayah akan segera menjemputmu! Tunggulah disini, jangan bergerak ataupun bersuara, apa kau mengerti sayang?" Ibunya terlihat mengusap air matanya sendiri. Sudut pandang Itachi terlihat bergerak naik turun seolah mengangguk._

_"Anak pintar!, Itachi ku memang pintar!" Ibunya terlihat mencium sepasang telapak tangan kecil yang seperti menjulur dari arahnya. Pandangan mata Itachi seolah menutup ketika wajah ibunya mendekat kearahnya, Itachi bisa merasakan kecupan lembut di keningnya, kemudian di kedua kelopak matanya, lalu turun di kedua pipinya, dan yang terakhir di ujung hidungnya. _

_"Ibu mencintaimu Itachi!" Saat pandangan Itachi menerang kembali, sosok Hinata sudah berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya, wajah ibunya terlihat tersenyum lembut memandangnya, meskipun keningnya terlihat berkerut menahan tangis. Tiba-tiba sesuatu bergerak menutup, Itachi seperti berada disebuah ruangan yang pintunya pelan pelan menutup memisahkannya dari ibunya._

_"Ibu sangat mencintaimu!" Air mata yang mengalir di pipi putih ibunya segera menghilang tidak terlihat ketika wajah itu hilang sepenuhnya dari pandangan matanya. Sesaat kemudian Itachi bisa mendengar suara tangis terbekap dari seorang anak kecil. Terdengar sangat dekat, seakan-akan tangis itu keluar dari mulutnya sendiri._

"Itachi….Itachi….!" suara ayahnya sayup-sayup terdengar memanggil namanya. Kening Itachi mengernyit, bahunya terasa digoyang-goyang perlahan.

"Itachi… bangun!" Sasuke menggoyang pelan pundak Itachi di pelukannya, anaknya itu menangis dalam tidur sehingga membuat Sasuke khawatir.

Mata Itachi pelan-pelan terbuka, air mata mengalir dari ujung-ujung matanya, melewati hidung jatuh ke bantal keras yang ditidurinya. Wajah Sasuke yang khawatir menjadi gambaran pertama yang ia tangkap setelah iris matanya mampu menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya kamar tidur ayahnya. Sasuke mengusap lembut air mata yang mengalir di pipi Itachi, Itachi memandang ayahnya tidak berkedip.

"Jangan menangis lagi!, kau sudah terlalu banyak menangis." Sasuke mengusap pelan rambut di kepala Itachi yang tengah menjadikan pergelangan tangannya sebagai bantal. Itachi tertidur sambil memeluk Sasuke setelah kelelahan karena terlalu banyak menangis. Itachi beringsut memeluk Sasuke lebih erat, mengubur wajah di pelukan hangat ayah tercintanya. Sasuke membalas pelukan Itachi sambil mengelus-elus punggung putranya itu pelan. Mereka diam tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun antara satu sama lain, namun cinta mereka bisa terpancar dari kehangatan dan kenyamanan dekapan mereka.

Itachi bermimpi, dia memimpikan ibunya, senyum kecil terukir di bibir Itachi. Meskipun dia tidak mengerti apa arti mimpi itu, Itachi tetap senang, sangat bahagia ketika mendengar kata cinta dari bibir ibundanya. Setelah sekian lama hidup dengan bayangan sosok ibu tidak berwajah, akhirnya Itachi sekarang bisa membayangkan sesosok wajah ketika mengingat tentang ibu. Itu pun sudah cukup untuk menghangatkan hatinya.

Sasuke di sisi lain tengah sibuk memikirkan apa yang harus di katakannya pada Itachi. Putranya ini sudah mengetahui rahasianya, dia telah mengetahui siapa ibunya. Dia yakin sekali banyak pertanyaan yang tentunya sedang memenuhi pikiran Itachi, tentang ibunya, tentang semuanya, selain apa yang di beri tahu oleh Naruto tadi padanya. Naruto sudah menceritakan pada Sasuke semua yang di katakannya pada Itachi untuk menenangkan anak ini tadi, dan Sasuke berani memastikan kalau sebentar lagi Itachi juga pasti akan melontarkan pertanyaan padanya. Masalahnya sekarang adalah sebanyak apa dia bisa menjawabnya?. Hanabi tidak bisa di anggap remeh, segel di kening Itachi terhubung dengan sang pemimpin Hyuga, kalau Hanabi mau dia bisa saja menguping pembicaraan apapun yang di lakukannya dengan Itachi. Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya ketika menyadari seberapa dekat putranya itu dengan bahaya.

Itachi bisa merasakannya, kegelisahan Sasuke, Itachi bisa merasakannya dengan jelas. Jutaan pertanyaan sepele hingga berat berada dibenak Itachi saat ini, banyak sekali hal yang ingin diketahuinya. Namun Itachi tahu seperti apa situasi yang dihadapi oleh ayahnya, seperti apa dilemma yang menggelayutinya. Keinginannya untuk melindungi Itachi tentu membebani keinginannya untuk mengungkapkan kebenaran pada Itachi. Dan Itachi tidak ingin mendorong terlalu jauh, dia tidak ingin membuat ayahnya berada di situasi yang akan membebaninya. Tentang ibunya, biar dia sendiri yang berusaha mengungkapnya, tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya tentu saja, kekhawatiran hanya akan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ayah...?" Itachi berbisik dengan suara sengau dan mengantuk.

"Hm…!" , 'sekaranglah waktunya' benak Sasuke bersiap sedia. Itachi diam sesaat, dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang ringan dan menyenangkan saja.

"Ibu orang yang seperti apa?" Itachi bertanya pelan, sambil sedikit mendongak untuk memandang wajah ayahnya yang menunduk menatapnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kemudian menghela napas dalam seolah bersiap mengatakan sesuatu yang akan bisa membuatnya lupa cara bernapas. Suara Itachi yang tenang dan nyaman ketika menanyakannya membuat Sasuke ingin menikmati prosess menjawab ini.

"Dia… Hinata Hyuuga…!" Itachi diam mendengarkan ayahnya yang kini telah menengadah memandang langit-langit.

"Gadis kikuk yang terlalu pemalu…" Sasuke tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar, sementara Itachi mengernyit membayangkan Hinata sebagai sosok kikuk dan pemalu. Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa dibayangkan akan cocok dengan dua kata itu.

"Dia aneh dan suka memerah! Terlebih kalau di dekat Naruto…" Sasuke sedikit terkekeh mengatakan kalimat terakhir, kekehan yang bercampur dengan kesedihan. Itachi mengingat sesuatu, tentang Hinata dan Naruto yang pernah di dengarnya. Menghembuskan napas berat Sasuke melanjutkan ceritanya,

"Dia adalah kekasih Naruto, Itachi! Ayah…. " suara Sasuke terputus, Itachi menggigit bibir ketika mendengar nada getir di suara ayahnya.

"Ayah telah merenggutnya dari Naruto!" Sasuke terdiam sesaat setelah mengatakannya.

"Apa ayah mencintai ibu?" Itachi bertanya lagi, berusaha mengalihkan ayahnya dari pikiran yang mungkin menyakitinya. Sasuke kembali mengeratkan pelukannya pada Itachi kemudian mengecup keningnya lembut.

"Dia tidak mencintai ayah, Itachi!" Itachi meringis, merasa sedih untuk ayahnya.

"Apakah keberadaanku adalah kesalahan ayah?" Itachi bertanya lemah.

"Bukan… Sama sekali tidak…, Itachi… ayahlah yang telah melakukan kesalahan. Keberadaanmu bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, justru keberadaanmu adalah hadiah paling indah yang pernah kami terima!" Sasuke mengelus pipi dan menatap mata Itachi.

"Bagi kami…. bagi ayah… juga bagi ibumu… kau adalah lentera penerang jiwa kami….!"

"Ayah memang tidak tahu banyak tentang ibumu…!"

"Ayah tidak tahu apa warna kesukaannya…", ' Karena dia akan tersenyum sama lebarnya, warna apapun kimono yang ku bawa pulang untuknya.' Sasuke mengingat wajah berseri Hinata mamandangnya dengan senyum manis.

"Ayah tidak tahu apa makanan kesukaannya…",'Karena dia akan memasak dan memakan apa saja yang sanggup ku bawa pulang dengan lahap dan bersyukur' Sasuke mengingat seruan senang Hinata yang menggendong Itachi menyambut kedatangannya di depan pintu rumah.

"Ayah tidak tahu apapun tentangnya…",'Karena selama kami bersama, hidupnya hanya lah tentang kita berdua, tidak pernah sedetikpun untuk dirinya sendiri.'

"Namun satu hal yang ayah tahu dengan pasti Itachi….! Hinata mencintaimu lebih dari apapun juga di dunia ini." Mata Itachi berair dengan perasaan senang dan bahagia yang meluap dari dalam dadanya, dia mengangguk memandang ayahnya.

"Aku juga… aku juga mencintai ibu dan ayah lebih dari apapun di dunia ini!" Itachi berkata hampir menangis, tapi kali ini bukan air mata duka namun adalah air mata bahagia. Sasuke mengangguk, menatap Itachi dengan senyum lembut yang hanya untuk Itachi seorang.

"Terimakasih Itachi…., Terimakasih…!"

'Apa kau bisa mendengarnya Hinata…?'

* * *

Haruko berdiam diri sambil memicingkan mata memandang kakek dari balik jeruji besi, dini hari gadis itu tengah menunggu kakek itu terbangun dari tidurnya. Dalam diam dia memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah kakek tua di depannya. Meskipun di dalam penjara, kakek ini terlihat bersih dan rapi. Meski di rantai, kakek ini terlihat berwibawa dan mengintimidasi. Tubuh tuanya terlihat kokoh dan bidang, rambutnya yang panjang tergerai berwarna abu-abu di kebanyakan tempat. Tidak salah lagi… dia memang adalah Hiashi Hyuuga, Haruko mengangguk-angguk yakin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus menatapku begitu?" Suara berat yang tiba-tiba terdengar membuat Haruko menggumamkan 'kami-sama' karena kaget.

"Bukankah ini terlalu pagi untuk berkunjung nona muda?" Kakek Hiashi bergerak pelan bangkit dari pembaringan untuk duduk di lantai menghadap lurus pada Haruko.

"Mengingat kondisinya saat ini…, kurasa tidak juga kek!" Haruko berbicara sambil tersenyum, mengingat ibunya mungkin akan murka dengan kelakuannya jika dia tahu, maka Haruko rasa ini memang waktu yang tepat untuk berkunjung.

"Jadi….ehmm… kau kakek Hiashi kan?" Haruko bertanya gamblang, mungkin karena tidak tahu seperti apa dulu bibi dan ibunya ketika menghadapi sosok di depannya ini. Hiashi tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar nada bicara Haruko yang kokoh dan yakin, tidak ragu dan takut bahkan hampir terdengar congkak.

"Apakah menurutmu begitu?" kebanggaan menguar dari hati kecilnya, Haruko adalah calon pemimpin clan yang kuat kelak.

"Kakek tidak bisa menyangkalnya! Aku yakin, sangat yakin!" Haruko bergerak semakin dekat ke jeruji besi yang memisahkannya dari sosok Hiashi Hyuuga. Hiashi hanya diam mendengar Haruko mengoceh tentang kemiripan dan segala macam pertanda lain yang katanya dia selidiki tentangnya.

"Pertanyaannya adalah…." Haruko berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil napas sebelum ia kembali bicara.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini kek!?" Haruko memandang Hiashi penuh harap, berharap segera mendapat jawaban untuk pertanyaannya.

"Pertanyaanku adalah kenapa aku harus menawab pertanyaanmu?" Hiashi bertanya dengan suara tenang, yang seketika membuat Haruko cemberut dan menyidekapkan tangan di depan dadanya. Dia tidak tahu alasan apa yang bisa diajukannya untuk mendapat jawaban dari kakeknya ini. Tapi kemudian senyum kecil terbentuk di bibir Haruko yang semula cemberut.

"Kerana aku adalah cucumu kan! Kakek Hiashi-sama!" Haruko berkata sambil tersenyum.

"Wajar saja kan jika seorang cucu ingin tahu kenapa kakeknya yang seharusnya berada di puncak tertinggi di clan ini bisa berada di tempat seperti ini!" Haruko berkata hati-hari pada sosok Hiashi di depannya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa ibu memenjara ayanya sendiri seperti ini!" Haruko bicara dengan nada kecewa dan sedih. Hiashi tersenyum kemudian membuka mulutnya untuk bicara.

"Dia melakukan ini agar aku tidak kehilangan kepala Haruko!" Hiashi menjelaskan, dia tidak ingin Haruko berburuk sangka pada ibunya sendiri.

"Kenapa?... astaga…!" Haruko menggeram pelan pada dirinya sendiri, berapa banyak sebenarnya rahasia yang ada di hidupnya ini? Hiashi kembali tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar Haruko mengerang dan menggeram gemas.

"Bagaimana kabar sepupumu Haruko?" Haruko yang tengah mondar-mandir gerah dengan kata 'rahasia' tiba-tiba terdiam dan memandang Hiashi. Gadis itu menepuk kepalanya sendiri, kenapa dia lupa akan pertanyaan penting yang ingin dia tanyakan pada Hiashi, pertanyaan tentang Hinata dan Itachi, apa kakeknya mengetahui ini? dan sepertinya kakeknya baru saja menanyakan tentang Itachi, jadi kesimpulannya adalah kakeknya tahu!

"Maksud kakek, Itachi?" Haruko beringsut duduk di depan Hiashi di balik jeruji besi.

"Jadi namanya Itachi!?" Hiashi mengangguk-angguk, Hanabi tidak pernah memanggil nama putra Hinata di depannya. Dia lebih sering menyebutnya 'anak itu'.

"Dia baik-baik saja!" ,'Sepertinya!' Haruko ragu, setelah apa yang di katakan ibunya pada Itachi, Haruko tidak bisa menebak akan seperti apa keadaan sepupunya itu.

"Jadi kakek tahu tentang semua itu? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada bibi Hinata, Uchiha-san dan Itachi?" Haruko bertanya tidak sabaran.

'Tentu saja bodoh!, dia itu mantan pemimpin clan Hyuuga!' Kemudian benak Haruko menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Tolong ceritakan pada ku kek!" Belum sempat Hiashi membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaan pertamanya, Haruko kembali berseru menyuarakan permintaannya. Sikap tidak sabaran Haruko sangat mirip dengan Hanabi, membuat si kakek dingin sedikit terkekeh. Lambat-lambat di renungkannya oleh Hiashi, bolehkah ia bercerita pada Haruko?

Mendapati kakeknya terkesan ragu, kepala Haruko jadi tertunduk lemas, ingin rasanya dia berteriak 'Cukup sudah rahasia-rahasia kalian! Aku muak!' namun itu tentu akan menimbulkan keributan dan berakhir membangunkan ibunya. Haruko bersungut-sungut marah bergumam dengan nada rendah, membuat kening Hiashi mengernyit lucu, setelah beberapa saat akhirnya dia memutuskan.

"Aku akan bercerita kalau kau mau berjanji untuk menuruti permintaanku!" Hiashi berkata memberikan syarat. Haruko segera mengangguk cepat, mengiyakan, lupa kalau kakeknya itu tidak bisa melihat gerakan kepalanya.

"Aku berjanji kek! Tidak usah khawatir aku akan menuruti permintaanmu!" Haruko berucap bersemangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Hiashi menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Hyuuga Haruko… aku akan menceritakan padamu… duduklah dengan nyaman karena mungkin ini aka menjadi cerita yang panjang!"

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha, hiruk-pikuk kegiatan mulai menggeliat terbangun, riang tawa dan sapaan ramah mengisi setiap sudut kehangatan kota yang hidup dalam kedamaian. Namun duka justru sedang merundung ruangan Hokage mereka.

"Jadi… mereka sudah ditemukan?" Naruto berkata pelan dari balik meja kebesaran Hokage kepada penasehat berwajah malasnya.

"Hmm!" Shikamaru menjawab dengan anggukan lemah, dia berharap ini semua hanyalah sebuah kekeliruan.

"Apa kau yakin itu mereka?" Naruto kembali ingin memastikan.

"Positif!" Shikamaru mendekat dan meletakkan kertas pesan yang diterimanya dari pasukan ANBU pencari jejak kemarin sore di atas meja Naruto.

"Begitu!" Naruto menghela napas berat, kehilangan Shinobi selalu terasa sama menyakitkan entah seberapa seringpun dia mengalaminya. Itu selalu membuat Naruto merasa tidak becus dan tidak bisa melindungi Shinobinya sendiri. Meskipun tingkat kematian Shinobi ketika bertugas dimasa kepemimpinannya ini jauh berada di bawah hokage-hokage terdahulu, Naruto tetap saja merasa gagal setiap kali hal ini terjadi.

"Mereka ditemukan di pinggiran desa terpencil di barat daya Kumogakure!" Shikamaru menjelaskan apa yang tertulis di dalam pesan itu secara langsung pada Naruto. Alih-alih membaca kertas di depannya Naruto justru memandang lekat Shikamaru untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut padanya.

"Yang mengganggu pikiranku adalah… hutan di mana mereka ditemukan sudah disisir berulang-ulang oleh tim pencari jejak, hutan itu bahkan menjadi jalan lintas mereka pulang pergi selama 3 minggu perburuan jejak ini!" Shikamaru berkata heran memandang Naruto, mengernyit karena benar-benar tidak bisa mengerti akan hal ini.

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" Naruto bertanya penasaran.

"Entahlah, selama tiga minggu ini tidak ada pergerakan mencurigakan di sekitar desa itu. Mereka hidup damai dan tenang. Menurutku Shinobi dan pertempuran pun adalah kata yang jarang mereka dengar di sana!" Shikamaru mendengus kebingungan, masih ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Apa itu Shikamaru?" Naruto berkata seolah bisa membaca pikiran Shikamaru, dia tahu ekspresi wajah yang ditunjukkan Shikamaru saat ini hanya bisa berarti satu hal, Shikamaru punya teka-teki yang masih belum terpecahkan di kepalanya.

"Jasad Souko dan Oda di temukan kering kerontang mengeras seperti mumi, seolah kehidupan mereka terserap habis oleh sesuatu, penduduk desa yang dimintai keterangan lari tunggang-langgang tidak ingin mengatakan sepatah katapun pada ANBU kita!" Kening Shikamaru mengerut ketika memikirkan satu-satunya informasi yang bisa di dapatnya dari mereka, tidak masuk akal, itulah kata yang ada dibenaknya.

"Mereka hanya berkata itu perbuatan siluman!" Shikamaru berkata pelan setengah tidak percaya, meskipun hal itu sebenarnya tidak mustahil. Mengingat mereka punya para monster berekor yang tersebar di penjuru dunia ninja, dan bahkan dia tengah menatap salah satunya saat ini. Legenda-legenda macam itu memang sering didengarnya beredar dimasyarakat awam di berbagai daerah, mereka masing-masing memiliki cerita-cerita setipe namun berbeda di setiap tempatnya. Selain Bijuu mahkluk mitologi seperti siluman dan hantu tidak bisa dipisahkan dari masyarakat mereka, hal itu memang sudah ada sejak jaman dulu kala. Hanya saja, hanya bijuu lah yang selama ini bisa dilihatnya secara langsung sedangkan siluman dan apapun itu mereka memanggilnya Shikamaru tidak pernah melihat bukti kongkrit tentang keberadaan mereka.

"Hokage… ijinkan aku sendiri juga ikut pergi untuk menjemput jasad mereka ke sana!" Shikamaru menatap Naruto tegas, berharap diijinkan. Dia ingin memastikan sendiri kondisi segala sesuatunya.

"Baiklah, Shikamaru tentu saja kau boleh pergi…!" Naruto mengangguk yakin. Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu yang menimbulkan rasa perih di hati kecilnya.

"Apa Eri sudah tahu tentang ini?" Naruto berkata pelan, seolah lebih nyaring sedikit saja sang anak bisa mendengar perkataannya.

"Kami belum memberi tahunya!" Shikamaru memijat kepalanya yang mendadak terasa sakit.

"Rencananya setelah semuaya dipastikan baru kami akan pelan-pelan memberitahu Eri!" Shikamaru menjelaskan. Gadis kecil malang itulah yang justru terkesan menguatkan mereka dengan tingkah tenang dan bersemangatnya, namun meskipun begitu Shikamaru tahu gadis itu sesungguhnya menderita di dalam hatinya.

"Tapi… entah mengapa, ku pikir dia sudah bisa merasakan semua ini!" Shikamaru mendengus lemah.

* * *

Eri bisa merasakannya, dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tidak benar sedang terjadi kepada orang tuanya. Semua orang di rumah, bibinya, pamannya dan juga Shikaku bertingkah aneh pagi ini. Meski Eri berpura-pura tidak tahu dan membuang jauh-jauh prasangka buruk dari kepalanya tapi tetap saja rasa sedih dan takut itu masih mengganggunya. Sesuatu sudah terjadi, dan saat ini Eri tidak ingin mengetahuinya, dia tidak mau tahu apapun itu. Orang tuanya pasti pulang, karena begitulah janji mereka padanya.

'Kring…' lonceng toko bunga Yamanaka berdenting pertanda ada seorang pelanggan yang baru saja masuk. Eri dan Shikamaru sedang membantu menjaga toko bunga Yamanaka seperti biasanya. Jika sensei mereka sedang menjalankan misi mereka berdua akan selalu membantu Ino untuk menjaga toko bunga, dan setelah Ino selesai membantu di rumah sakit baru lah mereka pergi untuk berlatih sendiri tanpa sensei mereka.

"Selamat datang!" Eri berseru riang, memaksakan dirinya seperti biasanya. Ia bergegas berdiri dari tempat duduknya di balik meja kasir untuk menyuguhkan senyum pada pelanggan yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu toko. Kemudain mata Eri membuka lebar ketika melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri canggung di depan pintu.

"Itachi-kun?" Eri memanggil ragu, benaknya bernapas lega dan bersyukur saat melihat Itachi baik-baik saja di depannya saat ini setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin.

Itachi diam berdiri canggung di depan pintu sambil memandangi Eri, ingin dia mengucapkan maaf nyaring-nyaring ke arah gadis itu. Tapi Itachi masih terpaku diam berusaha menyusun kata-kata permintaan maaf yang paling tepat untuk di ucapkan. Dia kemarin telah bersikap tidak adil pada Eri, berteriak dan membentak, sungguh itu perbuatan yang memalukan untuk dilakukan oleh seorang pemuda pada seorang gadis yang juga lebih muda darinya. Terlebih lagi apa yang diketahuinya tentang orang tua Eri membuat Itachi semakin dicekik rasa bersalah kepada gadis pirang itu.

"Itachi..!? Sedang apa kau di sini?" Shikaku menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik rimbunan bunga yang berusaha ia susun di dalam pas display di etalase toko.

"Selamat Pagi…!" Itachi menyapa dengan senyum kecil ke arah Shikaku, kemudian bergerak mendekat pada temannya itu. Dia belum bisa mengungkapkan maaf pada Eri, tidak bisa sekarang…, dia tidak bisa melakukannya di depan Shikaku. Bisa-bisa Shikaku akan memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan kenapa dia meminta maaf pada sepupu kesayangannya, dan tentunya pertanyaan satu akan diikuti pertanyaan lainnya hingga pada akhirnya semuanya akan terbongkar. Sedangkan Itachi sudah berjanji pada Naruto untuk tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun, bukan kerana dia takut pada Hanabi, atau takut mati, tapi adalah karena dia masih ingin mencari informasi tentang ibu kandungnya tanpa halangan.

"Aku kemari untuk menyampaikan pesan dari paman Hokage!" Itachi mengatakan maksudnya pada Shikaku sambil melirik Eri di ujung matanya, gadis itu kembali duduk dan menundukkan wajahnya di meja kasir.

"Apa…?" Shikaku bertanya, kemudian menepuk dahinya sendiri saat dia mengingat sesuatu.

"Astaga hampir saja lupa!, Hari ini kan adalah jadwal pengiriman bunga dari Naruto-sama kepada Tsunade-sama!" Shikaku langsung meracau dan sibuk sendiri mempersiapkan karangan bunga yang hampir saja di lupakannya.

"Itachi untung saja kau datang, kalau tidak aku pasti akan benar-benar lupa!" Di sela-sela kegiatannya merangkai bunga, Shikaku berkata cepat pada Itachi. Sedangkan Itachi yang di ajak bicara justru terlihat tengah menatap sedih kepada Haruko yang menelungkupkan wajah di lipatan pergelangan tangannya di atas meja. Mengikuti arah pandang Itachi, Shikaku juga ikut menatap sedih sepupunya itu.

"Eri…!" Seru Shikaku nyaring.

"Eh…? Apa?" Eri seketika mengangkat wajah, kaget karena panggilan Shikaku.

"Bantu aku!" Shikaku sebetulnya tidak perlu bantuan, dia hanya ingin menyibukkan sepupunya itu saja.

"Kau tidak perlu teriak-teriakkan Shikaku!" Eri memutar bola matanya pada Shikaku, sambil beranjak mendekat dari tempat duduknya.

Eri tersenyum kecil ketika matanya bertemu tatap dengan Itachi, dan Itachi pun membalas senyum Eri padanya. Eri bernapas lega ketika melihat senyum Itachi, dia tadi sempat mengira kalau pemuda itu masih marah padanya. Senyum Itachi semakin lebar ketika melihat Eri berpura-pura akan memuluk kepala Shikaku dari balik punggung sepupunya itu, seakan menunjukkan kekesalannya pada Shikaku karena diteriak-teriaki.

"Masa begini saja kau tidak bisa sih Shikaku?" Eri mengernyit, lalu menggeleng sambil mengusir Shikaku dari meja penataan, mengambil alih tugas merangkai bunga dari Shikaku.

"Apa kau membawa pesannya Itachi?" Shikaku mengabaikan Eri, kemudian berbalik dan bertanya pada Itachi. Biasanya Naruto akan menuliskan sebuah pesan yang akan disertakan bersama bunga untuk dikirim pada Tsunade. Biasanya berisi pesan-pesan lucu dan ucapan semoga panjang umur dari Hokage berambut kuning itu untuk nenek kesayangannya.

"Iya…!" Itachi menjawab cepat sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kartu ucapan di tangannya. Sebuah kartu yang berisi tulisan tangan Naruto, kartu yang ditemukannya tadi pagi di atas meja di dalam kamarnya.

**_Untuk Itachi,_**

**_Bawa kartu ini ke Toko Bunga Yamanaka, kemudian ikutilah bunganya menuju kebenaran kisah ibumu Itachi._**

**_Hadiah kecil dariku yang menyayangimu._**

**_Pamanmu, Naruto._**

Begitulah bunyi pesan di secarik kertas yang tergeletak bersama kartu ucapan untuk Tsunade ini.

"Sudah selesai!" Eri berkata pelan sambil memutar-mutar karangan bunga yang baru saja diselesaikannya di depan wajah Shikaku.

"Baiklah, sekarang tinggal menambahkan ini!" Shikaku merebut kartu ucapan yang berada di tangan Itachi, kemudian menyelipkannya disalah satu sisi bunga yang telah terangkai.

"Jaa… tinggal mengantarnya ke kediaman Tsunade-sama lalu selesailah sudah!" Shikaku berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku ikut mengantarnya Shikaku!" Itachi berseru nyaring membuat Shikaku kaget. Tapi kemudian dia hanya mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah! Ayo! Eri jaga toko ya, aku ingin mengantar bunga ini dulu!" Shikaku berkata pada Eri.

"Apa Eri-chan tahu dimana tempatnya?" Itachi bertanya pada Shikaku, dia ingin diberi waktu berdua saja dengan Eri, dan juga akan lebih leluasa bertanya nanti jika yang menemaninya adalah orang yang sudah mengetahui tentang apa yang terjadi.

"Tahu." Shikaku mengangguk dan menjawab ragu, sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Itachi.

"Bagaimana kalau aku dan Eri-chan saja yang mengantarnya!?" Eri terkejut mendengar permintaan Itachi, Shikaku memicingkan mata curiga menatap si Uchiha muda, dia mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan di sini.

"Boleh saja!" Meski begitu dia mengiyakan juga, lagi pula dia memang tidak ingin meninggalkan Eri sendirian menjaga toko di saat-saat seperti ini, mungkin saja bersama dengan Itachi bisa membuat Eri sedikit lebih senang.

"Eri… kau dengar kan?" Shikaku bertanya pada sepupunya yang masih diam membatu menatap Itachi.

"I..iya…!" Eri menjawab terbata. Shikaku menyerahkan karangan bunga itu pada Eri, tapi belum sempat Eri menerimanya tangan Itachi yang panjang sudah terlebih dahulu meraihnya.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya Shikaku!" Itachi tersenyum pada Eri dan Shikaku.

Dengan itu Eri segera berjalan ke arah pintu untuk membuka pintu bagi Itachi lewat, mereka berjalan bersisian meninggalkan toko bunga Yamanaka menuju kediaman Tsunade. Setelah menyerahkan tahta kepemimpinannya pada Naruto, Tsunade lebih banyak menghabisakan waktu untuk bepergian dan berkelana menjelajahi dunia ninja, baru beberapa tahun terakhirlah sang mantan Hokage itu kembali dan menetap di Konoha. Dia menulis beberapa buku tentang ilmu ninja di dunia kesehatan, serta kadang-kadang ikut membantu di rumah sakit Konoha untuk mengisi waktunya. Berjalan menyusuri jalan Konoha, Itachi sesekali melirik Eri yang berjalan dalam diam di sampingnya.

"Eri-chan!" Itachi memanggil lembut, Eri seketika menoleh memandang sang Uchiha.

"Aku minta maaf atas perlakuanku kemarin! Aku…" Itachi berujar dengan wajahnya yang menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa Itachi-kun! Aku mengerti!" Eri memotong kalimat Itachi, Eri tidak ingin membuat Itachi merasa harus menjelaskan apapun padanya, karena memang tidak perlu, bukan haknya untuk mendengar penjelasan apapun juga dari Itachi. Karena sebenarnya dia lah yang dengan tidak sopan mengintip dan mendengarkan lalu seenaknya mengusik saat-saat pribadi Itachi.

"Seharusnya aku lah yang harus meminta maaf padamu karena telah menguping!" Eri menatap Itachi sambil tersenyum tidak enak. Itachi tersenyum lega memandang Eri, lega rasanya tahu kalau Eri tidak marah padanya setelah apa yang dilakukannya pada gadis itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Itachi-kun?" Merasa khawatir pada kondisi Itachi setelah hal buruk yang di dengarnya kemarin, membuat Eri memberanikan diri menanyakan keadaan pujaan hatinya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja Eri….! Sangat baik! Bahkan aku tidak pernah merasa lebih baik dari sekarang ini!" Sambil terus melangkah ke depan Itachi menatap langit kemudian menghirup napas dalam-dalam, perasaan bahagianya sekarang ini berasal dari bayangan senyum sosok ibu yang sekarang selalu mengiringi langkahnya.

"Terimakasih karena mengkhawatirkanku!" Itachi menunduk dan menatap mata Eri yang hijau kebiruan. Senyum dibibir Itachi pelan-pelan pudar ketika mendapati mata yang bisanya berkelip-kelip dengan semangat itu terlihat hampa dan kosong, senyum Eri yang biasanya selebar cengiran Naruto sekarang hanya berupa senyum kecil di bibir mungil. Seketika kata 'tubuh' yang didengarnya diucapkan Shikamaru kemarin menimbulkan perasaaan tidak nyaman di dalam perut Itachi.

"Syukurlah kalau kau baik-baik saja!" Eri mengangguk-angguk memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Itachi, dia tidak ingin Itachi mengetahui ketakutan yang menjajah hatinya saat ini.

Melihat Eri memalingkan wajahnya, Itachi juga ikut menatap jauh ke depan, keningnya berkerut karena perasaan sedih, Eri telah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, dan sepertinya mereka masih belum memberi tahu gadis ini kebenarannya. Itachi tahu dengan jelas seperti apa rasanya dibohongi dan dijauhkan dari kebenaran yang sangat ingin diketahuinya, sehingga sekarang ini terasa begitu berat memendam informasi yang begitu penting ini dari Eri. Namun kemudian dia tidak siap untuk mengatakannya langsung, takut akan reaksi Eri jika tiba-tiba saja dia mengatakan kenyataan menyedihkan itu pada gadis ini. Akan seperti apa reaksi Eri nanti, Itachi tidak berani membayangkannya.

"Disana!" Eri berhenti melangkah sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah yang berada di atas bukit kecil, bergaya jepang kuno dan dihiasi oleh pepohonan yang rindang. Dari kejauhan rumah itu nampak lengang dan sunyi.

"Disanalah kediaman Tsunade-sama Itachi-kun!" Eri berucap pelan pada Itachi, ingin menghilangkan kesunyian yang tidak nyaman diantara mereka.

Itachi menatap lekat tempat yang mungkin akan bisa memberikan cahaya terang untuk masa lalu ibunya, masa lalunya. Apapun yang ada di depannya kini Itachi sudah siap untuk mengetahui, pahitkah itu, sedihkah itu, getirkah itu, dia siap mendengar semuanya. Perihal kematian ibunya dan kelahirannya, Itachi sudah siap untuk mengetahuinya.

"Ayo.. Eri-chan!" Itachi melangkah mendekat pada gerbang masa lalunya, melangkah pelan dengan debaran jantung menegas dan perut yang terbelit erat.

'Kebenaran… tolong ceritakanlah padaku kebenaran…!'

* * *

Chapter 12…..

Ehmmm… (ga tau mau ngomong apa!)

Buat reader yang masih setia nungguin 'Fic' ini Hyuri berterimakasih banget...! #Hyurigigittisuenangisterharu….

Hyuri juga mohon maaf banget kalo lama baru updatenya, kerjaan Hyuri membunuh sekali belakangan ini. . . .

Kalo udah ada waktu bawaannya pengen guling-guling di kasur aja… males gerak… Hehe…#Authorpemalas…

Jika berkenan silahkan di review…..

See yaa… di next chapter…


End file.
